Book III: The Mystery of Love
by Tainted Elf
Summary: Sum. change:Reyna was found in Mirkwood forest. A warrior and a female who is loved by a prince. Can she release her doubts and love him back? Can she survive the toll this love may take on her?
1. Prologue

The Mystery of Love 

A/N: Lorei is pronounced (Lore-ee-eye) and is a male name. Ariane is also male and is pronounced (Air-ee-aine). Lerama is pronounced (lay-rauma). Lastly the only other important name is (Ki-ray). Also, please note that Ch. 2 was changed and the elf's name is Ari (AR-ree).

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!

Prologue

POV-MYSTERIOUS ELF

I heard the soft sound of light footsteps crunching over dead leaves...maybe three leagues from here. It was too noisy to be an elf, but those steps did not belong to that of a human either. I whistled lightly and mounted my horse, riding to greet our unexpected visitor. Many moons had waxed and waned since the second battle for middle earth was waged and my life returned to normal, many years of peace had passed. Despite the passing of time, my suspicions have not waned at all. Because of this, I could not fully trust this intruder to be a friend. Many foul Orcs have journeyed boldly into elven territory even as recently as the last full moon, lost and wandering since their master has been killed. I crept up silently towards a break in the foliage to see a small figure lying in a heap of dry leaves on the forest floor. She was wearing elven clothes, but nothing else told me she was elven. I approached the form wearily, "Hello?" It had dark hair, that wasn't quite black. I crept closer to inspect it further.

The tanned figure stirred lightly, it's breathing was strained for some reason. As it began to stand I nocked my arrow and drew my bowstring, "Hello?" The deepest sienna eyes stared back at me from the figure before it fell to the ground again, exhausted. This time not even a stir broke the silent forest. I approached it swiftly and threw its weighted figure over my shoulder. It was light, surprisingly, even with it's dead weight. With that, I motioned for my horse to be on his way, nine miles was a nice brisk walk in Mirkwood forest.

The day held a cool ethereal fog that concealed the trees and most things beyond four feet in front of me. This mattered not, for my keen eyes and ears were the perfect guides. I sprinted through the trees, silent and unscathed. The fog provided a cooling mist that reduced my effort immensely but I was still several miles from the grounds. The last thing I needed was to be caught in the misty woods by an orc pack with a hundred twenty or so pound piece of dead weight over my shoulder. I sighed as I heard thundering footsteps about twelve leagues to the south. As my luck would have it, those were the footsteps of about twelve orcs. I picked up speed and continued west to Mirkwood. The orcs quickened their pace and I quickly made for the safety of the grounds. I could not guard this young body and fight off so many vermin without risking my life.

Three of my brother's friends ran out to protect me as I lay the burden down on the leaf-covered staircase. I drew back my nocked bow and fired, several orc bodies already littered the ground. A few more elves ran out and the real fight began. One elf received a rather ugly gash in his thigh but otherwise the slaughter was well underway. I turned to my young captive to see an orc pulling crudely at its clothing. I shot one arrow clean through his temple and pulled his body off my unconscious burden. It was terribly vulgar what orcs did to the incapacitated, let alone to a female. I would not let it be done to the helpless thing I'd found. I had my own plans for this lovely creature.

Ariane turned, "That is all of them." He ran up and gave me a welcoming bow. I embraced the member of the Royal Guard and smiled as Kaire and Telirie came to greet me as well.

I embraced the other companions as my father descended the steps wearily. "Welcome home Lorei." He nodded to my brother's guardians softly.

I bowed respectively and embraced him. "Thank you father, it is good to see you in better health again." He had been ill and weak as of late, to see him walking around was a pleasant surprise.

My brother's three friends grimaced and Lord Thranduil reluctantly nodded. His glance passed me, "Must you always bring the maidens here in such poor condition? What is it you do to them in the woods? You can't bring them home in a civilized manner?" Mirth sparked in his eyes, the first I'd seen since my mother had passed on.

An airy laugh escaped the confines of my throat, "This one I found passed out in a clearing." I did not expect them to take me seriously, I was, afterall, known for my rather improper relationships with elven women. My mother had always disliked this behaviour, but since she passed it had become more of a mockery. I did enjoy it though, laughter was unhealthily rare since her passing.

Ariane smiled, "I am certain you did, my friend." He and the other guards laughed and went to find my brother.

I picked the maiden up and carried her to one of the spare bedrooms in the royal halls. I called to one of the young handmaids and requested additioanl garments be made for the young woman; if all went accordingly she would be here for some time. I had already made plans for our chance visitor, long-term plans. She was a fair looking female, one I was eager to become much more intimately acquianted with.

End Prologue


	2. And Your Name Young Elf?

The Mystery Of Love 

Disclaimer: See prologue

Chapter One

And your name my friend?

POV-LOREI'S BROTHER

I woke to the rich smell of food I was forbidden taste, and wine I was forbidden drink. I stepped into my dark brown slacks and a green tunic. As I hunted down breakfast, I passed the door said to belong to our newest guest. I 'd heard by word of mouth that Lorei had discovered a woman in the woods not a day ago. Curiousity overcame me and I walked inside. My eyes took in the sight of Lorei fingering the woman's slightly rounded ears; as if it wasn't already obvious she was not elvish. I tried not to say anything; though it angered me that he would touch a woman in such a tender area. Anyone who had a speck of elf in them was extremely sensitive in that region. It was quite clear, however, that she was not fully elven. The strange woman had dark brown hair reminiscent of the wood used to build the very bed she was lying on, mahogany . Her skin was very dark, proving her non-elvish descent albeit her ears almost could pass as those of Elrond's house. The strangely dark glow her skin held also ruled out dwarven decent, for they remained it their sunless mines. And I could swear she wasn't human; there was something too unusual about her for her to be human. She radiated a soft glow that was not human in any way. Something about the way she was lying there, and the air around her, told him there was no human in her. I sighed; Gandalf and my dear friend Aragorn would be inexplicably helpful at the moment but Aragorn was too near passing to rush here. I sighed and wistfully hoped to see him before the river took him. He and Gandalf had a grand knowledge of Middle Earth races, while I know all there is to about elves. As I turned to slip out of the room soundlessly, having not yet alarmed my brother, I was caught. Lorei called to me in his usual nonchalant voice; "Brother, fetch Gandalf and tell him that his knowledge is required. Take whatever measures are needed to get him here in two days."

I bowed to him respectively, completely accustomed to this behavoir. "Yes Prince Lorei." I walked down the hall, past the court dining room and into the kitchen. I was not permitted in the court dining hall, for I was not a member of the court. I nodded to the chef, who was very accustom to my morning visits. I grabbed a piece of fruit and set out to find my friends. As I mounted Arod, my father walked out on to a balcony and watched me.

He seemed to smile vivaciously, "Boy, do not let Lorei discourage you. His arrogance will be the downfall of him. He has forgotten what a great thing it is to be an elf. He is under the impression that age matters and that he is better. He realizes not that age is worthless and heart is the key."

Forcing back the tears that stung at my eyes, I nodded and bowed my head before taking off through the woods to find my dear friend. After a day's ride I met up with Gandalf in a meadow. He was riding towards Mirkwood swiftly and smiled, "Greetings old friend." I saw behind him that Arwen and Aragorn were in close pursuit. I dismounted and ran to embraced Gandalf and Aragorn. I then bowed slightly to my cousin and she bowed in turn.

I smiled and kissed her cheek, "Your Uncle Thranduil will be pleased to see you." She smiled. Her stomach was swollen with child and I gave Aragorn a mischievous look before mounting once more and leading them to the ground of Mirkwood. As we arrived, three or four dozen orcs ambushed us. I smacked the rear of Aragorn's horse so that he would ride hard and get them out of danger. Aragorn's age caused me to treat him tenderly and I pray he did not notice this. Gandalf, Arwen and I fought hard. Arwen stood behind Gandalf and swiftly shot three down as I unsheathed my sword and let out my rage. The hidden rage caused by my kin was released. Regardless of my anger, the elven grace that my ilk always fought with remained. I killed twelve of them and I spun my elven blade in a circle to finish off four more. Gandalf killed another and of course, Lorei came and slain the last one claiming victory for himself.

Once the battle ended, I made sure everyone was doing well. No one sustained injuries. Heading inside, I escorted Arwen to a room in the guest wing to rest from the battle and her pregnant state. I exited and nodded as Aragorn and Gandalf followed me. I showed them to the room occupied by our curious guest. As Gandalf laid eyes on the girl in front of him and drew in her form he gasped, "There's no way!" He drew closer and examined her closely, "Reyna?" Aragorn's eyes perked up curiously at this name, but he did not draw attention. Gandalf looked as if he had seen a ghost, the ghost of someone he knew very well.

The young woman's eyes fluttered, "Gandalf?" Her voice was silky and hushed. She sat up and smiles excitedly at the elderly man, "Gandalf! Oh, it is you!" Aragorn and I shifted uncomfortably and Gandalf turned. His eyes were lit up in merriment; the girl's eyes were twinkling with excitement as she looked around her to see where she was.

He smiled, "Allow me to introduce you to a friend of mine, Reyna. She is of an ancient race called the Wicca Fae to answer your question Lorei. She is a woman of the Mother. They are immortals with very strong magical abilities, thought to be almost extinct." Lorei smiled and approached her from the doorway.

My brother took her hand and kissed it lightly on bended knee, "I am called Lorei, Prince of Mirkwood, a Silvan Elf."

She swiftly withdrew her hand. Her voice bellowed dark and cold, "If your hand doth touch mine again you shall never produce an heir." Her dark brown eyes shone with the thruthfulness of her statement.

I found myself hiding a chuckle as Lorei stormed out and Aragorn could not control his mirth, laughing despite himself. Gandalf joined in the laughing as well as if it were contagious. After a few moments, I could not help myself either, chuckling to myself more openly. Reyna blinked a few times confused.

I stood and walked over to her, "Miss, I advise you not to speak to an Elven Prince in such a manner ever again." Then I introduced myself, "I am but an elf who resides in this town." I bowed low to her and she giggled lightly.

Smiling, I turned to see she was grinning at Arwen, who was preparing to smack me in the rear as I bent over to bow. I turned quickly and her eyes laughed with merriment. I gave her a falsely reproving glare and stepped away from her.

Arwen walked up to her and extended her pale hand. She smiled and nodded, "I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond, who is Lord of Rivendell." Aragorn put a hand on her shoulder, trying to convince her to rest more. Reyna greeted her less formally, which led me to believe that they knew one another from a previous time.

Reyna looked at the floor when she addressed us, "I am Reyna, granddaughter of Queen Lerama. My mother ruled the territory of Glacia, near the Sea of Eardor." No one asked of her parents because her eyes seemed to be drowning in deep pain and hatred as we announced our descents. The fact that she only named her Grandmother as a antecedent was clue enough to drop the subject.

Aragorn bowed, "Lady Reyna. It is good to see you again. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the King of Gondor and Isildur's heir." She smiled and her mocha eyes reflected understanding as he hesitated to name himself as Isildur's heir. She seemed to tell him that she knew how he felt, though she spoke no words. Arwen looked puzzled that the two were previously introduced.

She turned to me, "And you, young elf? What of your heritage and your name?"

I bowed my head, "I am an Elf of Mirkwood. I am but a bastard." Aragorn started to object but a sharp look from Gandalf silenced him. Arwen let out a sigh of frustration and walked out of the room with Aragorn. I looked up at her, "Call me Ari."

End


	3. Tensions Build

The Mystery of Love  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Growing Tension  
  
~~POV-Reyna~~  
  
I forced a smile. I think I was where I needed to be, but the way that other elf had looked at me was very displeasing. This young man, Ari, seemed to be different. I smiled, "Hello Ari. Could you perhaps tell me where I am?"  
  
He stood, "You are in Mirkwood, land of the Woodland Elves. You are a welcomed guest here as long as you wish." Perfect, right on schedule. I visited Rivendell two weeks ago, now Mirkwood. I had done just as my dreams had instructed.  
  
I smiled and stood weakly as Lorei entered and the mysterious elf swiftly exited.  
  
I tried not to snarl at Lorei as he walked up to me, "What is it you want of me fiend?"  
  
He smirked, "Father has ordered me to help you become more acquainted with the land, as you will be staying here until I lose interest in you." He looked over my body lustfully.  
  
I glared at him, "I shall never like you and do not ever think that I will submit to an ass such as you!" I stomped on his foot and fled from the room. I didn't know where I was going but I knew anywhere was better than where I was at the moment. I found myself down the hall and running into Arwen's room.  
Arwen sat up, "Hello Lady Reyna, what ails you so?"  
  
I looked up at her, "That dreadful man! He won't leave me alone; he thinks that he can seduce me into staying here with him! I do not like him at all; I am not one to fall for men so easily! I hate that blasted man!"  
  
Arwen smiled, "Speaking with King Thranduil may aide your tribulations."  
  
I sighed, "Come with me, there are many things about this place that I do not know."  
  
~The Throne Room~  
  
Thranduil sighed, "I regret to say that if my son fancies you then I am in no position to argue him. You see, I am fading quickly. I will be leaving this tainted earth and rejoin his mother, Aliana. I miss her so, I long for her presence so much and that is what ails me. Elves can only die two ways. One is from a battle wound and the other is from heartache. I am afraid my love for Aliana will be the death of me."  
  
I grimaced, "I am so sorry Lord. Is there no one else to succeed you that I could talk to?"  
  
He took a deep breath, "The true heir to Mirkwood's throne will not claim it." He seemed exhausted and it seemed like this matter only worsened his status.  
  
I looked at the ground, "Ilmankoi?" {Why not?}  
  
Arwen put a firm hand on my shoulder. She too noticed his weakness, "It's his choice Reyna. He does not wish to rule."  
  
I turned, painful tears swelling in my eyes. I ran from the room, frustrated. Once again lost, I stumbled through the open walkways until I found a rather ramshackle room and crept in to cry. I curled up into a dark corner beside a bed and cried; sure no one was there to hear me.  
~~~POV CHANGE-UNKNOWN ELF~~~  
I walked into my room exhausted and heard the sound of a woman's sobs. I followed the sounds to the vacant room next to mine. A crumpled ball of tears lay in the corner, shaking. I approached, "What makes you cry so?"  
  
She shivered, "That dreadful Prince Lorei wants to seduce me into staying with him! I do not like him at all! It's not fair."  
  
I stepped back, "Speak not such slander of a Prince's name! His brother is the hero and heir of Mirkwood!"  
  
She sobbed, "I told the king but he is too old to do anything! Lorei would just defy him! The king told me the true heir will not call upon his right! He's just a coward if you ask me!"  
  
I growled, "Don't talk about him like that! He's no coward! He won't assume the throne because his mother isn't the Queen. He thinks that makes him a bastard. By the way, I am Ariane." I examined her oddly dark skin and plain brown hair. Why in the world Lorei would like her was beyond me. I smiled, "Maybe you should talk to the heir and see if you can knock any sense into him." I tried to calm down, but if she called Legolas a coward I knew she did not know him very well.  
  
She looked up, "What be his name?"  
  
I pondered how to answer, knowing she had already met him. I spoke his birth name, "Legolas Greenleaf." Chances were about 15% that he actually used his birth name.  
  
She sighed, "How soon may we meet?"  
  
I bit my lip, "I will arrange for it. What is your name?"  
  
She hesitated, "Reyna, and thank you Lord Ariane."  
  
I helped her to her feet; "I will have a handmaid wake you at eleven to meet with the Prince."  
  
She nodded. Her mind wandered for a moment in silence. She paused on a thought, pondering it. She glanced up at me, "Are there any female elves here? I have only met Arwen, who is from Rivendell and I knew her long before I came to Mirkwood."  
  
I smiled, "Perhaps you should meet Loriane, Lorei's twin sister."  
  
She withdrew emotionally, "Is she anything like her brother?"  
  
I laughed, "The exact opposite; she is my fiancé and trust me they are not alike at all."  
  
She smiled, "Will you escort me to her chambers so that I need not worry about unwanted company?"  
  
I sighed, not wanting to spend time in public around this girl. I nodded and we walked out of the room and turned at the first right. I looked at her, " What descent are you? You are not elven or dwarven."  
  
She looked at the ground, "I am half Wicca Fae and I am also half Dark Elf."  
  
I backed away. A dark elf in Mirkwood? That was not a good sign. I inhaled deeply, "Which were you raised?"  
  
She turned, "I was raised by humans. My full name is Reyna Lindele, court of Gondor."  
  
I looked at her; "You are close with Aragorn then?"  
  
She shook her head; "He and I haven't seen each other in six years."  
  
I smiled, "How old are you?"  
  
She sighed, "Only three hundred."  
  
I choked on the air I breathed in, "Three hundred! Lorei is three thousand and sixty three years old!"  
  
She nodded, "Well, I left Gondor six years ago because of a dream. A dream told me that I must meet and become acquainted with as many elves as possible. I do not yet know why. I have already visited Rivendell and am good friends with Híril Arwen and Hir Elladan."  
  
I nodded, " Aragorn will like to know you are back I assume. Anyway, here we are. Please address her better than you did Lorei. I heard he was quite angry with you for your outburst."  
  
She giggled and walked into Loriane's room as I left.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LORIANE~~~  
  
I saw an odd-looking woman walk in and bow. I smiled, "Hello, I am Loriane, daughter of Thranduil and Princess of Mirkwood. Who might you be?"  
  
She took a deep breath, "I am Reyna Lindele of the Court of Gondor."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "One of the mother raised by humans?"  
  
She shook her head, "I am half Fae and half Dark Elf."  
  
I gasped, "I see. Well at least the Dark Elves did not keep you." She shrank back, "Well Reyna, what do you wish of me?"  
  
She smiled, "Híril {lady}, I want to meet Legolas. I need to speak with him concerning Lorei and I need to talk with him now. Ariane said I could meet him in the morning but I would rather speak with him before I lose my courage. Please lady, I know elves do not actually sleep very much so he shouldn't be asleep yet."  
  
I bit my lip; "Follow me." She stood and followed me out of the room and down the staircase. I walked out of the Palace and down a curved path to a small manor. I smiled, it was always nice to visit Legolas, but it seemed this subject was not one I wanted to sit in on.  
  
She looked around awkwardly, "Why would Prince Legolas live here?"  
  
I smiled, "He chooses to. He and Lorei are half-brothers and he thinks that makes him a bastard. Truly it is Lorei and I who are the bastards. Thranduil is Legolas's father while an unnamed man sired Lorei and I. Thranduil adopted us of course, as not to disgrace mother, but Lorei makes it out to be the other way around since he is eldest. Legolas does not know he is the true heir and if we were to tell him he would not believe it."  
  
She frowned, "Bastard. I do hope Legolas gets the balls to assume the throne otherwise I will have to assassinate your king."  
  
I laughed tensely, "I am sure you could Reyna of Gondor but please do not. Legolas cannot help how he feels." I knocked on the door and Legolas answered.  
  
Reyna bowed, "Ari, I am here to see Legolas."  
  
My breath caught in my throat, "Reyna, may I speak to 'Ari' privately for a moment?" She nodded and walked a few meters away. I glared at Legolas, "Why in the world did you give her your bastard name? You are royalty! Act like it for once in your life! You will explain to her why you lied or I will have father force you! You know you are a Prince so please behave and mind your temper, the girl is very outspoken."  
  
Legolas watched her intently, "I will try sister. Leave us, I will escort her home when needed. Thank you and tell everyone I said goodnight."  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-REYNA~~~  
  
I saw Loriane start to leave so I walked up to Ari, "Will you show me to Legolas now?"  
  
He took in a deep breath, "I am Legolas, son of Thranduil and Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
I gasped, "Why did you lie?"  
  
He turned and led me inside, "Because, I do not like my birth name. I am a bastard so I chose the male form of my mother's name for my common name. Her name was."  
  
I interrupted, "Aliana. I have done my research. Now you coward, tell me why you will not accept your birthright." My temper started to flare.  
  
He growled, "I am not a true Prince! I am a bastard thank you and it is not my right! Reyna, I am sorry I lied but I am ashamed of all the court intrigue involved in my heritage." A flash of anger and pain lit in his eyes.  
  
I snarled back, "So, you can't help but accept it. It was not your fault and your kingdom shouldn't suffer because of it." Now I was angry, I had the same type of heritage and I was still going to claim the throne when I could.  
  
He sighed, "Also, if I am to become king I must wed first. I do not want to marry anyone. I would rather rule alone." This was not laid in stone, but it was expected now a days.  
  
I looked into his tempestuous blue eyes, "I am the same way Legolas. Please consider what I have said and join me and the rest of the court tomorrow morning for breakfast."  
  
He nodded and escorted me back to my room kindly. I bid him farewell politely and closed my door. Rest came slowly.  
  
~~End 2nd Chappy~~  
  
I know Legolas is a bit ooc but bare with me a bit, he is just mixed up. Also, thank you all for your reviews. 15 reviews and I will post chapter 4.  
  
A/N: Also note that the fact that Legolas will not assume the throne is not ooc. Remember he had no complaints about Aragorn not doing it, he still recognized him for what he was. Now it is Legolas's turn to fear his future. =P E-mail me with any questions/comments/suggestions. My e-mail address is: tainted_gurl13@hotmail.com 


	4. Tempers Flare

The Mystery of Love  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Tempers Flare  
  
~~POV-REYNA~~  
I woke at eleven a.m. to the sound of a soft knock at my door. I groaned, "I already saw Hir Legolas, thank you anyway."  
  
A soft female voice responded, "Quel arin. (Good Morning) Dear, I think you should come read this." I recognized Arwen's voice and groaned sleepily. She sounded quite urgent so I struggled to steal my alertness back from the night, which stole it in my sleep.  
  
I wiped the sleep from my eyes, "Quel arin to you too." I tried to open my eyes and morning's bright rays momentarily stole my vision. I whined, "Arwen I am tired."  
  
She sounded rather annoyed. She sighed, "You are also engaged."  
  
I sat straight up, "What!?" I grabbed an elegant forest green dress and pulled it over my head. My skin was a pale honey color and complimented it nicely. It had golden threads intertwined in it. I braided the front sides of my hair and pulled them back into a half-ponytail if you will. I then applied a soft gloss to my lips with my magic and smiled. I opened the door for Arwen, "Do tell me of this engagement." Arwen sat down in a lounge chair on my balcony and sighed. She looked terribly preoccupied, and worried. I sat up straight in a chair near her, sipping a cool glass of Mirkwood's finest lemonade.  
  
She smiled weakly at me, "Lorei has posted news of an engagement all throughout Mirkwood. I knew I did not trust that man."  
  
I gasped, "That bastard! I could have his head for slander!" I snarled loudly thinking of him. Never once had I lead him on, I had even stopped his advances in their tracks yet he continues to try and win me. My temper was flaring, and hard to contain.  
  
Arwen grimaced, "You must flee Reyna, it is the only way." She sounded pleading.  
  
I snarled, "Reyna Lindele of the Court of Gondor. Daughter of Deosa and Lindele does not flee. My father was Sauron's right hand man and my mother was Queen Deosa before she died thank you. I flee from no one."  
  
Arwen sighed, "Being the daughter of a Dark Elf of Sauron is not something admired here." Her tone warned me wearily.  
  
I tried not to bare my teeth as I spoke to her. My reign on my temper snapped. My eyes darkened, "I know, I was just proving a point. I will not flee from an arrogant elf who treats me like property." I picked up my bow forged from silver and elven hairs. I sheathed my elven sword and strapped my quiver of wooden, steel tipped arrows onto my back. I also sheathed a small dagger forged of emerald. Aragorn had bequeathed me with it on my one hundred and fiftieth birthday. The handle was silver wrapped in the finest cotton to protect my hands from callusing. I put a small blue stoned necklace around my neck to prove my Wicca Fae heritage and left the room, intent on finding my prey. I stormed past the dining hall where Legolas caught a glimpse of me and followed me. I pushed past three guards and ran into the throne room.  
I glared at Thranduil, "Where is that bastard?! Show me where he is so I can gut the prick!" I bowed slightly after speaking and threw the stray strands of chestnut hair over my shoulder. I saw Legolas eyeing me somewhat astonishingly from the doorway. I could tell not why he was giving me such a look.  
Thranduil pointed to his left and I stormed down the hall to the massive doors at the end. I threw them open as Legolas caught up and sighed, "Mellon! (Friend) Don't do this. You are a young Híril. It is unflattering for someone of your stature to act in such an undesirable way. You heritage grants you the title of royalty so start acting the part. Such a foul mouth is not becoming." I glared at him, my brown eyes hinted with a stormy gray of cold winter. He had a caring look in his eyes that almost dulled my anger.  
  
I snarled at him, "Legolas.when you act like a Prince I shall behave like a Lady." I knew that I would regret that soon but now was not the time. If my rage dulled much more I would loose all fire and impulse to eradicate Mirkwood of such a dreadful plague.  
  
He growled back, "Lady, please!" I stopped and he put his hands on my shoulders, "Lorei is nothing like any other elf. Please do not kill him, we need him to succeed the king."  
  
I glared into his earnest blue eyes piercingly, "No. You are the one they need and you are not there for them. The people of Mirkwood would be better off without King than with that barbarian dictating to them. Your friends and family would be dead before they realized their error! Now, let me finish what I should never have allowed to start in the first place." I stormed off in a huff.  
  
Arwen ran up, "What on middle earth? You cannot slay the Prince!" I snarled at her also as she tried to stop me.  
I ran down the hall and nocked my arrow. I shot on arrow straight into Lorei's left calf as he walked towards his chambers unaware of my presence. For an elf he was pretty neglectful of his senses. He howled in pain as my arrow flew true and then he turned and lunged at me. He landed on top of me and clamped a hand over my mouth. I bit him several times and stabbed his arm twice but to no avail. Legolas and Arwen were a ways behind me and I had no clue if they had yet departed or had indeed pursued me. Prince Lorei smirked evilly, "Well well well. Melwa Hírilamin, Reyna. {My lovely lady Reyna} How good it is that you have finally paid me a visit." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up as he stood. He wrenched my arm behind my back, "Make not a sound else your throat be slit."  
  
As I snarled softly he pulled my arm further up and I struggled not to cry out. He walked towards his bedchambers and chuckled softly. I gasped, "Dare not grab me in such a manner again! Let go of me you brute! Help me, someone come to aide me!!"  
  
~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~  
I heard the yelling of a young girl in the distance and took off down the cluttered corridors. I prayed to Valar that it was not Híril Reyna. My arms habitually drew back my loaded bow as I approached Lorei's corridor. I saw his chamber door lying open and a trail of blood leading up to it. I tensed and walked in. The window was open and blood trailed onto the balcony and over the edge. I bit my lip so that the roar in the back of my throat would not escape and give away my presence. I failed, "Lorei!"  
  
As I received a silent response I bounded off the edge of the balcony and landed soundlessly on two feet. I charged through the forest, elves may not leave footprints but blood doesn't lie.  
  
~~POV CHANGE-REYNA~~  
  
I woke to see the sun setting over the trees and I gasped, "Wherever could I be, what has ensued?" I saw my cloak, weapons and dress laying on a rock nearby. I looked down to see that I was wearing bra and bloody underwear. I gasped, "He wouldn't dare.he couldn't have." I sobbed as I saw blood on my dress also and the numbness of sleep wore off to revive a searing pain between my legs. I painstakingly crawled to my feet and stumbled over to my weapons. I collected them in my feeble arms and lurched through the forest. My senses were too numb with pain and sleep to work properly and I was left with the senses of a human. I staggered through the trees weakly until I heard a soft voice singing a lovely song. I followed it to see Legolas dipping his feet into a lake. He was singing quietly to himself. I made out the words barely. (A/N: I know this is a rather pathetic song/poem but oh well; it fits perfectly)  
  
"Rain falls from the sky,  
  
No one suspects a thing,  
  
But something is happening  
  
While it's raining  
  
~  
  
No one can see you,  
  
As you make you're descent,  
  
But I saw you and know  
  
That you are heaven sent.  
  
~  
  
A twist of fate it is,  
  
Only I see these things  
  
Your brilliant halo  
  
And feathery wings.  
  
~  
  
And such a gift  
  
You have endowed  
  
To let me be here,  
  
With you right now  
  
~  
  
Your eyes are deep,  
  
A mysterious brown.  
  
They encompass me  
  
Your love is all around.  
  
~  
  
Your caress is so soft,  
  
It feels like I am melting  
  
When you say I love you  
  
My heart just starts swelling  
  
~  
  
Your smile can light up a room,  
  
Your laughter is so sweet,  
  
Fate played a dominant role  
  
When it caused our hearts to meet.  
  
~  
  
Please know that you my dearest love  
  
Will be the one I give my heart to.  
  
It yours to hold and cherish  
  
And do with it what you want to."  
  
I sighed, for he had a lovely voice. It flowed through the trees like the golden sun's rays shine through the canopy. As he stopped I stepped on a twig ever so lightly. Ever so lightly, however, was a bit too loud for elf ears and Legolas turned. I gasped and blushed furiously.  
  
He approached me, "Híril {lady}, I was looking for you all afternoon, what has happened to you? I searched as best I could, but to no avail! I am sorry."  
  
He looked at my tattered undergarments and I blushed. I bit my lip, "I just woke at sunset, and after Lorei punched me I do not remember a thing until then." He ran a hand against a very tender bruise on my cheek and shook his head angrily.  
  
He growled, "No decent elf would ever hit a woman. For this he truly shall pay." He looked at my blood soaked panties and gasped, "No! He better not have." His voice trailed off as he gathered up his shoes, bow and sword.  
  
I stopped him, "Legolas, don't do this. Remember just this morning you warned me not to slay him."  
  
Legolas let out a soft feral yell, "No man steals from a woman." I blushed and he looked into my eyes for a long while, "Lady." He brought his face so close to mine that I could smell the sweet scent of the fruit he had eaten recently.  
  
~END~  
  
What's he going to say! HAHAHA!!! Cliffhanger (kind of)! Hahahaha and I need 25 reviews to update so you better yell at all your buddies to read my lovely story! Anyway, please R&R and thank you all for reading. Also, it is not a coincidence that her father's name and her sir name is elvish for 'music' but you will have to wait and find out why. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! 


	5. An Unfinished Task

The Mystery of Love  
  
~~Lily- You did not leave an e-mail so I will thank you here. Thank you for your review and I am sure there may be 25 or so but not many more erudite people. LOL. Thank you much for your time and I wish you the best of days. Namarie.  
  
~~Mina- You also left no e-mail. To answer your request all the violence is coming up. Reyna is not weak, just innocent. You will soon see her fight and you will love it I am sure. Enjoy and thank you for your review.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
An Unfinished Task  
  
~~POV-REYNA~~  
  
Legolas let out a soft feral yell, "No man steals from a woman." I blushed and he looked into my eyes for a long while, "Lady."  
  
I couldn't help but stare at his lushly moist lips as he hugged my tightly, "Stay safe Prince Legolas."  
  
He smiled, "I will. I want you to go to Arwen and ask her to heal you. Take a long bath and stay near her at all times. Safety in numbers cheiran {my love}."  
  
I blushed at this reference and he ran off into the forest. I followed him until we reached the Bastion grounds. I then ran up to the front entrance and ran towards Arwen's room at full speed. When I reached it she gasped, "Young Reyna, what has happened to your clothes?"  
  
I bit my lip and shook my head, "I dare not say.Hir {Lord} Legolas told me to stay near you until he is done."  
  
Arwen started to ask 'done what' but held her tongue knowingly. She smiled, "Let us get you into a nice bubbly bath."  
  
I smiled, "Yes, thank you." I stripped off his stench, my sweat and blood, and the stains that coated my garments. I filled the bath quickly with warm water. I turned to Arwen, "Híril Arwen, how far along is the babe?"  
  
She smiled, "Only three months, that is why battle is not yet hard on me. I fret though for Aragorn's condition. He is getting rather old and I am afraid our son will end up fatherless before he reaches maturity."  
  
I bit my lip, "Fret not mellon {friend}. Aragorn will be here for the child. Trust me."  
  
She glanced at me, "Dost your Fae senses tell you this Híril?"  
  
I nodded in confirmation, "Thou shan't need to fret so anymore. If worst potential circumstances ensue I shall conduct everything in the proper manner."  
  
Arwen smiled, "Your efforts are always appreciated mellon. I do wonder though, how thy speech may alter so quickly. First you swear viciously at the king and next word you speak is proper tongue. Why the change in your speech when angered?"  
  
I flushed a rosy color, "I suppose it is my father's temper. Being raised in Gondor's court I heard many a swear word and picked up on them in my youth. Always used in anger and without known female presence. Tis the same way I use it, I suppose that would be the reason."  
  
Arwen nodded, "I shall go search my closets for a suitable dress. A banquet is being held tomorrow, tis Ehtele'mele {vernal equinox}."  
  
My eyes widened, "Truly? It has come quickly upon us this year. I shan't have a partner for the festivities though." I frowned, "I shall never accept Hir Lorei's request to be so either. That man is vile and crude and an insult to elven kind."  
  
Arwen face turned serious, "Choose your words well in front of unknown visitors."  
  
I nodded and sunk slowly into the soothing water. Lorei stormed into Arwen's chamber, "Where is she? That lying harlot! My brother just shot three arrows at my chest! One led to the gouge in my arm and now I will slay her for slander!"  
  
Arwen remained calm as I fell completely silent and sunk deeper into the water. She smiled to him, "Hir Lorei, I am sure Híril Reyna would not lie. She is not here, now if you do not mind I would like to take my prepared bath."  
  
Lorei paused for a moment to consider her alibi. He snarled lightly and exited the room in a brusque manner. Arwen turned, "You have gotten him very angry now Híril. You would be best off if you fled." I snarled at her and she sighed. Arwen shook her head, "Just like Legolas, stubborn to a point."  
  
I blushed and she let out a startled laugh. I looked up innocently; "What? Is something so funny that you laugh so?"  
  
Arwen laughed airily, "It seems while Lorei has been after you that someone else has caught your dark eyes."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "My eyes have fell upon no one yet Híril. I am just trying to fulfill my vision. To learn as much about elves as I can."  
  
Arwen smiled, "Sure you are. Is that why you haven't even told a soul of your mission?"  
  
I bit my lip, "Lorei's affections have delayed me." Arwen nodded unbelievingly. I changed the subject, "So how old is Hir Legolas?"  
  
Arwen rolled her eyes, "Two thousand nine hundred and thirty one."  
  
I sighed, "I feel so young. I was proud to turn three hundred."  
  
Arwen eyes sparked with curiosity, "You said your father was Sauron's right hand man.yet the war ended two hundred and thirty years ago. Why on middle earth were you conceived so late into Sauron's downfall?"  
  
I laughed, "Well. My father hadn't a clue that he had impregnated an immortal. You see, a human carries child for ten months; whilst all immortal's terms are fifteen months. I was supposed to be a boy that could inherit all of my father's lands.yet when my mother bore a girl he was furious. He killed her. Gandalf took me to Gondor and then slain my father himself. My father was foolish to think a Wicca Fae could bear a male. Since all Wicca Fae are female there was a twenty-five percent chance of me being male." I shook my head, "Luckily for me, since I am only half Wicca Fae there is approximately a thirty-seven point five percent chance that I can bear a male. When I have a child her chances will also increase. The only way to keep our blood pure is to mate with an Istari. I wish not to keep my blood pure though. I wish to bear the first male Wicca Fae."  
  
Arwen nodded, smiling. She sighed, "I would love to visit your lands sometime. Do they call them kingdoms?"  
  
I smiled, "We call them landings. Since we don't have kings there is not reason to call them so. We have a Countess of each landing and finally we have the Queen who rules over all five landings. You should visit sometime. Maybe you and the babe can visit once my dreams cease. It is so beautiful. The architecture is similar to Rivendelle's and it is so gorgeous. The Bastion, where I will return, is high in the mountains while the landings lead down each side to the foot of the mountain. Snow falls at least once a week. There are massive fireplaces in each room. The dining hall holds one thousand guests and one hundred members of the court. We have great feasts all the time. Dense forests cover the land outside the Bastion and rivers that freeze in the winter. Tis the most lovely land I have ever set foot upon. It smells of fresh snow in winter, sweet buttercups in spring, rich brooks in summer, and sweet maple syrup in fall."  
  
Arwen opened her eyes, "I could almost picture it.""  
  
I smiled, " I think I am beginning to miss home." Arwen smiled and walked towards the door.  
  
"Híril Reyna, keep your senses up because I am going to go find Legolas. If I see Ariane or Kiray I will tell them to come guard my room. They are male but they are also decent males."  
  
I laughed, "Thank you for the warning. I wish you the quickest of searches." Arwen nodded and departed. I sank into the tub softly. About twelve minutes passed and there was a soft knock on the door, "Híril Reyna, it is I, Ariane."  
  
I smiled, "Come in Ariane." He walked around the corner and I gasped, "Help!" I dashed out of the tub and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around my body and growled. "Lumna Hanu {burdensome male}."  
  
~~End~~  
  
Who is it? BWAHAHAHAHAH!!! CLIFFHANGER (not really)!!!! Well, was it good? I hope so. Next chappy will be out as soon as possible. Thank you all for your reviews! Please R&R. 


	6. Qualme: Painful Death

The Mystery of Love  
  
~~Anwarünya- You reviewed my work (and I disposed of your defamatory evaluation) and I would like you to get a dictionary yourself. Err is a word, it means to make a mistake. I believe that marks you as the illiterate, ignorant dolt. (You can look those words up too.) Also, slander is to insult someone's name or reputation, (once again you need to get a dictionary.) Reyna was the only one who used bastard in a jargon manner. Bastard (when used in reference to Legolas) is not crude and is actually a refined term thank you very much. Reyna is not elf so she can say anything she wishes. Legolas has been raised believing what information Lorei enlightens him with (because he looks up to his 'big brother' and his father does not know why Legolas will not assume the throne). Also, I can make marriage a requirement to be crowned if I desire. It is a fan fiction and what if matrimony was just an expected but unwritten requirement? I do not wish to sound like a rihta but you have angered me with your slander. And incase you didn't know, rihta is not English so you will need an Elvish Dictionary for that one. Anyway, next time get a dictionary yourself before you try and correct me. Thank you and by the way did you catch the part about the dictionary? Or do I need to look that up for you too?  
  
A/N: I apologize but I am not going to take those insults and she left no e- mail. I hope no one was offended. Please accept my apology for such language and barbaric speech. I tried not to stoop as low as (s) he did. Anyway, on with the fic.  
Chapter Five  
  
Qualme (Painful death)  
  
~~POV-PRINCE LOREI~~  
I smirked, "Well, melwa wende. {Well, lovely maiden.} I see I am not very welcome."  
  
She bared her teeth savagely; "Back away! Lumna Hanu {burdensome male}, I wish not for your company! Mankoi naa lle?" {Why are you here?}  
  
I growled lightly at her, "Why is a Prince not invited into the bed of trash like you?"  
  
She threw her hair back and called her emerald dagger. She glared coldly at me, "You stole something from me that I will never be able to reclaim but I believe your blood may ease the debt upon your soul."  
  
I shot an arrow swiftly at her. She dodged it easily and sneered. I roared, "Die you insolent woman!"  
  
She smiled and lunged at me, her dagger drawn up to her cheek and level with my shoulder. She brought it quickly down and forward, piercing my right shoulder and disabling my ability to shoot any more arrows. She laughed, "I regret to say, dear Hir, that I am going to be forced to kill you. No one will object to my extermination once I show them the undergarments that are soiled with your criminal action!"  
  
She let out a feral roar that echoed off the walls of the room. The blue medallion around her neck glistened and she was engulfed in a blue aura. Her towel vanished and was replaced with a warrior's clothing. She wore a tight royal blue shirt that had long sleeves. Brown armor with gold outlining covered her chest and waist. Royal blue leggings and brown leather, knee high boots covered her feet. Over the leggings was a brown skirt with gold lining and slits up to her hips. She was armed with the same dagger but the mysterious air around her burned with rage.  
  
I my senses sent out repeated warnings of danger but I heeded them not. I lunged at her, blind with rage. She leaped up and onto the balcony behind me. I turned and ran at her as I drew my deadly elven blade. She swung her torso back to dodge the thrust I made and she leaped off the balcony to the leaf-covered ground below. I jumped down to meet her, enraged more so with every monotonous thrust that missed.  
  
She snarled and lunged at me; "Hir Lorei of Mirkwood, surrender now and face only imprisonment for crimes against one of the Mother. If you do not surrender now, I will be forced to slay you in front of your own men." I looked around to see men pouring out of the surrounding halls and manors. They all gathered in a circle, rooting on the foul woman in front of me.  
  
I jabbed at her, "I will give up when you lie cold at my feet!"  
  
She shook her head regretfully, "I am sorry it has come to this Hir. You shall not be mourned come Yavieba {fall equinox}, that I will see to myself."  
  
I glared coldly at her through my evergreen eyes, "Híril, the entire elven race will mourn my passing many years from now but none will more your abrupt death which is moments away!"  
  
I charged and pierced her chest, near her right shoulder. She screamed in rage, not pain as was expected. She glared at me, "You just ruined my lovely fighting armor!" She ran her sword clean through my torso. I felt her pull it out and I opened my mouth wide it agony. I ran my sword quickly into her shoulder before I succumbed to the pain. My eyelids started to close and I felt a piercing pain in my back. I turned weakly to see Legolas with his bow drawn. He shot another arrow straight at my face. All went black.  
  
~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~  
  
I watch horrified as the lady slumped to the ground weakly. I ran to her and rested her head in my lap. Aragorn and Gandalf ran up. I looked up at them, "One of you, ride hard to Rivendell and call for Elrond. Tell him that a Princess was wounded and Arwen is trying her hardest to keep her stable. The other, go fetch Arwen to she may do so. I will carry the wende to her chambers. Hurry!"  
  
Aragorn smiled, "Yes, Prince Legolas." My face paled. Since Lorei was dead, I was the heir to the throne of Mirkwood.  
  
Loraine came up, with Arwen in tail. She smiled, "Prince Legolas, let me assist you as Princess Arwen gathers the necessities for healing."  
  
I nodded and stood, carrying the light beauty in my arms. A few elves looked at Lorei's body in disgust while other made mocking remarks about her looks. I growled softly, "If I hear another rude comment about the princess I will have the accused used as my newest targets to test my archery." They all were silenced, knowing I have been the best archer in all of Middle Earth for many thousands of years.  
Reyna opened her eyes and struggled to get out of my arms, "I don't need to be carried! Why are you being so caring?" I looked into her brown eyes that had hints of tempestuous gray in them.  
  
I felt heat rush to my cheeks but I knew not why. I looked at her, "Híril...please do not fight me. You need urgent care."  
  
She squirmed out of my arms and fell to the ground gracelessly. I leaned over to pick her up again and her eyes caught sight of something. She gasped.  
  
~~END~~  
  
Well, was it good? I hope you all liked it. Sorry it was short but enjoy! Not much elvish either but oh well. Please R&R. 


	7. Journey to Rivendell

The Mystery of Love  
  
Chapter Six  
  
A Journey to Rivendell  
  
~~POV-REYNA~~  
  
I stared at the ring finger on his left hand. It bore a silver band. I shut out the outside world as I fell deep into thought. 'He has a lover? She is not a wife; he expressed his desires not to marry. Oh no! Wait, why do I care? Perhaps Arwen was right to a certain degree.' I blinked a few times and took in the scene before me. Legolas was talking to Hir Thranduil and Arwen was staring intently at me. I looked up at her, "What are they discussing?"  
  
Arwen frowned, "Aragorn returned from Rivendell with father but it would seem that he must return now that you are healed. There is a grave war raging around the northern borders of Rivendell. The Uruk-hai have resurfaced and many casualties have already occurred. I have already sent Aragorn and Gandolf has also gone. Legolas is asking Thranduil to grant him leave. Thranduil's Royal Guard, Loraine and I should be able to hold off and pathetic attempts at taking Mirkwood."  
  
I sat straight up and ran over to Legolas, "I am coming." An Elf with pale skin and very dark hair stood next to Thranduil.  
  
His crystalline eyes were very wise and he shook his head, "I have only just healed you Híril, do not ever consider battling!"  
  
I glared at him, "I guess that would make you Hir Elrond.well just to warn you, I am not a very nice person. I tend to break a lot of elven rules and your rules are definitely going to be broken. I am Princess Reyna Lindele, Court of Gondor. I shall defend your colony for one soul reason. You left your armies to heal me, now I must repay that debt. My own healing magic will speed the healing on the ride there. Trust me, I will not be injured by weak Uruk-hai." His face was aghast and I continued; "I am not one to follow what is expected of a lady. I swear like a man and fight like an animal. I will be a useful collaborator."  
  
Legolas will back me on this. You saw the burial preparations for Hir Lorei; I did that to him. Legolas provided the nice arrow holes though." Elrond watched me intently for a moment. He glanced down at my chest. No, he glanced at the sapphire pendant I bore.  
  
He opened his mouth, "Ah. I see that you are Wicca Fae. That would explain the peculiar armor among other things. Well, Híril Reyna Lindele of Gondor. I am Hir Elrond, ruler of Rivendell. Selde ne Amil {Daughter of Mother} you are very brave. If Thranduil will grant you leave, I will allow you to accompany Hir Legolas."  
  
My eyes lit up as I saw Legolas smile happily. I gave Thranduil the most pathetic puppy dog face that I could. He laughed, "Alright, I grant you leave."  
  
Arwen smiled as I turned to her, "I will need access to the Royal tailor, and perhaps your weapon smith and armory."  
  
Elrond and Thranduil looked at Legolas's astonished face, mirth dancing in their eyes. Legolas shook his head, "Ok, ok. Well, Ariane runs the armory. Kaire is the tailor and our weapon smith was wounded in the battle in which you arrived. I will forge your weapons."  
  
Elrond started to object to royalty doing such crude work but Thranduil shook his head to silence the Hir. I smiled, "Thank you Hir Legolas. I greatly appreciate your offer." I turned to Arwen, "Since Ehtele'mele {vernal equinox} is celebrated all week I will need many fine gowns. I must find a partner for the festivities. Perhaps a Rivendell Elf will fancy me." Legolas's cheeks flushed with some emotion I could not detect. Arwen nodded and departed to find dresses. Kaire entered and walked up.  
  
I smiled, "Hello."  
  
He bowed, "Híril Reyna, I will need to take your measurements." I nodded and he removed my armor, leaving me in my tunic. He nodded, "34, 24, 40. Inseam is 37 inches and length from hips is 45 inches."  
  
Legolas stared intently at me as I was measured. We both blushed when our eyes met. A shorter elf, about 5'7" was hurriedly scribbling down the numbers as the tailor shouted them out. Finally he stood, "We cannot make a dress for such odd measurements in a day's time but we will have three more tunics, like the one you wear now, for you in three hours. What colors?"  
  
I pondered this as Legolas answered, "One royal blue, an emerald green and a ruby red one." The tailor nodded and bowed out. As I eyed Legolas oddly, Arwen smiled. Elrond and Thranduil departed, eyes filled with amusement. I turned to him and he glanced away, "Pack swiftly Híril. We depart at sunrise." I nodded and he departed, for his own chambers I assume. I slept for an hour when Arwen woke me.  
I groaned groggily, "Mellon, mankoi naa lle?" {Friend, why are you here?}  
  
She smiled, "Anar wende {sun maiden}, I have found three dazzling dresses. You must try them on."  
  
I rose wearily, "Ok." I opened my eyes to see an amazing dress that was a deep royal blue. The sleeves were sheer and puffed up at the shoulder. They ran all the way to my wrist and the tip tied around my middle finger. All along the bodice there were black velvet vines and flowers. The neckline was squarely cut off high enough to conceal and low enough to reveal. I blushed as I saw the full skirt that was a shade paler than the rest of the dress. It shimmered faintly in the moonlight. I smiled, "It will be perfect!" She held out two other evening dresses made the exact same way and colored crimson and forest green. I hugged her tightly, "Diola lle ikotane, seller'." {Thank you so, sister.}  
  
She smiled, "You will win his heart in Rivendell. Trust me."  
  
I looked innocently at her, "Win whose heart?"  
  
She smiled, "Why Prince Legolas's heart, of course!"  
  
I blushed furiously, "Why would I want to do that?" She smiled and packed the gowns into my bag.  
  
She looked up, "Legolas's guard, Ariane, will be accompanying the horse that will be carrying the luggage. He is setting off an hour earlier so that you will meet half way and by the time orcs start to pop up you and Legolas will be there."  
  
I nodded, "Well then we must collect my tunics from Kaire."  
  
Arwen held up three tunics, "I had him put it at the front of the line. They are done. I also gave Ariane your armor. He has made one copy of it and is working on one more. Legolas has made you twenty crystal tipped arrows. He also has adjusted your sheath so that it may be worn on horseback."  
  
I gasped, "They all did this for me?"  
  
Arwen nodded, "You are a Princess." I blushed and she and I started to pack everything that would be necessary.  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I had already packed her armor and now Elrond, Ariane and I awaited her in the stables. The packhorse was loaded completely and I impatiently paced to and fro. Elrond stopped me, "Young Prince, please. Your anxiety makes me nervous. We will arrive in Rivendell safely." I nodded and Ariane mounted his horse. I waved to him as he departed. One hour to sunrise. I whistled to call Arod. I saddled him and brushed his mane impatiently.  
  
I turned to Lord Elrond, "I am going to fetch her." As I started up the stairs I saw her descend. I gasped, she wore a pair of tight black pants and knee high elven boots. What amazed me was her regal air. She wore a periwinkle colored shirt that had billowing translucent sleeves. The top fell alluringly and was made of the same material as the sleeves but in layers. On her head she wore a silver adornment. It fell from her hair down to her forehead. It met in the middle of her brow with a stunning sapphire. I bowed, "Turinqui Reyna {Queen Reyna}, allow me to escort you."  
  
She placed her chilly arm soundlessly in the crook of mine and we descended the stairs together. She smiled, "Diola lle, Haryon Legolas Greenleaf." {Thank you, Prince Legolas Greenleaf.} Her voice was much more noble than before and I wondered what her and Arwen had been talking about to cause such a change. She smiled, "Lye naa autien sii?" {We are going now?} I nodded and she mounted her horse. I had never seen this horse before. It was black with white socks and a white star on its brow. I smiled; this was the amil rokkoho {mother's horse}. This was the mare that every Queen of the Fae rode.  
  
I glanced at Reyna as I mounted Arod, "What is her name?"  
  
Reyna smiled, "Kemi." {Earth.}  
  
I smiled, "It's a name that suits such a fine horse." She blushed. Elrond mounted and we departed. Reyna rode bare back without once complaining. The journey was thirty leagues. After about two hours of hard riding we met up with Ariane.  
I smiled, "Hir Ariane! Almaarea arin a' lle!" {Blessed morning to you!}  
  
He turned, still at a swift trot. He smiled, "Haryon Legolas! Maar Arin! Sut naa lle?" {Prince Legolas. Good morning! How are you?}  
  
I galloped up next to him, "Amin na quel. Ar lle?" {I am well. And you?}  
  
He nodded, "Amin na quel." {I am well.}  
  
Reyna galloped ahead impatiently, "Hir Elrond, Lye ant asc!" }We need to make haste!}  
  
Elrond raised his brow questioningly, "Kuru na nyara lle sina?" {Magic is telling you this?} She nodded fiercely. Elrond broke in to a gallop. He turned to me, "Amin ommentuva lle e' Rivendell." {I will meet you in Rivendell.} I nodded and the two sped off and out of site. I rode in a slow trot next to Ariane.  
  
Ariane sighed, "Haryon Legolas, lle aut. Amin na tereva." {Prince Legolas, you go. I am fine.}  
  
I looked at him wearily, "Lle irma sina?" {You desire this?} He drew his sword and nodded. I leaned forward to increase agility as Arod raced through the forest as fast as he could.  
One hour later I reached Rivendell to see Reyna bowing and speaking with Aragorn. Elrond was rushing Gandalf into the castle, talking hurriedly.  
  
Reyna smiled at me and turned to Aragorn, "Amin utune lle yanw Ariane. Lle cael rokkoamin." {I ask you to join Ariane. You have my horse.}  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Uma, Amin yanwuva Ariane." {Yes, I will join Ariane.}  
  
Reyna bowed once more, "Diola lle." {Thank you.} Aragorn mounted Kemi and rode swiftly out into the woods.  
  
Reyna waved to me regally, "Haryon Legolas, asc!" {Prince Legolas, make haste!}  
  
I sprinted up to her and offered her my arm, "Híril? Ume lle san seasa e' lema?" {Lady? Did you take pleasure in the journey?}  
  
Reyna smiled, "Uma Haryon Legolas." {Yes prince Legolas.}  
Suddenly Elrond rushed out, his face paler than usual. He beckoned, "Lye naa nu cronh!" {We are under attack!} Reyna drew her bow back and ran around the side of the grounds. I followed, three arrows set on my bow. She saw the Uruk-hai and launched her arrows. I did too. I stood behind her to continue using my bow.  
  
She drew her sword, "Llie qualmuva!" {You all will die!} She ran her sword through three of them and drew her emerald dagger in her right hand. She spun twice, holding out both daggers and killing seven Uruk-hai. Of course, I was shooting many with my bow too. Gandalf came out and fought along side us. A few of Elrond's men had started fight from the other side. We worked our way to the middle and Reyna decapitated the last warrior. She sneered, "Weaklings." She dropped her emerald dagger and leaned over to pick it up with her left hand after sheathing her elven sword. Her shoulder was still weak. I looked her over closely, not a smudge of Uruk-hai blood touched her outfit but her face and hair were lathered in the dark substance. She blushed, "Amin hiraetha, Haryon." {I am sorry prince.}  
  
I put my arm around her gingerly, "Ten' mani?" {For what?}  
She blushed and allowed me to escort her to her palace chambers. Her room was right next to mine, and through no choice of my own, had a door conjoining the two. I did not tell of this. I just let her sleep. I set her on my bed for maidens were unpacking her luggage in her chambers. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Umma dela. Etsa sinome, lle naa belegohtar, mellamin." {Don't worry. Rest here, you are a brave warrior, my love.}  
  
~~End~~  
  
Finally done! Woo hoo; it is a long chappy too!! Yeah for me!! Well, enjoy. R&R If any of you have a really long question/comment, you can e-mail me @: tainted_gurl13@hotmail.com Namarie! 


	8. Love Amidst War?

The Mystery of Love  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Love Amidst War?  
  
~~POV-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~  
  
The sun started to set on the first day of Ehtele'mele {vernal equinox}. Tonight the grand festivities would begin. Father had written me once already, told me to search for a young she-elf to wed. That was the last thing on my mind. The young Fae tossing and turning in my bed was what worried me most. She often called out things in Fae. I knew some of it but not enough. I deciphered her yelling 'help!' and 'Please no.' I shook her again, "Tari?" {Princess?} She stirred.  
  
She turned on her back. I had removed her armor already and her loose tunic was riding up. On her lower back was a medium sized scar. It was about the size of arrow gash. I shook her awake, "Híril! Mani naa sina?" {Lady, what is this?} I motioned to her lower back as she wiped sleep's presence from her eyes.  
  
She pulled her shirt down, "That is nothing."  
  
She had answered quickly. I grew suspicious; "You can tell me. "  
  
Small tears slid down her cheeks, "It is from an Uruk-hai."  
  
My brows furrowed, "Many people have wounds of that like, what is there to be ashamed of?"  
  
She sobbed, "It is from my father. Last year, when I was journeying to Rivendell I was attacked by a pack of Uruk-hai. I slaughtered them all but there was an elf leading them. That elf gave me this wound; he was my father. I could not kill him, I blacked out from the poison and Arwen found me. It left a permanent physical scar."  
  
I pulled her close to me, "It would seem to have left more than that. Iluma Nalla. Lle naa vanima." {Do not cry. You are beautiful.} I had never tried to comfort a girl besides Arwen. I was very unsure of myself, "Amin now lle naa aman." {I think you are blessed.}  
  
She looked up at me sadly. For the first time I looked at her carefully. I looked at her deep chocolate eyes that had hints of gray. Her thin black eyebrows that framed them. Her full and moist lips, and her regal but petite nose caught my eyes for the first time. I acknowledged her finer and more regal cheek bones. Her thick chocolate colored hair fell to her shoulder blades. I noticed the curls and waves in her hair. I noticed her tanned collar, shoulders and arms. I became aware of her muscular arms and shoulders. I observed her ample breasts, and blushed lightly.  
  
I noticed her thin but defined stomach, her abs were very strong. Her hips were slightly wide for her size and protruded from her body. Her legs were very toned, like those of a runner. Her feet were very small and her hands very soft. Though she fought so hard, her skin was perfectly colored, with only one scar visible.  
  
I looked into her eyes; she was about three inches shorter than I. She smiled, "Lle now amin naa vanima?" {You think I am beautiful?} Her eyes were filled with some bright emotion I could not define. I nodded and a servant knocked on the door.  
  
"Haryon Legolas, Tari Reyna? I' gala naa yastuva rato!" {Prince Legolas, Queen Reyna? The celebration is beginning soon!}  
  
I called back, "Diola lle mool." {Thank you servant.}  
  
Reyna stood weakly and I walked her to the door adjoining our rooms. I smiled, "Lle eleuva vanima." {You will look beautiful roughly translated.} She blushed and entered her chambers, where two servants attended her needs.  
I walked over to my wardrobe and opened it. I knew what I was going to wear. Arwen told me that Reyna was to wear blue the first night, red the second and green the third. I had packed three suits to match accordingly. I pulled out a royal blue tunic. I it was long sleeved and fell to past my waist after meeting my pants. It buttoned all the way down in small sapphires. There was a small slit in the collar and the top button ended right below my collarbone.  
  
I had a silver undershirt on that peeked out lightly. My pants were a pastel, light blue. They were almost a misty color. I put on my white and silver boots. I re-braided my hair nicely and let the rest fall loosely to my back. When I thought I looked well enough I exited my room and walked to the door on my right.  
I knocked and a startled cry came from the room. The two she-elves, who were assisting her, were crying out. She was telling at them to hurry as she walked towards the door. About half way there she put on high heels. They clicked elegantly with each following step. I held out my arm expectantly and gasped when she opened the door. I struggled to keep my mouth closed. I smiled, "Tari." {Queen.} I offered her my arm. She took it and smiled.  
Elrond and his son met us where the guest's wing met the family wing. He smiled after pausing to take in the sight that was Híril Reyna. Arwen's brother, Elrohir also struggled not to stare at Reyna. They walked up to us and Elrohir offered Reyna his arm on her left side. She smiled and took it. Elrond descended behind us. Elrohir wore a silver vestment adorned with crystal and pearl beads. His pants were whiter than mine and his boots were also similar. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "It is a pity my brother will miss this spectacle, he left at dawn to help guard Mirkwood in case of attack. Does this young lady know quenya?" I nodded and he bit his lip, pondering how to talk to me without my dearest Reyna overhearing anything. His crystal blue eyes appeared deep in thought.  
  
I smiled proudly, facing the crowd of people that filled the Great Hall of Rivendell as we descended the stairs. The Grand Hall doors opened and everyone in the crowded hall turned and stared. Not a sound was made. The band started to play the first song and I turned to Reyna. "Tari, lle merna salk?" {Queen, you want to dance?}  
  
Reyna took my outreached hand and smiled, "Uma, diola lle." {Yes, thank you.} As we started out onto the dance floor she seemed to glide along. Not walk like most humans, but she seemed even lighter than most elves. As we started to dance, the other elves started to talk again. I swept her across the floor and she whispered to me, "I' men lle salke naa lirima." {The way you dance is lovely.}  
  
I took her slowly from the dance floor and motioned towards the balcony, "Lle merne ma ie' i' elenoo?" {You want to look at the stars?}  
  
She smiled, stars twinkling in her eyes, "Uma." {Yes.}  
  
I pulled her close to me and walked slowly, right next to her. I led her out onto the balcony, where we were alone. I smiled at her, "Lle ve' sina?" {You like this?}  
  
She smiled, "Uma, mellon." {Yes friend.}  
I tried to decipher what she meant by friend but I found little time for it as a group of elves joined us.  
  
Elrohir smiled, "Mani naa lle? Naa lle kordon?" {What are you? Are you a goddess?}  
  
She blushed, "Amin naa Wicca Fae. Amin naa telella. N'uma ner, N'uma n'ner." {I am Fae. I am a young elf. No more, no less.}  
  
I put my arm around her and smiled proudly. Elrohir blushed and turned away, "Amin elea." {I see.}  
  
She bowed to him as he departed. Three of the elves sniggered as they left murmuring words like rauko (demon), 'ksh (evil), and kuruni (witch). I gave them all cold glares as Reyna pondered the words and turned to me.  
  
She looked up, "I do not know those elvish words...manke nae ron quenian?" {What were they speaking?}  
  
I turned to her, hiding my anger. I smiled, "Nothing mellonamin." {Nothing, my friend.}  
  
She frowned but stepped closer to me and smiled, "Let's dance some more."  
  
I nodded, smiling. "Umma, lye salke." {Yes, we dance.} She smiled at me. As we started to dance again there was a loud commotion in the hall. I turned to see Gandalf, pale and worried.  
  
Reyna ran up, "Gandalf!? Mani na ta?" {What is it?}  
  
Gandalf stared, "Tari Reyna, ro coia!" {Queen Reyna, he lives!}  
  
Reyna grew pale and nodded, "Umma, nan il 'ten an." {Yes, but not for long.}  
  
I looked at her, "Mani? Mani naa ta?" {What? What is it?}  
  
She looked at me for a moment, "Amin entuluva. Ta na ataramin." {I will return. It is my father.}  
  
I ran after her, "I am coming. You will not meet him alone." Reyna smiled.  
  
She nodded, "Umma, nan asca. Diola lle ten' sina." {Yes, but make haste. Thank you for this.}  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-REYNA~~~  
  
I raced down the hall, pulling leggings on under my dress. I flung my heels behind me and struggled to pull on my boots. As I threw the last one I heard a distraught cry behind me. I turned quickly to see Legolas throwing a shoe behind him; I had thrown my heel at his face. I blushed, "Amin hiraetha!" {Sorry!} I unzipped the dress's zipper and stepped out of it without slowing my gate. Yet another distraught cry from behind me. I laughed, "I have a tunic on underneath. I had a bad feeling before I dressed so I put it on. I had to cut the neck to accommodate the dress's neck line but it worked out fine." A relieved sigh came as Legolas caught up with me. He smiled.  
  
He grabbed his bow and quiver from a servant as we jumped off the balcony and to the stables. Gandalf awaited us with my dagger, sword and arrows. My bow was hanging from my saddle horn. I mounted Kemi, who was very angry with me for being saddled, and swung my bow around my arm. Gandalf mounted his horse and we sped off with him in lead. He yelled, "He slaughtered three elves outside of Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas and I let out a cry of distress, "What of Aragorn and Elladan?"  
  
Gandalf smiled, "They are fine. We must track him down."  
  
I grinned, "Amin ndenginuva ho." {I will slay him.}  
  
Legolas called out, "Amin khiluva." {I will follow.}  
  
Gandalf smiled, "Lle mela he, Haryon Legolas." {You love her, Prince Legolas.}  
  
I could not make out what his words meant because my sindarin was weak but I noticed Legolas blush brightly. I turned to look ahead again and I saw him, riding hard towards me. I gasped, "Amin delotha lle!" {I hate you!}  
  
Legolas and Gandalf fell back and waited a moment. My father ran straight at me, sword drawn. I grinned, two hundred yards was time enough to shoot him with an arrow. I slipped my bow down my arm discretely. He was watching my right arm. I knocked it slowly and in one fluid motion brought it up and shot a swift arrow into his right shoulder. He swerved to the left. I shot another arrow into his left arm; he could no longer fight well enough to beat me. I cast a sleeping spell on him. He slumped off his horse as Gandalf and Legolas approached. I bound his wrists and feet as they removed all his weapons. I slung him over his horse and we rode back to Rivendell.  
The moon was high in the sky when we returned to see a pacing Hir Elrond outside the entrance. He turned, "Well?"  
  
I motioned to Hir Lindele's horse, "That's him."  
  
Elrond gasped, "He is not dead?"  
  
I shook my head, "He will die slowly. I want every elf that lost a loved one in battle to have a swing at him. N o lethal shots though. That one is mine. He killed my mother, and he sent for the attack that killed Hir Haldir in Helms Deep."  
  
Legolas looked up, "You knew Haldir?"  
  
I smiled, "I visited Lothlorien when I was a very young girl. I was but a flowering young maiden when I met him. I had just left Glacia to find out about the other half of my heritage. He taught me how to use a bow. He was like my big brother; I loved him dearly. When he was killed I grieved fiercely; my father tore my family apart and killed them, now he shall pay the price."  
  
Elrond grimaced, "Hir Haldir was a valiant man and a great warrior." We all nodded in agreement.  
  
I looked at the sky, "My it is late! I need to rest before I deal with his burden. He will not wake until I remove the spell. Do not fret, but lock him up for safe measures."  
  
Elrond nodded, "Quel du." {Good night.}  
  
Elrond walked up the stairs to his wing of the palace; two servants retrieved Lindele's limp form to lock it up. Gandalf had vanished somewhere in that time and I was left to unsaddle the horses with Legolas. He smiled, "You are a very just lady, to do something like this."  
  
I blushed, "It is only right." He rested a hand on my lower back, over my scar, as we walked into the palace. I bid him farewell and closed the door to my chambers.  
I could not sleep tonight. I sat out on the balcony, looking up at the waxing moon. It was almost full and a gorgeous spectacle. I reminisced about the dance I had shared with Legolas under the moon. He was a very graceful dancer, and a most polite man. Never once did he look away from my eyes to examine my body. I smiled, thinking of how he had changed me.  
  
~~~POV-CHANGE-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I walked out onto the balcony in my leggings and relished the cool air on my skin. I smiled, lay back in a chair and slowly fell asleep. I normally did not sleep so easily but a soft, sweet melody wafting through the air soothed me. It was a soft soprano voice, soft and timid as if she rarely sang at all. I thought of how I would love to hear her sing louder, for me. How I envy her for possessing such a graceful voice. She sang to me. The silky lyrics flitting around my ears tempted my mind to find the words. She sang these words: Very very very roughly translated, intended lyrics will be written in English, not literal translation!  
  
~  
  
Amin merna quern ilya neinaitea (Let me turn all the tears)  
  
Tanya lle caela nalle e' a' nimpheloo (that you have cried into pearls)  
  
Cam sen vanwa a' amin (Hand them over to me)  
  
Amin mern tess, tess sen ten' lle (I'm gonna keep, keep them for you)  
  
~  
  
Amin merna tess lle (I want to hold you)  
  
Amin merna miquel lle (I want to kiss you)  
  
Amin merna fallan mani naa rusva (I want to mend what is broken)  
  
Mela amin i' men Tanya lle mele he (Love me the way that you loved her please)  
  
'Ten sii' amin onuva ta ilya (Cuz now, I'm giving it all)  
  
~  
  
Ar' ikotane amin dethole (And so I've made up my mind)  
  
Amin naa autuva na lloo sina coiasira (I'm gonna be yours this time)  
  
Amin naa autuva onuva mani Amin harya ar' mapuva mellle e' entula (I'm gonna give what I've got and get your love in return)  
  
Ar' ikotane amin dethole (And so I've made up my mind)  
  
Amin naa autuva na lloo sina coiasira (I'm gonna be yours this time)  
  
Amin naa autuva nyar lle dur (I gonna teach you to trust)  
  
Ar' istimuva sut naar. (and learn how to burn)  
  
Tyav nimpheloo (Experience pearls)  
  
~  
  
Sand strikes up in your eyes  
  
I will cover your face  
  
I'll plant your desert with roses  
  
And I'm gonna keep, keep them for you  
  
~  
  
Ar' ikotane amin dethole (And so I've made up my mind)  
  
Amin naa autuva na lloo sina coiasira (I'm gonna be yours this time)  
  
Amin naa autuva onuva mani Amin harya ar' mapuva mellle e' entula (I'm gonna give what I've got and get your love in return)  
  
Ar' ikotane amin dethole (And so I've made up my mind)  
  
Amin naa autuva na lloo sina coiasira (I'm gonna be yours this time)  
  
Amin naa autuva nyar lle dur (I gonna teach you to trust)  
  
Ar' istimuva sut naar. (and learn how to burn)  
  
Tyav nimpheloo (Experience pearls)  
  
~  
  
I'll wear your pearls more precious than silver  
  
I'll wear your pearls so close to my skin  
  
I'll tear myself apart just to get you  
  
~  
  
Ar' ikotane amin dethole (And so I've made up my mind)  
  
Ohhh.  
  
~  
  
Ar' ikotane amin dethole (And so I've made up my mind)  
  
Amin naa autuva na lloo sina coiasira (I'm gonna be yours this time)  
  
Amin naa autuva onuva mani Amin harya ar' mapuva mellle e' entula (I'm gonna give what I've got and get your love in return)  
  
Ar' ikotane amin dethole (And so I've made up my mind)  
  
Amin naa autuva na lloo sina coiasira (I'm gonna be yours this time)  
  
Amin naa autuva nyar lle dur (I gonna teach you to trust)  
  
Ar' istimuva sut naar. (and learn how to burn)  
  
Tyav nimpheloo (Experience pearls)  
  
~  
  
I put the rest in English because it was sooo choppy. I sighed, if only I could sing that song for Reyna. I wonder whom this girl is singing for. I closed my eyes, letting the music put a picture in my mind. I tried to picture who was singing this, and in doing so; fell into a deep slumber, still hearing her melodious voice trailing like a trickling stream in my mind. So soft, she sang so softly, yet her words were so deep. I slept and dreamt well that night.  
  
~~END~~  
  
I do not own this song, it is bye Ace of Base and it is called 'Experience Pearls' and I wish I owned it but I do not. I will post the next chappy at fifty reviews so you better get busy!! =P. I will revamp though so read up if it says updated. 


	9. Deceit

The Mystery of Love  
  
~S: I have reformatted POVs and POV changes so I hope it will help. Thank you for alerting me of this and for the review. ^-^  
  
~Katherine: Thank you for the review, and the enthusiasm. Hir Lindele will get his just deserts.*evil grin* It's all in my mind.  
  
~Independent woman: Yes she is, I am glad someone picked up on that. ::smiles:: Thanks for the review and enjoy!  
  
~Legolas lover: Thanks for the support; I need it after a rude review I got yesterday. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.  
Chapter Eight  
  
Deceit  
  
~~POV-Reyna~~  
  
The sun rose peacefully over the trees as I woke. I had fallen asleep on my balcony. I glanced over to see Legolas, on his balcony . . . shirtless. I blushed a vibrant red when I saw how built he was. His muscles were very alluring and he chest looked very comfortable. I turned away shyly and ran into my room to dress. I choose a plain dress. It was colored a sunlit yellow, slightly pastel and very complimenting to my skin tone. I put it on quickly and braided my hair all the way down to the end of my shoulder blades. I slipped my headpiece on, bearing a sapphire to signify my strongest link. There were six Links of Mother. There was Fire, Water, Earth, Sky, Wind, Darkness, and Light. Most Fae had two branches, one stronger than the other. I had three, all equally powerful. I possessed the power of Water, Sky and Light. Hence my Fae name was Muse. Water sings to the Fae, the sky sings to the Fae and Light is the soul of the Fae. Many thought my name was predestine and I was going to do great deeds, so far all I have done with my magic is heal and kill. N'uma ner, N'uma n'ner. {Nothing more, nothing less.} I sighed, "As if I will ever amount to more than the wife of some man." As I said this I thought of why I left Glacia to begin with. One my first night out I had my vision and got side tracked but the journey was initially intended to find a man. I sighed, "Nothing ever goes right with me." I shrugged, smiled at the mirror and walked outside. I knocked on Legolas's door.  
  
A serving maid answered, "He has already departed Miss Reyna."  
  
I smiled, "Diola lle." {Thank you.} She nodded and I walked down to the dining hall, he was not there. I searched the courtyard, not there. I glanced into the library, beautiful but empty. I finally walked towards the archery field to see him with a girl. She had her arms around his neck and was kissing him. I knew there had to be a mistake but I could not look at them long enough to figure it out. I fled. I ran to the stables and mounted Kemi. I rode deep into the forest. A creek trailed on the border of Rivendell and I decided to practice my powers. I closed my eyes, I couldn't think of him and summon the Mother simultaneously. I struggled to think solely of the water trickling over my bare toes. The sandals were getting wet but it mattered not. I smiled, "Soothing mother, I summon you." I raised my hands and pushed them apart, the water parted around my feet. I smiled, "I am getting better." I then turned to the sun, "Soothing mother, I call upon you." I concentrated hard and put both my hands out to my side. I whispered, "Huine luka." {Darkness swallow.} The light stopped shining on everything within a yard of my body. I smiled, "Good, better than I had anticipated." Lastly I picked up a pile of dirt in my hand, "Greatest Branch of the Mother, soil of her soul, I summon you." I let it trickle from my left hand as I lifted my right arm up to my eye level, "Reveal to me the Mother's Hearth." A soft pool of spinning dirt appeared. I smiled, "Mother, hear my plea for help and aide me. I am confused about my task. I do not know if I have strayed or if I have failed you my mother. I ask that you answer me, mother of all I plead."  
  
A soft voice I recognized well spoke, "Young Reyna. All is going accordingly. You are close to your mate, and soon you will return to take up your tasks as Queen. Your dreams will stop when you sing."  
  
My brow furrowed, "Sing? Sing what, and for who?"  
  
A chuckle rose, "Sing for Middle-Earth and be confident. Your voice is the greatest gift I bestowed upon you."  
  
I blushed, "Yes my mother, until we meet again." I bowed and let the last grains of dirt fall from my hand, the small puddle of dirt vanished. I turned to mount Kemi when I saw him.  
  
Eyes wide, he looked up at me. He choked out, "What was that?"  
  
I smiled, "I was praying to Mother. The Mother always answers her true daughters. I must be going before the new year for I must claim my throne."  
  
Legolas nodded, "I thought she said to wed first."  
  
I nodded, "The man I fancy has eyes set elsewhere."  
  
He looked at me, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
I snarled, "It means I caught you. You deceiving brute! How could you lie so? Lead me to believe your affections were for me when truly a she-elf owns your heart! I cannot believe you!" I mounted my horse and left him to ponder his actions.  
I walked into Elrond's room and he smiled, "Híril Reyna, good to see you."  
  
I nodded, "And you too."  
  
He motioned for me to sit out on the balcony with him. I sat and he smiled, "Sut naa lle?" {how are you?}  
  
I smiled, "Quel." {Good.} I held back, as I knew I should. Dammed up, as I should be. I looked him in the eye, "Ar lle?" {And you?}  
  
He stood, preoccupied. "Amin naa quel, diola lle." {I am well, thank you.}  
  
A soft knock on the door alerted us of Elladan's presence though I had heard him approach, "Dinner in twenty minutes my friends."  
  
I nodded, "Diola lle mellon." {Thank you friend.}  
  
He walked off and Elrond eyed my dress, "Such a dress is not what you need, you need a dress befitting of a Lady."  
  
I blushed, "I am in no mood to impress Lord. I am sure black would be befitting of my mood though. Bleak times arise with the Uruk-hai. I wish to be with Arwen but I cannot leave Rivendell with Legolas here to defend it."  
  
He smiled, "You mean you cannot leave Legolas."  
  
I bit back the anguish, "I leave when I will. I shall leave tomorrow night. After the festivities and celebrate the final day in Mirkwood with Arwen."  
  
Elrond nodded, "As you wish Reyna. Legolas will miss you."  
  
I rolled my eyes. I replied dryly, "I am so sure my Lord." He gave me a quizzical look as we headed for the dining hall.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I wandered the halls, slightly dazed. She thought that I had kissed an elf? What was she talking about? I have never kissed a maiden to be frank, though the obnoxious she-elves always following me were a slight deterrent. I glared at the guard as I headed into the dining hall. She sat in between Elrond and Elladan. Well, if she was going to be an immature little girl then I would ignore her in turn. I sat across from Elrond, "Lord."  
  
He smiled, "Legolas, sut naa lle?" {How are you?}  
  
I smiled, "Well thank you. How is your meal?"  
  
He drank from his glass, "The Saerloonian Glowfire is exquisite. I love the lingering taste."  
  
I took a sip of it and nodded, "Yes, like pears." He nodded and continued to enjoy his meal. We ate quietly, commenting once in a while. Reyna spoke not once. She smiled when Elladan or Elrond made a comment but otherwise made no effort to comment. Elladan dragged her in to conversation.  
  
He smiled, "So, how was your day Reyna?"  
  
She smiled formally, "Good, I practiced my magic until late afternoon. It was rather tiresome though, I think I shall retire after dinner."  
  
He nodded, "I see. What magic do you possess?"  
  
She bloomed with excitement. "Three branches of the Mother. Water, Light and Sky are my branches. Every Fae controls the Earth to the extent that they may summon the mother."  
  
I glanced up, "It's quite amazing really, Elladan. She is very powerful." I looked for a slight blush from her but received a detached nod. Part of me saddened at this. She smiled weakly at Elladan and stood up. Elrond, Elladan and I stood after her.  
  
She smiled, "Why, I am just retiring! No need to leave yourselves!"  
  
I smiled, "It is only proper to stand when a lady leaves the table, especially a queen."  
  
She flushed lightly at all of us, but that still wasn't the same. She curtsied and drifted soundlessly down the hall. My eyes followed, and my heart hurt. She did not come out of her room all day the next day.  
After two days I had the locksmith unlock the door. Her room was empty. A note lay on it and it read:  
  
'Dearest Friends,  
  
I regret that I cannot stay any longer. Past and foreseen events deter me from doing so. I must return to Mirkwood, Arwen is only eight months from delivery. After her babe is born I will take leave with her to return to Glacia. I am sorry that I have missed your celebration and I hope to see you in the future.  
  
Almaarea ari a' lle, Reyna'  
I was aghast. She had seen gone since that night. I ran to Elrond's chambers and knocked on the door. "Lord Elrond, may I have a word with you?"  
  
He opened the door, "What has you so worried Lord Legolas?"  
  
I gave him the letter and watched, as his eyes grew wider with fright. He looked up, "I want you to go to Mirkwood and assure that you both arrived safely with a messenger. That girl is so frivolous that I often wonder what has kept her alive all these years." He laughed weakly and granted my leave.  
  
I bowed, "Thank you Lord Elrond, I shall send word to arrive in five day's pass." He nodded and I departed for my chambers once again.  
When I arrived, I packed swiftly, only the things that were necessary. I gave strict orders to the servants to pack my stuff away if this chamber were needed for another's company. As I headed towards the stables I heard someone mutter the word 'Lindele.' I turned, "What of Lindele?"  
  
The stable hand glanced up, "Lord Lindele left only two hours before Mistress Lindele did, sir."  
  
I pondered, Sir Lindele. I remember Reyna's father. He had escaped; I supposed most would assume a blond haired and blue-eyed elf to be nothing out of the ordinary. Lindele had lengthy blond tresses straight as my own, and skin like that of a Woodland Elf. I paused; he might resemble me slightly at first glance from behind. Maybe to a girl's mind, when she is too emotional to glance twice he looked a lot like me. I thanked the stable hand and mounted Arod. I stopped once so that Arod could rest. I paced during that time, across the plush meadows. I glanced up at the stars, wondering where she could be. I valued her as a friend, but what other affection was there has been shattered by her distrust. I sighed, mounted Arod again and rode hard. When I arrived Ariane was waiting in the stables.  
  
He approached, "Good friend, right on time. She told me you would be here two hours before dawn. Quite precise I should say. She is not here, I am afraid that Arwen, Aragorn and her departed for Glacia about a day go. Reyna told me to tell you one last thing. She said that 'he is loose' and to 'beware' though I know not what she meant."  
  
I headed towards her chambers and Ariane turned. "She is gone Legolas, I told you that. What are you up to?"  
  
I laughed, "She has deceived you my friend, she is back in Rivendell."  
  
Ariane gave me a quizzical look, "You know this how?"  
  
I smiled, "The man she was referring to is her father. He was captured in Rivendell and now is slyly living among them. She would never leave him there alive. She may have given Arwen and Aragorn directions and told them that she would meet them there but she is not on her way to Glacia quite yet. Listen, you hear the water singing in the brook? How soft and gentle it is, when normally it is so bold? You see how muted the light is as it shines through the trees? You feel how smooth and silky the wind is as it blows in your face when all too often it is harsh and cold? That is her scent. I have noticed it many times when she is near, and the difference when she leaves my presence. Those are her branches of the Mother, up until dinner last night where she told me so; I was befuddled and thought myself a mad man. Now I understand, if the land is still so rich with her touch then she has departed only hours ago. To Rivendell I shall ride once more, thank you for the information and take care of Mirkwood during my leave." I rode towards Rivendell again, I had to find her and explain. I had to know what the truth would lead to, but most of all; I had to traverse this gap that was thrown between us in the haste of her anger. I am sure she felt it too, the coldness between us was that of a mid-winter's chill when I longed for a sultry summer's night.  
  
~~END~~  
  
Ok, ok, ok. I am guilty of making that last part a bit romantic but oh well. Things will change. You will all see, anyway keep the reviews coming. I try to keep you all happy if I can. Reyna had a small role in this chappy but the next one will have her in a dominant role. This chapter was also all too peaceful, but the violence is to come. In the next chapter: 'Ode to Lindele.' Namarie! 


	10. Ode To Lindele

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:S : Well, sorry about the plot; there is not much I can do about that one, lol. There is a reason Reyna snarls and the rest I suppose is just an addiction to that word, lol. Reyna is the only one who does it often though, I think. . . Thank you for the complement on my style. I appreciate it and I hope the plot is more interesting to you in this chapter.  
  
~  
  
Caled: I know that I already e-mailed you but I wanted to say thanks again. I appreciate your reviews and I hoped those sites worked out for you! Enjoy! And thank you!  
  
~  
  
Little Rose: You are so sweet. Thank you so much!! I hope you like what happens next!!! I tried to make it interesting, and I hope you enjoy it. E- mail me if I confuse you in any way (I tend to do that.) Thanks again!  
  
~  
  
LanierShazar: I am glad someone thought what I said to that flamer was right. Sheesh, it seems most people are mad at me for that. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!! Thanks for the review! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Ode to Lindele  
  
~~POV-REYNA~~  
  
I slipped through the trees. I wore tan colored leggings that fit tightly to my skin. My shirt was a deepest green and it blended well with my surroundings. I grinned; he walked loudly through the woods. At least he was loud for an elf. The years of peace had dulled his common sense. I followed him; slipping in and out of the trees as silently as a needle passes through cloth. Several animals scuttled out of the way as he approached yet few were alerted of my presence. As we approached a brook, he stopped and turned around. He laughed and smirked, "The brook is louder than you, even though it is almost silent. Your powers give you away; the brook, the light and the sky are all muted. Only you possess such power Reyna." I gasped.  
  
~~POV CHANGE- LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~  
  
I reached Rivendell again before nightfall. I walked towards Elrond's quarters. I knocked gently, "Lord Elrond, I have returned. Reyna is still here, I know it. I hope you can give me room and board for the time I am searching for her."  
  
Elrond smiled, "Of course, you are like my son. You are my nephew in fact, but a very close one to me. I wish you the speediest of searches. Please alert me when you have found her. Until then, your room is still vacant."  
  
I turned to leave and he raised his forearm up, turning around in his chair, "When you were in Mirkwood, did you hear word from Arwen?"  
  
I bowed, "She departed for Glacia, Reyna is expected to join her once Lindele is killed. I hope to find her soon. I will speak with you tomorrow morning during breakfast." He nodded and I departed  
~~POV CHANGE-ARWEN~~  
  
I rode unsteadily, swaying on the horse as Aragorn rode cautiously at my side. He smiled, "Reyna said one more day and we would be there. Just hang on until then."  
  
I smiled at him, "Uma melamin." {Yes my love.}  
  
He put a reassuring hand on my back and smiled, "We will stop again in an hour to rest for a little while." I nodded and we rode on.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-REYNA~~~  
  
(A/N: Sorry about all the POV changes but I want you to know how everybody is feeling and what everybody is doing at this time! Also, I need to delay the inevitable so the chappy is not too short. I hope the changes don't ruin it!)  
  
I glared coldly at him, "So you have found me out. You will pay Lindele."  
  
He laughed, "I have a name. Sauron called me Cerberus. My real name is Celebrile. I am Celeborn's brother, though he never knew me. I am nine years his senior and left the Elven Lands for Rohan when I was the budding age of eleven. Sauron discovered me as I passed through Mirkwood on another journey shortly after and that is where our alliance began. I was his companion and support. He will guard me now as I strike you down for tainting my name!"  
  
I sneered, "I am not usually cocky but you have really made me mad." I bared my elongated teeth, yet another sign of my Fae heritage. Most Fae had the fangs bred out of them, from not being pure Fae. My mother was pure and passed the sharp incisors on to me. Most Fae weren't fond of the teeth but I thought they were exquisite. Long ago, earlier than the first age perhaps A/N: Can anyone POLITELY tell me if that is possible? If not, what is a good and early age that I can insert here? , Fae did not live as they used to. They ate food raw more often then not and so the teeth were required. Now, now that our landings have grown and our people discovered their true potential they proved of little worth. One value though, was to strike fear into our opponents. Even now a days, we Fae bared our teeth as a sign of strength. Many times women chose between men according to their fangs. I snarled at him loudly, the growl that erupted was almost feral.  
  
His eyes danced with mirth, "You are a frightening little kitten, but a kitten none the less. Cats should be weary of predators like me." He withdrew two blades. I touched my bow momentarily and he scoffed, "Shoot me? You are going to shoot me with that before I slay thee are you? I think not."  
  
I lowered my hands to my snowy white daggers. I drew one and then withdrew my emerald dagger. "Well father, I think it is time for you to die." I we walked around in circles, sizing up the other's skills. He would be agile but not as fast, he was too frail. I sneered at him as he jabbed at me, completely missing. I giggled, "What's the matter old man? Has age stolen that keen vision of yours?"  
  
He glared at me, "I am elven, and age steals nothing from me."  
  
I threw my hair behind me, "It's stolen your friends, hasn't it?" Something flickered in his eyes; it might have even been pain. He didn't respond though. I took two more steps and stopped, this had to end before Legolas solved my riddle. I ran at him, a feral yell screaming up my throat and out of my mouth in a frightened scurry.  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I started off into the woods, her mysterious powers leading me. They were fading fast from the land, she was getting further and further away.  
  
The brook started to get louder. I ran, the muted light guiding me. I had to find her. I sprinted along, deep into a part of the woods I had never seen before. Many ruins and virgin grounds grew here. Here was land that, perhaps, had never been touched by an elf. I left no footprints; this land seemed too sacred. I heard her cry out, in anger. I knew they were fighting but it seemed she had the upper hand. I heard many deep gasps for breath underlying her cries, a man's gasps.  
  
I smirked; she had him under control. I snuck up one of the trees, climbing high enough to go unseen but low enough to look upon their battle. I swiftly climbed from tree to tree until I was above Lindele. I withdrew my bow and took aim for his heart; if Reyna came into trouble I would easily save her. They stared each other down in silence for a few moments. I could see sweat dripping down the elf's back as he circled. He gripped his blades tightly, his knuckles white with the force.  
  
Reyna did not blink as she watched Lindele. She circled, gripping her knifes tenderly but firmly at the same time. Her ears perked at every step he took. She was measuring his agility and speed. Lindele's footfalls were loud and scattered; she unnerved him. I smirked as I watched the two, the victor was clear but I held my bowstring tight nonetheless. Reyna started to change; her footsteps grew lighter and her body motions more fluid. Like a feline predator she loosened up and glided around him silently. Her steps were soundless and her movement swift. She was behind him before he turned around. She slid his swords out of his hands with her daggers. They fell noisily to the ground. She kicked them into the underbrush and sheathed her weapons. "I see you." I backed away; she knew I was there. I held my position silently.  
  
Lindele laughed, "I am right in front of your girl, it is no wonder. Why have you disarmed yourself, you wish to fight me with your hands?"  
  
She smiled, "It is only fair. Now, show me what powers Sauron the Great possessed." He lunged; she dodged him easily. She stood on the balls of her feet as he stumbled haggardly. He caught his balance and began to right himself as she charged him. She tackled him to the ground and pinned him down. She withdrew her dagger. She let out a carnal growl, "This is for my mother!" She slit a deep gash up his forearm. "This is for my beloved Haldir." She slit a laceration along his chest. I wondered if 'beloved Haldir' had been more than a friend. She raised the sword higher, "And this, is for ruining my blood!" She brought the snow-white dagger down straight into his chest.  
  
Blood splattered onto her green tunic and dark khaki pants. His bright red blood sprayed her bronze skin. Specs of the thick substance flecked her cheeks and shoulders. Her hands were covered in it. She stood and withdrew the sword. "Namarie." {Farewell.} A very small, almost undetectable, tear slid down her dirty cheek. I dropped down. She looked up at me, her eyes wide with mixed emotions. Shock, anger and a hint of pain filled those brown-gray eyes.  
  
I walked towards her, "Let me embrace you." She backed away. I bit my lip, "Please, one cannot kill their father and remain unscathed emotionally. I saw your tear." She backed away again. I shook my head, "Please, at least allow me to escort you safely home." She did not withdraw further, but she nodded. I put an arm around her and held her against me. She was shaking, but I did not tell her that I noticed. When we arrived back in Rivendell, Elrond greeted us grimly. I looked up, "She just needs to rest."  
  
She smiled at him, "Thank you for letting me stay here."  
  
Elrond smiled, "Of course, Tari Reyna." {Of course, Queen Reyna.} As I took her to her room she dashed quickly to the bathroom. She spent out twenty minutes in there, I did not ask why; I just retreated to my room next door.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-REYNA~~~  
  
I ran into my bathroom and locked the door. I leaned over the basin and became violently sick. (A/n: Okay, they probably don't have indoor plumbing but unless one of your wants to dictate to me EXACTLY what to put here, you will have to deal with it, sry!) My hands and body shook with the waves of nausea that overcame me. I could barely breath in between gagging.  
I stood weakly, took several deep breaths and washed my mouth off. I walked out of the bathroom and into my chambers. I knocked on Legolas's door. He answered and I smiled, "Can we please get something to eat?" He smiled back and nodded. I weakly followed him, still worried my mind would show the gory pictures to me again and that my stomach would respond negatively to them. I tried to focus my mind on something, and Legolas was the only thing in the room. Many emotions surfaced, two I had never felt before.  
~~~END~~~  
  
Well? Was it ok? SORRY ABOUT THE POV CHANGES!!! I couldn't help it!!!! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and please review. Thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate them all!! Bye!!!!!!! 


	11. Decisions

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Flutterby: Thank you for your enthusiastic review. I hope I posted quickly enough to save you from heartache, lol. I am glad you enjoyed my story and I hope you will continue to. I fixed all the errors on my comp and when I revamp the corrections will appear. THANK YOU! Enjoy!  
  
~Insanity Rules: You will get your bunny . . . *evil laugh* Oh yes you will.  
  
~Elvenleaf: Thank you for your review. Yes, Legolas is the hottest character . . . That is no contest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Ten (yippee!)  
  
Decisions  
  
~~~POV-REYNA~~~  
  
I sat down at the table; Legolas sat across from me. He set a goblet and plate in front of me. On the plate was some green vegetable; it resembled a bean. Some meat; I could not identify what animal. Lastly, inside the goblet was a sweet and rich liquid. It flowed silkily down my parched throat and soothed my body. I looked up at Legolas, "Mani naa ilya sina?" {What is all this?}  
  
He smiled, "Well, there are green beans from the garden, the meat is roasted rabbit (A/N: Insanity Rules-I wrote this before your review, LOL), and that drink you seem to like is Mead. Mead is a wine with low alcohol content but it is made of fermented honey. Many elves like it but it does not compare to Evermead. Evermead is the wine that all elves compare with. That wine is so fine that it is served only during the holiday season. Perhaps come Faradome (Summer Solstice) you will taste its fine texture."  
  
I drank the glass bare, treasuring the sweet flavor. Legolas smiled, "Would you like more?"  
  
I smiled, "I think it is helping my stomach settle." He faced seemed worried as I said that but he just poured another glass. He filled his goblet too and we drank in peaceful silence. I set the glass down and smiled, "Thank you for guarding my back earlier, in the forest."  
  
Legolas smiled, "It was to be expected of me. I could not claim to be your friend and then let you fight every battle alone." A slight coloring lit up his cheeks.  
  
I bowed my head slightly, "Thank you." As we sat there, eating and making small talk a loud commotion slithered through the palace halls.  
  
Hir Elrond entered calmly. He put a hand on Legolas's shoulder and bent down, whispering in his ear. Legolas nodded and Elrond stood. He smiled, "Tari Reyna, please come with me." Legolas eyed me with a sadness I had never thought possible in his eyes.  
I walked into Elrond's large council room. It wasn't really a room, it was open and there were chairs seated in a circle. I looked towards his chair to see an elf of Lothlorien facing away from me. He had long blonde locks that bore a resemblance to the sun's shining rays. He was about six feet and three inches tall. He wore a greenish gray cloak, much like the ones of Lothlorien.  
  
I looked at Elrond peculiarly, "What is it that you wish of me Hir Elrond?" As I spoke the elf turned around. His blue-green eyes were wide with disbelief as he walked towards me. My sweeping eyes recognized those sea green pools easily. I stared for many moments. My hands ventured from his shoulders, to his arm and I finally gripped his hands tightly. I smiled, "Lord Haldir, how magnificent it is that you have returned to us. I thought you dead."  
  
Haldir brushed my brown locks away from my cheek, "No my dear Reyna. I never went to Helm's Deep. I remained in Lothlorien. It was proposed that I do so, but it never came to be so. It has been many years since last our paths crossed. You have grown, and your feral beauty with you." I felt color rushing to my cheeks. "I have longed many nights to see you again. I heard of Lorei's death and when I went to Mirkwood. Thranduil told me an odd tale. He told me of a strange girl who arrived a while ago. She had the darkest mocha hair and piercing eyes. She was short, and part elven. She was a magical creature of sorts, who was definitely not accustomed to court life. I knew that was you Reyna, I knew it. I rode here swiftly as I could."  
  
He pulled me into a tight and warm embrace. I sank into it, reveling in the scent I knew so well. The rich aroma of musk and that sweet scent of fresh fruits engulfed me in his embrace. I could never figure out how he managed to create such a tempting scent but I liked it.  
  
As I pulled out of his arms to look at him again, I saw Legolas standing next to Elrond with a deep pain overshadowing his crystalline eyes. I walked over to Legolas, "You have already met my dearest brother Haldir, have you not?"  
  
Legolas nodded, "I have had the honor, yes Híril Reyna." His formality stung.  
  
Haldir walked over to me, "I also want you to meet my fiancé. Her name is Lirawen. Reyna, I hope you are not mad."  
  
My eyes glazed over to hide the pain, "Oh, Haldir! I am so happy for you!" I shook the hand of the young elven maiden to my right. She had dark black hair and violet eyes. Her skin was pale as death, she was not beautiful but she was not ugly. I smiled at her, "You be good to my brother."  
  
She smiled and bowed. I blushed as she spoke, "Tari Reyna, you are such a brave woman. Haldir has told me so much about you, but you are far more beautiful than he said."  
  
I took my hand back, "Haldir is a kind man, but such is not true. I am not beautiful, if I were I would not be single." I laughed, "Trust me, there are dozens fairer than I. It is not a difficult feat to master." I looked at Legolas, he was eyeing me with such an intensity that I thought for a moment he saw through my barriers.  
  
Elrond smiled, "We feast tonight. Let us go to the hall."  
  
I looked up, "I must ask your leave Hir. I am due to meet Arwen and Aragorn come nightfall of the third day." Elrond nodded.  
  
Legolas looked up, "Allow me to accompany you, I wish to speak with Aragorn anyway."  
  
I nodded, "Of course Haryon. Let us pack." We walked into the halls of the structure. We passed the dinning hall, neither of us hungry after our meal.  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I walked with her in silence until we approached our rooms. I turned to her, "Were you and Haldir lovers once?"  
  
Her eyes bubbled with tempestuous emotions, "Yes, once we were. Now we are not." I could not help but feel a pang of envy in response.  
  
I nodded, "You were very close once?"  
  
She took a deep breath, "We were engaged when I was sent by Gandalf to Glacia. I told him that we would wed when I returned. Upon my journey to Gondor, after departing from Glacia, I learned somewhere that Haldir had died in the battle of Helm's Deep. Now I find out all too late that this information was false. Oh well, everything has a price. I chose my people over my feelings and this is how fate has decided it. I have long since gotten over him." The pain that lingered in her eyes was evidence enough of her false words.  
  
I bowed, "I will meet you in twenty minutes."  
  
She sighed, for the first time I noticed the bags under her eyes, she was exhausted. She nodded, "I will be taking a bath. . . how about an hour?" I nodded and opened her door. She walked in and closed it behind her gently. I walked into my own room and collected my tunics. I placed all of my leggings into my saddlebag. Lastly, I walked over to my wardrobe. I pulled all the clothes away and shifted one of the floorboards. Inside was an oak chest; it was finely polished. I opened it and grabbed one last thing. I wrapped it in a silken cloth and packed it firmly away. I smiled, "Yes, she will like it a lot."  
  
I packed one nice suit in case we stayed longer than expected and I walked out to saddle Arod. Arod was restlessly pacing his stall, stamping his feet. My ears perked, "What is it boy?" I listened intently to the distant footfalls of large Uruk-hai. I gripped my bow, "Thank you Arod, I will keep you safe." I ran out, it was foolish not to alert another but oh well. The trees were dense but no problem to me, I was as agile as a deer. The steps grew louder; I followed. After about twenty minutes of tracking I found an encampment of them. I climbed a tall elm tree and took aim. Then I noticed something, these Uruk-hai bore not weapons, and many of them were in terrible condition. A battle must have ensued, a harsh one from the look of their armor. I shot a true arrow through the skull of one, the others immediately stood. About twelve remained.  
  
Suddenly I heard distraught cries, female cries. I saw a massive Uruk- hai dragging a woman behind him. It was Reyna, she wriggled from his grasp and growled. She yelled, "You vile bastards! You need to learn how to treat a queen!" A few of them whispered the word 'queen' in echo.  
  
She kicked her captor quickly in the face. Her leg came above her head and broke his nose. She swept him to the ground with her other leg as she recovered. Reyna grabbed the crude sword he had and plunged it into his throat. A grin crossed her face, "Who's next? Since I can't kill Lirawen, you will have to do." Three ran at her. She kicked high and hard enough to break the neck of the leading orc, he fell to the ground limply.  
  
The stolen dagger sliced through another's throat. One orc still charged her; she rolled out of the way of its thrusting sword. She grabbed his foot and wrestled him to the ground. He hit her hard on in the face. I saw two more advanced; I shot them dead. I took aim thrice more, killing three more. Reyna had lost her sword in the fight so she kneed him hard in the side.  
  
He was stunned long enough for Reyna to steal his sword and stab him. Only three remained. An arrow whizzed past me and took down another Uruk-hai. I turned to see Elladan standing on a tree branch. He flipped down and handed Reyna a dagger. She slaughtered the other two quickly.  
  
I dropped down, "'Twas a swell fight, Hírilamin." {My lady.} She smiled and headed back towards the stables.  
  
She turned to me, "Thanks for the help." It was then that I realized I would never fully understand her, and her odd ways. Elladan walked with me back to Rivendell.  
  
I walked into the stables and mounted Arod. Reyna was waiting on Kemi. I nodded, "Reyna. Let us depart."  
  
Reyna rode gracefully. She sat up straight, her horse's hooves made no sound; it was a Wicca horse after all. She smiled, "If you wish I can speed us up a bit."  
  
I looked at her quizzically, "How so?"  
  
She grinned devilishly, "Well, Kemi here is a Wicca Horse. She has one branch of mother; she is called Wicca-kin. Her branch is Wind." That somewhat innocent grin lost all purity. Her grin was mischievous and troublesome.  
  
I sighed, "It would seem I have no say in your decision." She whispered to Kemi and suddenly winds picked up behind us, speeding both horses up just a bit. I looked at her, "What did you tell Kemi?"  
  
She smiled, bliss floating in her eyes. Her powers seemed to float around her, radiating around her. They brought her joy, she appeared to be a woman then, not a girl, as she reveled in the gifts she was granted, content with what and who she was. She giggled, "I told her we are finally going home!" Her melodic laughter rang through the sky and she began to sing. Her song was sweet but mysterious. She smiled, "The words are in the Fae Tongue but you will understand it."  
  
I started to ask how but I noticed her light surrounding us, and the winds of Kemi engulfing us. She sang her rich tune blissfully. The words rang in my heart: A/N: since I am nowhere near as good as Tolkien I will just put the words in English, because I cannot make up a language.  
  
~  
  
So many thoughts, so many dreams,  
  
Ripening within this growing spirit,  
  
I am one of the Mother, her blood rings in mine,  
  
I am of the Fae, and will be for all time.  
  
~  
  
I long for the meadows, I long for the snow,  
  
Deep within my restless heart beckons to me,  
  
My heart is that of the Sky, the Light and the Water.  
  
They sing to me, for I am of the Fae.  
  
~  
  
We live so that the Earth may live,  
  
Souls of Mother Earth incarnated in us,  
  
Forever our light shall shine from Glacia  
  
For we are the Fae, I am the earth.  
  
~  
  
This passion within me burns for you,  
  
You torment my dreams at night; do I do that to you?  
  
I try to put you from my mind, to concentrate on Mother,  
  
I am Fae, and you are my lover, my soul mate, my Other.  
  
~  
Her cheeks were blazing red as she stopped, the sweet melody and rich soothing tones that my ears reveled in stopped. My ears yearned to ear more; like an addiction to her voice, the silence pained them. I smiled, "That last verse didn't quite fit."  
  
She looked at me; none of her walls were up now, "That is because it will be the verse I add as Queen."  
  
I nodded, "That is suiting, who is this lover?"  
  
She smiled, "I do not know. I only sing what pours from my heart, even if my mind cannot comprehend." I nodded and we rode, laughing and talking. The wind at our backs, her light in front of us and my love in between; we rode to Glacia.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
Well? Good? I own that 'song' thingy. I hope it wasn't too cheesy. Sorry about the mush but some want romance. I have to add a little now and then to keep you all reading =P. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!! PLEASE R&R 


	12. The Land of the Fae

The Mystery of Love  
  
A/N: You all asked for romance, well here it is. This may not be what you expected but oh well.   
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The Land of the Fae  
  
~~POV-ARWEN EVENSTAR~~  
  
I smiled at Aragorn, "Reyna will be here soon."  
  
Aragorn looked over to me, "Good my love. Though these Fae have been cordial, I wish to see a familiar face." I smiled and kissed his lips tenderly. He rested his hand over my swollen stomach as we sat on a balcony. The snow fell gently around us as curled up under a blanket. The blanket was linen with down feathers in it. I loved this place; it was far more glorious than Reyna said. Everything anyone could ever want was here. Streams alive with the spirit of the Earth, forests thicker than those of Mirkwood, meadows fresher than the first day of spring, and snow softer than the plushest pillow were all found here.  
  
I snuggled softly against Aragorn, "I wonder what she had to do before she followed us."  
  
A horse road up with a woodland elf on its back. I smiled, "Hello Ariane, I did not expect you."  
  
He dismounted and bowed, "I did not expect to be here but Reyna requested that I visit if she did not think she would make her deadline. News from Rivendell said that she and Legolas left yesterday morning. They should arrive around nightfall tomorrow. I am to make you feel more at home, and she said she needed to speak with me."  
  
I smiled, "Well, I must show you all the beautiful things here! Have you ever heard Reyna talk about Glacia?"  
  
Ariane pursed his, "Can't say that I have Híril Arwen." I stood quickly, grabbed his hand and motioned for Aragorn to accompany me. Ariane almost lost his balanced as I wrenched him towards the vast hallway of the Bastion.  
  
On the ride here we passed three landings, each about the size of Osgiliath, and arrived in front of a massive wooden gate. All around the peak was a wall wooden posts separated the town. A gate, about fifteen feet high, had stood before us. Two young women were at the top. They called us by name, and then three more pushed the massive gate up high enough for us to ride in. I was about to ask why when I saw the wind blowing around their three faces. Fae possessed more power than I had anticipated, far more. Each landing had a theme about it, a branch of Fae power.  
  
The first we had come by, at the base of the mountain was Fire, since it was cooler further up. This landing was built of stone, with a large flame depicted on the arch trellis that was the entrance. The buildings had straw roofs, odd for a place in which fire was so common. They had a massive field of dirt, this was they practiced their magic. An inn, a bakery, a healer, a council hall, a community center, dozens of houses, a town square, several small shops, a mason and the Baroness's dwelling filled this town.  
  
Next was a village with a similar lay out but the drawing of a moon was inscribed above the entrance. This town did not have a bakery or a mason. Instead there was a jeweler and a granary. The jeweler sold the finest ebony jewelry I had every seen.  
  
The next town was similar yet again. It had a massive windmill, and sold turquoise jewels. The people there were very soft spoken, but each of them floated a few centimeters off the ground. As in all the colonies, there was a massive bell in the town square, to alert other towns of attack I assumed. This town has a sunny sky painted above the entryway, the Wind branch.  
  
As we ascended to the top, we came to the Peak. There was no particular element specific to the Peak, every branch of the mother harmonized. They had masons, jewelers, farmers, windmills, water wheels powering the granary, pools, fire pits, shady forests, brightly lit meadows, glorious brooks, and tempestuous breezes that blew through on occasion.  
  
A gust blew my hair wildly behind me as I slipped back into the present. Aragorn was smiling and laughing with Ariane as we walked towards a cool pool of water. I slipped my leather sandals off and waded into the water, pulling my dress up to my knees. Ariane laughed, "Showing a bit too much skin aren't we Arwen?" Merrymaking sparked in his eyes.  
  
I grinned and yanked him in, "A bit damp aren't you Ariane?" Aragorn laughed hard and gave me a hand up. I climbed out and laughed as Ariane dragged his sopping body out of the cool brook. He shook his head several times, water sprayed from his hair splattering Aragorn. He stood and pulled off his tunic.  
  
He glared good-humoredly, "I don't typically remove any such garments in the presents of a lady but you have left me no choice." Aragorn patted his moist back as we walked into Bastion to show Ariane to his room. He thanked us for the refreshing dip and slipped into his room to clean up.  
  
I slid my hand into Aragorn's and walked with him out into the cool evening air. As we sat and talked my ears picked up a sound, a lone horse's hooves. I sat up worriedly, "Aragorn, didn't Ariane say that Legolas was coming with Reyna?"  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Yes, what of it?"  
  
I bit my lip, "Well, I hear only one horse's hooves." He stood and walked towards the gates. He pushed it open and ran down the dirt path. I followed close behind, trying to listen more keenly as we ran. Still no sound another horse. As we glanced down the path from the hillcrest we saw two horses riding hard in our direction. One held a blond haired elf and the other a brown haired fighter. I looked at them again; Reyna and Legolas rode fast in our direction. Still, there was only the sound of one horse's gallop. I began to question my hearing before Aragorn took my hand.  
  
He stared in awe at Reyna's horse, "Look, a Wicca-kin." I scrutinized the horse keenly and noticed its hooves did not touch the ground as it ran. No sound was made because there was no contact with the ground. Aragorn continued to stare in awe as they slowed and stopped. Reyna dismounted quickly and her horse ran into the settlement walls. The gate had been opened since we ran out and we all walked in together in silence.  
  
Reyna was leading Legolas's horse while Legolas carried her saddlebags. Legolas's horse was left to a stable hand and Reyna embraced me tightly. She smiled, "I am glad you had a safe journey."  
  
I nodded, "You are a day early . . .how?"  
  
She grinned harmlessly, "My secret." Legolas muttered something under his breath that caused the two to laugh but I did not quite catch it.  
  
Aragorn gave me a puzzled look as we entered Reyna's home. Legolas's eyes were glued to the land, the architecture but mostly to the Queen. His eyes did not leave Reyna's body for more than a minute at all that I noticed. He wasn't staring at her body in particular, just her presence. When his eyes would inadvertently roam over her bottom he would blush and avert his eyes. I laughed and Aragorn raised his eyebrow curiously. I whispered to him, "Watch Legolas."  
  
After about two minutes Aragorn also laughed. We arrived in front of our chambers and Reyna smiled, "I will meet you for dinner in the dining hall. Afterward, I would like it if I could speak with Arwen alone in my chambers."  
  
I nodded, "I want to hear everything." I gave her a suggestive glance and giggled lightly. She looked up innocently at me and I laughed harder. Aragorn and I walked into our chambers as Legolas and Reyna continued down the hall.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
As Reyna escorted me down the halls she blushed, "All of the rooms are packed with courtiers, I am afraid the only vacant spot is the Consort's room." A/N: ooooo, what a coincidence!   
  
Colored rushed to my cheeks and I nodded, "That will be fine." I shifted my saddlebag further onto my left shoulder to balance the two bags better.  
  
Reyna turned, "Oh! I am sorry, I will carry mine."  
  
She started to lift her bag off my right shoulder but I shook my head, "I can carry them both." A/N: *mutters under her breath* show off!   
  
A soft, almost inaudible snarl rose from the Lady's mouth as I continued to walk. We rounded a corner and she halted. She smiled, "This is your room. If anything is not to your liking, ask any one of us and we will fix it. The Fae are a kind people but we do not have servants. The rest of the Fae respect you more because you are the Queen's friend and an Elven Prince but you will find no servants. We have cooks who run the kitchen but we pay them more than fair wages. They may be rather cross if regarded as a servant, I warn you."  
  
A silky smooth laughed poured out of my throat, "Thank you for your advice Lady."  
  
She growled, "I am no Lady."  
  
I smiled, "Okay then, Cathelle." {Kitten.} She flushed lightly as I bowed to her and entered my room. I closed the door and listened to her hesitant footsteps, they walked a couple of meters or so and stopped. A door opened and closed, I heard her sigh loudly and flop onto her bed. I turned to look at my room.  
It was gorgeous. The bed was ebony wood of the finest grain. The bed was a four-poster bed and it had sheer garnet curtains dangling around it. The bedspread was claret velvet on top, with garnet silk on the underside. The sheets were silken and of similar color. About six pillows covered the bed. Four king sized pillows, the top two with velvet covering and the bottom two with silk. The others were black; a small heart of velvet was red though. The two others were small velvet black pillows. Lastly was a small cylinder like pillow of black satin lay on the bed.  
  
The comforter was down filled and sunk even at my touch. There was a lush circular carpet surrounding the bed area. An ebony nightstand and wardrobe also filled the room. White sheer curtains covered the glass windowpanes and the doors, which had six panes of glass in each of them. White doors opened to a vast stone balcony with marble tiling, like the room. Black marble tile with veins of red floored the room, while white marble with black seams covered the balcony.  
  
An ebony desk sat inside with a small lantern. Outside were three small wooden chairs and a table. The outside furniture was all a polished Blackwood. I spun around a few times; not believing that such beauty was possible. That was when I noticed the roof.  
  
On the roof was a fresco of Mirkwood Forest. The thick golden foliage and a light snow cover. Everything was so beautiful. I lay down serenely, sinking into the bed soundlessly. Within moments I heard that voice. The same voice I had heard back in Rivendell. She was softly humming notes to herself, notes that coincidently fit the song I had heard Reyna sing. Curiosity overpowered my better judgment and I knocked on the door across from my bed.  
  
Reyna opened it slowly, "Yes, does something displease you Prince?"  
  
I shook my head quickly, and paused for a moment to notice the humming stopped. I asked anyway, "You must tell me something. Who is this enchantress who sings so stunningly?"  
  
A bright red colored flowed into her cheeks as she smiled, "That voice was me, Prince Legolas. Thank you for the compliment." Her eyes sparkled with interest, "When else have you heard this voice?"  
  
I thought hard, "Rivendell, on the eve of our departure. Tanya naa ta." {That is it.}  
  
An even richer colored took hold of her entire face, "Thank you Prince, that was most definitely me."  
  
I looked up, "Whom were you singing to, if you do not mind me asking Cathelle?"  
  
Her eyes shined with jesting, "No one Prince. No one in particular, just my other." I nodded, recalling her song. She was referring to her soul mate. Her other half was the recipient of such dazzling melody.  
  
I smiled, "I was just wondering. You have a gorgeous voice, but it sounded different on the ride here."  
  
She nodded, "Your ears are keen. My Fae spirit, the spirit of the Queen, sang that song. Every queen has that voice when she sings that song. It is considered disrespectful for any other voice to even utter those words. Mother wrote the first verse, and every verse since has been her voice speaking through the queens."  
  
I remained silent for some time, processing everything she had said. I placed my hand against my head as sleep began to wear away at my ability to logically piece this all together. I looked into her tempestuous eyes, "So, what you are saying is that your real voice is the one I just heard?" She nodded. I continued, "Then you have a voice more tempting than the Mother's."  
  
Reyna's eyes went wide, "Legolas! The Mother gave me my gift, so that is impossible. At best I sing half as well as she." I cupped her face in my hands and aimed her eyes upward, towards mine.  
  
I stared at her in silence for a moment. "Your voice was the one that had me entranced, your voice is far more delightful. Trust me, as an Elf I have heard many good voices." Small droplets of water swelled in her eyes, brimming around her bottom lashes. She nodded fiercely and I pulled her into a tender embrace.  
  
She pulled away after a moment, the tears gone. She stepped behind her door, "You are a most kind friend my dear Prince." I flushed lightly, bowed to her and smiled.  
  
"Quel du." {Good night.}  
  
"'Ar lle." {And you.} Her voice was wavering and shy. She closed the door and I heard her lean against it afterward. She stood there for many second, let out a loud sigh and walked over to her bed. I heard her slip off her tunic and toss it to the floor. Her leggings followed and then she slipped on another garment. She softly plunged into her bed and sighed once more. Soft words from her filled my sharp ears, "Maybe, just maybe, I am not crazy. Maybe I have found you, and maybe you feel more than I thought."  
  
Color rushed to my cheeks and I walked over to my bed. I slipped off my belt and arm guards slowly. Next, I removed my tunic, pulling it roughly over my head. I then pulled off my boots quietly. Lastly, I stripped off my leggings and fell into the soft bed. I pulled the soft blankets over my body. Many minutes passed as I stared at the fresco. I drifted into dreams of what the future held.  
  
~~~POV-CHANGE-ELESSAR TELCONTAR (ARAGORN)~~~  
  
I stepped back into our room and saw Arwen sitting in a nearby chair. She had one hand over her stomach and another fingering her hair. I pulled her hand from her hair and smiled. I drew her up to the standing position. I kissed her, running my hands down her white nightgown. Meeting her swollen belly I smiled and wrapped her into my arms. I kissed her deeply and lead her over to our bed. I smiled, "You need to rest my love." She nodded and climbed under the covers. I removed my belt, sheath, shirt and other clothing. I pulled a fresh pair of looser pants on as I climbed into bed with her. I put my arm around her and listened to her breathing slow as she fell into sleep. I in turn fell into rest to the sound of her beating heart.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
Kinda dull, I know. Most of the romance between Arwen and Aragorn than Legolas and Reyna but I did include some mushy stuff. R&R and TY!!!! 


	13. Tides Turn

The Mystery of Love  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Tides Turn  
  
~~~POV- LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
A soft humming woke me from my slumber. I rose and stretched sleepily. The sun shone through my windows. I walked over to the ebon dresser and tied up my blond tresses again. I brushed through the rest of my hair gently and listened to the rich voice humming happily. I pulled on a fresh pair of gray leggings and pulled on my brown leather boots. I pulled on a slightly tight white t-shirt and walked out to find breakfast. I knocked on Reyna's door, "Cathelle?" {Kitten?}  
  
She appeared in a navy blue camisole that clung to her body and grayish silver leggings. I swiftly averted my eyes from her body as she smiled. "Umma?" {Yes?} She was holding a brush in her hair. She had her hair down somewhat like mine. Two pieces of her hair, from her ear up to her temple, were pulled back. They were braided and then tied together. The rest of her hair cascaded past her shoulders.  
  
I smiled, "Amin merna vasa." {I want food.} She giggled.  
  
She walked into her room, set her brush down, slipped on her gray leather boots and walked back out. She smiled, "Umma, amin vithel." {Yes, me also.} I walked slowly down the hall with her at my side. It took a significant amount of mental strength to resist taking her hand in mine. She led us down the halls to a massive dining hall. There were about ten tables in the room, all made of the finest cedar. She smiled, "We do not eat the same things you do." She sat a plate in front of me, "That is rice." She motioned towards a heap of white grains. "That is corn." Small yellow pods covered another third of my plate. She lastly pointed to the oddest thing I had every seen. On my plate was a white and pinkish-orange thing that was curled up like a snail shell. She giggled as I eyed it awkwardly. "That is shrimp, trust me it is good."  
  
I laughed, "Trust is all I have to go on." I picked up one of the cold things; they were damp and somewhat foamy. I put it into my mouth and chewed. It was oddly textured, not chewy but not crunchy. It tasted somewhat sweeter than most meat and I did like it. I smiled, "Not bad." I finished my plate in her company. The corn was succulent and the rice was very filling. Reyna ate only the rice but a larger portion.  
  
After I had finished she smiled, "Well, Legolas. Tell me what it is you admire most in nature."  
  
I pondered for a moment, thinking of every possible choice. Finally I smiled, "Waterfalls." A sly grin crossed her face. "Why Cathelle?"  
  
She stood and took our plates. I stood when she did, as was polite, and tried to take the plates from her. She glared, "You do not know where to put them."  
  
I followed her into the kitchen, much to the cook's dismay. As she placed them in a sink, I smiled; "Now I do know where they go."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "White might not be the best choice of tops Legolas, unless you want your chest to be essentially exposed. My cheeks flushed and I directed her back towards our chambers.  
  
She smiled, "We never had dinner last night, but oh well. I shall go fetch Arwen and Aragorn as you change. Meet me by the gates." I nodded and smiled.  
  
"Tenna' san' Cathellle." {Until then kitten.} She stuck her tongue out at me rudely. I mimicked her in reply.  
  
She laughed, her silky merriment floating through the halls. "So I have finally brought the Prince off his pedestal of court conduct." I flushed and closed my door. I heard her walk away laughing to herself. I changed quickly into a pale green tunic and ran out towards the gates.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
I knocked on the door and Arwen opened it. Her eyes went wide, "You weren't at dinner! I need to talk with you right now!" Aragorn laughed from inside the room. I pulled Arwen out of the room.  
  
I smiled, "We talk tonight. For now, I want to show you and Aragorn something. Legolas is joining us. Make sure you do not wear white Arwen." She looked down at her white gown and then headed back into the room. Aragorn came out in his typical black pants and black shirt.  
  
He smiled, "Quel Arin." {Good morning.}  
  
I nodded, "Ar lle." {And you.} Arwen finally exited in a navy blue gown with silver designs cutting through it. She looked exquisite as usual. I smiled, "Tula." {Come.} They followed, anxiously wondering what awaited them.  
  
The gates opened as we approached. Legolas was standing nearby with a perplexed look upon his face. He met up with us, "Cathelle, where are we going?"  
  
Arwen nudged me, "Cathelle?" She raised her eyebrow with a grin.  
  
I scowled, "It is a surprise. Legolas told me waterfalls were what he admired most in nature so I thought I would take him on a little tour." Legolas's ears perked up curiously. I ran my hand gently along the roused ear that he had stuck up into the air somewhat. Arwen gasped and pulled my hand away. I looked over innocently. I whispered, "What's wrong?" Legolas walked closer to Aragorn with a mortified look on his face.  
  
Arwen whispered back, "A male elf's ears are very . . . sensitive." She looked at me intently to see if I understood.  
  
I laughed loudly, "You are kidding me?" Aragorn and Legolas looked at me, one with the reproving glance of a big brother and the other with the flushing glance of an insecure man. I giggled, "That isn't the same for girls is it?"  
  
Arwen blushed, "I cannot say for sure. I know that it is the same for me." Arwen's pale cheeks flowered.  
  
I laughed harder, "You elves are the funniest things!" I paused, "Well, I am half but that has no relevance." Aragorn gave me a rather dry glance and turned to Legolas again.  
  
Arwen giggled, "So what about this Cathelle nickname of yours?"  
  
My cheeks grew warm, "It is just his annoying little name. He called me lady and I growled at him. I told him I wasn't a lady so he called me a kitten. It stuck with him, unfortunately." I pulled off my most pathetic look of dismay and Arwen laughed. We started off the road, following an unseen path into the overgrowth and finally, into the forest.  
  
Light shone clearly here but it still seemed odd. Something seemed almost 'tainted'. I gripped my bow comfortingly. Arwen saw me do so and reached for her sword. Legolas noticed the awkwardness of the forest and silenced his conversation. Aragorn drew his sword and I walked further ahead, whistling as if I suspected nothing.  
  
That is when they came at me, about three-dozen Uruk-hai ran from the underbrush. I shot three with my arrows before unsheathing my sword. I glared, "Qualma!" {Die!} I ran at them angrily and slaughtered one after another. Arwen, Aragorn and Legolas all fought behind me, I could hear them. Suddenly, out of nowhere a scimitar came down right next to my head, landing in a tree trunk. I howled with wrath, "How dare you defile my lands!"  
  
In one swift bellow I had summoned the Mother and a tidal wave rushed at the Uruk-hai. I yelled to my comrades, "Jump into a tree, anything to keep yourself out of the tide!" As the water came in contact with the Uruk-hai it steamed, like my temper it was boiling. I leaped up into a tree as the water flowed by, not actually touching the ground. Legolas stared at me in awe as the water sank into the earth and the dead Uruk-hai lay a few yards away.  
  
He walked over to me, "That was amazing."  
  
I blushed, "I didn't mean to do it, but in the Mother's lands it is much easier to call her unintentionally. Especially when such power flows through these lands. I apologize for putting you all at potential risk."  
  
Arwen laughed, "You also saved us from a dangerous battle with the Uruk-hai."  
  
I frowned, "They have never ventured to far before. Once they were spotted, and slain, outside of the Fire Landing but never so close to the Peak."  
  
Legolas sighed, "You wish to head back?"  
  
I shook my head, "No, we shall move onward." We walked for another twenty minutes or so in silence before the foliage broke to reveal three waterfalls. Three magnificent cascades stood before us, each one leading to the next and ending in a cool pool of water.  
  
Arwen gasped, "Oh wow! It is just amazing!"  
  
Legolas stood there with his jaw open as Aragorn tore off his tunic and leaped in. Arwen waded in up to her calves and I sat down on a nearby rock. Legolas stood there in awe, "Such beauty I have only ever found in one other thing."  
  
I looked up, "Umma, mani?" {Yes, what?}  
  
He looked at me, "Lle, cathelle." {You, kitten.}  
  
Arwen and Aragorn turned to watch my response. I blushed, "Diola lle, Haryon." {Thank you, Prince.}  
  
Legolas smiled, "'Ten' mani?" {For what?} I smiled and reddened furiously.  
  
Arwen smiled, "I knew it." I gave her a steel tipped glare and she fell silent. I stared at the water for another moment before diving in. Arwen gasped, "Reyna! Your clothing is soaking!"  
  
I laughed, "So? It is just a tank top and leggings." My boots lay on the stone I had leaped from, along with my weaponry. Arwen shook her head admonishingly. Aragorn laughed as he too swam in the silky water.  
  
Legolas contained a laugh and removed his belt, his arm guards, his daggers, and set his bow down. He dove in elegantly and barely made a splash. I swam over to him and giggled as the air from his breath brushed my stomach, tickling me. He shook his long golden locks a few times and then sighed contently. I climbed out and joined Arwen on the edge of the pond. Arwen smiled, "I see you two have made up. Tell me what has happened since you reached Rivendell."  
  
My eyes went dark, "Legolas and I enjoyed one evening of dancing during the festival. The next night I had left already. The morning of that same day, I saw him quite preoccupied in the arms of a she-elf though so I am sure he did not mind at all."  
  
Arwen's fair skin paled more so, "Legolas would never do such a thing! He hasn't even kissed a girl before!" Arwen's hissing whisper drew the attention of the men so we walked towards the forest in silence for a moment.  
  
I laughed, "So you are suggesting that another elf with the same length blond hair and the same tunic, leggings, bow, quiver, and boots was there? I think it would be a little hard to imitate his figure so perfectly."  
  
Arwen shrugged her shoulders stiffly, as if it was foreign. She shook her head, "I just don't think it was him." We continued walking into the forest, I was barefoot and without weapons, as was Arwen.  
  
I glanced up and noticed that the sun was not penetrating the canopy above us. I wearily turned around, "We are not armed, and it would be best if we headed back to the pools." Arwen nodded and we briskly walked back to the clearing. Legolas lay on a sun-bathed rock, soaking up the rays. Aragorn was drying off his hair and had put his tunic back on. Arwen walked over and kissed him gently. I looked away awkwardly. Legolas walked over to me, snuck up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped, "Ah!" A muffled laugh came from his mouth and I turned, "Legolas!"  
  
He grinned, baring his immaculate teeth. He laughed, "A little mistrustful I see."  
  
The statement stung, I knew what he was referring to. I rolled my eyes, "With obvious reasons, there are many dangers out there."  
  
He winced lightly, "There are also many misconceptions and illusions." I snarled and walked over to Arwen. She walked wearily, leaning back somewhat to balance the undeniable bulge of her child.  
  
She sighed, "I am exhausted, perhaps I should head back."  
  
I smiled, "I will call Kemi, and I will join you." I whistled softly and my ebon horse came galloping in. She whinnied and walked over to me. I petted her lightly, "Kemi, I need you to help Híril Arwen."  
  
Arwen mounted Kemi with the help of Aragorn and I. Legolas and Aragorn followed the two of us out of the clearing. I held my bow and Arwen's weapons. My sheath was back around my waist and Arwen's sword was strapped to it. Legolas carried his bow, twin daggers, and Aragorn's bow. We made our way through the trees, Aragorn leading Kemi behind me, and Legolas taking up the rear. We exited with no further conflicts. The gates opened and we walked back to the bastion. I placed Arwen's arm over mine and let her lift most of her weight onto me. I escorted her to her bedroom. I shook my head; "A lady so far into her final term is foolish to exert herself so often."  
  
Arwen nodded reluctantly, "I will do no more than go to the dining hall between now and the delivery."  
  
I smiled, "One week left."  
  
She looked up, "Until what?"  
  
I smirked, "Your son is born."  
  
She gasped, "A boy! Oh, Aragorn will be so happy!"  
  
I turned, "Keep it a secret or the fates might scold you." She gave me a questioning look but promised not to tell. I bid her farewell, "Namarie." She waved and I exited, letting Aragorn in as I left.  
  
Legolas was with Aragorn but did not enter Arwen's room. He stood in front of me, "We need to talk."  
  
I nodded, "Outside, I love the breeze." He nodded and we walked down the hall, leaped off the balcony and sat down on a bench in the courtyard. He began to speak hesitantly. I watched a bunny rabbit A/N: Here you go IR!!! nibbling the grass nearby, knowing what he was going to talk about and not wanting to hear it.  
  
He took a deep breath, "Cathelle, you must believe me. That was not I; I wouldn't do anything like that. I am not sure who you saw but it was not me."  
  
I stared coldly at him; my eyes were like daggers piercing his heart. I scoffed, "I have no reason to trust you. You have done nothing to convince me that you are trustworthy."  
  
He sighed, "I have done nothing to make you believe otherwise either!" I looked over at him; his deep blue eyes were glowing with hope. I turned away, but I couldn't get that glimmering hope out of my mind. I rolled my eyes.  
  
I turned back, "I cannot believe you so easily. Your word against mine is no competition for me Legolas."  
  
His voice wavered as he spoke, "If you will not believe me than I believe my trip here was in vain." I watched as crystalline tears slipped down his face. A part of my walls broke; I was regretful of my words. I scooted closer to him.  
  
"Amin utunea lle demad sina." {I ask you to forget this.} He looked up at me for a moment, pondering. He wiped a tear from his eye and nodded.  
  
He shook his head, "I cannot believe I am crying. I am weak."  
  
I held his chin up, causing him to look me in the eye. I shook my head strongly, "N'uma. Lle naa belegohtar. Cormlle naa tanya telraa." {No, you are a brave warrior. Your heart is that of a lion.}  
~~END~~~  
  
There was a bunny in that one!!! Hahahaha! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it, I am putting more elvish in there after slacking off a bit. Enjoy everyone! R&R!!! 


	14. Another Chance

The Mystery of Love  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Another Chance  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I stared at her through my moist lashes. Her eyes drowned in a concealed regret. I smiled, "Come, let's forget it all."  
  
She smiled, "I will hold a grand celebration tonight in honor of Arwen, Aragorn and your arrival."  
  
I flushed slightly, "That would be marvelous. We could dance some more." Color possessed her cheeks at this comment.  
  
She nodded, "I will go tell the kitchen, could you go give Arwen and Aragorn the announcement?" I nodded and departed to the west wing. I knocked softly on the door and heard a sudden gasp and a bit of scurrying around before Aragorn answered the door.  
  
I grinned, "Did I interrupt anything?"  
  
Aragorn laughed, "Not really, come in."  
  
I walked in to their room and noticed it was much like mine with a color theme of evergreen and ruby red. I thought it was enchanting; their ceiling was painted with a sunset behind the forest of Glacia I assumed. I nodded my head respectively to Aragorn and turned to Arwen. I smiled, "Híril Arwen, I am here to announce that Híril Reyna is holding a celebration tonight in our honor." Arwen looked at her swollen stomach. I laughed lightly, "I do not think that someone would hold it against you if you took an early rest due to your pregnant state."  
  
She smiled, "Then I shall attend, and Aragorn with me." Aragorn looked up from his book, rather confused. Arwen laughed richly, "We are going to a festival tonight, Reyna is holding it in our honor." Aragorn nodded and I bowed out of their chambers politely. I ran swiftly to mine, as the sun was at the horizon already. I sifted through my wardrobe quickly; the suitable outfits in there were scarce. I frowned, and then I noticed a suit hanging on my bed. A tag on it read, 'from: your guardian angel'.  
  
I laughed but when I observed the silver and white tones on the suit I knew it was going to look nice. The leggings were a white-silvery color while the tunic was whiter. On the tunic were silver tracings of vines, each leading to an emerald leaf. It was exquisite and the boots had emeralds on them in a similar formation. I put it on and looked into the mirror. I much resembled my father in his youth, but there was a slight air from my mother that lingered around me. I had her eyes, they were clearer than the bluest water. I smiled, checking my pearly white teeth. I walked outside and knocked on her door, "Cathelle, I am here to escort you to the dining hall."  
  
Reyna hissed from inside. She flung the doors open, "Don't call me Tari here. I am not yet of age to be queen."  
  
I looked at her, "How old are you?"  
  
She blushed, "To be exact, three thousand forty-nine but in Fae years I would say I am three hundred."  
  
I blushed, "I am a mere two thousand and nine hundred and thirty one. What age is the coming of age for Wicca Fae?" A/N: I changed it in the past chapter for those who have already read the incorrect number.   
  
She giggled, "I never would have thought I older than thee. When I turn three thousand and fifty I will be of age. It is said that I was born during the war, but that was when I was born to the Fae clans, it was when I was first introduced to them." I nodded, that cleared up a good many questions. She was wearing a pair of faded blue leggings and a white camisole. She blushed, "I still need to dress, you need not wait for me."  
  
I shook my head, "I will wait Cathelle." She smiled and closed her doors slowly. I heard her pull out a chair and sit in it, and then I heard her begin to brush her long brown locks. Suddenly, another sound arose, the sound of sobs. I knocked lightly and entered, against all rules father had taught me.  
  
"You are crying?"  
  
Small tears streamed down her fragile cheeks. Her skin looked paler in the dark and her hair black. I looked at her; her tears were greenish turquoise drops, not clear like mine. She let them fall freely as she spoke, "My Fae power is water, so all the water in my body radiates that power. That is why I heal quickly, my body is like yours, and made a lot of water."  
  
I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, still looking at her in the mirror. I shook my head, "I do not care of your tears' color, I care of why they fall."  
  
She cast her head downward, "They fall against my will. I am just not completely recovered from killing my father."  
  
I nodded, "You are not emotionally over it yet."  
  
She sighed deeply, "Yes. I wish not to admit it, but yes." I rubbed her shoulders, massaging her neck also as she stopped sobbing. "I just keep wondering if I had let him live, maybe he would have changed his ways."  
  
I shook my head, "An elf who risks everything to follow Sauron will not repent."  
  
She shrugged, "I am sorry, my face is all clammy now from my tears. Perhaps I should not attend the ball."  
  
I tilted her head up and walked around to face her, "You will come, we will dance and every trouble in your mind will be eased. You look lovely, just lovely." I stared deeply into her eyes as her eyes darted back and forth from mine, searching for sincerity. She could not deny its presence.  
  
She nodded, "I will go."  
  
I smiled, "Good." I started to brush her hair, "What dress will you wear?"  
  
She laughed, "I will wear the Fae Gown of course. You will like it, I hope."  
  
I chuckled, "I like you in anything." She flushed again.  
  
"Well 'anything' does not include 'nothing' so hurry out so that I may change."  
  
I blushed furiously and nodded. I bowed, "I will wait outside melamin. {My love.}" Color claimed her cheeks in turn and I closed the door behind me.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
I looked over at my dress; it was ruby red. Such a dark red, it reminded me of blood. The neckline was a v-neck that came down to expose a little of my cleavage. Gold trimming outlined the neckline and garnet satin covered my chest, back and shoulders. The sleeves ran down my arms to my wrists where it opened in a bell sleeve that covered my hand up to my thumbs.  
  
I pulled my thick curly hair up into a bun that had many curls falling from it in a disheveled manner. I let two small curves fall over my ears, framing the tips of my ears between my curls. It looked in the mirror; the dress fell to my feet to reveal gold-strapped sandals that were decorated with rubies. I had two piercings in each ear and I put four small ruby studs in the holes. I wore no necklace; no bracelet and the earrings themselves were borrowed from Arwen.  
  
I sighed, my only piece of jewelry was my Fae Jewel. Every Fae had a jewel modeled after their most used branch; mine was water. I could not wear a sapphire with a red dress so my neck went unadorned. I glanced at my reflection.  
  
I looked paler than normal, and my eyes looked browner than they usually did. I sighed, "Reyna Lindele, get a hold of yourself. You are holding a ball in honor of guests and you must present yourself properly. Do not behave foolishly because you are going through an emotional state in your life. Legolas has seen you cry one to many times." I smiled, baring my slightly enlarged canines and went to open the door and go with Legolas to the ball.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
Well? Was it good enough for all of you? I hope you aren't mad, I took forever to update because I had loads of homework. Please review and I will struggle to have the next chappy up before the weekend is over. Namarie! 


	15. Tears of Trust and Truth

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Flutterby: Yes, homework is the devil, I despise calculus *growls * but I will post the next chappy sometime during the week. I think that is how the chappies will go. One a weekend, and one during the week unless I shorten them. I am glad you liked the dress, I did too.  
  
~LanierShazar: Thank you for your review! I hope to keep updating more often but school is oppressing my doing so. Well, keep reading cuz I love your reviews!! I feel sorry for Arwen to but she only has one more week! And as for her tears, I thought that would be cool.  
  
~Insanity Rules: I am glad you liked your rights to the bunny. =P. I am also glad you liked the tears and dress. I was somewhat worried people would think it was weird but I was tired of the same old boring tears, so I changed them. *giggles* Enjoy this chappy too!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Fifteen wow, I've written quite a bit!   
  
Tears of Truth and Trust  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
As she opened the door she murmured, "Here goes nothing."  
  
The door opened and my eyes widened in awe. Her dress was amazingly beautiful; her hair was up in tight curls yet parts cascaded down her lovely shoulders. Her eyes twinkled with merriment and she smiled; "Hir Legolas?"  
  
I bowed; leaning my entire waist over as was proper to a queen. She blushed and I smiled; "Híril?" I offered her my right arm and she took it with a light blush. We walked towards Lady Arwen and Lord Aragorn's chambers. I nocked, "Aragorn, are you and your lady ready?"  
  
I heard Arwen shuffle to the door, "Legolas, Lady Reyna, come in." I smiled as I examined her pale blue dress. It was an empire waist to support the babe. It looked very well on her; it was amazing how she still managed to sustain that earthly glow of an elf while under such stress. I kissed her hand gently in greeting as Aragorn walked around the corner. He wore a pair of black leggings, black boots, and a navy blue shirt adorned with sapphires. His hair was brushed back and he had shaved his beard off.  
  
I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "Well if it isn't Lord Aragorn. Quite a change you have undergone I see." He laughed, offered Arwen his arm and we departed.  
  
The ballroom was exquisite and many other Fae were gathered around one table drinking and laughing. When we entered the ballroom every Fae and every male stood. There were about fifty Fae women, and maybe twenty males of different races, presumably their mates. Every Fae bowed her head and every male genuflected as she walked by. I laughed, "You're quite the celebrity here." She blushed and when we reached the end table she turned.  
  
She smiled, "Roma." {Rise.} All the men stood and all the women raised their heads. She smiled, "Lye salka." {We dance.} Many cheers rang out as music started to play, it wasn't like elven music, and it was faster. I watched Fae dance with their mates, they all danced in what seemed to be an invisible square. I looked puzzled I assume for Reyna asked me a question. "Have you never waltzed Prince Legolas?" I glanced over at Aragorn trying to teach Arwen; at least I was not the only one.  
  
I shook my head, "Not to my recollection. I do not recall such a dance, though I think it exquisite."  
  
She smiled and took both of my hands. She placed one on her hip and the other in hers. This dance was much more intimate than those of the elves. She placed her other hand on my shoulder and led my light feet around for three steps, twirled and then repeated. I smiled; this was not too difficult.  
  
I spun her twice one time, for she was so light on her feet that it looked like she was floating. As we danced, our eyes rarely leaving one another's, gold tinsel started to rain down. Reyna laughed, "That is a warning, the song will change. Silver is waltz, and gold is just a slower more swaying dance." The music changed quickly yet no one was confused, gold glitter now sparkled in Reyna's hair. She pulled me closer, putting both my arms around her waist and both her arms around my neck. She was right up against me now.  
  
I smiled, "Cathelle, lle naa vanima." {You are beautiful.} She flushed as I continued, "Ar amin merna sint tanya amin ilmiqule inya n'ala; tanya nae ilamin lle elea." {I want you to know that I have never kissed a girl before; that was not me you saw.} Her eyes darkened and I tightened my grip around her waist. "I believe it was your father. He too has golden locks, is about six foot and wears the tunic of a Mirkwood elf. You must believe me, I would never kiss a she-elf, and they make me sick. Always running after me like wild animals, it is certainly not attractive."  
  
She giggled as her filled with the realization of how wrong she had been. She clung closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder, "Amin hiraetha, mellamin." {I am sorry, my love.} My cheeks rushed with color as she called me this.  
  
I smiled, "All is well Cathelle." She giggled and we danced for about two more songs, laughing as the confetti fell, and then went to sit with Arwen. Arwen and Aragorn had danced two dances before Arwen was forced to sit down. Reyna sat next to her and they talked mutedly.  
  
I sat next to Aragorn, both of us drinking the sweet wine offered to us. I looked over at Reyna, "Cathelle, what kind of wine is this?"  
  
She smiled, "That is strawberry wine fermented with honey and sugar."  
  
I smiled, "Its flavor is superb, like no elven wine I have tasted anyway." She smiled and went back to talking with Arwen. I looked to Aragorn, "Have you chosen a name for your babe?"  
  
He laughed, "I told Arwen since she must carry it for fifteen months that she could name him or her when he or she comes into being."  
  
I laughed, "Fair enough my friend. Which do you hope for, a son or daughter?"  
  
Aragorn shrugged, "A daughter as fair as Arwen would be a challenge to raise though a boy with my spirit and her abilities would be equal trouble, not to mention the trouble he would have with she-elves."  
  
I chuckled lightly, "You have no idea." He gave me an odd look and shrugged. I continued, "They never stop following you, one after another like dogs in heat."  
  
He almost spit out his wine, "Has the alcohol affected your thinking Legolas?"  
  
I shrugged, "There is no other way to word their behavior my friend."  
  
Aragorn laughed and Arwen stood weakly, "Aragorn, may we retire?"  
  
Aragorn smile, "Of course Arwen." He turned to me, "Enjoy yourself my friend."  
  
I flushed lightly, "Quel du." {Good night.} Aragorn put his arm around Arwen's waist and the two headed out of the ballroom. I looked over to Reyna shyly, "Well?"  
  
A mischievous light sparked in her eyes, "Come with me." We headed down the hall to her quarters. She went into her room and emerged in a pair of black leggings and a red camisole.  
  
"What is your plan o so impish one?"  
  
She giggled, "Formal dancing is no fun. Hurry!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Cathelle!" I hurried after her as we ran out of the bastion and into the refreshing evening breeze.  
She took my hand, "Close your eyes and listen." She dragged me blindly through the forest; my ears were my only sense of safety. I heard her breathing and footsteps; that too comforted me. Finally she stopped. She turned, "Open your eyes Legolas."  
  
We were in a lush clearing; I had no idea how far into the woods we were but it was beautiful. Shining stars and an iridescent moon lit the clearing. An unmoving pool of the clearest water reflected the moon and stars. She took my hand and danced with me.  
  
She smiled, "This in my place, no one knows of it but us. I used to come here as a girl and swim or lay here thinking until I was at peace again. No one ever found this place but I." Small wooden stumps were set up like chairs and a fire pit rested between the chairs.  
  
As I swayed with her in a soft circle she began to hum. She was timidly quiet at first but her song grew louder until we danced to it as though it were a voice from the heavens. Finally she ended her ballad and smiled. She slipped off her small boots and ran over to the pool. She leaped in, "Come on, it is warm?"  
  
She smiled invitingly. I sighed, removed my tunic and boots so that they would not be ruined, and jumped in. I smiled, "Happy?" She nodded, swimming over to me.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-REYNA~~~  
  
I tried not to stare at his built form; his muscular chest was enticing. I sighed, "Ikotane ina hiramin." {Very happy my lord.} He blushed lightly in the moonlight. I sat on the bed of the shallower portion of the pool. I admired his built form and smiled, "Legolas?" My eyes turned serious, "I am so sorry that I did not believe you. I know now how foolish and overemotional I was."  
  
Legolas swam over to me gracefully. He sat down next to me and put an arm around my waist. He smiled, "No harm done. I understand that you had little reason to trust me." I looked into his eyes and noticed a hopeful glimmer of emotion. I stared at them intently for a few minutes and then glanced down at his lips. I leaned closer to him.  
  
"REYNA!!" An echoing yell boomed from the bastion, it was Arwen.  
  
I gasped, "The child!" Legolas stood swiftly and put on his tunic. I pulled my shoes on and sprinted through the forest with Legolas.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
Hehe, I thought I would tease you. =P Well we all know what is going to happen next chappy. *giggles* Finally Arwen will be able to fight, I was dying but I had to make the time she carried the babe more realistic. Anyway, review please!!! I hope you all enjoyed!  
  
Tainted Elf 


	16. Birth of Eldarion

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Birth of Eldarion  
  
~~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
I sprinted out of the woods as quickly as possible and leaped up to the second floor, letting Mother's wind boost me. I dashed down the hall and into Arwen's room. She was lying on her bed and Aragorn was running out of the room. I turned to him, "Ask the next Fae you see to get Serlia, she is the midwife." Aragorn rushed out. I ran to Arwen and placed a hand on her forehead, "Hush mellonamin." {My friend.} I soothed her with waves of Fae power, letting the mother take over me and calm her. The Mother took care of all her daughters, Fae or not, if a Fae wished it. I let my energy numb her pain. Her gasps were still loud and tight but her face was serene. I pulled her dress away from her legs and spread them wide, "Breathe deeply and push hard, it will be over soon." Serlia ran in, her golden hair flying behind her. She ran up to me, her glowing green eyes filled with worry.  
  
"How far along?"  
  
I bit my lip, "She is four days early, nothing major but she needs to deliver quickly before I cannot numb her any longer." Serlia nodded and walked over to Arwen.  
  
She smiled, "Lady Arwen, your son will be fine." I had ushered Aragorn out into the hall with Legolas and then sat down near them. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Faith in Mother, Love of Mother, I pray dear Mother." I repeated this three times, as was custom and I felt her energy flow into my quickly emptying body. Legolas knelt next to me and took my hand. He too whispered those words. I could feel his warm, strong, caring energy flowing into me. I channeled it all to Arwen, for she was in much pain. I opened my eyes suddenly, "You hear that?" The muted sound of a young child's cries filled the halls. I ran in with Aragorn and Legolas to see a small form being wrapped in a cotton towel. Serlia quickly washed the baby off in a basin of hot water Aragorn had been instructed to fill. Once the baby was clean she handed him to Arwen.  
  
Arwen beamed, "It's a boy Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn gave Legolas a look of mirth and turned to Arwen. "What will you name him my love?"  
  
She smiled, "Eldarion." Aragorn nodded and walked over to her side. Arwen tilted the babe up to see Aragorn, "He has your lovely curly hair."  
  
Aragorn tilted Arwen's head up, "And your gloriously entrancing eyes." He looked from Arwen's pool blue eyes to the babe's.  
  
I smiled happily, but I could not help but feel jealous. I wanted a child so badly; I loved children with all my heart. Legolas put an arm around me, "Charming isn't it?" I beamed. Arwen tried to get up and I shook my head.  
  
I walked up to her, "You cannot get out of bed tonight or tomorrow my friend. You are weak; you need rest. Feed the babe and then Aragorn will care for him."  
  
Arwen reluctantly rolled back into her bed and took Eldarion from Aragorn. I led Legolas out much to his confusion and smiled, "Sleep well, you are a brave warrior." She flushed; only a woman understood that comment. Aragorn stood there, uncomfortable, until I bid them both goodnight and walked out.  
  
Legolas walked up to me, "Why did I have to leave?"  
  
I giggled, "She is going to feed the baby."  
  
"So? I see children eat all the time."  
  
I laughed harder, "Infants are breastfed."  
  
He paused, "Oh." He flushed a furious red and I giggled.  
  
I took his hand gently; weary from all the energy I have given out. "Do you ever intend on having kids?"  
  
He let me lean on him as we walked, "Yes, when I marry. I wish to have a son and a daughter at least. I love young children, they are a blessing no doubt. The only problem is that I am not one to take kindly to romantic relationships; I am not ready to trust a woman in that way yet." I listened to his words intently.  
  
I smiled, "Oio naa elealla alasse' Legolas." {Ever is thy sight a joy Legolas.} I rested my head on his shoulder as we sat on a bench in the courtyard. "Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa." {Your heart is that of a lion.}  
  
He smiled, "Diola lle." {Thank you.} He sighed, "It is just something I have never been able to do, I am not sure why."  
  
I looked up, "Mani marte 'i nana en lle?" {What happened to your mother?} He bit his lip. "Could that be it Legolas?"  
  
He saddened, "She was killed. My ada {father}, nana {mother}, and I were out on a picnic. Uruk-hai ambushed us, Thranduil put my mother and me on his horse and made sure we clear before unsheathing his sword and fighting. A scimitar that an Uruk-hai had thrown at me hit nana. She fell off the horse and I stopped the horse. Lorei and Loraine ran out of the bastion. We had made it within one hundred meters of Mirkwood. Lorei told me I had killed her as Loraine wept and I asked what had happened." He started to murmur, "Nana?? Selle, mani marte? Mani?" {Mother?? Sister, what happened? What?} I hugged him shyly. He shook his head lightly, "When Thranduil returned she was dead."  
  
I took a deep breath, "There was nothing you could do. My nana is dead too."  
  
Legolas looked up, "She died in the war right? That was what Hir Lindele murmured when Elrond interrogated him."  
  
I gasped, "You interrogated him?" I averted my eyes, "That is a lie, when Lindele found out that I was not a son, and of no use to him, he killed her. First he raped her and then killed her for having a daughter! The bastard! Gandalf took me to Gondor when I was two thousand and sixty but I ran away to find out more about my lineage. I went to Lothlorien; I stayed there for nine hundred years. Haldir raised me, taught me Quenya and how to use a bow. That was when we became engaged."  
  
I glanced up at Legolas. "I told him I had to do some things before hand though. I traveled through Bree; where I met Aragorn. By then the war was just starting. He noticed me when I called myself Reyna of Gondor. He and I killed a great many orc packs for a year or so but I then made for Glacia. In Glacia I was welcomed with wide-open arms. Every single Fae either welcomed me or apologized for the loss of my mother personally. It was amazing. I stayed for seven years before leaving for Lothlorien. I was sidetracked by a massive orc party on the move, I slaughtered the lot of them but some had escaped and I was unable to free the halflings they had with them. This was near Rohan. I made haste to Lothlorien and was told that Haldir had left for Helm's Deep."  
  
"Now I am told that a mere week after I left, they returned having not made the journey. I went to Gondor again and heard there that Haldir died. I lost hope and returned to Glacia for forty years. After forty years I went to Rivendell, the war was almost over and many elves had left but Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir remained. Elrond was away on some business. I spent many years there, about forty, and then I came to Mirkwood." A/N: That all adds up to 3049 like it is supposed to.   
  
Legolas sighed, "Wow, you have been all over Middle Earth." I blushed. He sighed, "Though I have been many places too, but if it weren't for Frodo the halfling I may not have gone anywhere past Rivendell. He was the brave hobbit who brought about the fellowship."  
  
I smiled, "You liked the journey?"  
  
He nodded, "Except for the dark caves of Moria."  
  
I laughed, "No one likes Moria except the dwarves."  
  
He smiled, "Tis true." I smiled and leaned against him exhaustedly.  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I felt her body shift. I looked down, "Umma?" {Yes?} No response came so I shifted her downward to get a look at her face; her head fell into my lap sleepily. I gasped, "Oh dear!" I saw she was sleeping so I gently rested her against my chest again, enjoying her weight against me. I sighed sleepily, "Tenna' tul're, Quel kaima." {Until tomorrow, sleep well} I, too, fell asleep peacefully dreaming of what Reyna and I had shared just then.  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
Kinda cheesy but I was going to die if Arwen didn't give birth. Well sorry about the cheesy badness of that chappy. Please R&R! Namaarie!  
  
Tainted Elf 


	17. Attack!

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Attack  
  
~~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
I woke in the early morning, before the sun had risen from its slumber. I blushed, Legolas's arm was wrapped around me and my head was lying against his chest. I stood; he was still sleeping on the bench we fell asleep on, though it was hard to tell at first with his eyes open. I smiled, "Lle maa quel (you look good)." I brushed his hair behind his ears, blushing as certain memories came to mind. I thought about picking him up but yelling from the courtyard cut my thought short. I leaned out the window, "Mani?" {What?}  
  
Frightened cries filled the courtyard and I saw dozens of Uruk-hai running up. I screamed, "Lye naa nu cronh!" {We are under attack!}  
  
Legolas roused from his slumber, blinking a few times, and we ran the few meters to our rooms. I suited up, putting on my sheath and hooking my twin daggers onto the belt. I swung my quiver over my arm and drew an arrow out. I pulled my bow back and nocked my arrow. A grin came over me as Legolas ran out with his bow drawn and twin daggers on his back. I smiled, "Let's shown them what we are made of!"  
  
I saw Aragorn fighting outside as we ran out. Arwen was running out with her sword. I yelled, "Get back inside and keep Eldarion safe!"  
  
She laughed, "Serlia is watching him! I am going to fight these foul naves!" She slashed through two orcs with little trouble. She smiled, "That energy you gave me has revived me Reyna."  
  
I sighed; it was possible. I ran at the nearest group of them shot two arrows. I then withdrew my daggers and sliced through five more. Legolas was standing on the balcony above raining arrows down. Aragorn was slicing through the Uruk-hai without breaking a sweat. One grabbed me from behind and I ran my dagger through his throat. I executed two more viciously. I glared at them all, "Qualme!" {Painful death!}  
  
I charged through a group of them with my daggers behind me, out to the side. Each one was hit in the stomach by the blade. I turned and jabbed my blades into the heads of two approaching Uruk-hai. I snarled loudly as I exerted further force when I spun and kicked a nearby enemy who was attacking from behind. I pulled my daggers out of the bodies and scavenged for arrows. I picked up half a dozen and ran up to Legolas. I handed him my quiver and the arrows I had scavenged. I looked out towards the land, many Fae were blasting the Uruk-hai with fire or water. Other Fae were using weapons or healing wounded fighters.  
  
I screamed, "No one desecrates the land of the Mother!" I ran down the stairs, slashing two of the brainless monsters on the way. I felt my body temperature rising and I lost control. I couldn't see straight so I let my elven senses guide me. I ran to the middle of the battlefield and screamed, "Mother show them your wrath!" I could feel the water and sky powers in my heart stir. I felt the winds pick up and thick gray clouds cover the sun.  
  
Suddenly it thundered loudly and rain started to pour. Lightening struck many Uruk-hai; others were slipping on the wet ground. I finally started to spin my hands around in a whirlwind. A massive tornado absorbed the remaining fighters, while leaving my allies stably on the ground. I screamed, "To the ends of Middle Earth with you and into the burning pits of Mordor!" The winds departed and the bodies of the Uruk-hai were not seen anywhere. I bit my lip; my legs were very weak. I wasn't supposed to perform any magic for a week after helping Arwen; I fell to the ground as many surrounding Fae started to clap. Legolas ran up as my eyelids heavily closed.  
  
He shook me, "Cathelle!? Are you okay?"  
  
I stirred lightly, "Legolas, I am very tired and your yelling makes it hard to sleep." He chuckled lightly.  
  
"Esta Cathelle, lle anta ta." {Rest kitten, you need it.} He picked me up gently and I fell into a sweet slumber.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I carried her upstairs. As I headed up Arwen looked up, "Is she okay?"  
  
I smiled, "Umma, re anta kaim." {Yes, she needs to sleep.}  
  
Arwen sighed, "I was worried when she collapsed."  
  
I gave her a reproving look, "You need rest too my friend."  
  
She sighed, "You are right." She walked with me until we reached her quarters. She smiled, "You smell something awful, go take a shower."  
  
I laughed, "I love you too cousin."  
  
She smiled and closed her door. I walked into Reyna's room and examined it all carefully. It was amazing, more luxurious than Thranduil's chambers. There was a four-poster bed made of cherry wood. On the bed were satin sheet of navy blue and silver. Coordinating bed sheets, much resembling mine in make, covered her bed. She had two nightstands, one on each side, and they were both made of cherry wood. Across from her bed was the door to my room. Next to it were two massive wardrobes on each side; both of them were also cherry wood.  
  
She had a balcony; her door was cherry wood with six small glass panes in each door. Her tile was black marble with sapphires embedded in them. On her bed posts and headboard were eight sapphires arranged in a heart shape. Her rug was thick and made of woven silk. Her walls were painted with images of horses running over fields, ponds filled with fish, wild cats roaming the rich jungle, and birds flying high in the sky. I laid her down gently, pulled her covers away and tucked her in.  
  
I kissed her gently on the forehead, "Quel esta Cathelle." {Rest well kitten.} I roamed her room for a few more minutes; her ceiling was arched like a dome and painted with images of stars and the moon that drifted into the sun and clouds.  
  
It was a glorious room; how she ever managed to leave this was beyond me. I suddenly began to smell what Arwen spoke; I did smell rank. I pulled off my sweat soaked tunic and walked into my room, leaving the door open. I removed my leggings and everything and slipped into the hot bath that awaited me, someone must have prepared it that morning for the water was fairly warm. I lay back, soaking in the serenity that loomed over me. I thought of how elegantly Reyna had danced the evening before, and how caring her eyes were as I told her of my past. She was such a sweet creature, and so funny to be around. She never failed to keep me amused.  
  
The sun was setting when I emerged from my bath and still no movement from Reyna. I walked into her room in my bed leggings and saw she had barely stirred. I walked outside and went into Arwen's room. I blushed, "Lady Arwen?"  
  
Arwen looked up, "Yes cousin?"  
  
I blushed brighter, "Could you come change Cathelle into her bed clothes, I do not want to do something like that and she is still wearing dirty clothing from battle."  
  
Arwen's sweet laughter filled the room, "Of course." She handed me Eldarion, "Hold him for a moment." I held the young bundle as Arwen left the room. I rocked him softly, he cooed and fell into a silent slumber. I watched him stir in his sleep as he suckled his thumb. I couldn't help but smile, he was so young and fragile. I looked at his leaf shaped ears. So odd, they were rather large for his small head, like a puppy's paws. It was normal though, for an elf to grow into his ears, so I did not fret. Arwen returned and gasped, "He sleeps?"  
  
I nodded in confusion, "Shall I wake him?"  
  
She shook her head fiercely, "This is the first time since predawn. Thank you Legolas. Reyna is in her bedclothes. I wish you a good rest."  
  
I nodded, "And I you." I departed for my chambers and watched over Reyna much of the night, she did not move. She now wore a thin white t- shirt and pair of loose leggings. I brushed her hair away from her face and traced my fingers around her face shyly. I reached her ears and blushed at fond memories, she was almost as innocent as Eldarion, but something loomed in those gray eyes. Something dark shadowed her bright spirit. I sighed and began to sing the song I had heard Frodo sing once. It was a song of sleep. I sang softly the halfling's merry chant, and sang myself into a weary sleep. A/N: This is Tolkien's not mine!   
  
~  
  
Upon the hearth the fire is red,  
  
Beneath the roof there is a bed;  
  
But not yet weary are our feet,  
  
Still round the corner we may meet  
  
A sudden tree or standing stone  
  
That none have seen but we alone.  
  
Tree and flower and leaf and grass,  
  
Let them pass! Let them pass!  
  
Hill and water under sky,  
  
Pass them by! Pass them by!  
  
~  
  
Still round the corner there may wait  
  
A new road or secret gate,  
  
And though we pass them by today,  
  
Tomorrow we may come this way  
  
And take the hidden paths that run  
  
Towards the Moon or to the Sun.  
  
Apple, thorn, and nut and sloe,  
  
Let them go! Let them go!  
  
Sand and stone and pool and dell,  
  
Fare you well! Fare you well!  
  
~  
  
Home is behind, the world ahead,  
  
And there are many paths to tread  
  
Through shadows to the edge of night,  
  
Until the stars are all alight.  
  
Then world behind and home ahead,  
  
We'll wander back to home and bed.  
  
Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,  
  
Away shall fade! Away shall fade!  
  
Fire and lamp, and meat and bread,  
  
And then to bed! And then to bed!  
  
~Page 76 of the Lord of the Rings.   
  
I slept soundly that night; though I dreamt of Reyna until dawn.  
  
~~END~~  
  
2/8/03: I am on a roll! I have written three chapters today, though I won't post them all right away, lol. Well, I hope you all enjoy. Reyna isn't a wimp but she did a lot of magic and I didn't want her to seem invincible. R&R!! Namaarie!  
  
Tainted Elf 


	18. Sleeping Beauty

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Sleeping Beauty  
  
I woke to the sound of birds chirping, it was comforting that animals had returned so quickly after the battle yesterday. I rose from the chair next to Reyna's bed; I had never made it to my own bed. I glanced over at Reyna; she was still sleeping and had not moved since last I saw her. I bit my lip; I was very worried. I went into Arwen and Aragorn's chambers after knocking gently. I poked my head in, "Arwen, do you know where Serlia is at this moment?"  
  
Arwen shook her head, "I assume in the breakfast hall."  
  
I nodded and departed, "Tenna' telwan." {Until later.}  
  
I ran into the dining hall and saw dozens of Fae eyes glued on me; I shifted uncomfortably. Some of the Fae stood in my presence, as did the many elves I saw. I cleared my throat, "Reyna needs help. She has not stirred since I laid her down last morning."  
  
Hushed whispers filled the chamber. Finally a Fae with bright red locks and bright green eyes stood. She smiled, "I will help her. I am too weak though, will someone else assist me?"  
  
Another Fae with black tresses, fair skin and brown eyes stood; "I will aide you."  
  
I bit my lip, "I wish Serlia to accompany you." Serlia stood, brushing her blonde hair behind her back.  
  
Her green eyes laughed with mirth, "She is not pregnant is she?"  
  
Many Fae ears perked up curiously. I shook my head, "No, but I know she trusts you." Envy rang through the green eyes of the red headed Fae. I raised my eyebrow questioningly. As they walked up to me I hurried the two along. I stopped Serlia, "Can I trust those two Fae?"  
  
She laughed, "Every Fae here would give their life for Reyna. Reyna is such a bright spirit; she can light up the room with her melodious voice. They are just jealous, many Fae believe she is the fairest and others envy her for it."  
  
I nodded, "I see. I am sorry I had to bring you along but I don't feel right letting two Fae I have never seen before attend her."  
  
Serlia's rich laughter flowed through the halls, "I completely understand Haryon." She gave me a flirtatious look, "Are you her suitor?"  
  
I blushed, "What on middle earth would give you that idea?"  
  
She shrugged, "Just checking." We entered Reyna's room and I stood by the door as they tended to her. I heard the soft chanting of the red head's voice. I could hear Serlia's soft steps as she circled the bed. The black haired girl chanted in unison with the other Fae, in words I did not know. I slide down the wall I was leaning on and sat there, curled up.  
  
I sighed, "She's not moving!"  
  
Serlia walked over, "It will take maybe three days of treatment to wake her, and even then she will be weak. She was nearly dead; her life energy was spent on that attack. A glimmer remained, but only enough to sustain her breathing and heart beat."  
  
I cringed, "It is not fair! Why didn't one of you help her out there!"  
  
She bit her lip, "I was guarding Eldarion, as for the other Fae . . . ask them."  
  
I ran up to the red head and her partner. I glared down at them, "What were you doing?"  
  
The ebon haired girl gave me an angry look, "I was healing the weakened or wounded Fae!"  
  
The red head turned away, "I was asleep." I stormed out of the room, anger billowing behind me. I walked outside, pacing the sodden ground impatiently. I thought of all the sweet things Reyna used to say, of all the time we spent together and of all the things I liked about her.  
  
I grabbed my bow and walked towards Arwen's room. I knocked gently, "Arwen? I am going hunting." She yelled something along the lines of 'see you later' from within her chambers and I departed. I sprinted from the building and into the fresh afternoon sky. I ran into the forest aimlessly and drew an arrow. I was going to hunt, but I was not hunting for food as Arwen thought. There had to be an Uruk-hai camp nearby for so many to have stormed Glacia.  
  
I crept through the trees furtively for many minutes. I heard loud shouts a few leagues off so I climbed up the nearest tree and jumped from tree to tree silently. I reached a clearing, which was inhabited by several Uruk- hai; a few of them were wounded. These were the same Uruk-hai that had attacked Glacia. I circled the encampment silently; roughly twenty of them were present. I withdrew three arrows from my quiver, aimed and shot three down. Seventeen Uruk-hai remaining; all of them were alert and searching for me. I shot two more deadly arrows and jumped down from my tree.  
  
I withdrew my twin white daggers. I sliced through three of them as two more charged me. I tripped one and stabbed it in the back. I howled with pain as the other kneed me in the stomach. I rolled over and slit his achilles tendon. He fell to the ground and I embedded my dagger in his chest. I stood quickly, before another of them could attack me, and looked around. Two rushed me again, both of which I stabbed in the throat.  
  
Eight remaining and I had yet to break a sweat. I threw my dagger at one of the approaching monsters and he fell. I embedded the other dagger in one that was charging me from behind. Weaponless; I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and lodged it into the other Uruk-hai's throat. The remaining five were about ten meters away and they all ran at me. I retrieved one dagger and loaded my bow. I shot one down before they were on me. I slashed the tender throats of two more. The one behind me tripped me and I slit his throat on my way down.  
  
The lingering Uruk-hai met a cruel fate with my dagger through the side of his chest. I laughed as he fell; the camp was silent. I burned the bodies angrily. I watched vengefully as their rank corpses char. I took a deep, ragged breath, "Never again shall your stains contaminate this land." I spit on the pile of bodies and extinguished the fire after their remains were well charred. I wandered the woods for a few more hours and noticed the sun setting. I ran home quietly. Arwen was waiting outside, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.  
  
She despaired, "Reyna . . .she is not getting any better." I held her against me. "I feared you would not return, Legolas, when you were absent at dinner. I smell Uruk-hai blood on you, where have you been?"  
  
I stood back, "I found an encampment of them, I slaughtered them and burned their remains. Tell me of Cathelle my dear cousin; is their nothing we can do?"  
  
Arwen wiped her eyes and lead me to Reyna's chambers. Over a half- dozen Fae women crowded the hall; they chanted and prayed. I found myself numb with pain as I entered her room. Six more Fae attended her with magic and herbs. She looked very pale. I ran up to her and put a hand on her cheek; she was cold as death. Her face was covered with a light layer of perspiration.  
  
Serlia walked up to me, "She is fighting to stay alive, lord. I do not believe there is much time left."  
  
I fell to my knees, "No! By the Valar, no!" I pounded my fists against the ground furiously. I cried out in heartache, "I will not loose her now! Not after all we have been through!" I ran over to her, "Cathelle! Mellamin! Vanima Híril, amin nwayla avaene lle! Entula a' amin!" {Kitten! My love! Beautiful lady, I ache without you! Return to me!} I wept that night, never leaving her bedside. One of the Fae women brought in a mattress and blanket for me. I laid it next to her bed and never left her side. I dreamed an odd dream that night.  
  
~~~DREAM SEQUENCE~~~  
  
Reyna and I were riding through a soft meadow and suddenly I saw an Uruk-hai scimitar flying through the air. I told her to speed up and she did, Uruk-hai approached from all directions. She dismounted Kemi and he rode off into the distance. I dismounted and Arod followed her horse. As they stormed us I lost track of Reyna.  
  
Finally, when the last Uruk-hai fell I searched for her. I found her lying on the ground in the center of the meadow. Crimson blood trickled down her chin and more soaked her tunic. She had a large scimitar lodged in her chest; she was glancing at me, but it seemed like she stared through me. I whispered, "Iluma lemba amin. Amin mela lle." {Do not leave me behind. I love you.}  
  
She watched me intently, "Amin merne lle quen tanya arinyan, nan' sii' ta naa telwa." {I wanted you to say that earlier, but now it is too late.} I wept silently as I felt her drift away and her eyes glazed over.  
  
~~~END DREAM SEQUENCE~~~  
  
I screamed, "No!" I looked around the dark room; I could still hear soft praying outside Reyna's door. I sat there, breathing hard for a moment. I stood and watched Reyna's still form. I pressed my fingers against her neck, still a faint pulse. I brushed her dampened hair away, "I will never leave your side, even if you never wake." I took her hand, and her weak fingers tightened around my hand. I kissed her hand and went back to sleep; happy that she would recover.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
IMPORTANT: Do you guys think it would be ok if I changed this fic from Romance/Humor to Romance/Action/Adventure? Tell me if I could, and thanks for your reviews!! TTYL!!  
  
A/N: Will she die in the night? Will she recover like Legolas believes? You have to review to find out!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	19. Despairing Elves

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, after 90 reviews I owe a lot of people some great credit so here it goes: (This chappy is for all of you!)  
  
LanierShazar: Always so helpful and sweet! Thank you for all your advice and support!  
  
~  
  
The shyness/ c'est moi/ your elvish critique: Thanks for the elvish advice AND you reviewed the chappies afterward! Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this and that the elvish is bearable, lol.  
  
~  
  
Lavender: Thanks so much Ash! You're a great friend! Love the support!  
  
~  
  
Lainy: Wow, I think you deserve a lot of credit for those 18 reviews! Thanks!  
  
~  
  
CrimsonElf: Thanks for the heads-up on the typos, hope you read more!  
  
~  
  
Cheryl Dong: Thanks for the support, and I have read the Black Jewels book. Um, I hope you continue to review and I am glad you enjoy my work!  
  
~  
  
Insanity Rules: Well, aside from the fact that I know little about you I would say we are friends. I did give you your rabbit (lol)! Well, I want to thank you for being so loyal from the beginning, you are a great person and thank you so much!  
  
~  
  
Flutterby: So sweet! You are such a sweet person and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
~  
  
Dinathiel: Hey chica! Hope you like this one, and where are my updates on 'Broken'? =P jk!  
  
~  
  
Holydancegrl: I am sorry you did not read more, if you hadn't judged so quickly you might have enjoyed it. =(  
  
~  
  
Aurienia: Why on earth would I be angry that you just started reviewing? I am in your debt for your review; it was so sweet and kind of you to do so. Hope you like it!  
  
~  
  
Ritch: Hey! Glad you got to 18! Thanks for those loyal reviews and I am glad you like this so much! I am very glad you are happy with it. Here's to you!  
  
~  
  
Aramer: I am slowing down so that I can tease you, lol. I don't want them to kiss right away! Maybe chapter 25-30ish, lol! Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
MagicalMoonPrincess: I love Legolas too, and I am glad you like my fic! I hope you like the upcoming chapters as much and enjoy this one!  
  
~  
  
Katie Rose: You are the 1 person who likes the POV changes!!!! I love you! Hehe! Thanks so much, and I hope you like this one!  
  
~  
  
Night Cat Zanon: Hey! Hope you like this one, and thanks for all the comments! I am glad you liked all those quirks and understood all the deeper stuff. I appreciated your comments, like the one about Reyna and her father, because it let's me know some readers understand the deeper side to the characters. Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
Elvenleaf: Greenleaf, Greenleaf, Greenleaf, Greenleaf! All for you! ^,^! Thanks for that review, and enjoy!  
  
~  
  
Little Rose: Thank you for such a kind review! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
~  
  
Katherine the Celt: My 2nd hardest critic, Thank You! I appreciate all the comments and critiques that you gave me! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
~  
  
:S: I hope you like this plot twist better than the others! Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
Caled: Thank you for your review! I hope those elvish sites worked for you! As for your compliments, I thank you ever so much! I am nowhere near as good as you say, but that is your opinion and I cherish it. Thank you once again and I hope you enjoy!  
  
~  
  
Chatelaine: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Flamers are a pain! No flamer will keep me down! (Hehe!) Thank you so much, you are one of the reasons that I continue to write despite flames. Thank you for your reviews!  
  
~  
  
Nightshade: Thanks a bunch! I am on your favorites list, you were the first to do that and I owe you a big thank you! THANK YOU!!! When I saw that I was like 'People must really like this' and I was like 'I will write more' so here you are. The last 12 chapters have all been a product in some way of your kind actions!  
  
~  
  
Christina: Hey, thank you so much for that review! Your support got me moving!  
  
~  
  
IndependentWoman: I am glad you noticed the characterization and thanks for all the support!  
  
~  
  
Legolas Lover: Thank you!!! I haven't gotten another review but here's a thank you just incase you are still reading!  
  
~  
  
Elvine Wood Nymph: Hey! You put me on your favorites too! Thanks ever so much! It really got me to start writing more; this chappy is definitely for you!  
  
~  
  
(No name left): Lorei died, and what a death it was!! *evil laugh * Well, enjoy!  
  
~  
  
Mina: Strong enough? Hehe, enjoy!  
  
~  
  
Mari: MY FIRST REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Your praise helped me a lot, thank you and this chapter is for you!  
  
~  
  
Everyone else: Thank you, whether you reviewed or not, just for reading (and not flaming!) Thank you!  
  
~  
  
DOMLANDO BLONAGHAN: Yes I am going to say thank you. I want to thank you for your rude flame. I want to thank you because I know now, that even if rude and mean people like you exist in this world that there are at least 91 people out there who do like this story and 'do' like my writing. I want you to know that I do not care about anything you had to say because I won this battle and have the caring friends who have left their marks on my review page! You, or anyone like you, cannot keep me down anymore! I will keep on writing for every single one of the aforementioned people! =P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Despairing Elves  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I slept for a mere hour before I woke again, no longer able to sleep. I watched Reyna's pale form in the moonlight. Her three days inside and the weakened state of her body had paled her skin. She was now only a mere shade or two darker than Arwen. Her skin tone was lighter than Aragorn's when it had once been twice as dark. I sighed; her illness was taking its toll. Her body was thinner already, and her curves more jagged. I blushed and scolded myself for even thinking of such things. I looked up at the stars; "I would give anything to have just one more week with her." As I stared up a shooting star flew by. I wished on it, as I had done as a child. "Please restore Cathelle's health, a butterfly like her cannot remain in a cocoon all her life." I looked down at her, half expecting something to happen. Nothing did; I sighed wistfully. I glanced at Reyna's features. Her small, soft hands were closed over her torso peacefully. A half smile covered her lips. I took one of her hands in mine. Her hand was clammy and cold. I kissed it gently, "I long to kiss your lips and tell you of my feelings but I hesitate. I must, you are a bright girl but a hard nut to crack. I am unsure of your feelings and, in turn, silence my own. If only I had told you before hand!" I kissed her hand once more and fled to her balcony. I looked out upon a meadow, a large meadow with golden flowers that shone in the moonlight. I sighed in aggravation, "Why must this happen to me?"  
  
A soft voice answered, "That we cannot say, but she will wake today if all goes well." I turned to see Serlia in the doorway. She smiled, "You love her, you lied when I asked you so."  
  
I blushed, "No one knows that, and I am not sure of it myself."  
  
She laughed airily, "Of course you are. You said so moments ago."  
  
I flushed more, luckily concealed in the early daybreak. I shook my head; "I am acting foolish in my worried state, nothing more."  
  
She chuckled, "As you say Prince." She smiled and then sat in front of Reyna's bed. I saw a faint blue glow radiate from her to Reyna. I smiled and took her hand; green light was added to it. She looked over, "After an hour you will need to stop. Eating will help replenish your energy. If you started to sleep at night you could offer more energy."  
  
I guiltily but my lip, "Amin hiraetha." {I am sorry.} I sat with her for an hour; my eyes closed and slowly repeated the words she spoke as I held her hand. After that hour she shooed me out.  
  
She shook her head, "I will not permit you in again until you have eaten a full meal."  
  
I ran down the hall, a flight of stairs and through the dining hall doors. I ran into the kitchen and walked up to the chef. I put on my best puppy face and sighed, "I need something to eat! Serlia will not permit me into Reyna's chambers, lest I faint myself, and I must have a meal first."  
  
The young cook laughed, "Of course! You must eat Prince!" She handed me an apple and a goblet of strawberry wine.  
  
I hurried to Reyna's door and knocked, "Serlia! Serlia I am eating!" I took a small bite out of the apple and took several long sips of wine.  
  
Serlia laughed, "Fine, you may enter!" I walked in and sat at Reyna's side. I ran my fingers over her cold arm. I held her hand and whispered elvish greetings to her, hoping she would wake. She had stirred twice since I had entered when a courier knocked on the door. The herald placed a sealed letter into my hand and bowed.  
  
"From Mirkwood, Lord Legolas." He waited by the door as I read the letter. I hissed with anger.  
  
~~ Son,  
  
I am happy to announce that your sister, Loraine, is happily married to Ariane as of yesterday. Ariane explained to me Reyna's condition and that you would be there a while so we held the celebration without you. I am also happy to tell you another piece of information. Since you have shown little or no interest in maidens in your two thousand nine hundred and thirty years I decided to choose a maiden for you. Her name is Lirawen and you two are now officially engaged. I wish for you to make haste home to be wed. Everyone is so excited Legolas, I know you will like her. She is from Eardor. A/N: For more info on Eardor and Lirawen read my Haldir romance! I trust you will hurry home, my son.  
  
Vanya Sulie {Fair winds}  
  
King Thranduil  
  
~~  
  
I dropped the rest of the apple to the ground and set the letter on the nightstand. I ran to Arwen's chambers and knocked on the door, "Arwen! The worst of possibilities has played out!"  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
I woke wearily, I could not see clearly but I saw a piece of white parchment on the nightstand. A/N: Is this too predictable? I read it quietly and gasped, "He's in love with another?"  
  
Serlia marched over, "You are awake!" I groaned and my ears perked as I heard Legolas yelling merrily. I kept the tears in but they wanted to fall so much. Serlia handed me an orange and I ate it numbly. I could taste the healing brew but I ate it nonetheless. My strength returned an hour later. I rose and walked to Arwen's room; I was still numb.  
I closed the door quietly behind me, "Arwen?"  
  
She was cradling Eldarion in her arms, "Yes?"  
  
I sighed, "Are you going with Legolas?"  
  
She looked confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "To his wedding, are you going?"  
  
She laughed, "You two are marrying?"  
  
I laughed dryly, "No, he is marrying an elf named Lirawen." I threw the letter onto the table in front of her.  
  
She read it, "This is why Legolas rush out. He told me he had business in Mirkwood."  
  
I rubbed my temples as my head throbbed, "I must go, I must know if he is marrying her."  
  
Arwen paused, "I cannot stop you?"  
  
Eldarion gurgled and I laughed, "You cannot."  
  
A smile broke onto her face, "When is your birthday?"  
  
An exasperated sigh escaped my mouth, "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Pouting lips responded, "Just tell me!"  
  
With a roll of my eyes I turned and started to depart. "Next Alduya." {Thursday.} She turned back to Eldarion's crib and spoke not another word. I left to pack. Three Fae almost refused to let me enter my own chambers because of my weak state. I snarled, "I am fine, and I will leave for Mirkwood with or without clothing!" They moved and I retrieved two Fae gowns, Legolas had never seen a Fae gown. The Fae at the ball had dressed in human or elven dress to match their partners.  
  
I saddled Kemi and angrily took off, bent on reaching Mirkwood before sunset tomorrow.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I arrived in Mirkwood at sunrise. I charged into my ada's chambers, "What on middle earth were you thinking?"  
  
My father turned from his window, where he was glancing out at the land. "What ever are you referring to?"  
  
I snarled loudly, "You betrothed me to an Elf maiden when I thought I made it quite obvious that I love Reyna!"  
  
He shrugged, "I didn't notice. No one mentioned anything, except Ariane. I figured Ariane was just jealous that you were getting married too."  
  
My lip twitched angrily, "Ariane is not the type to be jealous of anyone, and you know it!"  
  
My father rolled his eyes in frustration; "Maybe if you had accepted me as your father at a younger age I would have known your friends better. I am sorry but you are a Prince and you need to be wed soon! That is that, if I die before you are wed, what will become of Mirkwood?"  
  
I paced the floor steadily, "Loraine and Ariane will handle that until I am wed. You must undo this. This is all your fault and I will not have it."  
  
Thranduil shook his head, "I cannot undo this."  
  
My feet halted, "What? What on middle earth prevents you from doing so?"  
  
A grim expression overtook my ada's face; "It took many hours to get her here. We had to pry the girl from Haldir's influence. Galadriel told me that he was having a negative influence on her so we decided this to be best."  
  
I growled, "She was affianced to him! You cannot just split them up like that! Galadriel had a hand in this too? Are you both trying to ruin the lives of your descendants? "  
  
Thranduil stood tall, "You may be a prince but I am still King and you do not yet have the right to tell me what I can and cannot do! What I have said is final Legolas and you 'will' obey me!"  
  
I looked straight into his blue eyes and shook my head fiercely, "Over my dead body Ada! I will not allow my name to be butchered like this while I live!" Backing away, I turned and ran from the room.  
  
My father yelled after me, "You will marry her Legolas, or you will lose your throne!"  
I walked out into my garden where I heard crying.  
  
I looked upon a fair raven-haired maiden, "Are you Lirawen?"  
  
She looked up and nodded. Her lilac eyes were red from crying. She brushed her hair from her face; "Yes, you must be Legolas."  
  
I sighed, "Yes. You do not wish to wed, as do I. I can get us out of it." I walked over and sat next to her. I spoke mutedly so that my father would not overhear. My throne did not mean enough to me to ruin my life and the life of this young maiden.  
  
Happiness filled her eyes, "I will be able to return to Haldir?" Her eyes brightened at the thought.  
  
A slight nod from me brought more joy. "I will send you off tonight and while you are gone, and before they can manage to send you back I want you to wed Haldir. That will solve your end of the problem. I will wed the woman I love when I manage to tell her I feel so."  
  
Lirawen laughed airily, "Reyna was her name, right? Your passion is mutual; trust me. It may not appear so now, but it is mutual."  
  
I nodded, "Yes, her name is Reyna Lindele. How do you know this?"  
  
Lirawen smiled, "Good luck to you Lord Legolas." Not another word about Reyna was uttered. I sighed; women were the most mysterious of people.  
  
"I will fetch you a horse, pack what you need now. I will meet you in the stables in an hour." She skipped away happily singing an elven love song. A smile crossed my face as I saddled her the chestnut mare from Lothlorien. It probably belonged to one of the escorts but Ada would have to deal with that on his own. After I had helped Lirawen I would leave Mirkwood and never return if that was what I needed to do to be with Reyna.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
Learn more about Lirawen when I continue my Haldir fic! R&R!! Hope you all liked it; chapter 20 is going to be a big one. Namaarie! 


	20. Suprises to Come

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Twenty *does victory dance*  
  
Surprises to Come  
~~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
I rode hard and reached Mirkwood forest by sunset. As I approached the Bastion I noticed a rider leaving.  
  
I came to a halt, as did the other rider, and I examined her. "Ya naa lle?" {Who are you?}  
  
Her violet eyes lit with fright, "No one Miss! I am just an elf." She glanced around nervously, her lilac eyes darting to and fro like a frighten doe's.  
  
I glared, "I realize that. I am half elven myself. I am no foe. What is your name and what is your business in Mirkwood?" I tried not to look too hostile; something about those eyes was familiar.  
  
She took a deep breath, "I am Lirawen of Eardor and I am the elf maiden who was engaged to Legolas Thranduillion of Mirkwood. Through no choice of mine or his."  
  
Shivers ran up my spine, this was his little minx. I glared, "You 'were' engaged? What ensued? Do tell all that you know young elf."  
  
Her eyes brightened, their eerie violet shining. "Yes, I was, but am no longer, engaged to him. Galadriel sent me away from my dearest Haldir! She forced me to journey here and wed him but he loved someone else too. We decided that I would marry Haldir before Thranduil or Galadriel could do anything about it. Legolas is not wed to me or anyone else. He does have a very special someone though; it shines in his eyes. That is why we decided to rebel against the ludicrous decision."  
  
Relief flooded over me, "Who suggested such a thing?"  
  
"Legolas of course. I am not so cunning. It was a brilliant plan that should work well if I get to Lothlorien before sunset tomorrow."  
  
I nodded, "I am Reyna Lindele, your secret is safe with me. Tell Haldir I send best wishes to you two." I recognized the girl as I watched her, and she in turn recognized me. I smiled, "I bid thee fare well. Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle." {May thy paths be green and a breeze on your back.}  
  
A smiled crossed her face, "Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omenta." {Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet.} I waved her off and took off to the bastion. I leaped off Kemi and ran up the stairs where I saw Legolas standing. Never had a sight brought such emotion into my heart. I felt like flying. I ran up to him with a bright smile across my face. His eyes lit up when he saw me.  
  
"Melamin!" {My love!} I embraced him tightly, "Diolla lle!" {Thank you!} He let out a startled breath before wrapping his arms around me. I smiled, "I am so glad! I feared the worst!"  
  
He laughed, "Of course you would Cathelle. I would never want anyone else!" He paused, "You were not supposed to be here! You should be resting in Glacia!" He wrapped me tightly in his arms, "You have me very worried for a while my kitten. I am overjoyed to see you awake and healthy again." He kissed the top of my head gently as we embraced.  
  
Color rushed to my cheeks, "I am sorry for causing such worry. Why should I be in Glacia?"  
  
Silence fell between us. His eyes darted around, as if searching for an excuse; "Because you should be resting." I wrapped my arms around his slender waist. "I missed you." His voice was so tender and husky that I was startled. I rested my head on his shoulder and we stood there for a moment. Suddenly Loraine walked out.  
  
She giggled, "Just like newlyweds!"  
  
Legolas and I blushed. I hugged her, "We are not wed! That is preposterous!" Loraine looked over at Legolas peculiarly. Some kind of silent hint was sent through those eyes but I could tell not what. "We will be departing soon anyway. Legolas demands that I return to Glacia, though I know not why." Loraine smiled.  
  
"You will see Reyna. Come feast with Ariane and me whilst Legolas confers with Ada (Father)." Loraine took my hand and gave Legolas another odd look. "Come, let us get you out of that dreadful riding suit." I shrugged, hugged Legolas gently and waved as Loraine walked me into her chambers. "Now, I will pick the perfect dress!"  
  
I smiled, "Yes." I was not truly acknowledging anything she said but 'yes' was always a good answer.  
  
"Do you like blue?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is this good?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Loraine held a blue rug in front of my face and broke my thought train. "You want to wear a rug? I do not think so! Now stop daydreaming about Legolas and help me out."  
  
I blushed, "I am daydreaming of no one!"  
  
In the end we chose a green and silver dress. The gown was a deep hunter green. The sleeves were short and came to the middle of my bicep. The neckline was square and not too low. My feet were not visible, even in the silver sandals I wore. It was all made of a reflective green fabric that was soft and smooth to the touch. Silver ribbon ran along the v-shaped waistline and the end of the sleeves. Loraine took my hair out of the bun it was in and brushed it through.  
  
She ornamented my head with an elven crown; it was silver and made of vines. There was one leaf in the middle of my forehead. It held my hair down and illuminated its color. She put small diamond studs in my ears and a silver chain on my wrist. I looked in the mirror. I gasped, "Is that me?" The being before me was so ladylike and exquisite looking; I could not believe it to be me. She had fair skin and a graceful air.  
  
She smiled, "Of course silly! You look fabulous!" There was a soft knock on the door and my heart fluttered. I felt like my heart would pound out of my chest.  
  
I gasped again, "There is something in my stomach. I think I swallowed a bug, there is something flying around in my stomach!" By now I was quite frantic and Loraine laughed.  
  
"You are just nervous. You have never heard of the cliché 'butterflies in your stomach'?" I shook my head and she laughed again as she opened to door. Legolas stood outside in his silver dress suit. I closed both my eyes and walked slowly towards him. 'Why am I so nervous? What is going on with me? Am I losing my mind?'  
  
I peeked through one eye meekly. His mouth was parted slightly and his eyes glued on me. I blushed, "Well?"  
  
"Lle naa vanima. Vanimle sila tiri." {You are beautiful. Your beauty shines bright.} I blushed and smiled. "One thing is missing though." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small necklace. It was silver and had a small ornament hanging from it. I gasped, on it was a silver mounted, diamond set crescent moon.  
  
I put my hands to my mouth, "Who is this for?" I struggled to deny that it was for me. I had never done anything to Legolas worthy of any gift, and especially no gift of this proportion.  
  
"You of course, melamin." {My love.} He smiled gently.  
  
"I do not deserve such a thing!" I was aghast.  
  
"Yes you do, here." He wrapped his arms around my neck after unclasping the necklace. He placed it onto my neck and clasped it again. As he pulled away he looked at the necklace dangling from my throat. His eyes glanced down at my lips. Our faces were less than an inch apart. I glanced into his eyes and than at his lips. His lips looked so moist and warm. He brought his face closer and kissed me on the cheek ever so lightly. "You deserve more than I have to offer." He genuflected and kissed my hand, "Will do you do me the honor of dancing with me tonight?"  
  
Loraine smiled. I blushed, "Of course Prince Legolas." He stood and moved closer to me.  
  
"Its just Legolas." He whispered in my ear. I became very flustered, for it was rare that I received any attention from a male. 'Why is he treating me so kindly? Could he really think I am pretty? Could he truly like me?'  
  
I took his hand in mine and we walked down to the dining hall as Ariane joined us. He took Loraine in his arms and kissed her gently. I glanced at Legolas and blushed. 'Why do I keep looking at him! We are just friends!' My mind was swarming with thoughts and ideas.  
  
We entered the room and musical began to play. I danced closely to him, our bodies against one another. I could smell the delightful scent of lavender and sweet pine. I inhaled deeply and almost felt like drifting off to sleep. I blushed, 'Sleep? What on Middle Earth is wrong with you? You must be going mad from being so weak!' I danced with him, concentrating intently on his bright blue eyes. They stared back at me intently. I smiled, "You look very handsome today, not that today is any exception to your normal attractiveness."  
  
Pink hues floated along his pale cheeks very lightly. His eyes traveled over my entire form once more. "There are no words in Westron, Elvish or any other language to explain how utterly gorgeous you look." I blushed brightly. He took my hand in his and walked us out onto the balcony. I glanced up at the crescent moon and then at my necklace.  
  
I sighed, 'If this was that feeling Arwen spoke of when we spoke in Rivendell than I wanted that feeling to last forever. Arwen had called it 'love' but I do not believe I am capable of being loved or giving love in return. Not after all the things . . .' I cleared the devastating thoughts from my mind. I clung tighter to Legolas and danced with him. I allowed him to twirl me around and followed his lead. As the sun began to rise I gasped.  
  
"The sun is rising! We must depart soon. I do not think it is safe to ride to Glacia past dusk." He nodded and led me to my room. His chambers were right down the hall but he passed them to escort me to mine.  
  
As we stood in front of my door, he looked down into my eyes. He took a deep breath, "I really want to kiss you right now but I do not think it is the right time. Just know I do care for you Reyna and that whenever you are ready to love, I am here. My love is always with you." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek lightly.  
  
"We must hurry Lord Legolas, I will keep your comforting words in mind." I hugged him tightly, "Melamin." {My love.} He opened my door for me and shut it behind me. My mind screamed. 'He wanted to kiss you! That elf, the one with whom you are infatuated, wanted to kiss you! You idiot! You dolt! You turned him down! How could you!' I shook my head. I knew I was not ready to make such a commitment. I saddled Kemi, since I had never unpacked, and removed my dress.  
  
I laid it on my bed and pulled on a pair of black riding pants. Over my white camisole I wore a light pink shirt that was slightly transparent. It accented my hair nicely. I put on my Fae crown. The silver chain looked splendid. The sapphire clashed somewhat but it would be dark out and he will never know. I gasped, 'He? He who? Since when are you trying to impress some elf? You know you will soon be the Queen of the Fae and you are going after an elf? Every queen before you has produced an heir without ever taking a consort and you want to marry an elf?'  
  
I shook my head, the thoughts vanishing quickly. I walked outside in my leather moccasins and smiled; Legolas was saddling his horse and humming an elven song. I did not know the song well but I hummed along, my uncanny musical ability making that an easy feat. I smiled, "Melamin, sut naa lle?" {My love, how are you?}  
  
"Quel, diola lle. Lle?" {Well, thank you. You?}  
  
"Quel, diola lle." {Well, thank you.} I mounted Kemi and he mounted Arod. I smiled, "Let's ride!" We took off with the sun rising on our backs.  
  
Legolas smiled, "I wish to stop in the Shire to see an old friend, the halfling who carried the One Ring."  
  
A slight smile crossed my face, "I would love to meet him, and thank him."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I want to thank him for helping to make you the elf you are today. You said yourself that you may never had left Mirkwood if it weren't for him."  
  
Stars twinkled in his eyes, "Why thank you Reyna."  
  
I shivered lightly as a cold breeze blew over me. Something ominous lay ahead and I knew not what. I grimaced, "Stay on your guard Melamin."  
  
He nodded fiercely, "I feel it too." As we rode on, past Rivendell, I sensed darkness approaching. We were well on our way past Bree when realization reared its ugly face.  
  
I gasped, "Uruk-hai, more than two dozen." I closed my eyes to perform a spell when something grabbed me from behind.  
  
Legolas stared down at me, "Do not even consider it. We will fight with weapons." He steered Arod into the nearby trees. We galloped to the edge of the tree covering and stopped. I dismounted and tied our horses to nearby trees. I climbed one of the taller trees on the outside of the forest and waited. I knocked my bow with three arrows. Legolas looked likewise and we remained silent as the dark figures protruded over the hillcrest.  
  
I shot, listening keenly to the sound of my arrows flying from my bow. As I knocked two more arrows I was still listening to the whizzing sound of my arrows. I heard them each come in contact with flesh and shot again. I repeated this four times, killing a total of twelve Uruk-hai. Legolas shot done ten and ran out. He withdrew his sword and attack. I saw him take a hard hit on the shoulder and I cried out.  
  
I leaped from the tree I was in and threw my bow at Kemi's feet. I withdrew my emerald dagger and a white stiletto. I sliced through nine monsters before I reached Legolas. He was still fighting, swinging his sword with his left hand. I beckoned, "Nan barad! {Retreat!} You are injured!"  
  
He laughed, "I am fine, I will kill them all first." I slaughtered nine more, leaving five smaller beasts circling us. I put my back to Legolas's.  
  
"I will take them all out, you get back to the horses." He shook his head. I slashed through one of them and pushed Legolas through the circle. He hollered loudly before following my instructions. I slaughtered two more with my blades and ran. I saw an arrow zip past my head and heard it embed itself in orc flesh. I turned and killed the last one brutally.  
  
I withdrew my dagger from its throat and sighed, "Where are they all coming from? I spoke with Treebeard in Rivendell and he told me that Isengard is safe from Sauraman. I do not understand where these beasts are all arriving from!"  
  
Legolas worried face silenced me, "I hope Hobbiton is safe." We rode hard and I followed Legolas to a quite village with houses no more than five feet in height.  
  
I smiled, "They are like doll houses!"  
  
He laughed richly, "I would watch your tongue, for you are no more than five feet six inches."  
  
Red blush colored my face. I dismounted as he did and he stopped. He walked up to an elderly man who was smoking a pipe, "Sam? Samwise?"  
  
The halfling looked up and smiled. His face lit with excitement, "Legolas! It has been so long! How have ye been?"  
  
I smiled, this man was about three feet Legolas's junior. He was so small yet so old. Legolas embraced him as he knelt down. "I have been fine, and ye?"  
  
"Well, what brings you here?"  
  
He motioned to me, "This is Reyna, and we are bound for Glacia. It is a land past the Grey Havens, north of the gulf of Lhun."  
  
Sam walked over and shook my hand. I smiled, "It is a pleasure." He nodded. I looked up, "Where is the young halfling you were speaking of Legolas?"  
  
Legolas looked up, "Yes, Sam, where is Frodo?"  
  
Sam sighed, "He left for the Grey Havens shortly after the war."  
  
Legolas's eyes dimmed, "I see. Oh well. It was a pleasure to see you again my friend. I would love to visit Frodo but not yet. I have many promises to keep, and miles to go before I can do so."  
  
I forced myself to keep a straight face for Legolas, "Come, we must hurry. Samwise may accompany us if he wishes."  
  
Sam shook his head, "I have myself a wife and daughter to look after now." Legolas nodded.  
  
He sighed, "I see."  
  
Sam laughed, "It seems you have a lady to guard over too."  
  
I blushed and Legolas laughed, "No, she does more watching over me than vise versa."  
  
I laughed, "You are feigning Lord Legolas! You have saved me on numerous occasions!"  
  
Sam smiled, "So you are lovers?"  
  
Legolas looked at me, I bit my lip. "Not officially. I am not ready."  
  
Sam sighed, "I see. Lord Legolas, after so many years I would have thought that you would be wed by now."  
  
Legolas shrugged, "In due time my friend. You will surely receive an invitation."  
  
Sam smiled, "That is all I ask." The sun was starting to set and I shifted uncomfortably.  
  
I bit my lip, "It is two days ride to Glacia, Lord Legolas. We should depart soon."  
  
Legolas embraced Sam again and I waved politely. "Namarie!" {Farewell.}  
  
He waved us off as we galloped off. I smiled brightly as a crisp breeze blew across my face. My chestnut hair flew behind me wildly. Legolas smiled and rode up beside me. His blond locks fluttered uncontrollably behind him. His blue eyes were lit with excitement. I spurred Kemi lightly and he picked up speed. Arod mimicked us. The faster we went, the merrier I became.  
  
When I finally noticed the darkness around us, sunrise was only an hour away. I knew that the horses needed to rest but we were only four hours from home. What stopped me was seeing Legolas flinch when Arod tugged on the reigns. I bit my lip, "Your wound. . ."  
  
He grimaced and looked over, "I am fine. We will be there soon."  
  
I shook my head, "We stop now." I stopped Kemi in the middle of the pasture we were riding through. "Stop, I am going to heal you." I knew it wasn't safe, since I was already using my magic to hide my true appearance. I had never lost my mask, not even when I blacked out. Serlia told me she held it up for me. Thank the Mother. If Legolas saw me, I would never be able to talk to him again. He dismounted and walked over to me. I pulled four blankets out of my saddlebag and spread two out side by side on the ground. I sat Legolas down. "It's bad. Remove your tunic."  
  
He gave me an offended look but did it anyway. "It's nothing, just let us go."  
  
I gave him a reproving look. As he painstakingly removed his tunic, he cringed. I grimaced as I examined his gash. There was dirt in it and I scolded him silently. I removed a canteen from my saddle horn a poured half of the water onto a cloth and the other half I slowly poured over his shoulder. I wiped the dirt out, much to his dismay.  
  
I looked in both our saddlebags for something to wrap it with, and found nothing. The cloth I had was too dirty and too small. I looked around and finally tore off a piece of my pant leg. He sighed, "You don't need to do that."  
  
"Too late now." He groaned. I wrapped the cloth around his shoulder and pulled his tunic over his head again. I laid him down gently and unfolded a third blanket. I placed it over him and began to sing the song my mother sang me to sleep with. It was an elvish tune that my father had taught her.  
  
~  
  
I' elenoo naa tiri (The stars are bright)  
  
Dome naa lantuva (Darkness is falling)  
  
Kaima naa neva (Sleep is near)  
  
Dina sii' (Be silent now)  
  
~  
  
Sii' lle esta (Now you rest)  
  
Lye kaima sinome (We sleep hear)  
  
Nu I' tiri elenoo (Under the bright stars)  
  
Lle ar amin. (You and I)  
  
Lye naa varna, alye' (We are safe, together)  
  
~~  
  
He smiled, "Uma, lye naa. (Yes we are)"  
  
I kissed his forehead as he fell into an exhausted sleep. I lay down next to him and pulled another blanket over me. I shivered several times before giving in and lying on his inviting chest. He wrapped an arm around me and I sighed contently. This was how I wanted to be forever, this is the feeling I wanted to last.  
  
~~~Three Hours Later~~~  
  
Alas, it did not last forever; in fact it lasted for a little past sunrise. I woke sleepily and finished healing his wound. When he woke he stared at me. As I prepared two fish I had caught his eyes did not leave my face. I blushed, "Is there something on my face?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes, you have freckles."  
  
I gasped; my mask was wearing off. My illusion was wearing off. I covered my face, "Don't look!"  
  
He smiled, "You have the most alluring freckle right by your left eye. It makes your lashes look incredibly sensual." I blushed but would not uncover my face. I felt the last of my magic drain and I sighed.  
  
"No! I cannot keep the mask up any longer without draining my life energy. I knew we should have ridden through the night."  
  
He pulled my hands away and smiled, "You look beautiful. Your skin is a little lighter. You have the cutest freckles." He ran his hands along my face. "You glow when you are not wearing your mask."  
  
"It is my Fae magic, it's a dead give away of my race."  
  
He sighed, "Why do you hide such beauty?" He cupped my face in both his hands and brought my face so close to his. I smiled.  
  
"I know not what beauty you speak of." I hid my face, 'I ruined it! I ruined it all! He may have been starting to love me, but no longer! Fool!' I wiped away a small tear. It was not a surprise that I had screwed everything up.  
  
He brushed more tears from my eyes, "You are gorgeous. You are the most beautiful being in all of Middle Earth. Galadriel herself was not fairer."  
  
I blushed, "You had best not say that too loudly."  
  
"I would declare it to the world if that is what it took." His eyes filled with sincerity.  
  
"Took to do what?"  
  
"To prove to you that I love you. That I think that I love you as more than a friend Reyna." He paused, "When you were ill, I could not leave your side. That feeling of hopelessness without you, that strong bond between us whenever I see you; I want that for all of eternity. That is what I want, that is what I want to experience with you." I gasped.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
OOO!!! Long one this time, hope you all enjoyed! Happy belated v-day! Hope you all liked that scintillating romance! Hehe, R&R!!! What is Reyna's response? Find out in ch21 'Thoughts of the Future' coming soon to a Fanfiction.net site near you! Namaarie! 


	21. Thoughts of the Future

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Thoughts of the Future  
  
~~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
Those butterflies that Loraine had mentioned returned. I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest. It was hard to breathe. I stood so close to him. My cheeks burned with passion. His eyes were filled with the hope of a little boy in a candy store. I sighed and turned away, "Legolas, please do not do this. You must not like me that way, I will only bring you pain."  
  
He walked over to face me again, "The only pain you cause me is the undying love I have for you that I have not expressed until now!"  
  
I turned again, "Let us get to Glacia. In a week or two you will change your mind."  
  
He sighed and walked over to fetch the horses. I felt my legs wobble beneath my weight and I fell to the ground. I sobbed, 'I can't hurt him! I just can't! Even if I do care for him he must never know! It cannot be! If we did wed, and I birthed an heir. . .' I tried to fight the tears the slipped down my hallowed cheeks. I looked very unwell to everyone I saw, except Legolas. Somewhere in my face he saw beauty. I rolled my teary eyes. 'I cannot put him through that. I will not put him through that.' I stood and turned to see him standing behind me. His mouth was hanging open lightly.  
  
"I did not mean to make you weep Reyna!" He let the reigns fall and embraced me. As I began to collapse again he sat down with me. He rocked me back a forth gently. He mutedly whispered soft words of comfort in the elvish tongue.  
  
I took a deep breath, "It was not your words that made me weep, it was merely my own thoughts."  
  
He picked me up and hoisted me onto Kemi; "It is Wednesday already. Let us make haste."  
  
After three hours of riding we made it to the Peak. I leaped off Kemi and ran into the palace. "Serina!"  
  
I ran into her small brew shop, "My magic is gone, I need a restorative potion!"  
  
Serina was Serlia's sister. They were twins; one was a healer and the other a potion master. I walked into Serina's quaint shop. After quickly stuffing something from her front desk under the service counter. Her soft blue eyes darted over to me swiftly. She saw my glowing face and nodded. Serina walked down one of the narrow aisles of wooden shelves behind the oak desk; her gate was rushed and nervous. She returned with a green bottle in her hand. She handed it to me quickly. As she flipped her blond locks behind her shoulder, she tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
I looked at the liquid. It was thick, green and much resembled mashed spinach. I groaned, "Oh well, I need my mask." I gulped it down and was left with a clashing aftertaste of honeysuckle nectar and garlic.  
  
A smile bloomed on Serina's face at my sour expression, "Your mask is already coming back."  
  
I could feel my body warm up as my magic returned. Serina shifted nervously, "Well, I must go. Tell your lord I send my greetings."  
  
I blushed and turned to tell her Legolas was not mine but she was gone. I shifted uncomfortably and left. I walked back into the palace and down the hall to Serlia's room, seeking comfort. I knocked, "Serlia?"  
  
A hurried, "Who is it?" echoed from inside.  
  
"It is Reyna. Serlia, can I talk to you?"  
  
I heard a bunch of rustling and hasty movements. "I am sorry Reyna. I am terribly busy with Eldarion. Arwen asked me to watch him well. Perhaps we can talk at dinner."  
  
I sighed, "Yes, of course." I walked towards Arwen's room, hoping for some comfort.  
  
When I arrived at her doorway, I knocked softly. Beyond the door I could hear a muted voice talking franticly. The voice hesitated before letting out an exasperated sigh. I receive a rude, "Who is it?"  
  
I looked down at the ground in dismay, "It's Reyna. Arwen, can we talk?"  
  
I could hear more frenzied scurrying and a muted reprimand or two. I sighed. Arwen's fair voice sounded stressed, "I cannot talk now, perhaps at dinner."  
  
I nodded to myself sadly, "Perhaps." I slowly departed; I was even glummer now then when I had sought her out. I scuffed my feet along the tile floors as I drifted around sadly. I saw Aragorn walk quietly down the hall. I followed him. "Aragorn!"  
  
He stopped, "Oh, Reyna. Fancy meeting you here." His eyes darted around nervously. "Well, I really must be going."  
  
I nodded, "I will see you later then." He nodded and dashed off quickly. 'What is going on? I thought everyone would be happy to see me after five days of being knocked out or away.' I sighed sadly. I sulked outside and walked slowly out into the forest. It was late in the afternoon and the Ered Luin mountaintops were consuming the bottom of the sun.  
  
I walked further into the forest, growing sadder and sadder as I progressed. I took a deep, depressed breath. I leaned against a large oak tree. I slumped down and sat there. I wanted to cry, but my tears were all spent. I buried my face in my hands and fell asleep.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
As dinner started I closed my desk up and locked it. I didn't want any snooping kittens to find my surprise. I rubbed my temples tenderly. I took a deep, relaxing breath, "Food will calm my worried mind." I walked out of my room, locked my door, and slipped the key into my pocket. I whistled softly as I trooped down the hall. I arrived in the dining hall and sat down at an empty table. I set my plate of peas, potatoes A/N: Po- ta-toes! Fry 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in a stew! and marinated rabbit. A/N: Insanityrules. . . Hahahaha!! Arwen and Aragorn joined me. Arwen looked exhausted. I smiled, "All goes well?"  
  
Arwen smiled, "Yes. We will be ready by Thursday, assuming no one discovers anything." Aragorn nodded.  
  
Serlia walked over, with her sister Serina. The two sat across from Arwen and Aragorn. I placed a hand on Arwen's shoulder and whispered, "Where is Reyna?"  
  
Arwen shrugged, "Go find her, lover boy." I blushed and departed.  
The air outside was cool and revitalizing. I took a deep breath and listened keenly. Nothing out of the ordinary alerted my ears. I sighed, "She's not inside, so she must be out here!" I walked around a bit, approaching the forest. I perked my ears sharply, nothing. Kicking the grass in frustration, I walked further into the forest. "She's always out here when she wants to be alone." I walked deeper and deeper with not luck. I leaned against a large oak tree and sighed. "Reyna!" I buried my face in my hands and listened intently. I could hear the light sound of breathing. My ears perked up and followed the sound. Walking around the tree, I saw her. She was sleeping. Her frail body, wrapped up like a scared kitten. I squatted down, "Cathelle? Wake up Vanyahíril." {Fair lady.} I kissed her forehead lightly and she stirred.  
  
Her sleep eyes looked up at me, "Legolas!" She dulled, "You aren't going to run off and tell me that you are busy are you?"  
  
I shook my head, "No Cathelle. I am going to take you back to the palace. It is past nightfall and dinner is being served."  
  
She smiled, "Ok."  
  
I helped her to her feet, "Tell me how your day has gone."  
  
A deep breath escaped her lips, "Not well. Arwen, Serlia, Serina and even Aragorn have been acting very strangely. I do not know why! You are the only one acting normally." We walked into the dining hall and sat next to Arwen and Aragorn.  
  
Arwen smiled, "What did you want to discuss?"  
  
Reyna looked at her food, "Nothing. It is irrelevant now." Arwen looked hurt. I saw Reyna scold herself silently. As she picked at her meal lightly I watched Her. I kept my eyes on her often throughout the meal. Reyna blushed whenever my eyes met her. 'What is wrong with me? I am acting like a she elf does when they see a Prince!' After the meal Reyna stood sleepily. I stood too.  
  
I smiled, "I will walk you to your room."  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
I nodded, "I would like that." As we headed down the hall I took his hand. He glanced down at me and I dropped it. "Sorry, I am just a bit unsteady still."  
  
A bright smile appeared on his finely boned face, "You need no excuse to hold my hand Cathelle."  
  
I blushed, "Ok." I leaned against his shoulder as we walked on. We reached my door and he smiled. He opened it and I brought him inside. He nervously entered, and shifted uneasily. I stared into those deep blue pools for what seemed like hours. "Legolas." I tried to analyze my feelings but to no avail. 'Is this the man I want to spend the rest of my life with? Will he love me enough to give me up when the time comes?' I hugged him tightly as tears slid down my cheeks. "I don't ever want to leave you! I want to be with you forever! If only I could!" I embraced him fiercely as I wept.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me tenderly. He walked over to my bed and sat on it. I sat in his lap; "I will always be with you Cathelle, no matter what. I will always be right here." He brushed one of his fingers against my heart. A/N: Don't get any bad ideas, Legolas is a gentle-elf!   
  
I laughed lightly amid my tears, "Legolas, I have to tell you something. I wasn't planning on falling in love with anyone, ever, so I do not really know how to put this . . ."  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!! Anyway, R&R! Higher numbers encourage me more! Thanks for all the support! What is Reyna going to tell Legolas? Find out in chapter 22: 'The Title and all the Pain That Goes With it' 


	22. The Title and the Pain That Goes With It

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
The Title and all the Pain That Goes With it: Part 1  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I put a soft finger to her moist lips. "Hush. Tell me tomorrow morning." She looked exhausted and I did not want any bad news until tomorrow was through. I pulled her blankets down and sat her on the bed. She lay down sleepily. I got out a white linen gown and laid it on her bed. "Get dressed, come on Cathelle."  
  
She sat up and paused. I stood there, not understanding what she was waiting for. "I am not going to get changed in front of you Legolas!"  
  
I blushed and walked outside. I heard her throw her pants and shirt to the ground. She hummed happily as she changed. I heard her sleepily say 'Come in.' and I did so. She looked very pretty in her nightgown. I smiled as I approached her bed. I stared longingly at her lips and scolded myself. 'Legolas! Behave yourself right now! You are a Prince of Mirkwood, now act like it!' Bitter memories of the argument with my father filled my mind and I washed them away. "Sleep well Cathelle, may your dreams be sweet."  
  
I kissed her forehead lightly and tucked her into bed. I slipped through my door and opened the desk I had previously locked.  
  
Inside was a small ring. Every piece of jewelry I had ever seen Reyna wear was borrowed, now she would get a ring of her own. I looked at it for a moment, it was not nearly good enough for her but Gimli had written to me and told me it was the finest he could find. There was one finer, and I already owned it. It was the ring I was to give to my wife on our wedding day. I looked at the other things I had gotten her. I shook my head, "Dolt, these are not worthy of a Queen."  
  
I scrutinized the bow in frustration. 'The cherry wood could have been a finer grain. I could have spent more time polishing it, but I had to make that inconvenient trip to Mirkwood . . .' I washed those thoughts away before I could anger myself any further. I checked each of the twenty diamond-tipped arrows and replaced in their quiver. The quiver was made of the finest doe leather and bound in premium gold. It much resembled my own but with more femininity to it.  
  
I looked back at the bow unhappily. The elven writing could have been neater but my manuscript was not flawless. I read over the inscription on the bow, 'Foes beware, the wielder of this bow is guarded by true love and Elven grace.' Those words were Reyna's spunk, brightness, bubbly attitude, and raw power in a nutshell. Everything about her could be linked to those words. I closed my eyes and pictured her vivacious character; there was no other like her anywhere.  
  
I saddened; if what she had to tell me earlier was as sad as it seemed than I do not know how I will fare. I recalled her words earlier, 'I want to be with you forever! If only I could!' What had she meant? I could not stand to be separated from her; was there something about her heritage that made her think otherwise? I shook my head in irritation and locked my desk again. I pulled my tunic off and lay down in my bed. I listened keenly to the sound of her breathing. I left the door between our chambers open so I could feel her presence. This was the first night in six days I had not slept at her side. I drifted into an anxious sleep.  
  
~~~Six Hours Later~~~  
  
I woke at daybreak and smiled. "Today is the day." I rose and wrapped Reyna's four gifts. I took them into the grand hall and then proceeded to Arwen's room. On my way I stopped in my room and pulled on a fine gray tunic. I knocked on Arwen's door impatiently; "Hurry. We must be ready before she wakes."  
  
Arwen held Eldarion in one arm and a small box in another. Serlia walked up and took Eldarion. "I have already finished my part of the preparations. I will take Eldarion until you are finished Arwen."  
  
Arwen smiled, "Thank you Serlia." She walked with me down to the hall. Aragorn was laying a gift down next to a large pile that had already accumulated. Serina was setting the fine silver out and Arwen joined her. Aragorn and I went to check the kitchen. Over twenty people were bustling about the kitchen.  
  
I smiled, "Everything okay here?" One of the chefs gave me a cross look and I laughed, "We had better leave their domain before we are cooked ourselves." Aragorn laughed and we hurried out. We departed for my room and I noticed Reyna had woken up.  
  
I pulled Aragorn quietly into my room, "The Grand Hall is rarely used so we do not have to worry about that. I told Arwen all of my plans and she and the twins will have them done. We have to make sure Reyna does not suspect anything."  
  
Aragorn grinned, "Then why are we talking mutedly in your room?" I laughed and we walked out of my chambers. I knocked on Reyna's door.  
  
She answered politely, "Yes Lord Legolas?" Her eyes were bright with hope.  
  
I bowed lightly; "Aragorn and I were hoping you would join us for a round of archery practice. We saw the impressive archery field you have here."  
  
The glimmering joy in her eyes dulled lightly, "Of course I would love to." She grabbed her bow and we departed.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
I sighed in disappointment. 'They forgot my birthday! They forgot the most important day of my entire life! How could they! Why, Arwen just asked me a few days ago!' I sighed and shot at the target. I missed the bull's- eye by about a centimeter. Legolas's aim was also off today, he still shot a ten but not dead center.  
  
Aragorn was sparring with another human who was courting Serina. I shot about thirty rounds with Legolas before I grew bored, "Let's get some lunch. I am starved." Legolas handed me a sandwich from the bag Aragorn had been carrying.  
  
He smiled, "We thought we would have a picnic, come on."  
  
Aragorn smiled too, "Hurry up, I found the ideal spot!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow as I followed them into the woods, "Where is Arwen?"  
  
Aragorn stopped, "She is caring for Eldarion."  
  
"And Serlia?"  
  
Legolas turned, "She is helping, Eldarion is sick."  
  
Aragorn nodded. I rolled my eyes, "Why are you not concerned then Aragorn? Is he not your son?"  
  
Aragorn bit his lip, "Serina is a healer, no need to fret over it."  
  
I sighed; I could find no other flaws in their excuses. I sat on the blanket Legolas had laid out. Legolas handed me a peach and a cucumber sandwich. I smiled, "Diola lle." {Thank you.}  
  
He nodded, "You don't deserve it after such a distrusting interrogation but even so." He smiled and I blushed lightly. I basked in the sunlight after the meal. It had been all too long since I had enjoyed the sun like this. Legolas lay across from me and Aragorn was swimming slothfully in the pond.  
  
I smiled, "It's so nice out here. I hate to think that Uruk-hai have been wandering these woods."  
  
Legolas tensed, "Yes. I am beginning to worry, now more than ever, just how gone Sauron's forces are. He may be dead but his evil works live on."  
  
I took a deep breath, "At least we will all be safe here."  
  
He glanced over, "How so?"  
  
A shy smile crossed my face; "A Fae Queen is gifted with two wishes in her entire life that will come true. Mother grants the wishes as solace for the great sacrifice we must make."  
  
Legolas look up, "What sacrifice?"  
  
I did not respond. "I will use my one wish soon. The second, I will save for Middle Earth's hour of need."  
  
He sat up, "What will your first wish be?"  
  
I recalled one of my recent dreams.  
  
~~~DREAM SEQUENCE~~~  
  
Arwen wept endlessly, "You were wrong Reyna. My son is fatherless!"  
  
I held her close and tried to calm her pain. No release was granted to her, she wept on and on. I did not think one being could have so many tears in them at once.  
  
Weeks since Aragorn's passing and she still wept. She rarely left her room and Serlia rarely watched Eldarion. It was hard enough to convince Arwen to let Serlia hold him while Arwen bathed; Arwen's spirit had been shattered. All her elven grace was slowly fading away to nothing.  
  
~  
  
Two years had passed since Aragorn left us. Now I wept, I wept inconsolably. Arwen had been taken in the night; not once since Aragorn's passing had I seen Arwen smile and now I never would again. I wept without solace. I pushed Legolas further and further away until finally he left. Everything in my life that had ever mattered was gone. I could have fixed it so easily but I had been foolish. I closed my eyes and they never opened again.  
  
~~~END DREAM SEQUENCE~~~  
  
I shivered lightly, "My first wish will be used to save those I love."  
  
Legolas did not investigate any further into the matter thankfully.  
  
By the time someone spoke again the sun was dipping behind the mountains. Legolas stood, "We should head back to the palace for dinner." Aragorn dried quickly and we walked back to the palace. Legolas and Aragorn were in a particularly hurried mood.  
  
Legolas took my arm and escorted me straight to my room. He opened the door and led me in. Before I could turn to wish Aragorn farewell, he had departed. I turned to Legolas in confusion, "What is going on?" He had already slipped into his chambers. I sighed and looked at my bed. On it was a dress I had never seen before. A small red rose lay on it also. The letter attached to the rose cleared all my confusion away.  
  
~  
  
Dearest Reyna,  
  
This is only a small gift for a lady as fair as you. Have the most joyous of birthdays!  
  
Sincerely, Your brother: Haldir and Aragorn  
  
~  
  
I beamed happily, "How sweet!" The gown was lilac colored and tight fitting. It was made of silk and came down to my feet. The rounded straps sat delicately on my shoulder. The neckline was a round one that did not reveal too much. The dress was fitted to my waist and then loosened at my hips. It fell to my feet with a foot long trail behind me. The back came down all the way to the lower back. It had two small straps crisscrossing over my shoulder blades but the rest was open. I let my hair down and smiled. I look pretty; I actually look pretty. I slipped on my silver sandals and knocked on Legolas's door. He opened it and smiled.  
  
"You look gorgeous Cathelle."  
  
I blushed as my eyes traveled over Legolas. He wore tight gray pants and white, jeweled boots. His tunic was dark red and had gorgeous silver lining over it. The gray was dark enough to compliment the red perfectly. I smiled, "You are quite the sight to behold yourself."  
  
He smiled, "Thank you." He offered me his arm, "Shall we?"  
  
I smiled back, "You had this all planned out?"  
  
A guilty nod responded, "Yes, since before Arwen asked you the exact date. I asked Serlia two weeks ago when it was. She said she was not exactly sure of the date but two Thursdays from then. She was right, and you confirmed it."  
  
I blushed, "You had me thinking you had all forgotten!"  
  
Legolas brushed the stray hairs from my face, "I could never forget the day I celebrate your birth."  
  
My cheeks grew rosier. "Thank you." We entered the ballroom. All the tables were decorated with the finest silver and a pile of gifts scattered the back table. I opened my mouth in astonishment, "This is for me?" Serlia, Serina, Arwen and Aragorn sat nearby.  
  
Each one of them beaming with pride, "Yes." Dozens more Fae sat at the other tables. They all yelled, "Happy Birthday Queen Reyna!"  
  
I gasped, "I am queen!" My eyes filled with fright, I would have to tell Legolas soon. I hid it immediately and smiled. "Thank you all!" Serlia approached me with a silver crown. It had a jewel for every branch of the Mother on it. The sapphire sat in front for me, because of my strengths with water. An aquamarine for sky, an onyx for darkness, a topaz for light, a ruby for fire, an emerald for earth, and a diamond for wind. I smiled, "Thank you Serlia."  
  
She knelt, "It is my honor."  
  
Slowly, one by one, my other friends approached me. Arwen bowed low, "A gift from one best friend to another."  
  
I blushed and opened it. Inside was a gorgeous silver comb, a silver brush, a silver mirror, and a small silver barrette with a diamond on it. I pulled her up and hugged her, "Thank you ever so much!" I hugged her tightly for a few moments before Aragorn approached.  
  
He took a deep breath, "The dress was Haldir's idea so I made you these." He handed me a box. I opened it and unraveled the velvet covering to see two stunning daggers. One matched my emerald one so I had a set now. The other was a stiletto. The stiletto was made of the finest silver and had a large sapphire on the hilt. I hugged him.  
  
"They are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. Thank you!" He hugged me back, "Thank you brother!" He stepped down and Serina approached.  
  
She took a deep breath, "This is no where near as striking as your other gifts but I thought it would come in handy." She handed me a book. I opened it and found it was in her handwriting. About three hundred pages of herbal remedies and helpful hints were compiled here. I smiled.  
  
"Thank you!" I was crying by now and as I hugged her. So many people cared so much about me. Her sister stood too. Serlia handed me a small pouch silently.  
  
She watched me intently, "That is the powder for your wishes. I was the one to keep it all these years."  
  
I sobbed lightly, anyone who possessed this put herself in grave danger. An Uruk-hai could smell this power easily and would stop at nothing to attain it. She had risked her life for so many years just to help me. "You have no idea . . . "  
  
Serlia put a finger to her mouth, "No need to thank me Queen Reyna." I smiled and hugged her again.  
  
Legolas approached me meekly. He had a large box, a medium box, and a small box. I looked up, "Which one first?"  
  
He smiled, "Largest to smallest." I set the three gifts on the table next to me and opened the big one. Inside was a velvet wrapped bow. I stood still for a moment as my eyes wandered the splendor of this weapon. I was in awe. I looked over to Legolas.  
  
He looked hopeful. I closed the gap between us with two hurried steps and hugged him tightly. "It's the most beautiful bow I have ever seen."  
  
"I made it for you. Go on, open the others."  
  
I set the bow down ever so carefully. As I opened the middle package I gasped too. A quiver, much like his, lay there with twenty arrows in it. I had always admired his quiver for its beauty. I removed the arrows and saw their diamond tips. My breath caught in my throat, "I cannot accept something so fair."  
  
He shook his head; "They were made for your bow and your bow only."  
  
I started to cry again. I lay them down and picked up the small box. It fit in the palm of my hand. I was afraid to open it; I was afraid that if I did open it I would fall deeper in love with him. I opened it and found my fear to be true. It was a ring. A silver ring with a heart shaped diamond in the center. Two smaller sapphire hearts sat on each side of the diamond. It was the most exquisite piece of jewelry I had ever seen. I wept openly now. As Legolas slipped it on my finger he motioned for me to examine the band. On the inside 'Cathelle' was inscribed deeply in the ring. I looked up into his sky blue eyes as he slipped the ring onto my ring finger. Everyone applauded and I leaped into his arms. Tears of joy rained down my cheeks and I heard his rich joyous laugh fill the hall. He set me down as the music started to play and took me down to the dance floor. He ran his fingers along my chin and my lower lip. "Amin mela lle Cathelle." {I love you Kitten.}  
  
I smiled, "I know. I . . ." Air caught in my throat. 'I can't say that! I can't let him say anything like that until he know everything!' "I need you to come with me. We need to talk." I led him down the hall to my room.  
  
~~END~~  
  
Part two will be up shortly. I hope you all enjoyed another cliffhanger. Please R&R. I am going to be starting my original soon so any style critiques are much obliged. 


	23. The Title: Part Two

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
The Title and all the Pain That Goes With it: Part 2  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I followed Reyna in to her room and she escorted me to the balcony. "Legolas, there is a lot that comes with the glorious title I was given." Her tone was melancholy.  
  
I smiled, "Of course there is, your are a queen now."  
  
She shook her head. Her eyes filled with pain, "No. I mean; all the blessings I have been given have a price. My immortality, my people, my magic, my wishes; there is a price for all of that." I wanted to ask her to stop, to let me love her and that everything would be fine. I could not do this because I was not sure if it would work. I shook those foolish thoughts away. She looked deeply into my eyes; "I cannot wed you Legolas. I cannot put you through that pain."  
  
I had never mentioned marriage but it was always an unspoken idea. I started to object, "But Cathelle, I. . . " She stopped me as her finger met my lips. Her fingers were warm to the touch.  
  
"Don't say those words again until you have heard me speak." A sigh escaped my lips. Her eyes seemed overwhelmed with anguish; I wanted to kiss all her pain away so badly.  
  
I looked into her despairing brown eyes. "What do you have to say?" I tried to hide my sincere concern incase it discouraged her from talking to me.  
  
She took a heaving breath. "Well, every Fae Queen inherits a curse along with her blessings. All forty Fae Queens before me have died exactly two years after they birthed their first daughter. After I produce an heir my days are numbered. I do not want you to fall in love with me! You can't! I told myself when I found this out that I would never love anyone! Now you have brought out this new feeling in me. Legolas, I won't let you love me. I won't let you care for me so deeply and then be alone."  
  
My breath caught in my throat, I could barely breathe. This lovely girl that sat in front of me would be lost to me if I wed her. I had never thought of children, well not often, and nothing like this ever arose in my mind. I had always pictured Reyna and I living a happy life together and moving to Valinor together in our aged years.  
  
I bit my lip, "You first." She didn't seem to understand that my love was unconditional.  
  
"What?" Her sad eyes filled with questions.  
  
"You stop loving me first Cathelle."  
  
She sobbed, "This isn't a child's game Legolas! This is for your own good! I cannot stop loving you; my heart won't listen. I have tried to stop but I cannot."  
  
I took a deep breath, "Than you should now know how I feel."  
  
Reyna's tears swelled up, "Legolas! I don't care about that. I cannot wed you; I will die and leave you with the burden of our child! I will commit to you knowing that I would leave you behind sooner rather than later!"  
  
I wrapped her in my arms briefly and let go. "You choose not to marry me. If we never bore a daughter we would be fine together, right? You would not die?"  
  
Pale, thin fingers wiped tears from her cheek, "I suppose, but I cannot control that! There is such a small chance that we will bare a son!"  
  
My mind made itself up. I let all pain die from my eyes. "So you will let my love be in vain." I stood and ran from the room quickly. I was not sure where I was going but anywhere was better than in that room with her. I was teeming with rage and staying with her would only tempt my irritability. 'How could she? How on middle earth could she be so selfish?' I was fuming with outrage. I paced along the steps outside until the sun began to rise.  
  
I could not believe it. 'She led me on all this time just so that she could shoot me down! She showed no consideration once so ever!' I pictured her brown eyes again, 'Now I know about those shadows I always saw.' I rolled my eyes. 'Maybe I should leave.I really don't belong here.' I started to turn and saddle Arod when a female voice called out.  
  
"Legolas! Don't!" Arwen's usually soft voice was sharp and reproving. I could tell she was displeased with me from her tone. I groaned lightly.  
  
I turned; Arwen stood at the top of the stairs in a white gown. Her black locks were flowing over her shoulders. I rolled my eyes, "Arwen, I do not belong here. That has been proven tonight; she does not love me. Please do not tell me otherwise."  
  
She stormed down to me, "So all this time you have spent with her is a waste? All your emotions are lies? You love that maiden and she loves you! I can see it in both your eyes whenever you are together! Stop being so rash and foolish! I want you to march back in there and hold her! She needs you! You need to be there for her in her hour of need! How can you say you love her and then turn around and abandon her in her hour of need!"  
  
I glared, "She doesn't need anyone. She is a big girl; she can care for herself. My love for her is unreturned and taken for granted so I am of no use here."  
  
Arwen's blue eyes lit furiously, "If you leave Glacia tonight I will wash my hands of you forever! What has gotten in to you? You used to be a gentleman and now you are rude and uncaring. This young woman has strong feelings for you that you are showing little regard for!"  
  
My reply was dry, "I am sorry, my heart was just shattered. Maybe it is you who needs to show consideration! I cannot just stay here and not love her!"  
  
"Then love her."  
  
I threw my hands in the air angrily, "She just told me not to!"  
  
Arwen calmed, "She is a girl; she is not sure of what she wants. If you truly want her heart then you must stay here and love her." I dropped my hands to my side.  
  
"I will stay tonight but if she angers me anymore I will depart, fair enough?"  
  
Arwen nodded and walked me back inside. I talked with her as we strode down the halls. After a while I departed for my chambers.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
I shut my door soundlessly behind him; the noiseless tears that had been trailing down my pale cheeks had stopped. I locked the large dead bolt. I silently approached the door to his room and opened it. I walked through his room and locked the door to the hall. 'That uncaring jerk can sleep on the floor outside for all I care.'  
  
As I locked his door I grabbed the down comforter from his bed and wrapped myself. It smelled of sweet lilac and pine, just like he did. I inhaled deeply and sighed at his sweet scent. I wrapped myself in it and sat on his balcony. I stared at the moon and stars for hours. Tears of deep heartbreaking pain slid down my flushed cheeks. Memories filled my mind, images of the daces we had shared. Thoughts of how perfectly everything could have turned out. I reminisced about the first time we met.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
My eyes fluttered open, "Gandalf?" My voice was parched. I sat up and embraced the elderly man, "Gandalf!!" Aragorn and another elf shifted uncomfortably and Gandalf turned. His eyes were lit up in merriment; the blond elf's were twinkling with excitement as he looked at me curiously.  
  
Gandalf smiled, "Allow me to introduce you to a good friend of mine, Reyna. She is of an ancient race called the Wicca Fae to answer your question Lorei. She is a woman of the Mother. They are like the female Istari. Immortal, magic and wise these people are." Lorei smiled and approached me from the doorway. I did not like the way he walked; he was cocky and overconfident. I watched the other elf carefully. His blue eyes were striking.  
  
Lorei took my hand and kissed it lightly on bended knee, "I am called Lorei, Prince of Mirkwood, a Woodland Elf."  
  
I swiftly withdrew my hand. I could feel my voice go cold. I spoke darkly, "Is your hand doth touch mine again you shall never produce an heir."  
  
The young elf near Aragorn found himself hiding a chuckle as Lorei stormed out and Aragorn broke out into a fit of laughter. Gandalf laughed loudly and he released the giddy urge to laugh as he fell to the floor, drowning in his own laughter. I glance around, unsure of what was so funny.  
  
The elf stood again and walked over to me, "Miss, I advise you not to speak to an Elven Prince in such a manner ever again. I am but an elf who resides in this town." His eyes still twinkled with amusement. I smiled at him. He bowed low to me and I giggled lightly. I cupped my hand over my mouth, 'I am giggling like a she-elf!'  
  
He smiled and turned to see I was smiling at Arwen, who was preparing to smack the young elf in the rear as he bent over to bow. He turned quickly and Arwen's eyes laughed with merriment. The elf gave her a falsely reproving glare and stepped away.  
  
Arwen walked up to me and extended her pale hand. I smiled and nodded, "I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond, who is King of Rivendell." I placed my hands under and over hers. I nodded respectfully to my old friend. Aragorn put a hand on her shoulder, trying to convince her to rest more. I greeted her less formally, showing the other that we knew one another.  
  
I looked at the floor when I addressed them, "I am Reyna, granddaughter of Queen Lerama. My mother ruled the territory of Glacia.it is far past the Grey Havens." No one asked of my parents, thankfully, because that was a subject I often wished to bring up.  
  
Aragorn bowed, "Lady Reyna. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the King of Gondor and Isildur's heir." I smiled familiarly and my mocha eyes reflected understanding as he hesitated to name himself as Isildur's heir. I tried to tell him silently that I knew how he felt.  
  
I turned to the blond elf. I examined his long blond tresses and sparkling blue eyes. I could see him examining me in turn. His ears were delicately pointed, unlike mine. I had seen elves before but they still never ceased to fascinate me. I smiled at him, "And you, young elf? What of your heritage and your name?"  
  
He bowed his head, "I am an Elf of Mirkwood. I am but a bastard." Aragorn started to object but a sharp look from Gandalf silenced him. Arwen let out a sigh of frustration and walked out of the room with Aragorn. He looked up at me, "Call me Ari." I smiled; his lie was obvious but I would play along for now. He fascinated me. Arwen I knew and Lorei was not one I wanted to know so Legolas caught my eye immediately. He looked devilishly handsome. His finely boned features definitely attracted me to him at first sight.  
  
~~~END FLASHBACK~~~  
  
He was so kind and sweet. He still is but he was more tolerant and understanding then. I never thought he would act so rashly. If I had known he would turn to treat me like this I am not sure of what I would have done. I wept a little while longer. I noticed the sun rise slowly over the mountain peaks and I sighed deeply. "I will have to speak with him soon. I am worried though, how will I forgive him. Will he ever forgive me? Doesn't he realize that I would give up my title at a moment's notice just to be with him? If only it were that simple." I crept into my room and pulled on a large white t-shirt. I pulled another pair of clean underwear on and sighed. So I didn't look marvelous, he had probably left in the night anyway. I pulled my shirt over my thighs and unbolted the door. I pulled the door open and gasped. My eyes widened with surprise.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
That was yet another cliffhanger. Am I getting better at these? =P! Well, R&R! All your advice and comments are deeply appreciated. Vanya Sulie! Namaarie! 


	24. Of Elves and Mud Puddles

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Of Elves and Mud Puddles  
  
~~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
Right in front of my eyes laid Legolas. He was lying on his side with his back to the door. As I flung the door open further he slumped onto his back. He opened his deep blue eyes and groaned sleepily. My voice was cold, "If you do not wish to be trampled on I suggest you move."  
  
At first his eyes lit with anger. He stood, "Yes my Lady Cathelle." He motioned to help me out, "I apologize for inconveniencing you but my door was locked so I had no way to enter my chambers."  
  
I was surprised by his loving reaction. "You are forgiven." He followed me to the breakfast room and I tried not to be too cold as we shared a breakfast table together. Silence sat between us as we ate. I glanced up at him several times. His blue eyes were dull with exhaustion. I bit my lip regretfully. 'Wait! It's his own fault! He chose to be a stubborn jerk!' I sighed. As breakfast progressed I remained silent. I spoke coldly again, "Care to spar? I need to practice my swordsmanship."  
  
Legolas nodded, "I would love to Cathelle." We walked outside after finishing our meals and drew our swords. I could feel my hands shake a bit as I lunged at him. He evaded my attack and swung at me. We parried a few more swings; we were an equal match to the untrained eyes. The trained eye could see that Legolas tired while I remained energized.  
  
He lunged and I dodged his attack. He brought his blade down hard. I blocked it with my own thrust just in time. Our swords pressed together, neither one of us willing to give up this fight. We were fueled by our anger and contempt. Finally I let out a cry and swung his blade around. He lost his footing in all the commotion and tripped. I leaned over him with the sword tip pointed at his thin throat. "Very nice job Cathelle."  
  
I smiled coldly, "It's easy when you're angry."  
  
He stood cautiously, "You are angry with me?"  
  
I nodded in irritation, "Is it not obvious?"  
  
As he got to his feet and picked up his sword he approached me. "I know you are angry but I love you Cathelle. I love you and that will never change. Last night, outside your room, I could hear you weeping. I never meant to cause you such pain! I was just shocked, that's all. I really never meant to hurt you. You mean the world to me. When I thought about leaving I realized how dull my life would be without you." He paused as he examined my eyes, "There, I said it."  
  
I narrowed my eyes in speculation, "Are you feigning me?" He shook his head. His eyes were filled with hopeful honesty, not that I had never seen that before. I smiled, "If you mean it then you will have to wait for my heart to mend. I wept last night because I recalled the sweet gentleman who greeted me humbly and the kind Prince who danced with me joyfully and the hopeful lover that tried to kiss me before Arwen gave birth."  
  
Color rushed to Legolas's cheeks. "Those memories are all here." He touched his own heart. "Those parts of me are still here. I just let my own worries get the best of me. I apologize."  
  
I smiled, "Your words are a great comfort to me. Thank you Legolas. Let us go find something to eat for lunch." The sun was high in the sky already and my stomach was growling.  
  
He paused and examined me closely, "So you forgive me?"  
  
I hesitated, "Legolas . . . you need to realize that it will take time. I told you one of the most emotional secrets about me, one that I have never told anyone else, and you blew up at me. I felt like my feelings didn't mean anything to you."  
  
Legolas stopped dead and took both of my hands in his, "You know that is not so! Cathelle, everything you ever have to say is crucial to me!" I blushed and walked towards the dining hall. I grabbed a small apple and a succulent peach. I slipped both of them into my shoulder bag and turned to him.  
  
"Legolas, I really need to train today. I have lost too much of my skill after being sick for so long. You may accompany me if you wish but I will understand if you don't want to."  
  
A smile crossed his face, "I would love to go." He grabbed a ripe plum and ran after me. I walked outside and set my shoulder bag, canteen and quiver down.  
  
I slipped my sheath off of my belt and slipped my emerald dagger into my boot. "Keep at least one good weapon. I intend on running fifteen miles and that long of a run can attract unwanted attention."  
  
He nodded, "Very true." He slipped his twin daggers into each boot. We took off. It we ran down the mountain to the furthest landing and back three times it would equate well. I ran soundlessly, keeping my finely honed ears alert.  
  
Legolas's crystalline eyes inspected the land as we continued down the mount. I ran around the first landing and had yet to start sweating. Thankfully, I was not one to break a sweat. I am sure Legolas would not find me attractive wearing a rank tunic and reeking of sweat. I laughed aloud and Legolas glanced over at me. "What is so humorous?"  
  
A shy smile crossed my lips, "I was just thinking about how funny this is. It is almost like I am trying to get you to dislike me. You are the first guy I have fancied who has seen me sweaty and dirty."  
  
A grin crossed his face, "You aren't dirty yet!" He stuck his slender foot in the middle of my path. I tripped over him and landed on the moist ground. I laughed as he tackled me to the ground and we rolled down the hill. It was almost dizzying to see Legolas and the sky behind him one minute, and Legolas and the dirt behind him the next.  
  
I could sense the ground softening to just dirt and finally we stopped rolling. A mud puddle stopped us. Legolas was sitting on top of me laughing. I giggled hard, laughing more as I noticed Legolas shaking as I chuckled. He held his stomach but did not get off of me. I could feel the mud soaking through my tunic. I growled and shoved Legolas into the puddle. I grabbed a handful of mud and threw it right into his fine golden locks. He gasped for a minute as he brought his hand up to his hair and removed a clump of mud.  
  
I giggled curtly and stood to run. Too late, Legolas flung a mud ball at me. I turned and tackled him into the mud. I could see smears of mud of his cheeks and the tips of his ears. I giggled and tried to wipe the mud off his face. The mud on my hands only made this worse by smearing more mud on his face.  
  
I laughed, "Sorry!"  
  
He grinned, "Sure you are!" He wiped mud across both of my cheeks playfully. I smiled, baring my lovely white teeth. Our elven tunics were muddy beyond recognition. I sat on top of his waist and wiped mud all over his throat and tunic. I sat him up and sat in his lap. He beamed and kissed my forehead. I pulled of his tunic to get rid of some of the mud and I pushed him back down in it. His pale skin was covered in the brown mess. I put two handprints on his pectorals and chuckled as he glared at me.  
  
I stood up, "The sun is starting to set and I still have archery to do." He nodded reluctantly and got up too. We walked together, hand in hand, laughing as we approached the palace. Arwen was cradling Eldarion outside and gave us the oddest look when she spotted us. She ran up.  
  
"Legolas Thranduillion! Reyna Lindele! What on Middle Earth were you two doing? I do not think I even want to know!"  
  
Rosy colors tinted my cheeks, "We got in another argument." She examined Legolas's shirtless state and then my own filthy condition. "My, oh my, you both desperately need baths."  
  
We nodded and pulled our shoes off. Tiptoeing so that we did not dirty the marble, we rushed into our chambers. I threw off my tunic and leggings, placing them in a heap on the balcony. He threw his tunic next to my clothes. "Cathelle, please tell me you are wearing something." His eyes were strictly averted from my general direction.  
  
I blushed, "Of course I am wearing clothes!" I glanced down at my camisole and running shorts.  
  
He turned and sighed with relief. "Thank the Valar."  
  
I grinned mischievously, "Want to take a bath together?"  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I blinked several times. More than one part of my body liked the idea of bathing with Reyna. Unfortunately, and fortunately in some ways, my mind was the part that had supreme rule and it reminded me of the gentleman I was suppose to be. "I do not believe that would be proper Cathelle."  
  
Her eyes rolled around in exasperation, "No! We won't take our clothes off." She closed her eyes for a moment and her lips moved silently. Suddenly a loud crash of thunder filled the air. "Lets go dance!" She walked out on to the balcony and spread our clothes out to dry. I took her hand and we danced slowly as raindrops washed the drying mud off our filthy forms. Reyna's slightly tanned skin washed clean faster because most of the mud was on her clothes. She rubbed the mud off my back and chest. This was torture; and I yearned to kiss her so badly. The soft touch of her tender hands was more than I could bear. Her eyes lit up with impishness and I shook my head reprovingly. A sly grin crossed her face and she came very close to me. She put her hands around my neck and brought her face less than an inch from mine. I took a deep breath. Her voice was an ardent whisper, "Legolas . . ."  
~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~  
  
People didn't like the 'end' so I changed it. Hope you all enjoyed!!! R&R if you want more!!! Keep the encouragement coming; I love every bit of it!  
  
Vanya Sulie  
  
~Tainted Elf~ 


	25. Summer Heat, Winter Ice

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
Summer Heat, Winter Ice  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I woke late in the morning, still wondering if last night was a dream. I could still see Reyna, in her white camisole and red shorts, dancing in the rain like a little girl. She was as innocent as a child, yet the beauty that surrounded her was so ripe. Her laughter resonated in my head as I stood sleepily. The bright sun's rays captivated my eyesight for a few moments. When my eyes adjusted I glanced around. Reyna's door was open and I saw her . . .in a small bra and shorts. I blushed brightly. Her flawless skin was alluring. Her hair was wet from the bath she had just taken. It clung to her back all the way down her the end of her ribs. She was not as thin as I had thought, but muscular. Her six abs were easily noticeable. She ran a silver brush through her dripping locks. I walked out of my room furtively and knocked on her door.  
  
"Who wishes to enter?"  
  
A smile plastered itself on my face, "Prince Legolas. May I enter Lady Cathelle?"  
  
Light laughter filtered through the doorway, "Of course you may. I am expecting someone to help me with the details of my queenship. Come in." I walked in. She was wearing a gossamer blouse that was loose and flowing. It was a soft blue color and clung to her skin at the bodice. The sleeves were loose and billowy. Her light gray leggings matched the shirt well. "I am supposedly going to be given a list of requirements, new responsibilities and things that I cannot change under my rule without overwhelming citizen support. We have a rather false monarchy here."  
  
I smiled, "I can see that."  
  
She raised her eyebrow, "How so Prince?"  
  
"Well, to start, your people do not wait on you. Secondly, they bow or kneel at formal events; but at any other time they regard you as a casual friend. That is what I want. I do not want mad elven maidens chasing me because they desire my crown. I want respect, not fear or submission, from my people."  
  
Her vivacious eyes stared avidly into my own. "You have a good heart Legolas Greenleaf." She set her brush down, "Come with me. I have to go tell Serlia that I am appointing her as my right hand Fae. The position is called a vizier but I think it is too formal. She is going to take care of everything if I leave or if I never bear an heir."  
  
My mouth hung open, "You don't have to bear an heir?"  
  
She looked down at the ground, "Legolas . . .that is not it. I meant that if I die before I bear a child then she would take my place. Of course I am going to have children! I cannot wait to be a mother!"  
  
I smiled halfheartedly, "You will be a terrific mother Cathelle."  
  
A grin crossed her face. "Diola lle, Haryon." I wrapped an arm around her. We walked by Serlia's room and found it empty. "She is probably out gathering herbs, we will talk to her later on."  
  
"Let us go practice archery since we did not last night." She nodded and grabbed her bow. We walked outside together, hand in hand, and stood next to one another. I knocked my bow and shot a clean bull's-eye from two miles away. Cathelle mimicked me easily.  
  
She drew her bow back again with amazing speed and shot. I laughed. "You do not seem to need any practice."  
  
She shrugged, "You can always get better." I laughed and we shot another round of arrows. We both hit dead on.  
When our quivers were exhausted we ran down to the targets and withdrew them. There were twelve targets per lane so none of our arrows were split in practice. I looked around at all the tall birch trees. Their lovely leaves were shaded hues of gold, red and orange. I smiled, "This land is so beautiful."  
  
She nodded, "It's like a utopia. Everything my heart could ever desire lies in the boundaries of this land."  
  
'What if I left? Would you still say that?' I tossed the thought away bashfully. Heat rushed to my cheeks lightly and I turned the other direction so she would not notice. I smiled, "I think the beauty of this land is most evident in its people, and even more so in its queen."  
  
Her eyes went wide with an embarrassed surprise and she blushed. "You are feigning me Lord!"  
  
I shook my head, "Why would I lie to you about something like that Cathelle?"  
  
A smile lit her lips; "I suppose you have caught me now." Suddenly her ears perked up and she took a deep breath through her nose, "Can you smell it?"  
  
A/N: If you play 'I will Remember You' by Sara McLachlan right now it will make this scene so much more dramatic! Try it; I was listening to this as I wrote it. I also do not own this song!   
  
I shook my head, "I am not sure what you are speaking of . . ." I raised my nose to the wind and smelled something out of the ordinary but nothing I could pinpoint.  
  
Her lips traced the word 'blood' on them silently. She held a finger to her lips and walked slowly around the targets and over the zenith of the hill behind them. I watched slowly as her face paled drastically and her jaw fell.  
  
She dropped her bow weakly and her knees wobbled. She fell to her knees as she started to disappear from view, "NO! No. . . this can't be happening!" Her voice was pain filled and raging. I ran up to her and saw what made her pale so. She sat on the ground right next to Serlia. The soft white skin of Serlia's body was flecked with bright red blood spatter. A scimitar was embedded in her abdomen and her eyes were wide with terror. Those luminous green eyes that always shined brightly were dulled. I stepped closer to Cathelle as she began to quake with sobs.  
  
I bit my lip hard. "Reyna . . ." I knelt next to her and drew her away from the sight. I shielded her eyes and rocked her trembling body in my arms. She gasped for breath amid her sobs. Her long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders as she coiled up weakly.  
  
"No. . . this isn't happening! Not to a healer! Not to a Fae!" She sobbed and trembled fiercely. I rocked her to and fro as I rubbed her back. Turquoise tears trickled down her pale cheeks. I kissed them away softly.  
  
"N'uma nalla vanya híril." {Do not cry fair lady.} I tried to hush her sobs and I let her rest against me. I brushed my lips against her cheek, kissing the salty trails away.  
  
"I m-made a promise to the Fae as their queen. I am supposed to keep them safe! How can I keep all of them safe if I cannot ever protect my best friend!" She curled up in my arms and took a deep breath. She smelled of vanilla spice and water lilies. It was a sweet scent that lightened the somber moment for an instant. I could feel her body wilt lightly against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tighter.  
  
"You will protect them Hírilamin {my lady}, do not worry. There was nothing you could have done to save Serlia; we did not even know she was absent." Reyna's sobs subsided slowly.  
  
"I might as well be burying my mother again." I turned her away from Serlia's lifeless body. I shook my head sadly as I looked over Serlia's ravaged body. Her pale green dress was pulled up and disheveled. Everyone knew what Uruk-hai did to women and now Reyna's had to tell Serina what happened this happened to her twin sister.  
  
"Aragorn and I will carry her back to the palace. Go talk with Arwen melamin. You need to talk with someone." She shook her head quickly. I tilted her head up so that I could look into her eyes. Her glittering eyes were duller than they had been.  
  
"I will do this myself. She risked her life for me for over three thousand years. It is my duty to see her to her resting place." She stood weakly.  
  
I rose next, "Allow me to assist you then." She nodded. I picked up Serlia's legs as Reyna grabbed her torso from under her arms. Tears still flowed like rivers down Reyna's light cheeks. We carried Serlia into the mortuary. The kind lady working there said she would have her body ready for burial in three hours.  
  
Shock and emotional numbness were overly apparent in Reyna's overcast eyes. No love of life lingered in those dark pools. Reyna shook her head in dismay, "I was starting to think today would be a good day too."  
  
I put an arm around her, "Do not fret Híril." I kissed the top of her head tenderly, "It will all turn out right in the end."  
  
Her shoulder heaved with each breath she took. She inhaled, her breath quivering. "Not for Serina. I have to go tell her of Serlia's departure."  
  
I nodded, thinking of how hard it would be to break this news to Serlia's twin sister. "I will follow." A halfhearted smile lit upon her mouth. She nodded and we walked towards Serina's shop.  
  
~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~  
  
Well? I thought that it was a bit too happy go lucky so I threw some angst in there. Where do you think the 'tainted' part of my penname came from? I always include angst. Poor Reyna. Will she recover? Find out in chapter twenty-six: Trying Times for Mirkwood. *Evil laugh * you will all have to wait until I finish it though!! =P Namaarie!  
  
~Tainted Elf~ 


	26. Trying Times for Mirkwood

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
Trying Times for Mirkwood  
~~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
I sighed as I left Serina's room. I was exhausted. Legolas took me into his arms and held me tightly. "It will be okay Cathelle."  
  
A smile crossed my face, "Thank you for the support. I do hope it everything works out."  
  
He took my hand and we walked towards our chambers. When we walked up to Legolas's door there was an Elf waiting. He had long black hair and piercing green eyes. He wore the vestments of Mirkwood but was clearly an elf from Rivendell. He had a piece of rolled up, sealed parchment in his hand. He stood at attention as we approached. "Legolas Thranduillion. I am here to personally escort you home."  
  
Legolas looked exhausted. I glared icily at the herald, "I will go with him and we will leave at dawn."  
  
The herald stood firm, "It is a matter of grave importance."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, "Involving whom?"  
  
Mirkwood's herald bit his lip, "King Thranduil was assassinated yesterday."  
  
I raised a hand to my mouth as Legolas's knees buckled. I slid my shoulder under his arm to support him. He gasped for breath and began to shake. "Ada . . ." {Father.} Crystalline tears formed on his lashes and spilled over the brim of his eyes, down his deathly pale cheeks and clung to his chin. I walked him into my chambers and sat him on my bed.  
  
"Legolas, amin hiraetha. Amin . . .amin mela lle." {Legolas, I am sorry. I...I love you.} I wrapped my slender arms around Legolas's body and embraced him. I kissed his cheek and forehead several times, "N'uma nalla. Saese, n'uma nalla." {Please, don't cry.} I kissed his cheek again and kissed his ear. I kissed all the way up his ear to the sensitive pointed tip. I stop and wrapped him in my arms tighter, "We will do this together. We will get through this together."  
  
Legolas wiped his eyes, "Don't say you love me! I will have none of it! My father died because he loved my mother! I won't have you lingering on and wasting away like my father did!"  
  
I held him; "Your father is with your mother now, in the halls of Mandos. They are together."  
  
Legolas sighed and his eyes clouded. He stopped blinking and his breathing was not audible anymore. I put a finger to his jugular, "Legolas? Legolas! " I slit a thin cut in my wrist with an arrowhead. I put the laceration against Legolas's opened lips and allowed the blood to flow into his mouth. "Please let this work! It always works when a heart is searching for the halls of Mandos! You can't leave me behind Legolas! I need you in my life because without you the fire in my soul will extinguish and leave my spirit dead. Your parents have one another and without you I am alone! Please come back to me." His soul longed for his parents and was being pulled to Mandos.  
  
Legolas took in a deep breath. "You mean all that Reyna?"  
  
A sole tear trickled down my cheek as I nodded fiercely. "Yes I do."  
  
He embraced me tightly, "Lle naa estelamin." {You are my hope.}  
  
I patted him on the back, "Uma. Lle naa meleamin." {Yes. You are my passion.} I took both his hands in mine and walked with him out to onto the balcony. Night had settled in and I looked up at the stars. "My mother used to tell me that our ancestors watched us from above. Do you think Serlia and adalle {your father} are there now?"  
  
"Uma Cathelle." He gripped my hand tightly as we curled up under his blanket. "The blanket smells of you. I wonder how." I blushed furiously and shrugged.  
  
"Who knows? Maybe it just a coincidence." I put on my most innocent face.  
  
He fell silent for a moment, "There are no coincidences. We will get through this together Cathelle."  
  
I nodded, "Of course. When are you going to return to Mirkwood?"  
  
"I will be leaving tomorrow afternoon."  
  
A grim expression overcame me, "I will come with you."  
  
"No, you must stay here and guard your people. I will tell Loraine and Ariane to watch over Mirkwood. Loraine will be a good queen until I return."  
  
I looked up sadly, "Why can't I come with you?"  
  
A loud sigh escaped his lips, "I do not want you to be around such sadness. Enjoy the merriment and peacefulness that resides here."  
  
I looked at the ground woefully, "You mean the peace that 'was' here, before the Uruk-hai came."  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I put my arm around her and brought her closer to me. I kissed her cheek softly. "Esta sii' Cathelle." {Rest now Kitten.} She nodded and curled up in my lap. Her soft hair fell down my arm as she rested her head on my shoulder. I stroked her cheek and whispered elvish blessings in her ears. We both fell asleep quickly in each other's company.  
  
~~~Nine hours later~~~  
  
I woke a bit after dawn and lay where I was. Reyna was on top of me, her arms wrapped around my torso and her head comfortably settled on my chest. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She did not wake so I just ran my fingers through her thick tresses and watched the orange sun rise over the land. Arwen came in, her eyes red with tears. I smiled, "I cannot get up to greet you but you can come to meet me."  
  
She walked out onto the balcony and smiled weakly at the sight of Reyna. "I heard about your father. Amin hiraetha." {I'm sorry.}  
  
I shifted uncomfortably, "I am sorry too."  
  
Arwen took a breath, "Have you seen Serlia lately? She hasn't shown up to help me with Eldarion since two nights ago. I am beginning to worry if she is ill."  
  
I took a deep breath, watching Reyna's figure rise and fall. "Serlia is dead. She was raped and killed by Uruk-hai. Cathelle found her and her funeral is being held two hours from now. I am sorry I could not tell you earlier but I wished not to wake the kitten."  
  
A gasp escaped Arwen's no longer composed figure, "What? What has become of Middle Earth?"  
  
I shook my head, "I do not know but it is definitely not the place I want to raise my children."  
  
Arwen sighed, "I wish I could take Aragorn to Valinor. Aragorn is to weak to fight but he will if anything threatens me." Cathelle stirred.  
  
"Aragorn is weakening already you say? Then the time has come." Cathelle stood and allowed me to get up. She walked over to her vanity and brushed her hair as she spoke. "Arwen, get Aragorn and Serina and tell them that I need to call a meeting. Legolas, will you ride down the left side of the Peak and alert everyone that I am calling a meeting? Arwen, make sure Serina rings the bell. I need to ride down the right side. There is much I need to talk about and little time to get it done."  
  
I nodded and led Arwen out. Arwen left to find Serina and I saddled Kemi and Arod. Reyna emerged from the palace with a forlorn look on her face. "We must do what must be done, which is what is expected of a queen." I nodded, trying to encourage her.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
I rode hard down to the first landing. The first Fae I met was a young woman I had trained with when I first cam here. "Wirial, please ring the bell. Alert all the Fae that there will be a meeting at nine and Serlia's funeral will follow." I left before she could ask about Serlia and rode to the next landing.  
  
I met up with a young Fae of about one thousand elven years. I smiled at her, "Dianiel, you must ring the bell. A meeting will be held at nine and make sure everyone knows it. Following the meeting I will make Serlia's funeral an optional attendance but it is recommended."  
  
Dianiel's bright face sunk, "As you wish Queen Reyna."  
  
I smiled, "It's just Reyna." She nodded and ran towards the bell. I could hear a bell from above and a bell from the other side of the mountain ringing loudly.  
  
I rode to the last landing. "Terreal! Hurry and ring the bell, there will be a meeting in an hour and Serlia's funeral will follow." Turreal's shining blue eyes dulled.  
  
"Of course Reyna. We will all be there." I smiled and rode hard back to the palace. I could hear all seven bells ringing when I reached the peak. Each bell had a distinct tone but when all were rung it was a gorgeous chorus of unity.  
  
Legolas rode up to me, "You must dress out of those riding clothes." I nodded and dismounted. He took both the horses and I ran into the palace. In my room I pulled on a black blouse that was tight fitting on my arms and torso and a black skirt that came to my knees. I pulled a pair of tight shorts underneath the skirt, just in case. I looked forlorn as I watched myself in the mirror. I forced a smiled on, "I must be happy for my people." I ran to the massive conference room. The Peak and the two highest landings were already filing in. I put my hand against my pocket to make sure everything was ready. Yes, the powder was there. The south doors of the conference room were opened and Serlia's casket lay on the altar. Dozens of flowers surrounded it and I almost cried staring at what had become of my vivacious friend. I smiled again when I noticed Legolas, Arwen, and Aragorn walk in. I stood tall when I saw Turreal's face. The furthest colony had arrived.  
  
"Attention!" Everyone hushed and looked straight at me. There hadn't been a meeting called since the war of the ring. "I need to talk to you all. As you all know, we are immortals and have the option of sailing to Valinor. There have been several attacks by Uruk-hai in Rivendell, Mirkwood and our own Glacia."  
  
Many hushed whispers filled the room and I continued. "You may leave if you wish but I want you all to know that I will stay and fight for what is ours."  
  
Arwen and Legolas approached the podium, "As will we! We are with you Reyna."  
  
I smiled, "For those of you who do not know these two this is Princess Arwen of Rivendell and King Legolas of Mirkwood." Legolas looked down at this, but he 'was' king. Arwen stood on my left and Legolas took up my right side. Serina stood and took her place next to Arwen.  
  
Aragorn started to approach and I shook my head. "There is one man here who wishes to aid us and he is a mortal man. The stars have shone on him for many years now and he is aged. I will allow him up here because at the end of this meeting he will be given the option of going to Valinor." Aragorn stopped dead and Arwen gasped. She started to cry and ran up to Aragorn. She hugged him tightly and led him up. Aragorn stood next to Legolas. I sighed, "Is there anyone out there who wishes to leave for Valinor?"  
  
One Fae stood, "I think we should have two or three Fae take the children somewhere safe, whether that is Valinor or the Hollow is your choice." I nodded and thought hard for a moment. The Hollow was a place deep into the woods that no enemy had ever found. It was through a tunnel deep under the ground. After you made it through the tunnel there was a village the size of one landing. It had water and food sources and everything we would need.  
  
I nodded, "Thank you. You, Dianiel, and Wirial please take all Fae under one thousand elven years of age to the Hollow tomorrow morning."  
  
Dianiel stood, "Please, let me stay and help you!"  
  
I shook my head, "You are strong and brave and that is why I assigned you there." She nodded and sat back down. Wirial walked over to her and they started to talk quietly.  
  
I sighed, "Anyone else wish to leave?" No one moved. A grin lit my lips, "Great! For the Mother!" Every Fae stood and yelled back. "I want you all to put the landings on high alert and no magic will be used except for fighting or healing until we defeat this. You are dismissed." They all turned and went through the south doors to Serlia's casket.  
  
My eyes were wide with awe at the sense of love these women held for their fellow Fae, their land, and their queen. I turned to Aragorn, "King Aragorn of Gondor. I have a choice for you."  
  
Aragorn walked up and bowed to me. "What is this choice for me to make?"  
  
I took a purple velvet pouch out of my pocket. "I will make you immortal but if you wish to continue your mortal life then speak now."  
  
Arwen smiled through the joyous tears streaking down her face. Aragorn genuflected before me and I smiled. "Then let it be done." I looked over at Serina and she lit a fire in the air above him. I poured half of the powder into the fire and watched as light radiated from Aragorn.  
  
He stood and the youth returned to his face. "Thank you Reyna. I will now be able to see Eldarion grow. I will be able to love my lovely wife until we sail to Valinor. As a display of my eternal gratitude I will give you my sword whenever you ask for it."  
  
I hugged him; "It is merely a gift from a sister to a brother." He hugged my tightly and turned to Arwen.  
  
I smiled and we walked into the south doors. I blessed Serlia's casket and carried it with the help of Serina, Aragorn, Legolas and Arwen outside to the burial grounds. We slowly lowered the casket in and Arwen threw a white flower into the hole. I tossed a red rose in and Legolas tossed a yellow honeysuckle. Aragorn kissed the forget me not in his hand, "You saved my wife and son yet I failed to save you. I am sorry."  
  
I looked up, surprised and saw Aragorn wiping tears away. We all turned and Serina began to bury Serlia. It was tradition that a family member buries them. It usually gave the person private time to say goodbye. I took Legolas's hand and smiled, "When are you leaving?"  
  
He looked up at the sun, "In two hours."  
  
I smiled again, "Ok. Let's go swim until then. Arod is already saddled so you have nothing to worry about. You can take Kemi if you want to return quickly." He laughed and turned towards the forest.  
  
"Let's swim."  
  
~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~  
  
R&R! Is war upon them? Will the young Fae make it to the hollow? What will become of the unprotected elves? Find out in chapter twenty-seven: Traveling  
  
Vanya Sulie,  
  
~Tainted Elf~ 


	27. Traveling

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ WARNING: POV CHANGES WILL RUN RAMPANT IN THIS CHAPTER!!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
Traveling  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I smiled and took Reyna's hand was we walked towards the woods. Arwen called out, "Wait!"  
  
I turned, "Yes?"  
  
Aragorn stood next to Arwen, "We need to warn the elves and Gondor of the Uruk-hai!"  
  
Reyna's brow furrowed, "Rivendell and Mirkwood already know."  
  
Arwen sighed, "I wish to warn my father and what of Lothlorien?"  
  
I nodded, "I wish to make sure Loraine understands the threat."  
  
Aragorn spoke, "Gondor will not go unguarded. Reyna, you can warn Lothlorien. The Lady knows you well."  
  
Reyna smiled, "Yes, she does. We will all be making journeys this afternoon."  
  
Arwen shook her head; "We best leave now."  
  
I nodded, "Yes. Reyna, you and Arwen pack whilst Aragorn and I saddle all the horses." The two ladies departed and I led Aragorn to the stables.  
  
As Aragorn saddled a black stallion he sighed. "I will miss Arwen during the journey. Make sure you stay safe so we can all meet back here. I will be gone longer though. I must build up an army and possibly stay there for a year or so."  
  
I nodded solemnly, "Understood. Maybe Arwen should join you once she is done in Rivendell."  
  
He shrugged, "I will meet with the Rohirrim more than once before I can even keep Arwen company. She does not know many humans."  
  
"That is true. Do you think this will escalate to an all out war?"  
  
Aragorn bit his lip, "Let us pray that it doesn't." Reyna came out in her riding gear, as did Arwen.  
  
Arwen sighed, "Aragorn, I am going to leave Eldarion here until I return. He will go to the Hollow with the Fae children. I will take him to Gondor with me when I am finished in Rivendell."  
  
Reyna walked over to me and took my hand. Aragorn shook his head, "Do not follow me to Gondor. Stay in Rivendell a while and then come back here. Gondor is not safe as of late and I will not risk you and my son when I have just been blessed enough to spend eternity with you."  
  
Arwen nodded, "Okay, as you see fit." She mounted her cream-colored mare and rode off.  
  
I looked at Aragorn. Reyna shook her head. "That did not go well toror' (brother)." Aragorn shrugged.  
  
"It is what is best, whether she agrees or not. I will be gone for much longer than any of you and I do not want her in any danger."  
  
Reyna smiled, "You are so sweet. I wish I could say I know someone loves me like that." She gave me a quick and shy glance.  
  
Aragorn laughed and mounted his stallion. He gave Reyna a quick kiss on the cheek and rode off. "Tenna' san' (until then)!"  
  
Cathelle and I waved for a few moments. I looked over at her, "May the Valor protect you melamin. Know that my love will follow you on your journey."  
  
Reyna's brow furrowed, "We can ride together until the river Bruinen where I will go south and you will go north so why say our farewells now?"  
  
I smiled, "You are right, as usual, Cathelle."  
  
She laughed, "You flatter me." I grinned and mounted Arod.  
As we rode I tried to keep my mind off my father. Reyna was weakened by the loss of her friend already; I would not show her my weakness. The sun set and Reyna stopped. We dismounted and set up a camp. I looked up at her, "It was a kind thing you did for Arwen and Aragorn."  
  
She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "I have never seen a love like theirs but I have seen what happens to an elf when their lover passes and they linger behind. I have seen the Elven grace leave their face and nothing but an empty shell remain. I have seen it happen twice and I will not let it happen to Arwen. She is too fair to loose her spirit. I have seen a spirit shattered when one is left behind and it will not happen to her." I thought of how Serina's face was starting to pale and dull.  
  
I sighed, "I am sorry." She shrugged and lit the fire with her magic. Perspiration dripped down her forehead.  
  
She blushed, "Fire isn't one of my branches so it is very hard to summon." I nodded and took out some lembas for us to eat.  
  
I handed her a small bite, "It's not much but it will fill your stomach."  
  
Cathelle's typical sweet smile lit her face, "Thank you." The sun was gone and we both lay in our sleep sacks.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
When he thought I was asleep he got up and walked down the bank of the Brandywine. We were about two hours ride south of Bree. I could hear him splashing quietly in it. His feet dangled over the bank and he hummed mutedly to himself.  
  
I crept soundlessly over to him. By now I could hear his hushed sobs. "Melamin . . ." He looked up and wiped his tears away quickly.  
  
"Mani?" {What?} I placed a hand firmly on his shoulder.  
  
"Amin naa yassen lle. {I am with you.} I sat next to him as tears came to my eyes.  
  
He hugged me and I embraced him in turn. "Diolla lle Cathelle. Amin mela lle." {Thank you Kitten. I love you.} I smiled through my tears and we held each other for a long while.  
  
"Legolas, lle naa belegohtar. Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa." {You are a mighty warrior. Your heart is that of a lion.} He ran his finger through my hair. I looked into his deep blue eyes that swam with pain.  
  
"The last words we ever exchanged were of anger. I told him that he was butchering my name and he told me that if I did not marry Lirawen that I would give up my throne. Now I am without a way to apologize."  
  
I kissed his forehead, "Hush. It is okay, I am sure your father forgives you."  
  
He shook gently with sobs, "Amin estela ikotane." {I hope so.} I held him until the sun rose and we both mounted again. He watched me ride, "You look tired."  
  
I shrugged, "What can you do but ride on." Legolas nodded reluctantly. We rode again until sunset.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-ARWEN EVENSTAR~~~  
  
I reached Rivendell the night of the second day. Sun was a mere hour from rising as I entered my father's chambers. "Ada, we must hold a Council."  
  
Elrond rose wearily and wiped his eyes. He put on his cranberry colored robes and walked out of the room. "Why must we hold a council Arwen?"  
  
I looked into his blue eyes sadly, "Thranduil has been killed. The Uruk-hai are even attacking Glacia ada! The fumbling beasts must have a leader!"  
  
He pondered this for a while. "Fine then. Wake your brothers and we will hold a council in an hour. A week from now I wish to meet with delegates from Glacia, Mirkwood, Gondor, Rohan and someone to represent Dwarves from the Glittering Caves for the Council of Rivendell."  
  
I nodded and went to go wake up my brother. I walked down the hall to the right and opened the door to Elrohir's room. I walked over to his bed with a candle in my hand. I lit the lamp next to his bed and cleared my throat. Elrohir was a bit of a heavy sleeper. "Wake up!" I yelled it a bit louder than necessary but Elrohir and I always bothered one another.  
  
He woke with a start, "Mani? {What?} He glared at me for a moment, "What on Middle Earth has you waking me up so late in the night?"  
  
"Get Elladan, we are holding a council meeting." He turned serious and departed. I blew out the candle and ran to the council circle. 'The time has come and no one is ready. My dreams were true and I foolishly ignored them.'  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-ELESSAR TELCONTAR (Aragorn)~~~  
  
I rode hard all night and into the next day. Only two days left until I would reach Osgiliath. From there I would ride to Edoras and consult Eomer. It would be good to see him again. I struggled to keep my eyes open as I rode on. Thoughts of the last words Arwen and I shared haunted my mind. I shook them away; we would see each other soon and mend the harsh words. I shook the sleep from my drowsy form and rode on. The mountains at my back were swallowing the remaining sunlight.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
I let my eyes close slowly as I lay on Legolas's chest. I breathed in a deep breath and relished in the scent of lavender and pine that filled my mind. He put his arm around me gently and I let sleep take over my mind and dreams lead me into the darkest of places.  
  
~~~DREAM SEQUENCE~~~  
  
All around me I saw nothing but blood. Thick, black Uruk-hai blood mixed with small pools of crimson blood of an elf. Nothing but Uruk-hai filled my vision for yards. I tried to slaughter them but my sword went right through them. I slashed through several of the oncoming beasts with no effect. One ran straight at me and I screamed. It passed through me without even touching me. I wasn't here; this was a vision in which I will not be present. Mother is showing me this for some reason unknown to me but I must change this. This must not happen. I turned in circles fearfully; I had to see what the Mother wanted me to. I heard a loud scream from the south and I ran. Much to my dismay, I ran straight through about a dozen layers of Uruk-hai. I reached the source of the sound. Writhing in pain before me, I saw Legolas lying in a pool of blood. I gasped and fell to my knees, "How?"  
  
Legolas did not look at me. He took a deep breath, "Curse it! I have to get to Reyna, what if they find her? And what of Mirkwood? I cannot leave until I have finished my business there." I laughed through my tears and shook my head. 'This cannot happen, no matter what the cost, this cannot happen. I will not let it!'  
  
~~END DREAM SEQUENCE~~~  
  
I woke with a start. My airways closed up and I struggled for a miniscule breath. Finally, after wheezing for the longest time, I took in a deep breath. Sweet oxygen flowed into my lungs like luscious rain falling onto dry desert lands. My eyes opened wide and I noticed Legolas sitting up. "Cathelle, are you okay?"  
  
I smiled, "Yes, thank you, I am fine." I paused and looked into his ocean blue eyes. "I will accompany you to Mirkwood and depart for Lothlorien from there."  
  
Legolas's brow furrowed. "A dream?"  
  
"A vision."  
  
He nodded. "Well if that is what you must do then we shall set out in an hour. I do not know what has you so jittery but I do not like it. We will be in Mirkwood by the time the sun sleeps again." I smiled and helped him pack the saddlebags again. We rode off swiftly as I eyed the terrain nervously.  
  
"Legolas . . .I fret for Middle Earth."  
  
A smile tugged at his lips, "No need to fret Cathelle. With you here to guard it, Middle Earth is the safest place there is." Rosey hues lit up my cheeks in the pale dawning light.  
  
"Let us make haste. I do not wish to wait much longer." When we arrived in Mirkwood we met with unexpected problems. Legolas drew his bow and put a finger to his lips. My eyes went wide when I saw the oncoming attacker.  
  
~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~  
  
Hope the POV changes weren't too much for you all. I just wanted to convey everyone's emotions. The next four chapters will be one solid POV per chapter. I will tell of each persons dealing with their home. After that the Council of Rivendell will transpire and the rest is a mystery! =P R&R!!!!!!!!!! Vayna Sulie! 


	28. Resolution in Rivendell

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I thought I would do a separate chapter for each character instead of dozens of POV changes.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
Resolution in Rivendell  
  
~~~POV-ARWEN EVENSTAR~~~  
  
I sat before adamin's {my father's} stone face. His chiseled features were tight with worry. He smiled politely as Elladan arrived. We all sat together with the royal guard. Ada looked at me, "Please tell me of your dreams as of late."  
  
I bit my lip. "Lately dreams of bloodshed and death have plagued my sleep. A war is coming upon us, yet I thought my dreams foolish and killed many in my carelessness. I see Men, Elves and Fae fighting together against one man. I cannot see his face or his race. The dwarves are in the greatest danger for he will strike them first. The man's evil army lies underground and as it grows it will need more room to harbor its masses. We must protect them ada, for if we do not, it may swing the scale of battle."  
  
Elladan scoffed, "A few measly dwarves can tip a scale against one man?"  
  
A sharp tone came in my speech, "One man and many thousands of Uruk-hai." Elrond, Elrohir, and Elladan paled at this aspect. I sighed, "We need to fight them soon or they will only grow in strength and power." Ada nodded.  
  
Ada turned to his Chief March Warden, "I want you to find every willing elf you can and train them." He looked at the other two warriors, "I want you two to make sure our army is well suited and prepared for battle. Try not to alert everyone but do not waste time to conceal it." They nodded and the three departed. My father looked back at the three of us children. "You three must prepare for war."  
  
I smiled, "You will allow me to fight?"  
  
He nodded reluctantly, "If that is your wish." I let out a slight cry of joy and calmed. My father's face fell. "I am exhausted. I am going to sleep. Elladan, Elrohir, I want you two to be fitted into your armor again before you sleep. After that I do not wish to see you doing anything but sleeping, eating and training."  
  
A grin crossed my face, "Hear that Elrohir? You can't breath anymore." Adamin gave me a sharp look and I was silent. I was escorted back to my chambers and I removed my sweaty riding gear. Slipping in to a nice warm bath, I started to worry. I had spoken many harsh words to Aragorn before my departure. I was not troubled about seeing him again but it would be long before that and time only allows those words to sink deeper. I took a deep breath, "Aragorn, I miss you already." I sunk deeper into the bath and started to dream.  
  
~~~DREAM SEQUENCE~~~  
  
Over two hundred elves in the finest armor were marching across the borders of Rivendell and towards Edoras. Aragorn had sent word to meet up there. I rode in front on my white stallion with my two brothers on either side. The elite fighter behind us made hardly a sound. As we marched to Edoras we saw the Lothlorien Army with Reyna in the lead. At her left side was Haldir and at her right was another elf with ebon colored tresses. We met near Fangorn forest. Reyna smiled, "We best stay out in the open. The forest could trick us if we travel through it."  
  
Haldir nodded, "It is best we travel around. We have plenty of Lembas if you need it." I smiled and we marched on. Our troops filtered in together automatically and the line grew longer. We were now eight hundred strong. Mirkwood's Army was a few meters behind us and caught up easily. Legolas ran and embraced Reyna.  
  
"So good to see you all." Legolas rode on Arod and his troops fell into step with ours. Now our fleet was one thousand strong. Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Reyna, Haldir, Lirawen, and I rode in front proudly. The Elves had never been so high in strength and number. As we marched towards Edoras I couldn't help but smile. Aragorn would be pleased. We would win this.  
The sight of an Elven man in black armor flashed through my vision. He had pale skin and blond hair. His eyes were bright blue and his troops were all Uruk-hai. A threatening smile crossed his face. "I await you Lady of Rivendell. And you have even been so kind as to bring me the Lord of the Wood's two sons also. A king from Mirkwood, a March Warden of Lorien, Galadriel's adopted daughter (Lirawen, read my Haldir fic to find out more), and a Queen of the Fae all follow you. Terrific. Soon you will meet up with the Kings of Rohan and Gondor. Still your army will not defeat me. I will take that prissy queen from the arms of her elven king and make her mine. I thank you for your generous gift." The image vanished and I gasped.  
  
~~~END DREAM SEQUENCE~~~  
  
I gasped as I woke. "No!" This enemy was an elf! I did not recognize him even though his words were in Quenya. Slowly I climbed out of the tub. Shivering, I through on a flannel nightgown and buried myself under my covers. "No elf would or could do all these things. My dream must be incorrect." I shook my head, every time I had ignored a dream it had been correct. I believed this one strongly. "Aragorn, amin gorga ten' lle." {Aragorn, I fear for you.} He would not yet be safe in Gondor. Another hour's ride awaited him at least. I fell into a troubled sleep yet again.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-ELESSAR TELCONTAR (ARAGORN)~~~  
  
I rode hard. Visions of war played through my head over and over. I worried about my people and about the elves. Would we win this war? Osgiliath was a day's ride away still and I had miles to go before I dared to rest safely. I thought of my joyous reunion with Eomer. It had been too long. He would be older than I remember but perhaps Lothiriel has gifted him with a strapping young son who would be a good warrior. It would be nice to see them all again though. My thoughts drifted from there to my own son. Eldarion would never remember this war but he would feel the effects of it for a long time. Hopefully he would be safe in Glacia. The Fae were powerful creatures that were very protective of their young. Arwen came to mind as I thought of my family. My fair wife; beauty encircled her no matter what she did. She was gorgeous and her inner spirit was even prettier.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
The Uruk-hai had been waiting for us. At least a dozen or so had charged us. There had to be a figure of higher intelligence behind these brutal beasts. Who it was was still a mystery but we would find that person and hunt them down. Anger surged through at the memory of my father. I slaughtered three more of the beasts. As they started to die down in number I realized I could not see Cathelle. I became worried, "Cathelle!" No response. I ran through the pack of monsters, killing a few on the way. "Cathelle!" Still no answer was received. I sighed, "Curse it!" I ran back out to our horses to see a black stallion with a rider. "Who are you?" Cathelle lay across Kemi's saddle unconscious. I glared at the pale skinned man before me, "Name yourself you filthy creature!"  
  
He laughed. "My name is Rauko. I am an elf from Mirkwood like you, Prince Legolas. I am only taking what is mine do not fret."  
  
I glared at Kemi and Cathelle, "Then return the girl and her horse. She is merely a human servant. They are of no use to you."  
  
His blond eyebrow rose, "A dishonest elven prince? I never thought I would see this day. Well I know who she is Prince and I have no intention of returning her. Lord Lindele made himself distinct when he told me to find her after his death. She killed him and she will pay the price."  
  
Rauko, he was their leader. Anger boiled inside of me as I realized he was the one responsible for my father's death. I ran at him and gripped my twin daggers. His horse took off with Kemi in tail. I ran after them, "No! Cathelle!"  
  
The elf's horse stopped about twenty yards away, "If you want her, come and claim her!" A/N:I know it sounds like Arwen but I like that line =P   
  
I snarled and ran at him. When I was a mere three or four yards behind him I heard her voice. 'Do not come after me! I will be fine Hiramin. Please go alert Mirkwood. I will go straight to Lothlorien when I escape. I had to do this! If I had not then you would have been killed! Do not fret for me!' Obviously Rauko could not hear her for he did not respond. I glared intently at the man. "You will pay, you will pay very dearly!" He rode off and I bit my lip as I fought my heart and did not follow. I mounted Arod, "Come on. We must make haste to Mirkwood." I rode on, though my heart was not with me as I did.  
  
~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~  
  
You like? Hope so! R&R please!! Find out what happens to Reyna in chapter thirty: The Price of Loyalty 


	29. The Price of Loyalty

The Mystery of Love  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
The Price of Loyalty  
  
~~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
I woke with a terrible headache. My brain was pounding out of my skull. I clutched the side of my head as I sat up. I was lying on a very soft bed. Salmon colored sheets surrounded me. I was wearing a peach dress that came to my heels. Silver sandals adorned my feet. My hair was in a long braid and the room around me was massive. The bed was made of fine- grained redwood and so was the rest of the furniture. "Vendui'? Naa ai'er sinome?" {Hello? Is anyone here?}  
  
Dull silence responded. I sighed and rose from the bed. I walked over to the large double doors and pulled on the golden handles. The doors were locked. I turned to see if there was a balcony, and there was. I ran up and pulled the doors open. A harsh chill greeted me. I shivered but continued outside. I heard a horse whinny in the background and followed the sound. I saw a black stallion and my own precious Kemi side by side in the stables. I untied Kemi's harness and mounted her bareback. I was not going to waste time looking for her saddle. I looked up at the night sky and the North Star was to the left of me. I took off towards the east, hoping it would lead me in the correct direction. Once I was out of this dense forest and away from the looming fortress before me I would worry about my direction. I had no idea how long I had been asleep. As I saw a brake in the woods a smile crossed my face. The smile was quickly wiped away at the sight of a dozen Uruk-hai awaiting me. I pulled tightly on the reins and veered north. I rode speedily to the north end of the forest to see even more Uruk-hai. I gasped, "No!"  
  
In front of the Uruk-hai I saw him. A devious smile was strewn upon his lips. He smirked, "You will not go anywhere." I froze with fear as he rode up. The long white tresses the flung behind him looked like the hope that was forsaking my heart. His cold blue eyes held no pity or remorse for his actions. I had nowhere to run and he would catch me no matter what. "I see we will have to restrain you."  
  
I swallowed hard. "Never!"  
  
He rolled his eyes and grabbed Kemi's reins. I remained petrified as he escorted me back to his fortress. He yanked me off of Kemi and led me back into another room. It was much smaller and bare except for a pair of manacles. No light reached the room. I bit my lip; he could not expect me to stay here! He threw me down. "Take the dress off before I take it off for you."  
  
My eyes filled with terror. "Over my dead body. Nadorhuan!" {Cowardly dog.}  
  
He cried out in anger and slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground and he grabbed my raven tresses. He pulled me up. "You want me to take it off for you?"  
  
My brown eyes glared into his, "Go to Mandos!" I spit on him and he threw me to the ground again. He stood over me and wrapped the manacles around my wrists. A small stiletto was withdrawn from his boot. He slit the thin straps of my dress. I kicked his shins relentlessly as he walked around me to untie the back. He grabbed my feet and shackled them to the floor. Rauko pulled the chain dangling down and hoisted me into the air by my arms. My feet dangled just above the ground. He wrapped the chain around a bolt in the wall and smirked. I felt the cold air brush against my stomach as my dress fell off. He withdrew a leather whip that was resting in his belt.  
  
"You will soon pay for your harsh words!"  
  
I spat at him again, "Amin feuya ten' lle!" {You disgust me! Literally: I am disgusted by you. } He walked around to the front of the room, facing my back, and I heard the whip race through the air before it met my caramel colored skin. I gasped with pain.  
  
A smirk crossed his face, "Say mercy and I will stop."  
  
Deep growls came from my throat. "Amin delotha lle! {I hate you!} Another gash opened in my back. He walked up to me. He was so close that I could feel his hot breath on my neck. The hot breath diminished and suddenly I felt his tongue licking along my wounds on my back. I swung myself back and forth, trying to get him away from me.  
  
"Is that what scares you?" I remained silent. I felt my breast band (bra) and underwear fall from my body. I gritted my teeth together.  
  
"You cannot break me you fool! I am a Queen! You are nothing!" He whipped me again. I did not cry out. "I will never break. I am stronger than any fortress you can imagine."  
  
A sly smirk crossed his pale lips; "If that wimpy Prince can break down your walls then it shall be an easy task for me!"  
  
I snarled in response. "Lasta lalaithamin amada!" {Listen to my laughter fool!} I snickered as he paused for a moment. Another harsh whip mark was the price for this moment of glory.  
  
He started to laugh; a loud and somewhat devious laugh rang out through the room. "I doubt your prince will like you back after you are all scarred."  
  
A cocky smirked ran across my rosy lips. "Well, I hate to disappoint you but Prince Legolas never liked my looks to begin with. You can scar my body all you want, it will only make your death more painful."  
  
Dry laughter poured from his mouth for a moment. "You stupid wench, do you have a death wish?"  
  
I snarled again, "It is you who has a death wish. Antolle ulua sulrim!" {Much wind pours from your mouth!}  
  
Another deep gouge lacerated my back. I could feel the warm blood dripping down my legs. "No witch is going to talk to me like that. You will bow down to me!" He whipped me three or four more times, the pain making my vision blur. I did not cry out, he would never see me in pain.  
  
Two more lashes on my calves and he finished. He lowered the chain and I gritted my teeth so I could stand. I stood weakly and held my head up proudly. "Is that the worst you can do?" I turned to face him and I saw him undo his belt. I restrained my gasp just in time. He would not do this to me; he would not live to do this.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I rode hard towards Mirkwood. Only a mere hour or so left. I whispered to Arod, "Reyna anta lye tua!" {Reyna needs our help!} Arod sped up and I dismounted him two yards outside of Mirkwood. He took off to the stables and I ran full-force to Loraine's chambers. "Seler'! Asca!" {Sister! Make haste!}  
  
Loraine rose from her bed, "Mani marte!?" {What happened!?}  
  
I bit my lip, "You need to assemble every able bodied elf in all of Mirkwood and prepare for war. I will return in a fortnight. Until then I must retrieve Reyna. She was taken captive and told me to alert Mirkwood before going after her. Please do this; it is crucial. We are going to war!" My sister sat there in her emerald robes for a few moments and nodded.  
  
Ariane rose from the bed, "I will train them until you return King Legolas."  
  
I smiled at him, "Thank you my brother. I am off now. I will be home no later than two weeks. If I send no message, assume I have not survived."  
  
Loriane's face paled, "As you say brother. I bid thee a safe trip. Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'." {My heart shall weep until it sees thee again.}  
  
"Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omenta seler'." (Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet sister.} With that, I took off into the night to save the one girl I cared for most.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
I slumped to the floor when he finally stopped thrusting. My nails were filled with his skin and his face was bloody and bruised. "I told you I would break you, Queen of Whores."  
  
I brought my foot up and kicked him square in the crotch. "Utinu en lokirim, auta miqula orqu!" {Son of snakes, go kiss an orc!} I stood unsteadily and ran from the room. I could hear him run into the hallway but I was already around a corner. I dodged into the nearest open door. Inside was a short human girl folding linens. She dressed like an elven servant and spoke elvish but she was human.  
  
She looked up at me, "Mankoi naa lle?" {Who are you?} Obviously Rauko couldn't afford elven servants.  
  
I took a deep breath and told her to be silent. I grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around my chest and it fell down to my thighs. I hated it but if I pulled it down it would retard my ability to run. I took off out of the room. When I saw an open window I glanced down and saw I was only four feet above the ground. I leaped out. Whistling loudly, I ran out into the open. Kemi rode up and I mounted her. "Ride hard, ride silent. We are going to Lothlorien." I closed my eyes and cloaked us, it would drain my magic but Kemi knew what to do. None of the orcs saw us as we rode by. I felt the shield failing and my magic drain. I was going to pass out soon. "Keep us safe Kemi." A neigh responded and I fell into darkness.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I had been riding for at least two days when I crossed a large open field. I was near Rohan's borders, still looking for Reyna. Nothing moved in the field as my keen eyes spanned its vast boundaries. Suddenly a horse caught my eye. A black stallion stood in the middle of the field. A white star dotted the stallion's forehead and four white socks covered his feet. Kemi, it was Reyna's horse. I rode hard over to Kemi. He was circling something protectively and would not get out of my way. He was angry and unnerved. I smiled, "Dina. Amin naa mellon." {Be silent. I am a friend.} Kemi slowed and I walked around him to see Reyna lying on the ground. She was curled up tightly and wrapped in a sheet. I blushed and removed my tunic. Shaking her gently, I spoke. "Ame Cathelle. Lle naa varna sii'." {Wake up Cathelle. You are safe now.}  
  
Her eyes opened wearily. "Diola lle..." {Thank you.} She pulled my tunic over her body and tied the sheet around her like a skirt. "Rauko naa sal' kuila." {Rauko is still alive.}  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Lle lava ho coia?" {You let him live?}  
  
She bit her lip, "Uma. Amin hiraetha." {Yes. I am sorry.}  
  
A smile crept over my lips, "Amin naa aiya lakwenien." {I was only joking.}  
  
Tears swelled in her eyes, "Amin n'nae cronha ho." {I was not able to fight him.} My brows furrowed for a moment. She turned away from me and slid the tunic down to reveal her back. Deep gash marks were scabbed over all along her back. "Ro yerye amin n'ala ro maghe amin. Amin n'ume nalla." {He weakened me before he used me. I did not cry.} She pulled the tunic up again, "Amin n'ume nalla." {I did not cry.}  
  
I walked up to her and held her. I slipped my hands under the back of her tunic and felt the wounds. Several were deep. "Uutuupa lanna ar' keaa, no' n'alaquelle." {Remove the tunic and lay down on it, on your back.} She did so curiously.  
  
A soft sigh of relief escaped her lips as I massaged her shoulders. "Tanya tyava ikotane quel." {That feels very good.}  
  
I blushed to the tips of my ears. "Amin naa fallanien lle nan' sina men ta nauva avaene naike." {I am healing you but this way it will be painless.}  
  
She glanced over her tanned shoulder, "Diola lle Haryon." {Thank you prince.}  
  
My eyes tried not to blink as I examined every inch of her tanned skin. She had been there a few hours, and her skin was golden again. Every soft inch of her tantalizing back, neck and shoulders was revealed to me. I wanted to kiss the delicately sun-kissed skin; I wanted every inch of her covered with my kisses. Finally she arched her head. My light pink lips turned in a smile. "Naa lle quel? {Are you okay?}  
  
"Uma. Lye auta sii'(Yes, we should go now)." I nodded and turned to prepare the horses while she replaced my tunic over her chest.  
  
I smiled, "Asca." {Make haste.} She mounted wearily.  
  
Her face contorted in worry. "I should really ride to Lothlorien."  
  
My blond eyebrow rose inquisitively, "Then I shall join you. Loraine will take care of the army. I gave her precise orders. After you alert the golden wood we can return to Mirkwood and let Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel take care of the rest."  
  
She smiled at me; "It will be nice to spend time with you in the lovely lands of Lothlorien."  
  
My face heated brightly, "Uma, melamin." {Yes, my love.}  
  
We rode hard to Lothlorien in two days time. We approached the borders and Reyna leaped off her horse, "Haldir! Amin entule!" {I have returned!}  
  
The bright blue eyes of the ecstatic March Warden of Lorien lit with joy as he ran out to meet her. She leaped into his arms and embraced him tightly. I took Kemi's reins and washed all feelings of jealousy from my face. 'You are an elven prince, act like it. You must be on your best behavior in the Realm of the Lady of the Wood.' I smiled at the two as I approached.  
  
~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~  
  
Well? Hope you all like it! Sorry it took so long to update. Tell me what you think. R&R! Chapter Thirty: Hope for the Humans will be out soon. 


	30. Hope for Humans

The Mystery of Love  
  
Chapter Thirty (does happy dance)  
  
Hope for the Humans  
  
~~~POV-KING ELESSAR TELCONTAR~~~  
  
The sun was rising when I reached Osgiliath. Many men were rushing around and preparing things for a feast. I spoke to the chef, "Do not prepare anything. I come to rest and then I must depart for Edoras."  
  
He bowed, "Of course King Elessar." I was surprised; it had been a long time since I had been called that. Everyone I had been with recently knew me before I was crowned. I took that name when I was declared king but made sure all of my friends called me Aragorn. I walked up to my chambers and found my military general awaiting me.  
  
He took a breath, "King Elessar, there has been talk of war among the ranks."  
  
I nodded, "Yes. They are correct. I want you to prepare every able bodied man, who is mature enough and yet young enough to handle battle, for war. I want them trained and ready in two weeks. We will march to Edoras then. Be prepared. On your way out please ask one of the heralds to come to my chambers. I must send word to Eomer." The general nodded and took leave swiftly. The herald reported as I stripped off my sweaty riding gear. "I will record the notice now while you wait. Deliver it to Eomer personally. Take the fastest steed there is to offer."  
  
The young boy bowed and nodded, "Of course, King Elessar."  
  
I scribed the note hastily:  
  
'King Eomer,  
  
I bring grave news from Gondor. War is upon us, and the elves are at our sides. A great enemy has possessed the power of the Uruk-hai. He has attacked the lovely lands of the Fae in Glacia, the elves in Rivendell, and even killed the king of Mirkwood. I will be riding to Edoras in a fortnight with an army at least two thousand strong. Please assemble all the men you can and we will meet then. Until then, may you rest well and enjoy the remaining time of peace.  
  
Your Dearest Friend and the King of Gondor,  
  
King Elessar Telcontar'  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-ARWEN EVENSTAR~~~  
  
Elladan had ridden out seven days ago and now returned to us. I smiled, "Brother! Creoso!" {Welcome!} I embraced him warmly. "How did your dealings with the dwarves go?"  
  
A smiled crossed his thin lips, "Gimli, Legolas's dear friend, was much help. He has been spending his days in the glittering caves as of late and he assisted my greatly. They are preparing for battle but they will not aide us. They must protect their own caverns and people."  
  
I nodded worriedly, "Of course." I turned to him, "I have received word from Loraine that Legolas instructed her to build up an army and then he departed. Reyna has not yet sent word from Lorien. I worry about her. My dreams of her have not been the sweetest."  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-HALDIR OF LORIEN~~~  
  
I escorted Reyna to her flet after she had finish speaking with Lady Galadriel. "You have best go visit your wife Haldir, she will be missing you. I hope she still remembers what you look like."  
  
I chuckled, "I am sure she does." I ran a hand through her hair as I stood on her stoop. "And how are you getting along? Have you found yourself another?"  
  
Her eyes dimmed slightly, "No."  
  
I ran my finger down her cheek and brushed her lips. I leaned down and kissed her softly, "Quel du melamin." {Good night my love.}  
  
The stormy mocha eyes of hers filled with fear and wanting. "Quel du hiramin." {Good night my lord.}  
  
We had both bade farewell yet neither of us moved. "You are not courting Legolas?"  
  
Her brown tresses brushed against her back as she shook her head. "No. He and I are not quite stable enough for that yet in my opinion." She stared at me a while longer. "I think we were."  
  
My lips parted to speak words I knew I should not. Lirawen was a good wife to me, she would never be Reyna, but she was a good wife. I kissed her again. Inside my conscience was screaming at me. 'HALDIR! You fool! How dare you! Stop now!' Her lips were soft and tender. She finally rested her hands on my armor. "You must go my lord. I bid thee farewell." I kissed her once more on the forehead and fled into the darkness. I did not return to Lirawen, I went down to the Nimrodel. Legolas was there when I arrived. I turned to go.  
  
"Tampa, stay." {Stop, stay.} I turned. He patted the ground next to him. "Please." I sat next to him. "I saw you kiss her."  
  
I bit my lip, "I apologize, it was just a friendly kiss."  
  
His eyes were cold blue, "I will not call you a deceiving elf for you may be in denial yourself but that was no friendly kiss. You are a married elf Haldir and I love Reyna. I would give my life for her and I do not need you mixing up her emotions. I have hard enough of a time keeping on her good side without you tempting her. Please, do not tempt her while we are here."  
  
I turned my face in shame, "I will not. I will remain at Lirawen's side and guard Lorien. I will not do anything else until you both depart."  
  
Legolas voice was stern but pained at the same time, "Ok. Diola lle. I am leaving now so that you may sort through your own thoughts. Quel du." {Good night.} He departed swiftly afterward. I could see him vanish and I let out the breath I had been holding.  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
I retreated to my flet quickly and locked the door. I put my hand to my lips, "Oh Mother! What have I done?!" I began to shake with fear and nervousness. 'What if Legolas saw me? Will he still love me?' I curled up on my bed and stared at the ceiling with wide eyes.  
  
A knocked disturbed me. "Ya naa ta?" {Who is it?}  
  
The soft voice that answered soothed my worries away, "Legolas, may I enter?" I opened the door and hugged him.  
  
"Your timing is perfect. Please come in."  
  
His eyes were filled with confusion. "What do you need?"  
  
I looked deep into the deep pools. "Kiss me."  
  
He backed away, "Cathelle, you are speaking nonsense."  
  
My heart was pounding. "Kiss me, Legolas."  
  
He shook his head. "No. I will not. You are not thinking straight. Lady, lay down and rest. I will sing you to sleep."  
  
I slipped off my tunic and revealed myself in a small camisole. "Could you give me another massage?"  
  
He was red to the tips of his ears, "As you wish?" I lay on my bed and he straddled my back as he massaged the tension away. I kissed his fingers when they came into reach but said not a word. I did not know how to tell him what I wanted to tell him.  
  
~~~T B C~~~  
  
KK, on to next chappy. R&R 


	31. Mirkwood Makes a Move

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I thought I would do a separate chapter for each character instead of dozens of POV changes.  
  
Chapter Thirty-One  
  
Mirkwood Makes a Move  
  
~~~POV-ELLESAR TELCONTAR~~~  
  
I received a hasty reply from Eomer. 'Glad to hear from you again Brother. Troops will be ready, hope to see you soon. Good day! Eomer' Knowing Eomer, he was probably panicking. I laughed to myself and turned behind me. Two thousand and ninety men stood behind me. "For Gondor!" The men cheered and I rode forward. The first twenty-five men also rode horses, they were my generals. Each of these was prepared to take up my place if I were to fall. Each of the lower ranks was ready to fight without command. Everything was prepared, we would win this one. Marching forward, I thought of Arwen and how good it would be to see her again.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I woke in the early morning. I was lying on Reyna's bed and she was up peeling fruit with a knife. "A nice servant brought them this morning. Come eat melamin."  
  
I blinked several times and her words washed over me again. ~'Legolas, I know now how I feel about you. I am sure that I will feel for you in turn. I think I may even feel for you right now but I will not say so until this war is over. If I survive I will speak those words but I will not bond with you while there is still a chance that I will die.' I had wrapped her in my arms and kissed her forehead gently. 'I will defend you Reyna, you will be safe. I will wait for you after the battle.'~  
  
I shook my head, "Fruit sounds delightful Vanhiril {fair lady}." I walked up to her and ran my fingers along her sun-kissed shoulders. I glanced at her shiny silken locks and longed to run my slender fingers through their soft strands of coppery beauty. Cathelle always kept her hair up in a tight ponytail that prevented me from doing so. A smile crossed my face, "How did you sleep?"  
  
She took in a deep, happy breath; "Amin kaime ikotane quel, diola lle. Ar lle?" {I slept very well, thank you. And you?}  
  
Her elvish was smooth and flowing. I was used to hearing it but her voice drew me in like a hound eyeing a steak. I began to grow angry with myself. I did not lust for her a fortnight ago! I do not know why I lust for her body now . . .I was content loving her spirit. That is how I will remain. I smiled, "Yassen lle? Ikotane quel." {With you? Very well.}  
  
Pink hues painted her cheeks, "You don't think that others will assume we are lovers, do you?"  
  
The air was exhaling caught in my throat and my eyes widened. "Are you assuming people with suggest that we have slept together?"  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-ARWEN EVENSTAR~~~  
  
I smiled at my father. "We received word today that Legolas and Reyna are safely in Lorien and that Legolas will return to Mirkwood shortly. Reyna will stay behind but she will attend the council."  
  
Ada nodded, "Quel. Diola lle tinuamin." {Good. Thank you my daughter.}  
  
I sat down on a bench in the Gardens of Elrond. Smiling, I turned to my twin brothers. "It will be a grand battle. We will lose fighters but so much will be accomplished. Most, if not all, of the Uruk-hai will be slaughtered and the bond between the three races will be strengthened."  
  
Elrohir smiled at me, "You are wise beyond your years Arwen."  
  
Silky laughter fluttered from my lips, "No, brother, I am not. I am merely observant." I sighed. "I do hope Aragorn is well. It has been too long since last we beheld one another. Cormamin nalla." {My heart weeps.} Elladan rested a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Keep your mind off of him. We must prepare for the council." Elrohir stood. I nodded and sighed as we departed to arrange the guest rooms.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-HALDIR OF LORIEN~~~  
  
I sat inside my flet and sorted through some battle plans that my brothers and I had prepared. Dozens of things ran through my head as I tried to concentrate. I shook my head as I gave up in frustration. I looked up and noticed that rain had begun to fall. I walked outside slowly to enjoy the moist rainfall. Silently, I walked down the path to the Nimrodel.  
  
On my way there I saw something that truly sparked a fire within me. Long auburn locks plastered against honey colored flesh. Pointed ears delicately protruding through the thick mass of curls. A rain-soaked camisole colored a sunlit yellow and a baby blue skirt twirling in the breeze. Brown-grey eyes lit with passion. A smile that reached from one ear to the next painted on her face. Laughter of the richest tones fluttered through the air. "Reyna."  
  
Her fair ears caught the sound of my voice. She was still not facing me. "Lord Haldir." She turned and I saw small dewdrops clinging her to eyelashes and I noticed the rain that was plastered onto her caramel skin. I approached her and smiled. Now I had my own wet blond locks clinging to my neck.  
  
"Vanimlle sila tiri." {Your beauty shines bright.} Soft pink hues captured her cheeks as she smiled. She twirled around again, droplets from her hair hitting me in the face.  
  
A smile took her lips into their custody. "Diola lle...Haldir."  
  
I nodded. "Lle naa saicreoso, melamin." {You are very welcome, my love.} I took her slender hands in mine and spun her around. "Salkienlle naa vanima." {Your dancing is beautiful.} I embraced her tightly. I kissed her lips and smiled at her.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at me, "Legolas." I stepped back. Her eyes went wide with concern, "Amin hiraetha." {I am sorry.}  
  
I shook my head, "N'uma, Diola lle. {No, thank you.} I must return to Lirawen. You have helped me do that."  
  
Her concerned expression lightened and she kissed my cheek, "Quel du toror'." {Good night brother.}  
  
A smiled crossed my face, "Lisse' kaima seler'." {Sweet sleep sister.} I slowly departed, thinking of Lirawen and walking towards our flet. "Amin naa autien sil lle, lissamin." {I am going to see you, my sweet.} I hummed an elvish love song under my breath as I approached our home contently.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I watched Reyna remain totally still. She had spoken my name when Haldir had kissed her. I could feel the blood pulsing through my body. Her hand wiped against her lips and sighed, "What has come over me lately? Asking Prince Legolas to kiss me?" She shook her head. "Love is not for you Reyna, you will only hurt yourself. Legolas may be a sweet elf but looks can always be deceiving. Do not push your luck foolish girl."  
  
I walked out from the foliage. "Reyna, lle maa vanima (you look beautiful)."  
  
She turned to me and gasped. "Legolas! How long have you been here?"  
  
A smile crossed my face as I embraced her. "Just long enough to hear someone's insecurities."  
  
A blush captured her cheeks, "Are you serious?"  
  
I brought my hands up to cup her cheeks tenderly. "There is nothing more to me than what you have already seen. The only thing that you have yet to see is the extent of all my emotions."  
  
She smiled, "Oh really? What emotions are you talking about?"  
  
I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "Well, the emotions that make my heart race whenever I see you, the feelings that make me feel like flying when you laugh, and the powerful yearning I have when you are away from me. The pain that over takes me when I look at you and see some small resemblances of my mother is what I am talking about. I am referring to the lightheadedness I get when I hold you in my arms like this." She blushed brightly.  
  
"Well, I am going to have to tell you about the fear that overcomes me every time I look into your loving blue eyes and see all that passion in them. I am so terrified, because that same passion burns within me and, I am terrified to let it out." I stared deep into her emotion filled brown eyes. They swallowed me, surrounding me in her love.  
  
Slowly, I started to walk with her in the rain. We walked up and down the narrow paths of the Golden Wood. The leaves were shining brightly, and almost appeared silver in the moonlight. Sweet laughter rang out from her as told her of how I barged into Loraine's room and was surprised that her husband, Ariane, was there. We started talking about what we had been doing for the week she was captive.  
  
Her face was less carefree about this subject. "He has Uruk-hai all over his boundaries. His fortress is in a forest somewhere. I was only awake for two days before I escaped but I know he is a blonde elf with arctic blue eyes. When we get to him he will also have several scars on his cheeks that looks like big cat scratches." She glanced at her nails daintily and smiled. I shivered lightly as I thought of what tortures may have caused her to resort to clawing at him. Putting a protective arm around her, I walked her back towards her flet.  
  
"I want you to rest before we depart."  
  
Her brow furrowed, "We? I thought I was going to lead the Army of Lothlorien whilst you went back to Mirkwood. It would be for the best, Hiramin {my lord}."  
  
I felt like I had been stung. "I see. Of course." I wanted to kiss her, as I stood right outside her felt with her. "Do you love me, Cathelle?"  
  
She looked up at me, "Legolas..." Her voice trailed off into silence. "I really like you a lot but I think it is more of a friendly feeling."  
  
I frowned. "Maybe I could kiss you and then you could see what you think..."  
  
A sigh escaped her lips and I lost all control of the emotions I had harnessed. "You will kiss Haldir! Why won't you kiss me? Do you love him? Is that why you push me away? Why is it Reyna?! Why!?"  
  
Her deep brown eyes filled with sorrow. "I am sorry Legolas. It is just that...well...you are a King. You have duties in Mirkwood whilst I have my own duties in Glacia. I just think that our futures look like two very different scenes. I need to marry a guy who will follow me anywhere, who will know when to push me and when to follow, who will know when I need love and when I need privacy. You really seem like that guy Legolas...you really do...but I just worry about hurting you. I am very outspoken and emotional, as are you, and sometimes I think that you deserve so much better. You are a kind elf, who is excellent at everything and there are times when your love causes me to lie awake at night and wonder 'why me?'" She was leaning against me now as if a huge weight had come off her shoulders.  
  
"What do mean 'why you?', you are a gorgeous, kind, caring, funny, sweet girl with enough passion in you to make an Elf wish he were a dwarf if you wanted him to feel such."  
  
She giggled at this and hugged me tightly. "After the war Legolas. When we have won I will be yours."  
  
I shook my head. "I do not want you to be mine. I want you to love me. You make it as if you are giving up your freedom to love me yet that is not how I want it."  
  
A bright smile crossed her face, "Thank you Hiramin {my lord}." She brought her face up closer to mine and whispered into my hypersensitive ears. "Amin mela lle. Saese naya narna." {I love you. Please stay safe.} She kissed my cheek lightly and smiled.  
  
"Uma. N'uaya n'dela." {Yes. Do not worry.} I opened her door and let her into her flet. "No one has shown me where my flet is yet and since I am leaving in the morning, can I just sleep with you?"  
  
Her cheeks became rosy. "Of course Legolas." She pulled the sheets back for me and began to set blankets on the floor.  
  
"I will be sleeping on the floor. I do not mean to intrude." She sighed with exasperation and went to go bathe.  
  
"Fine, but I am putting the mattress on the floor then." I laughed and handed her a towel as she headed out the door.  
  
~~~T B C~~~  
  
R&R. Hope you all enjoyed. I am planning the first kiss soon enough. I will start things moving soon, just be patient. 'Patience is a virtue.' LOL. Vanya Sulie! 


	32. Galadriel's Decision

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I thought I would do a separate chapter for each character instead of dozens of POV changes.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two  
  
Lady Galadriel's Decision  
  
~~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
Legolas had departed a day ago and now I had to speak with the Lady and Lord of the Wood. I walked up and embraced Lord Celeborn, "Ada."  
  
He smiled sweetly, "Edhelai." {Small elf.}  
  
I bowed politely to Lady Galadriel as we sat around a glass table. Haldir, Rumil and Orophin sat across from me. I smiled politely. "Lady Galadriel; Rivendell, Mirkwood, Glacia, Gondor and Rohan are going to war. I am here as a representative of their alliance and I am asking you to join us. Uruk-hai have attack Rivendell and Glacia and they have gone so far as to assassinate King Thranduil." The Lord and Lady grimaced.  
  
"Go on." Galadriel's voice was tense.  
  
"Around two thousand humans are expected from Gondor. I have thirty Fae who can battle whilst the others guard Glacia. You have full permission to send any and all the elflings or unarmed elven maidens to the Hollow." Galadriel nodded, she knew exactly what I spoke of. "Two hundred or so warriors are coming from Mirkwood, one hundred or so coming from Rivendell and I know that I could easily march out of here with eight hundred of Lorien's fighters without putting you at any risk."  
  
Galadriel nodded, "This is true. What, pray tell, is your plan and who is your enemy though? Are you even sure the Uruk-hai have a leader?"  
  
My eyes darkened, "His name is Rauko. He captured me on my journey here. I escaped but was not able to kill him during that time." Haldir's eyes widened slightly. He knew how well I fought. I continued, "We are planning to storm his fortress. I believe it to be in the forests near Fangorn."  
  
Galadriel sighed, "Where is this all to be discussed?"  
  
A smile crossed my face, "The Council of Rivendell will be held in six days. Elrond postponed it just for Lothlorien."  
  
Celeborn muffled a laugh as I tried to make the Lady guilty. She smiled, "Fine. You shall have your army on one condition. You, Haldir and Lirawen must lead it. I will not let those two do it alone, nor will I let you."  
  
My brows furrowed and I shrugged, "Of course Lady. Diola lle." {Thank you.} I turned to Celeborn, "Diola lle."  
  
He smiled, "Get some rest, you look exhausted."  
  
I laughed. "I am." I walked out and sent word to Rivendell.  
  
'Dear Arwen,  
  
The Lady of Light has granted me eight hundred men and Haldir, Lirawen and I will be attending the council. The troops will be prepared by then and we will be ready to march to Edoras after the council. I will see you in three days for I am leaving at dawn. Vanya sulie tenna' telwan. {Fair winds until then.}  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Reyna'  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-ELESSAR TELCONTAR~~~  
  
I nodded to Eomer as we trekked over the hills of Rohan. With three thousand and some troops in tail, we were unstoppable. I sat high in my saddle and began to think about Arwen. 'I hope she hasn't changed too much.' I had sent word to Rivendell that we were going to take camp near Fangorn while I went to the council to represent Eomer and I. The council was two days from now and we were only an hour or so from Fangorn. It would be a hard ride to make it but I would. I turned to Eomer, "I had best take off now."  
  
He nodded, "A safe journey to you."  
  
I smiled and waved to the troops, "For Gondor!" An unnumbered amount of shouts echoed my cry. A grin crossed my face and I rode hard towards Rivendell.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I smiled faintly at Ariane, "How has the training gone?"  
  
Ariane sighed, "Well but not good enough."  
  
A sigh escaped my lips. "I see. Are they not motivated, or s here another problem?"  
  
Ariane looked up, "Legolas, they are still mourning Thranduil and many of them do not understand why you are not."  
  
Blue fire light in my eyes, "Not mourning!? You don't think I am mourning my own father's death?! What do you think I am? A monster!? Ariane, every night I weep for the loss of my father. After loosing my older brother, both of them, Thranduil and Loraine were all I really had left. Now all I have is Loraine and she is a wife now."  
  
Ariane blushed lightly, "We have been your family Legolas. We know your oldest brother died by the hand of the orcs and that Lorei deserved what he got. Thranduil was a peaceful elderly man though, Legolas. He posed no threat to anyone but he was killed anyway."  
  
I grew cross, "By the hand of the very man I seek to kill! You will follow me or be banished from Mirkwood as charged with treason. King Thranduil was a glorious man who was slaughtered so that I would come to the throne when I least expected it. This will not happen, I am prepared to rule!"  
  
My fair sister slipped into the room. "Toror', amin lava. Lle naa Haron." {Brother, I yield. You are king.}  
  
I smiled at her and motioned for her to rise from her bow. "Diola lle. At least some people are loyal to me."  
  
Ariane gave me a cold stare, "I will remain by my wife but you better remember that I do not agree with this at all. We do not need to loose anymore of our people to these beasts!"  
  
A chill glazed my heart, "Ariane! I am king now; you will address me as such! And, never am I to here you speak against my orders again! I will learn to be more careful in choosing those who I believe are loyal to me." I glared, "And if you think two hundred people from Mirkwood is too many, than go tell that to Galadriel! She is giving up eight hundred of her finest troops for this cause Lord!"  
  
The bright green eyes stared back at me angrily, "As you wish, my King." He bowed and departed.  
  
Loraine remained in the room as I let out a deep breath and sighed, "Curse it! Why must this happen?"  
  
Her soft hands rested on my shoulders as she massaged me, "It will all be alright, you will see. Time will mend things."  
  
I turned to her, "War will mend things." She nodded, much to my surprise.  
  
"Let us talk of something better. When are you going to get the guts to ask Reyna?"  
  
My brow furrowed, "Ask her what?"  
  
"To marry you!" My sister voice was full of musing laughter.  
  
I turned, "I am not sure that marriage is something she wants."  
  
Loraine laughed, "She loves you Legolas. Just be kind and patient if you need to. Don't give her up. She may be your Other."  
  
Air caught in my throat. "You think she may be my Other? I doubt it...she does not seem to think so anyway."  
  
My sister gave me a warm smile, "Time will tell. Just have faith Legolas."  
  
I nodded, "Of course sister. Thank you." She smiled and walked out of the room. I laid down to rest and my dreams were sweet. I dreamed of the day when I could finally ask Reyna the burning question I had.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-HALDIR OF LORIEN~~~  
  
I rode out with Reyna and Lirawen. Behind us were eight hundred of the finest elven soldiers. Rivendell was our destination for now. Talk of war filled the ranks and a high moral lifted the spirits of everyone in Lothlorien. I waved goodbye to the Golden Wood and prayed I would see it again. Something told me that I was going to lose something in this battle, though I did not know what. I strapped my red cape on and turned to Reyna.  
  
She was wearing Fae armor. Beautiful silver armor that shined lustrously. It looked much like the armor of Lorien but it was silver, thinner, and made only for women. Her cape was navy blue and she wore no helmet. Kemi had protective armor on her head, as did my horse and Lirawen's. Lirawen wore the armor of Lothlorien but a emerald cape, signifying second in command, flared behind her. The rest of the men wore their helmets and armor proudly as we marched towards Rivendell.  
  
War was inevitable now. Victory was certain. The death toll was a mystery and whom we would mourn was going to devastate me. This I did not know yet...and if I had I would have never let her go.  
  
~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~  
  
Who is it? Well you won't find out for a while...bwaha! Um...read my co-authored fic if you get the chance. It's called "Romien tuulo' lithea: Rising from the ashes" and it's authored under the penname: 'Vardaparmawen' Enjoy! 


	33. Councils and Pillow Fights

The Mystery of Love  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two  
  
Councils and Pillow Fights  
  
WARNING: This chapter could possibly contain spoilers of my Haldir fic so you may have to choose between the two (sorry!)  
  
~~~POV-ARWEN EVENSTAR~~~  
  
I paced the room nervously. At any minute Aragorn would be walking through the doors in front of me. The sentry had already sounded the alert. Suddenly I heard a commotion outside and stopped. I looked in the mirror in front of me then turned to face the doors. The two massive doors opened and in walked Aragorn, Eomer, Haldir, Reyna and another elven maiden. I smiled, "Creoso." {Welcome.}  
  
I bowed politely to the elven maiden, Haldir and Eomer. The raven- haired elf introduced herself as Lirawen. I embraced Reyna for a moment, "Creoso n'alaquel." {Welcome back.}  
  
Reyna smiled brightly, "Ta naa quel ele lle au'." {It is good to see you again.} I nodded and turned to Aragorn. His beard had grown back and he smelled of sweat. He wore his black riding suit and was covered in dust. Never had a sight looked more wonderful to me.  
  
I ran up and embraced him tightly, "Amin mela lle! Amin naa quel sii tanya lle naa n'alaquel." {I love you! I am well now that you are back.}  
  
He was breathing somewhat quickly but it was no surprise after such a hard ride. "Amin mela lle vithel." {I love you too.}  
  
I wrapped my arm around him and started to walk towards our chambers. "Reyna? Mankoi naa lle iltulien?" {Why are you not coming?}  
  
A meek smile crossed her face, "Amin naa feithien ten' Legolas." {I am waiting for Legolas.}  
  
I smiled back at her, "En rant." {Of course.} She blushed and I walked with Aragorn into our chambers. His warm lips captured mine in a passionate kiss.  
  
He stared at me, "Amin merna lle." {I want you.}  
  
A blush painted my cheeks. "Lle caela amin ten'oio." {You have me forever.} He slipped the strap of my dress off my shoulder and looked at me. I grinned, "Uma melamin?" {Yes my love?} He kissed me again.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-RENYA LINDELE~~~  
  
I stood there and an icy feeling of dread came over me as I saw someone walk in the door with Lirawen. Lirawen smiled, "Reyna, I merna lle oment Adamin. Ro nauva sinome ten' er re." {Reyna, I want you to meet my father. He will be here for one day.}  
  
I looked up at the elf next to her. He had golden locks and stood about six feet. He looked about as aged as Celeborn but nowhere near as wise. As I looked into his eyes I gasped with fear. "Lle....." {You.....}  
  
The cold blue eyes of my arch nemesis stared at me cockily. "Vendui'." {Greetings.} A sly smile crossed his face. "Caela lye omente?" {Have we met?}  
  
I smiled back politely, containing the adrenalin and fright that pulsed through my body. "N'uma. Amin naa Tari Reyna en Glacia. Ya naa lle?" {No. I am Queen Reyna of Glacia. Who are you?}  
  
"Amin naa Rauko. Sut naa lle?" {I am Rauko. How are you?} His voice was just as fierce as I remembered it and I longed to pound him with my fists. Lirawen's father was this monster? Never.  
  
"Amin naa quel nan' amin anwaa anta aut. Quel re." {I am well but I really need to go. Good day.} I ran outside. Fear pulsated through me like my own blood. When the fear wore off it gave way to anger and hatred. 'How could sweet Lirawen be related to that beast?' I sat on the steps leading up to the building. Completely immersed in thought, I jumped when someone tapped my shoulder.  
  
The smooth elvish tongue soothed me, "Amin naa sinome, melamin." {I am here, my love.}  
  
I glanced up and fell into the soft blue eyes of the one elf I would never fear. "Ro naa sinome vithel." {He is here also.}  
  
Legolas's blond brow furrowed, "Ya naa sinome?" {Who is here.}  
  
My brown eyes swelled with fear. "Ho." {Him.}  
  
A soft growl rose from Legolas's throat. "Rauko."  
  
I nodded. "Uma. Ro naa ada en Lirawen." {Yes. He is the father of Lirawen.}  
  
Legolas's wrapped his warm arms around me. "Amin kaimuva yassen lle tul'dome." {I will sleep with you tonight.}  
  
Heat rushed to my cheeks. "Diola lle Haryonamin." {Thank you my prince.} I kissed both of his cheeks lightly and stood. "Amin gorga ho." {I fear him.}  
  
He smiled and stood with me. "Lle iluma anta gorg ho yassen amin pelu." {You do not need to fear him with me around.}  
  
I smiled brightly and walked with him back into the hall. We walked into my room and I blushed, "Eller naa ere' er rath sinome." {There is only one bed here.}  
  
A sly smile crossed his face. "Lle caela ta." {You have it.}  
  
I shook my head, "Lye sankuva ta." {We will share it.} He raised his eyebrow questioningly and I blushed again. "Dina!" {Be silent!}  
  
He looked falsely hurt. "Amin ilume quena ai'nat'!" {I did not say anything!}  
  
Laughter spilled richly from my mouth. "En rant lle ilume." {Of course you did not.} I slipped behind a dressing screen and pulled off my armor. The silver plates clanked loudly on the tile floor.  
  
Legolas smiled, "Aa' amin elea ie' lle sii?" {May I look at you now?}  
  
I cried out, "N'uma! Lle waara hanu!" {No! You dirty male!} Legolas let out an embarrassed laugh but his footfalls ceased.  
  
The only nightshift I had to wear was a large cotton t-shirt that was big enough to fit three of me. I pulled it down over my bottom just as Legolas rounded the corner of the dressing screen. He grinned devilishly and I ran over to the bed. He followed in quick pursuit and I smacked him with a pillow. An appalled expression masked his face as he grabbed the other large pillow on the bed and threw it at me. It hit me right in the stomach and I stumbled back. I scrambled to my feet and threw the pillow back at him. He tried to dodge it and failed. I laughed and turned to get another pillow but he hit me in the back. An evil grin crossed my face and I grabbed the two remaining pillows on the bed. Tossing them both at him, feathers began to fly through the air. He dodged the first one but as his in the chest by the second. Quickly this game of innocent revenge turned into an all out pillow fight. Legolas threw another pillow at me. A loud crash followed me bumping into a table. I turned around to see that I had knocked a vase off the table. Arwen burst in and saw feathers floating through the air. She was aghast, "Mani naa sina?" {What is this?}  
  
A blush covered Legolas's pale cheeks, "Amin hiraetha." {I am sorry.}  
  
She laughed, "En rant lle naa." {Of course you are.} Her large blue eyes surveyed the room before letting out a falsely exasperated sigh. She rolled her eyes, "Quel du." {Good night.} She shut the door with a sigh and I began to collect the glass shards. As I picked up a rather large one I received a gash in my hand. Legolas kissed my hand gently and it was healed.  
  
"Eller. Naa lle quel?" {There. Are you well?}  
  
I nodded, "Diola lle." {Thank you.} After cleaning up the mess the two of us lay down in the bed. I faced the balcony while he faced the wall. There was enough room between the two of us to fit a horse. I laughed and fell asleep. My sleep was peaceful knowing Legolas was here and that fiend would be leaving tomorrow morn.  
  
~~~Next Morning~~~  
  
I rose quickly and dressed in a fine pair of pants and a blouse. If I was going to present myself as a fighter I could not wear a dress. News had already circulated that Lirawen's father had been called away on business thought no one knew what sort of business. Legolas and I entered the council circle and I noticed Lirawen and Arwen were both in dresses. I sighed, 'oh well.' We quickly took our seats and Elrond stood grimly. "Otha naa deno' lye." {War is upon us.}  
  
~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~  
  
What will the council decide? Find out in ch34! 


	34. Forces Assemble

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Thirty-Four  
  
Forces Assemble  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
It had been decided. We were going to war. Not just any war, but a war against one elf powerful enough to force the Uruk-hai into a loyal submission. I began to think of how that very elf had stayed among us a night before. Only Reyna and I knew of the evil that man had done. I had considered alerting Elrond but no one would have believed me, and it would be better if Lirawen never knew. I shook my head as I lay in my bed. The day had passed fairly well minus the council. Reyna taught Arwen and I a new game called hide-and-seek. It was enjoyable. My thoughts wondered back to war. Reyna would be in peril. Would I be able to protect her? Her soft brown locks brushed my shoulder, "Mani naa lle nowien en?" {What are you thinking of?}  
  
My voice was but a whisper, "Ohta." {War.} She sighed and rolled over again.  
  
"Amin elea." {I see.} She took my hand in hers, "Amin vithel. N'uma dela. Lye nauva varna." {Me also. Do not worry. We will be safe.}  
  
I smiled at her, "Cathelle, lle naa vanima." {Kitten, you are beautiful.}  
  
She sat up, "Arwen told me of a dance tonight in honor of our eminent victory." A cocky smile crossed her face at this comment. "We should show those Rivendell elves a thing or two about dancing?"  
  
I raised a questioning eyebrow, "Mani naa lle nowien?" {What are you thinking?}  
  
Reyna stood and walked behind the dressing screen. A few minutes later she came back around in a gorgeous lace gown. It was silver and white. I had never seen her in such colors. They radiated light when she wore them.  
  
Pearls shimmered in the bodice of the dress while white gossamer lace covered her arms. The dress clung to her hips and legs well but it was not tight. She looked alluring. Beads and glitter covered the entire front of the dress minus the sleeves. The back was lace until it reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. Reyna radiated beauty. On her head there was a fine silver crown that ended in a teardrop pearl dangling on her forehead. "Mani uma lle nowa?" {What do you think?}  
  
I could not speak for a while. "Lle naa vanima..." I did know the words to explain the way she looked. Beautiful was an understatement. When I finally managed to blink, I stepped behind the dressing screen myself. I pulled on a pair of silvery-grey leggings and a white tunic adorned with pearls.  
  
Reyna held out her hand, "Lye salka." {We dance.} I walked into the Hall with her where dozens of elves turned their heads. Awkward silence hung in the air but Reyna did not seem to notice. "Vendui'." {Greetings.} We walked out onto the dance floor and stood next to Arwen and Aragorn. She put her arms around my neck and pulled my close to her. A grin crossed her face, "Sii." {Now.} Her whisper had been just loud enough for the musicians to start the music. We danced until dawn.  
  
~~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
Noon. I stood by Kemi and looked away from the sun. Elrond was waving to us as I mounted. Legolas, Haldir, Lirawen, Arwen, Aragorn, Elrohir and Elladan surrounded me. I waved, "Vanya sulie ar' me'a lalaith tenna' lye entula." {Fair winds and light laughter until we return.} The others nodded and we rode to meet Eomer. Behind us were the thirty Fae that had arrived in the night, two hundred warriors from Mirkwood, one hundred elves from Rivendell, and eight hundred Lorien archers. All clad in superior armor, we rode towards Fangorn forest and the meeting place of King Eomer.  
  
It did not take long to reach Fangorn. Three nights passed and we met Eomer. He had aged much more than my friends had expected. Legolas and Arwen were surprised the most. Although the man was older, he still knew how to ride and how to fight. That night we ambushed an orc pack that Arwen and I discovered while hunting. Eomer fought as well as some of the younger soldiers. One soldier was wounded and Arwen quickly healed the young boy. This man had never seen war before but he was brave. This young man was one of the first on the battlefield and one of the first to experience pain. He was from Gondor and Arwen carried on a conversation with him as she healed him. He calmed quickly but refused to call Arwen by anything but 'My Queen'. Aragorn and I found this quite amusing. After the battle Legolas ran up to me, "Naa lle quel?" {Are you well?}  
  
A cocky smile crossed my lips, "En rant amin naa." {Of course I am.}  
  
He sighed, "Quel. Tanya naa quel." {Good. That is good.} He kissed my forehead. "Lye kaima Cathelle." {We should sleep Kitten.}  
  
Like a child, I whined. "Amin uma ilmerna kaim!" {I do not want to sleep!}  
  
Legolas laughed, "Tula sinome." {Come here.} I walked over and waited while he laid out our bedrolls. He lay mine right next to his. "Lye kaima sii." {We sleep now.}  
  
I sighed, "Uma." {Yes.} I had not realized how tired I was until I lay down next to him. Hearing his soft breathing and smelling the sweet scent of lilac that possessed the air around him, soothed me quickly. I lay my head on his shoulder, "Quel du." {Good night.} He rested a hand on my arm and we both fell quickly asleep.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-HALDIR OF LORIEN~~~  
  
I woke late in the day, for I had not been able to sleep the night before. Something was warning me of danger to come. Someone was going to die. A person I deemed very dear to me would not survive this encounter. I looked from Lirawen to Reyna and glanced at Aragorn and Legolas. Which one would I loose? I shook my head and pushed the sad thoughts from my mind. I stood and found Lirawen, Arwen and Reyna drying their dark tresses. "Manke naa elin?" {Where is the bathing pool?} Arwen pointed down a cleared trail and I noticed heavy human footprints. No wonder the path was clear. I rolled my eyes and went to bathe.  
  
We mounted our horses to journey further south again. Aragorn turned to Reyna, "Manke a'?" {Where to?}  
  
Reyna blushed, "Amin iltanaka nan' amin nowa ro coia harrhun ten' sinome." {I am not sure but I think he lives southeast of here.} She pointed towards Fangorn forest, which was barely visible with my keen elven eyes. "Maybe two days ride.}  
  
Aragorn nodded, "I see." He turned to his troops. "Onward!" The troops started to march and we rode hard. As each landmark passed us Reyna grew tenser.  
  
~~1 day later~~  
  
A forest loomed ahead of us, just northeast of Fangorn. As Reyna stood before it she shivered. "Ta naa sinome. Ro coia sinome." {It is here. He lives here.} The usually mirth-filled grey eyes were stone cold. Every emotion but hatred and anger were blocked out. This elf was the scum of the earth and may he never find peace in the halls of Mandos.  
  
I heard startled cries as Uruk-hai started running at us. It was time. Aragorn, Reyna and Elrohir screamed in unison. "Crohna!" {Attack!} I blinked once and my vision filled with images of the dead. Blood poured like a river. This dark red river was darker than usual blood for it was mixed with the blood of the Uruk-hai. I grimaced and drew back my bow.  
  
~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~  
  
R&R please. Thank you all for reading! Vanya sulie ~Tainted Elf~ 


	35. The Undoing of the Wicked

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Thirty-Five  
  
The Undoing of the Wicked  
  
~~~POV-ELESSAR TELCONTAR~~~  
  
Elven arrows flew overhead as my men ran into battle. Not one hesitated. Every single man or Elf on this battlefield was prepared to die for what they believed, and that was war. Several hundred Uruk-hai had fallen already and their bodies littered the ground. Arwen and Reyna were barely noticeable among the battle for their lustrous armor was coated in black blood. Every time I heard someone cry out, I begged that it was not Arwen, and thankfully every time it was not. The Uruk-hai packs kept coming. I slaughtered two more by slitting their throats.  
  
I heard Legolas's war cry. He must have run out of arrows. A grin crossed my face. These Uruk-hai were in for a good, hard battle. Every now and then I thought I saw a glimpse of porcelain elven skin flitting behind the beasts but when I looked again, nothing was there. I shrugged it off and slashed through the side of another Uruk-hai. Painful screams filled the air as the troops met the enemy. I grimaced; we were going to have several casualties. Uruk-hai black arrows whizzed past my head. I turned to see an elf from Rivendell shot in the shoulder. I ran to him and whispered calming elvish while pulling him back. In the back of the lines were ten Fae and three elves that were healing the wounded. I sighed, "He took a hit to the shoulder." One of the elven men took him from me and nodded.  
  
Quickly I ran back onto the battlefield. My leather armor was soaked with jet-black blood. I wiped blood from my cheek and ran my sword through another Uruk-hai. The beasts kept coming, and there was no end to them in sight.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-ARWEN EVENSTAR~~~  
  
I watched Aragorn run back into the thick of it. Worry surged through me as I cured the wounded soldier in front of me. He stood woozily. "Get out there!" He looked at me and nodded bravely. The next one delivered to me was not going to make it. I numbed the pain as I examined him. A gash in his throat was going to bleed him out soon. I grimaced, "Amin hiraetha." He nodded proudly and I motioned the raven-haired human closer to the dead. He was not scared, but beaming with pride for dying in such a noble manner.  
  
I felt his heart stop and I shook my head. Twenty-two dead so far, I had kept track. I looked through the crowd for Aragorn and I couldn't see him anywhere. I ran out with my sword drawn. I hadn't seen him for over four hours; I had to make sure he was safe.  
  
~~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
All around me were massive Uruk-hai. I ducked under the swinging of their scimitars and narrowly missed the slamming force of their thick swaying arms. I jumped up, looking for Legolas. No one was visible from where I was but I saw a fortress. The same fortress that I had been held captive in was looming before me. Rage boiled inside of me and I slashed through dozens of Uruk-hai. I spun angrily and slashed through two more who were right behind me. Nothing could hold back my anger. My eyes lit with rage and I screamed out.  
  
My vision was blurred with tears of rage and the sheer anger in me. I tore through dozens of Uruk-hai and turned to slaughter the being behind me when I screamed. As I brought my blade down it was deflected and I saw Arwen. "Watch your rage child before you kill your ally."  
  
I gasped, "Amin hiraetha mellonamin."  
  
Arwen smiled, "Have you seen Aragorn?"  
  
I shook my head, "No, I have not."  
  
She sighed, "Amin elea. Diola lle." {I see. Thank you.} Arwen ran out of sight without another word. I watched her go before I turned my sword in my hand, slashed it behind me and gutted the beast that was holding a scimitar over my head. He fell in a heap. Suddenly a scimitar grazed my shoulder. I cried out in pain.  
  
I glared at the beast on my right, "Amin feuya ten' lle!" {You disgust me.} He grunted something in the crude language of the orcs in return and I slay him. His body fell at my feet and I spit on him. "Mereth en draugrim." {Feast of wolves.} Turning around, I saw an elven arrow lodge itself into the throat of an enemy behind me. I looked up to see Legolas.  
  
He smiled, "Mae govannen Hírilamin." {Well met, my lady.}  
  
A smile captured my lips, "Cormamin lindua ele lle." {My heart sings to see thee.}  
  
He nodded and slaughtered another orc, "Manke naa Rauko?" {Where is Rauko?}  
  
I motioned towards the fortress, "E' eller...amin nowa." {In there...I think.} Legolas glanced up at the stone fortress.  
  
"Sut uma lye wanna i' ramom?" {How do we pass the walls?} I turned curiously to see massive stone walls.  
  
"Ron uma iltuupa ilya i' doron...eller naa rusva e' i' ramon nan' amin uma ilcaela manke." {They do not cover all the land...there is a break in the walls but I do not know where.} Legolas nodded and continued to slay the surrounding beasts.  
  
"Lye anta utua ta." {We need to find it.} He started to walk around a corner of the wall and I followed. Two monsters came at me and I ran them through my sword. I snarled angrily at them and took off after Legolas. "Asca!" {Make haste!} I followed after him.  
  
"Amin naa tulien." {I am coming.} I grimaced as I stepped around a dead human body and shook my head, "Ikotane nir' gurthuva." {So many will die.} Legolas nodded but continued on without looking back. I sighed, "Lye auta." {Let's go.}  
  
Legolas saw a dead archer and cried out. "I'narr en gothrim glinuva nuin I'anor!" {The bones of our foes shall gleam under the sun!}  
  
A grin crossed my face, "En rant. Gurth gothrimlye!" {Of course. Death to our foes!} He laughed and we took off.  
  
A crack appeared in the wall, barely big enough for an elf to fit through. I looked at him. "Ten sinome, eller naa n'quernien n'alaquel." {From here, there is no turning back.}  
  
Legolas glanced behind him at the battlefield and ahead of him at the looming fortress. "Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar!" {I will follow you to death and beyond!} A smile crossed my face.  
  
"Diola lle mellonamin." {Thank you my friend.} He slipped through easily and I paused at the entrance. Dead leaves covered the stone floors. The only trees that still stood were long dead and hollowed out. "Nothing wants to live here."  
  
Legolas nodded sadly. I turned and saw bodies of Uruk-hai and elves alike littering the ground. Both sides held only death. On one side was revenge; on the other was a battle I should be aiding. I sighed, "Amin iluma ceala manke aut." {I do not know where to go.}  
  
He nodded, "Ta naa de a' lle." {It is up to you.}  
  
The cold grey stone seemed pressed in on me as I nervously looked back and forth. Finally I leaped into the inner walls. As I did a scream echoed behind me, "N'UMA!" {NO!}  
  
I leaped back up and looked out, "Tanya nae Lirawen!" {That was Lirawen!} I could not see her but I saw where the sound came from. I turned to Legolas, "Amin iluma ceala mani um!" {I do not know what to do!}  
  
Pale lips were pulled thin as he pondered a reply. "Amin iluma sut quen sina...re naa ba." {I do not know how to say this...she is dead."  
  
My eyes lit with fury, "Sut uma lle ceala?" {How do you know?}  
  
He shrugged sadly, "Amin uma, amin hiraetha." {I do, I am sorry.}  
  
I screamed, "N'uma! Tanya naa risa!" {No! That is a lie!} I began to shake with anger. "Agaro uluva ten' sina." {His blood will flow for this.} I felt all feeling in me fade and ice cover my heart. Legolas followed me as I walked determinedly towards the massive oak doors. Without moving the doors flew open and the gust I had created tossed my hair around me wildly.  
  
A long corridor stood before us. I turned, "Lle aa' querna n'alaquel sal' melamin." {You may turn back still my love.}  
  
Legolas shook his head, "Amin lava a' lle. Amin khiluva lle." {I yield to you. I will follow you.}  
  
I smiled, "Diola lle. Lye auta." {Thank you. Let's go.} I did not know where I was going but I did know that my goal was to feel that elf's cold blood between my fingers. I snarled as I stormed down the corridor and approached the inner building. This courtyard was all that separated us from him. I looked to Legolas and broke the window. I stopped dead.  
  
~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~  
  
What's going to happen? Find out in ch36: Payment for you transgressions (a.k.a. Revenge for Dummies) R&R please! 


	36. Payment for Your Transgressions

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
O.B.I.M: Thank you so much! Your reviews are such a big help! You really contribute to the force that keeps me writing. This is for you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Warning: Some sex-ish content but not anything too bad.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Six  
  
Payment for your transgressions (Revenge for Dummies)  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
Reyna and I slipped through the broken window. Bent on finding him, Reyna drew her bow back and walked silently down the corridor. Her steps were inaudible as she furtively snuck through the never-ending corridors. Paintings and tapestries covered the royal blue walls of the building. Whoever lived here when this place was alive had a lot of money. Mahogany and chestnut desks sat against the walls every so often and the doors all had golden handles. Most were single doors but there were one or two doorways that had twin doors covering their vast space. I walked up behind her, "Uma lle sinta manke ro naa?" {Do you know where he is?}  
  
The huntress before me let out a heavy breath, "N'uma." Her black leather boots slipped lightly as we walked onto marble tile. She turned, "Dina." {Shh!} Stealthily, we both snuck past three elven guards and down the largest corridor. They wore silver armor that was much cheaper than that of the Fae or any elven armor. We continued down the hall, past several more doors. At the end were two large doors with golden handles. Reyna shivered as we opened one of the doors.  
  
The room inside was colored with redwood furniture and the bed had salmon colored bedding on it. Together they looked terrible but as Reyna's eyes surveyed the room they filled with terror. The room itself could not be causing this. I grabbed her hand, "Mani naa ta?" {What is it?} I tried to voice my concerns with as much emotion in my tone as possible. I knew something was bothering her and I did not want her to just ignore my worry.  
  
She bit her lip, "Ro oblete amin sinome." {He imprisoned me here.} My brow furrowed, this did not look like the most horrible place to be imprisoned. I could not truly understand why this was so horrible because nothing like this had ever happened to me. I recalled the whip marks and wondered if this was where they were inflicted. Whimpers came from her voice but she continued through another door. We passed a small room that was open. She glanced in and gasped. I walked in and saw manacles on the ground and wall. Now I knew where he whipped her, and I grew angry. I was angry with him but more importantly angry with myself for not protecting her from this.  
  
I turned, "Mani naa tyarien lle gorg?" {What is causing you to fear?} Reyna backed away from the room frightfully. Reyna was not one to fear anything and this worried me deeply.  
  
"Sina naa manke ro naigre amin." {This is where he raped me.} Her voice was wavering and angry. I gasped, 'Raped her? This fiend had no right! How dare he!' Anger fueled me, 'How am I ever going to get Reyna to trust me if I cannot save her from beasts like Rauko who mutilate her sense of security?' I realized that blaming myself was pointless but I did it anyway. She strode down the hall, hostility lingering in the air behind her. Her shoulder was still lightly bleeding and I followed hastily.  
  
"Manke naa lle autien?" {Where are you going?} I was not nearly as familiar with this place as Reyna so I had follow her but I did not like feeling lost.  
  
Her voice was ice, "Tel mani ro yeste." {To finish what he began.} I continued to follow her to the last doorway of the hall. It was a massive doorway and one door was slightly ajar. She grinned, "Quel. Ro qualmuva sii'." {Good. He will die now.} She slipped in and I slipped in right behind her.  
  
I grabbed her hand, "Tampa!" {Stop!} She glared at me through her frosted grey eyes. Rage boiled in her tempestuous eyes as she stared at me.  
  
"Mani?" {What?} Her voice was very curt, and it hurt me to hear her speak to me like that when I love her so much.  
  
I sighed. I was worn out emotionally from all the brutal attacks from her but I remained loyal. "Amin mela lle. Uuma aute awra!" {I love you. Do not get hurt!} She nodded and fiercely and walked towards Lindele's sleeping form.  
  
He woke as she approached him. Malice glowed in his blue eyes. "A! Huanamin, sut naa lle?" {Ah! My dog, how are you?} I grew angrier every time that he spoke. This insult to all elves was treating my beloved Reyna like scum.  
  
It took almost all of my emotional strength not to shoot him. Reyna trudged forward, clutching her shoulder. "Amin delotha lle." {I hate you.} Her voice was filled with enough ice to freeze the treacherous elf where he stood.  
  
Rauko sighed, "You always were feisty!" Reyna snarled loudly. My bow was drawn and I held that position with my bow aimed straight at his heart, if he had one.  
  
"Say what you wish, it is your deathbed."  
  
Cold grey eyes started straight into calm blue ones. "Such anger, it's quite the contrary to the willing girl who begged me to make love to her..."  
  
I lost control, "You sick fiend! How dare you accuse this moral lady of such horrendous acts! She would never make love to you!"  
  
A cocky smirked crossed his face, "What? Jealous, Prince? She was good but a little too easy for my taste." Reyna shifted and her hand fell from her shoulder. Something about her seemed to surrender. I ran at him, full of anger.  
  
As I started to run past Reyna, she threw her hand out, "Tampa. Uuma cronha ro. Amin mela ro." {Stop. Do not attack him. I love him.}  
  
Confusion and pain filled my eyes, "MANI?" {What?} I froze and stared at her. "Naa lle nyarien i' ilrisa?" {Are you telling the truth?}  
  
Rauko smiled, "Reyna, you have decided to marry me?"  
  
A smile crossed Reyna's moist lips, "Uma." {Yes.}  
  
My brow furrowed, "What are you saying Reyna?" Her grey eyes were misty and faded. I bit my lip and glared at Rauko; "What kind of witchery is this?"  
  
Rauko laughed, "She agrees with the idea of marriage, this is not witchcraft. It is your vixen who is the witch anyway, not I."  
  
I snarled, "She is not going to marry you because you are not going to survive my wrath!" As I yelled at him Aragorn and Elrohir stormed in.  
  
Elrohir's brows furrowed, "What is going on?"  
  
Rauko smiled slyly, "Reyna has decided to marry me."  
  
Aragorn and Elrohir looked at Reyna, "Is this true?"  
  
Reyna's misty grey eyes looked at them, "En rant." {Of course.}  
  
I looked at Aragorn, "He has bewitched her! A minute ago she was talking of his destruction!"  
  
Aragorn grimaced, "There is nothing we can do to prove that. We must allow them to wed, and if Rauko is marrying Reyna then we cannot kill him."  
  
Anger boiled inside me and Elrohir saw it. I lashed out and shot an arrow straight into the air. It flew up and embedded itself in the ceiling directly above Rauko. I shivered, "I will never allow this as long as I live." I fled from the room, trying to stay calm.  
  
When I stopped at the edge of a balcony a voice behind me spoke, "Legolas..." The voice was a hushed whisper, so silent that even my elven ears could not tell who spoke my name.  
  
I turned to tell Aragorn to leave and saw it was Reyna. "Cathelle..." I stared at her, "Mankoi?" {Why?}  
  
Her eyes filled with sorrow and the clouds over her eyes lifted, "Mankoi mani?" {Why what?}  
  
I sighed, "Why did you say you would marry him?"  
  
"Ya?" {Who?}  
  
"Rauko. You said you would marry Rauko..."  
  
Reyna gasped, "Are you being truthful! Oh no! Please get me out of here Legolas, before Rauko bewitches me again!"  
  
Aragorn walked around the corner, "So you are correct Legolas. Good. Reyna must leave this place."  
  
Reyna's eyes filled with anguish, "I need to slay that bastard first!"  
  
I winced at her foul tongue, "I will do this for you Reyna. Please, it was my heart he toyed with also."  
  
She considered, "I suppose. Aragorn, please help me out of here." She turned and fled with Aragorn in close pursuit. I saw Rauko run past the doorway and I ran after him.  
  
"Tampa!" {Stop!} He did not stop, and neither did I.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
I turned to look for Aragorn and the only person behind me was Rauko. He smiled, "Cathamin." {My cat.}  
  
I struggled to resist him but fog covered my vision, "Melamin." {My love.} He kissed me.  
  
"Lle mela amin?" {Do you love me?}  
  
I nodded unwillingly, "Uma. Lle mela amin?" {Yes. Do you love me?}  
  
He smiled, "En rant." {Of course.} He murmured High Elven under his breath, it was the bonding spell. Suddenly I broke free of his trance.  
  
"N'uma!" I wrenched my arm out of his grasp and ran. He grabbed my hair and stopped me. I clawed at him, "I will never bond with you."  
  
His deep blue eyes stared at me, "Nan' lle mela amin." {But you love me.}  
  
I hissed, "Go kiss an orc!"  
  
He kissed me warmly, "I would rather kiss you."  
  
I bit his lip, "Too bad that isn't an option." Behind him I saw Legolas turn the corner. I wrapped my arms around Rauko in a passionate embrace and undid his leather armor. Legolas nodded as I kissed Rauko. Rauko smiled.  
  
"Reyna, I am glad you are finally starting to agree with me." He tried to unfasten my armor and pushed me into a room to the left. Rauko closed the door and I bit my lip. It wasn't locked though, and Legolas could still get through.  
  
Rauko wasted no time in removing my armor and pushing me down onto the bed. I began to tense up as I led him on. Legolas had better hurry. Rauko shoved his tongue into my mouth. I closed my eyes, out of fear not out of passion. 'Legolas, hurry up!' I began to shake as he let his hands roam over my body. "Slow down, make love to me slowly."  
  
He raised an eyebrow; "You want me to make love to you again?"  
  
A lump swelled in my throat, "Yes."  
  
Quickly, he removed his pants and smiled, "Gladly."  
  
I masked my fear as he pulled down my underwear and entered me. I cringed at the pain.  
  
He smiled as he started thrusting in and out, "You like that?"  
  
It took all of my strength not to vomit. "Yes." He began to moan. Suddenly I heard the soft sound of footfalls. The door was open and Aragorn, Legolas and Elrohir stood before me. Utter relief washed over me and Rauko smiled.  
  
"Are you finished already my love?" My stomach lurched. I leaned over the bed and became violently sick. Legolas shot an arrow at Rauko and it embedded itself his arm.  
  
Legolas's elvish voice was soothing, "Lle naa varna sii'. Amin naa sinome." {You are safe now. I am here.} Warm silky blood slipped through my fingers. I wrenched the arrow out of Rauko's arm with a twist. Pain shone in Legolas's eyes, and I was shamed that he saw me like that. Rauko lunged at me.  
  
I snarled and pulled the wounded elf up by his hair, "Amin delotha lle. Lle ikotane irva." {I hate you. You are so sick.} I spat in his eyes and started to bring my dagger to his throat.  
  
Elrohir grabbed my arm, "Tampa!" {Stop!}  
  
I glared at him, "Mani?" {What?}  
  
Elrohir took out a scroll, "Elrond requested he be brought to him alive."  
  
Growling rose from my throat, "Too bad, Elrond does not know what this bastard has done to me!" Legolas wrapped the sheet around me and picked me up in his arms.  
  
"Cathelle, you will kill him when we get to Rivendell."  
  
My eyes lit with anger, "N'uma! Amin merna qualm ro sii'!" {No! I want to kill him now!} Legolas would not let go of me, he carried me out of the fortress, through the forest and laid be down on a cot.  
  
"Let me heal your shoulder and we will ride to Rivendell. This war is over." I saw piles of dead Uruk-hai being burned and dozens of wounded being healed.  
  
"Legolas, allow me to heal some of the seriously wounded before we go. I haven't used any magic lately and the other healers are running low I am sure."  
  
He nodded, "En rant Tariamin." {Of course my queen.} He healed me quickly and I started healing the injured. I stood next to Arwen.  
  
A question loomed over us, "Where is Lirawen?"  
  
Arwen sighed, "Haldir left for Lorien with her right after the last Uruk- hai was slain. She was stabbed in the stomach thrice and it is likely she will make it there alive. She refused treatment here and said she was fine. She healed herself somewhat and Haldir tried to heal her but he is not the best. He decided she needed to see Galadriel so they set off about three hours ago."  
  
I gasped, "It's been three hours since you killed the last Uruk-hai?"  
  
She nodded, "We were all worried when we could not find Legolas or you. Some thought you both dead but Aragorn and Elrohir wouldn't hear it. They went in search of you, and obviously found you."  
  
I nodded and fastened my armor over my chest again. I had already pulled on my leggings and a camisole. "Rauko is still alive. We are going to take him to Rivendell supposedly."  
  
Arwen sighed, "I heard." She looked at my blood-covered hands, "What happened in there?"  
  
Legolas approached, "I have saddled Kemi, so we will depart whenever you are ready..."  
  
I turned to Arwen as I mounted Kemi, "I did what I had to in order to contain him." Arwen bit her lip with a knowing expression on her face. I hung my head in shame as we rode away.  
  
Arwen waved, "Vanya sulie tenna ento lye omenta astalder." {Fair winds until next we meet valiant one.}  
  
A smile graced my face, "Diola lle mellonamin." {Thank you my friend.} Elrohir and Elladan rode in front of us with Rauko on a horse between them. His hands were bound behind him and blood still leaked from arm.  
  
I looked bravely forward and ignored the concerned look in Legolas's eyes. As he rode closer to me he whispered, "Amin lava a' lle sal'." {I yield to you still.}  
  
He looked me in the eye and I sighed. "Amin sinta, diola lle mela en' coiamin." {I know, thank you love of my life.} He blushed and we rode towards Rivendell in comfortable silence.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
Well? Long enough? Hope so! R&R please!! 


	37. Trial in Rivendell

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Thirty-Seven  
  
Trial in Rivendell  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I woke early the next day and dressed, Rauko was going to be executed today if all went well.  
  
Elrond had requested that Rauko be tried since he was an Elf and Lirawen's father. Elrond did not know about what happened to Reyna, and Reyna would not tell him. I sighed and knocked on Cathelle's door. "Lisseamin." {My sweet.}  
  
The door flung open and no one awaited me in the doorway. I saw Reyna sitting on the edge of her bed. "Amin hiraetha. I am not very good at working the wind element." {I'm sorry.}  
  
A smile crept over my face and I nodded, "Amin elea tanya." {I see that.}  
  
She looked at the ground, "Amin uuma merna aut." {I do not want to go.}  
  
I gave her a remanding look, "Cathelle, lle caela aut." {Kitten, you have to go.} I tucked a finger under her chin and caught her gaze; "You are going to kill him if he is charged."  
  
Reyna nodded, "Elrond told me this morning. I am afraid that he will tell everyone what he tried to tell you."  
  
I held her close, "No one will believe his foolish lies." A smile crossed my Lady's face and she took my hand as we headed out the door.  
  
Several she-elves eyed Reyna jealously and I received a few mirth-filled glances from soldiers I knew. Ariane approached us as we walked towards the outdoor council circle.  
  
"Legolas, amin hiraetha." {I am sorry.} Earnest shone in his blue eyes. He seemed wiser somehow and distant. I did not know him as well now as I had before our little disagreement.  
  
Reyna hugged him, "Ariane! It's good to see you again!" He shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Ta naa quel ele lle vithel mellon." {It is good to see you too friend.}  
  
I smiled halfheartedly at my enthusiastic friend and nodded, "Uma, ta naa quel ele lle Ariane." {Yes. It is good to see you Ariane.}  
  
Reyna smiled, "Legolas, lye auta." {We should go.}  
  
Legolas nodded. "Ariane, lle aa' tula vithel..." {Ariane, you may come also...}  
  
Ariane smiled, "Diola lle nan' amin anta aut omenta Loriane." {Thank you but I need to go meet Loriane.} I nodded and waved him off.  
  
Reyna rested her head on my shoulder as she clung to my arm. She smelled delightfully of forget-me-nots. I remembered how Loraine used to love forget-me-nots and how Ariane and I always got them for her when we were young.  
  
A rich voice queried, interrupting my thoughts, "Mani naa lle nowien?" {What are you thinking?}  
  
I shrugged and smiled at Reyna, "Uuma dela." {Do not worry.} She sighed and took her seat next to me in the circle. Elrond, Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan, Aragorn and Rauko filled the circle. Elrohir and Elladan were holding Rauko up. Despite the large bruises and cuts from prior beatings, Rauko held his head high.  
  
Elrond spoke stoically, "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Rauko spat at him, "I am a king, and as such I have every right to every maiden I want! Reyna was willing anyway!"  
  
Elrohir hit him hard, "Dina!" {Be silent!}  
  
Elrond continued, "You are not on trial for rape, but rather heresy."  
  
Rauko laughed, "Why? Because I still support the Dark Lord? That is so superficial! Just because you all are terrified of his power does not make me guilty of heresy!"  
  
Elladan slammed his knees into Rauko's stomach. "Don't make me do that again."  
  
Reyna stood up, "Lord Elrond. He raped me, well knowing that I was the Queen of the Fae. This alone is punishable by death, so why are you doing this?"  
  
Elrohir threw the elf to the ground before he could comment. Elrond grimaced, "To disgrace the fiend."  
  
I stood, "It is not working Lord! Kill him and be done with it!" Reyna drew her bow back.  
  
"I will fire on your command Lord Elrond." The elven lord paced the circle.  
  
"Lower your weapon." Reyna snarled. Elrond repeated himself firmly, "Lower your weapon...now!"  
  
Reyna sighed but did as she was told. "Why are you hesitating? Because he is an elf? Must I take him into the glittering caves to get him executed!?" I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and she jumped and shoved me away.  
  
I gave her a look of concern and she bit her lip, "I cannot even accept comfort from a friend because of the fear he has instilled in me!"  
  
Elrond turned, he had decided. "If you can tell Lirawen that it was her father whom we fought and tell her that you are going to kill him, then you may execute him when you return."  
  
Elladan bit his lip, "Ada, Lirawen was killed in battle."  
  
"Is this true?" Elrond stared intently at his other son and his daughter.  
  
Arwen nodded, "I am sorry to say such, but it is no lie."  
  
The Lord of Rivendell became very grim, "Okay then. Reyna, you may kill him."  
  
My chestnut-haired friend drew her bow back, "How shall I kill him?"  
  
Elrohir grinned, "Let him bleed out and suffer!"  
  
Arwen and I shook our heads, "Kill him quickly."  
  
Reyna looked at me and nodded. "Ok." One clean shot to his head, execution style, and he fell limply to the floor.  
  
Elrond started to sing a prayer for the dead while Elrohir and Elladan harshly picked up Rauko's body and took it to be buried. I walked up to Reyna, "Why did you agree with me?"  
  
She watched Rauko as he was carried away, "Lirawen would have wanted it that way."  
  
I looked at her, "You are so brave." I swiftly gathered her into my arms and walked down a path behind the council circle. Past several tall trees a river awaited us. Sunlight shone onto the water in a lovely manner. A grin crossed my face, "Wait here. I will return shortly. Make yourself comfortable."  
  
She raised a curious eyebrow as I walked the two hundred and fifty yards or so back up the trail. She was in for a big surprise. My kitten was going to see just how much I loved her.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
I know it's a cliffy, too bad!  
  
In loving memory of Angela Murphy. 


	38. A Long Awaited Chat

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Thirty-Eight  
  
A Long Awaited Chat  
  
~~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
Legolas had been gone for several minutes and I decided to go change into a dress. After all the years of being the unbroken tomboy I had finally fallen into their trap. I liked to wear them, I felt pretty when I did. Without a sound I slipped up the path and into my chambers by leaping onto my balcony. I quickly shed my leggings and tunic for a pastel dress that was shaded lilac, baby pink and baby blue.  
  
The entire dress was made of chiffon. The top was tight fitting and had a v- shaped neckline. The sleeves separated into many separate folds at my shoulder. The bottom of the dress separated similarly at my mid-thigh and a baby pink slip continued on down. This was a Fae dress. Most she elves would despise it for the dress's color was made for a Fae woman's tanned skin and not a she elf's pale flesh. With a quickly glance in the mirror; I braided all my hair together and slipped quickly out of the palace and back down the path.  
  
My hair went down to my shoulder blades in a sloppy braid that made my look like I had been running all day. It was a neat touch. I wondered what Legolas would think.  
  
I sat on the edge of the riverbank, allowing the water to wash over my bare feet as I set my silver sandals on the ground beside me. The water was cool against my heated skin, like soft raindrops falling onto a thirsty plant. I lay down against the leafy forest floor and stared up at the thick canopy. Every so often, a ray of sun shone through the leafy canopy and illuminated the pollen floating through the air, as if it were glitter.  
  
I began to recall the night I danced with Legolas in Glacia. I missed my home, and I wondered how well my people faired. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice Legolas walk up until long strands of his golden locks blocked my view of the canopy. A smile crept over my face, "Cormamin lindua ele lle." {My heart sings to see thee.}  
  
Legolas laid a blanket down on the bank and patted the ground beside him, "Tula sinome." {Come here.} He examined every inch of my body thoroughly. I blushed brightly as his eyes met mine after their evaluation. Without a word, he smiled and patted the ground again.  
  
I stood and walked over to sit next to him. He pulled out a small silver object. All along the silver object were holes, each spaced about a finger width apart. He blew into the mouthpiece and the most melodious tune came to my ears.  
  
Out from the basket at his side, Legolas also pulled a wine flask. When he finished his lovely tune he motioned to me, "Malia ten' yulna?" {Care for a drink?}  
  
I nodded and took a sip of the Mead. It met my lips and my throat was coated with its sweet flavor. Everything around my made this place and moment seem so unreal. I reached out and touched the tip Legolas's nose. "Lle 'naa' anwa." {You 'are' real.}  
  
"Uma." {Yes.} An amused smile flitted on his lips. He looked so tempting. The long golden strands of his hair longed to be combed through. His soft, pink lips yearned to be kiss. I sat up and crawled towards him. I handed him the flask and leaned very close to him. His eyes lit with desire, and I assumed mine were much the same.  
  
I ran my fingers from his hands, where I left the flask, up his arm and to his shoulders. I traced his collar and neck all the way up to his fine- boned face. I ran my fingers all the way up to the tip of his ears and he shivered lightly. Without warning I ran across the river and grinned at him. A large open field surrounded me.  
  
He ran over in turn, and I backed away. He started to understand my wicked little game and he chased me. I took off. Running at full speed bare-footed and in a dress, I was quite the spectacle. The ribbon I had tied my hair with floated to the ground behind me and my chestnut locks began to flow apart from the braid that bound them. I glanced behind me to see how close Legolas was, but he was not there. Before I could turn again to look in front of me, I ran into something.  
  
A soft exhale of breath came and I looked into Legolas's eyes. A smile crossed his moist lips, "Did I surprise you?"  
  
I stood on my tiptoes, bringing my eye level to his lips and smiled, "Yes." My toes pressed into the moist green grass I stood on. The grass itself rose to my mid-calf and tickled my legs. I giggled and slipped lightly.  
  
My elven friend caught my legs and hauled me into his arms. He softly kissed my forehead and smiled, "Where were you heading anyway, Aien?" {Short one.}  
  
I gave him a scolding look, "I discovered a small cave near here when I rode in, I was going to look for it again, Hallaer." {Tall one.}  
  
Legolas laughed, "You win Cathelle. You learned your elvish well Arwenamin." {My lady (quenya).}  
  
Quickly, I slid from his grasp and ran eastward towards the location of my cave. I found it easily and Legolas followed. "Sinome." {Here.} I pointed to a large black hole shaded by an overhanging rock. I slipped in and followed the familiar path to a small stream. "This water is naturally warm."  
  
A shy grin crossed the elf's face, "Amin elea." {I see.} He ran his fingers through the water as steam rose to meet him. He looked up at me as I removed my dress. All I wore was a small camisole and the baby pink slip that fell to my knees.  
  
His bright blue eyes lit with desire. I blushed and leaped in. My baby pink camisole clung to my body, and my pink slip followed suit.  
  
Legolas quickly removed his tunic and dove in. The water was plenty deep. I watched his ivory skinned form swim through the water gracefully. He came up inches away from me. I smiled, "Amin m..." {I l..."  
  
A pale finger reached my lips, "Shh. Do not say it unless you mean it with all your heart."  
  
I nodded, "Amin mela lle." {I love you.} I took his hand and kissed it softly as my eyes never left his sight.  
  
He smiled, "Ar' amin mela lle vithel." {And I love you also.} He kissed my caramel skin softly. I felt a buzz flutter through my body. Suddenly I could see him looking at me, but I did not look as dull as I always saw myself. I was radiant and beautiful. At first I was confused, but as I felt strong emotions of desire and love flow through my mind I realized I was in his mind and experiencing what he was experiencing.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS GREENLEAF~~~  
  
I felt an odd sensation, like a wave of warm water crashing over my completely nude body. Suddenly I could see my own reflection and hear things and think things I could not possibly know. I glanced away from myself and saw several things.  
  
Three paths stood before me. The path on the right was stark white, and nothing was visible past it. The path straight ahead was filled with lush blossoms and green grass. The road on the left caused me to shiver and the hair on my neck rise. Thick blackish-purple mist covered all that the eye could see. Darkness was all that emitted from this path. I heard shrill screams from that path and stepped towards it.  
  
Suddenly, I was thrown back into my own mind with such force that I fell backwards. "Mani nae tanya?" {What was that?}  
  
Her voice was trembling but cold, "Nothing. Don't ever do that again."  
  
My blue eyes lit with concern, "Mankoi? Mani nae tanya?" {Why? What was that?}  
  
Cathelle took a deep breath, "According to my study of the bonding between lovers, a true bond allows both partners to see the others mind. The mind is split into three paths: the past, present and future, though the future is often clouded from view."  
  
Two thoughts zipped through my head. 'She said true bond...is she implying the same thing I am?' The second thing that made my head spin was the realization that the dreadful path I had seen in her mind was her past. "What happened to you to make that path so black and horrific?"  
  
Reyna shied away as she looked into my eyes, "The past is irrelevant to us. We are now, and we are the future." Her grey eyes struggled to hide her pain as they shone with love.  
  
I ran my fingers through her loose chestnut locks, "If you say so. Though, I want you to know, I will always be here for you to talk to."  
  
My kitten smiled, "Of course I know that." With that she stood on her tiptoes and gave me a quick peck on the lips before running back across the stream and up the path.  
  
As I watched her fade from view, my stomach and heart felt giddy. I wanted to dance, shout and sing all at once. I was so happy that I ran back across the stream, grabbed what I had brought down and Reyna's boots, and skipped up to find a certain ring I was to cowardly to get during my last trip.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Well? What did you think? Hope you all liked it! R&R. Remember, Reviews + you= updates! 


	39. Pain Revealed

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Thirty-Nine  
  
Pain Revealed  
  
~~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
Night had fallen by the time anyone approached me again. I had quickly retreated to my bedroom in embarrassment.  
  
Arwen knocked softly on my door, "Reyna? May I come in?"  
  
I rolled over in my queen-sized bed. The covers were rippling over my body. I was still in my tunic and leggings but just waking up. My voice was groggy and distorted, "Suit yourself."  
  
With hardly a sound, she opened the door and crept in. "What is bothering you?"  
  
Sitting up lazily, I smiled at her. "Nothing." My façade could have used some work, much to my dismay.  
  
"Liar." There was no hesitation in her tone; she was not going to leave until I explained my absence from dinner.  
  
I laughed, "Well, I kissed Legolas on the lips." I wanted to explain how awkward I had felt when he had not said anything, but I remained silent.  
  
Arwen's merry laughter echoed softly, "Are you feigning?" She thought this was a joke, how horrible I felt!  
  
"I wish I were." A heavy sigh escaped me. Part of me did wish that I could erase the last five hours and start over, but it was not to be. The first kiss we would ever share was ruined by my stupidity.  
  
She smiled, "I am sure you don't. What was it like?" Pink hues captured my cheeks.  
  
I shrugged, "Not much to it. I stood on my tiptoes, gave him a kiss, and ran off embarrassed." Another lie, there was much more to the tale then that. So much more, that I was positive that Arwen would never believe me. I was wrong.  
  
Arwen smiled, "You are so cute. That's not a real kiss." I felt like I had been slapped. Not a real kiss? It felt like one to me. I felt sparks fly and all those other clichés held true.  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
Before Arwen could reply, Legolas walked in and smiled. Arwen immediately stood and departed. I made a mental note to yell at her later.  
  
Legolas's eyes were filled with trouble. "Reyna, why did you kiss me?"  
  
I wanted to cry, "I know it was foolish, but I love you Legolas!"  
  
"How can you love me if you will bed your enemy but not me! I am not saying I was to make love to you, but I want to know how you can do that with him and then be too shy to even kiss me with passion!"  
  
I was taken aback by his words. "With passion? I was so terrified and nervous that I was about to faint! How was I to know you felt this way? I did what I did with Rauko because it was the only way to keep him from enchanting me and to make him an easy target."  
  
"All is fair in love and war...is that what you are saying?"  
  
"Not all is fair in love but yes, all is fair in war."  
  
He sighed exasperatedly. "Look, do you love me or not?"  
  
I climbed out of my bed and walked out onto the balcony. A soft drizzle was falling and clinging to my robe. The satin red robe I was wearing soon grew heavy. "Legolas..."  
  
He approached me and put his arms around my waist. Silently, he placed a kiss on my throat. "Mani melamin?" {What my love?}  
  
A fire was stirring in my soul. "I love you." The words were simple, but true.  
  
He turned me around to face him. Dewdrops clung to his hair and eyebrows. He slipped something onto my finger. I looked down to see a ring on my finger. There was a emerald cut ruby in the center of the sterling silver ring. I held it up to look at it more closely. There was a flame in the center. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
He unwrapped my arms and looked me in the eye. "Reyna, that is the ring I am supposed to give to my Other."  
  
I paused and stared deep into his eyes. No matter how hard I searched, I found only love. I grinned goofily, "Thank you!"  
  
Legolas smiled, "Cathelle, are you saying you think you are my Other?"  
  
With a quick shake of my head I smiled. "I know I am your Other."  
  
Hope filled his eyes, "Will you marry me?"  
  
I stepped back, "Legolas, one step at a time. I will wear this ring as a sign of our love but I will not bond with you until I am positive that we are close enough. Until then, I wear this to show others that we are courting."  
  
He nodded without hesitation, "That is enough for me. Far more then I had hoped."  
  
A blush covered my cheeks, "I told Arwen I kissed you and she said that wasn't a real kiss. Do you think, perhaps, that now it is time?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, "Not quite. I will kiss you when I feel the time is right."  
  
I nodded, "I will be waiting."  
  
"As I will be waiting for you to bond with me."  
  
He took my hand, "Dinner has passed but I am sure we can pester the cooks into something."  
  
I laughed merrily, "Ok. First, let me change." I stepped behind my dressing screen and pulled on a pale blue slip. Over it I wore a transparent periwinkle colored cloak. I looked in the mirror and gasped. Legolas was peering around the corner of the screen at me.  
  
I turned, "How long were you there?"  
  
He put his hands in the air in forfeit, "I dare only look after I heard you slip on the slip all the way."  
  
A blush covered my lips, "What do you think?"  
  
He kissed my hand as he took it, "Lovely." Legolas walked with me out the door and down the hall towards the kitchen.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS THRANDULLION~~~  
  
Without a word being spoken I led Reyna back to her room. We had shared a small meal and she had told me she was tired. As we reached her door, I stopped. "Quel du." {Good Night.}  
  
She didn't answer back, and she didn't let go of my hand. "I can still feel his touch on me, let me feel yours instead."  
  
My heart was racing with desire. I did not know what to do. I followed her into her chambers and she slipped off her cloak. I turned before she removed her slip. I heard the sound of clothing falling to the ground. Suddenly, her fingers brushed mine. I was afraid to open my eyes. She whispered in Fae, "Yar tem wera." {It is ok.} Her voice was but a breath. It was mystifying.  
  
I opened my eyes to see her in a small breast band and underwear. A gasp caught in my throat, it was not right for me to see her like this. I was frozen. She began to unbutton my tunic and remove it. I felt it slip from my body.  
  
She walked me over to the bed and sat me down. Without a word, she removed my boots. Reyna climbed onto the bed and lay down, "Are you going to join me?" Again, her voice was but a whisper.  
  
Desire swelling within me, I lay down next to her. Much to my confusion, she rested her head on my chest.  
  
Before I could sort my words into a sentence, she was sleeping. I ran my fingers through her hair. She smelled of sweet cinnamon and roses. I kissed the tips of her hair as I combed them. "Quel du, melamin." {Good night, my love.}  
  
I began to hum the elvish lullaby to her as I too drifted into a joyous slumber.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
R&R plz. 


	40. The Killer Behind the Mask

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Forty  
  
The Killer Beneath the Mask  
  
~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~  
  
I woke in the morning, feeling a gentle breeze flowing over my heated skin. Strong, yet gentle, arms were wrapped around my bare waist and I could feel the warm breath of my companion on my neck. I sat up and kissed his forehead gently. Legolas opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Good morning to you, melamin." {My love.} His elvish was so soothing to my already relaxed state.  
  
A smile captured my lips, "Lle naa vanima." {You are beautiful.} There were no other words for it. His body was so well shaped. Every inch of his body was well toned, a perfect killing machine.  
  
No, he was not the perfect killing machine...I was. My dreams reminded me of that. I was the one the Ancient Scripts spoke of. 'A half-breed queen that would end everything will arrive amid war, and leave nothing in her path.' Who else did that description fit? No one, not one other person but myself.  
  
Legolas stood and stretched lightly. I felt slightly dizzy as I stood, pushing away my azure sheets. I slipped on a small velvet robe. It was heavy on my shoulder, but I was still silent on my feet. The hunting skills of an elf, the temper of a human, and the power of a Fae...I was born to kill. But who was my target? Was there even a specific mark? Only time would tell...  
  
"You look troubled..." I noticed Legolas looking at me with concern.  
  
"You are seeing things, I am fine. I am just thinking."  
  
He wrapped his velvety arms around my waist as he approached, "Of what?"  
  
"Nothing in particular." I hated to lie to him, but how could I tell him that I was born to kill?  
  
~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS THRANDUILLION~~  
  
She pulled out of my embrace suddenly. I let her go and watched as the robe parted from her body. As she walked, her muscles rippled like a cat on the prowl.  
  
I wondered if, perhaps, she was part cat also. I suppressed a laugh at this point and wrapped her up. "I shall bring you breakfast."  
  
Cathelle smiled, "That would be nice. People will inquire about your staying the night."  
  
A rush of heat came to my cheeks, "And what shall I tell them Cathelle?"  
  
Not to my surprise, a malicious grin sprouted from her smile, "Whatever you wish, my Lord."  
  
One strong surge of desire crashed against me, like a tidal wave against a jetty. I fought it and walked from the room calmly.  
  
As I slinked past the bedrooms silently and started through the kitchen doorway, I heard Arwen call out. "Legolas Thranduillion!"  
  
A giddy wave of adrenaline swept over me. I froze in place and awaited her accusations. "What, dearest cousin?"  
  
Dryly amused, Arwen approached. "I did not hear you enter your chambers last night. Perhaps because, you did not sleep there?"  
  
I tried to laugh, but I only seemed more suspicious. "Or, perhaps 'cousin', you did not hear me slink into my room later in the night after a late night snack."  
  
Arwen laughed, "I heard Reyna's door close, and I heard two pairs of footsteps stop about the same time. "  
  
A blush lit my embarrassed face, "You must have been too tired to hear me walk out."  
  
"That may be true, but I would have heard a door open. Correct me if I am wrong, cousin, but elves cannot pass through walls." A victorious grin captured Arwen's mouth.  
  
I sighed, "I admit defeat. I did sleep in Reyna's quarters, but we did not do anything...I swear it..."  
  
My plead for mercy was quickly cut off, "We most certainly did do something Legolas! Why, the sun was lazily waking when we finally chose to rest!"  
  
Arwen laughed merrily, "Oh truly?"  
  
I could feel my eyes bulge at this. "Well..." A sly grin crossed Reyna's face, "Yes."  
  
Caught by surprise, Arwen gasped. She looked from Reyna to I repeatedly. "Shame on the both of you!"  
  
Cathelle let out a giddy laugh.  
  
Arwen turned, "You find this funny Reyna? It's horrible! Acts like that are to be spared for marriage!"  
  
Both of us blushed, marriage? Us? Reyna sighed, "As you say Arwen, I am going to eat breakfast."  
  
The elf-maiden let out an exasperated sigh, "Honestly, do you have no respect for yourself? Has Legolas asked you to marry him yet?"  
  
I felt like fainting, no I hadn't asked, though it would be no surprise when I did now thanks to Arwen. Reyna laughed merrily, "That's quite funny. Legolas wanting to marry me? That'll be the day..."  
  
As if I wasn't here, Reyna walked out of the room with a wistful look on her face. I was about to follow her when Arwen grabbed my shoulder. "You haven't even hinted at it!"  
  
Embarrassed, I shrugged my shoulders. "No, not very clearly."  
  
Arwen look as if she were going to slap me. "How can you toy with her heart like that?!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She sighed, "Letting her know you love her but leaving her to wonder what it will amount to. Leaving her to wonder if she is good enough, that is cruel!"  
  
Confusion filled my blue eyes, "You think that she doesn't think she good enough for me?"  
  
Arwen laughed, "She just said it."  
  
An overpowering feeling of guilt overcame me. I smiled thankfully to Lady Arwen, and hastily walked out.  
  
~~  
  
Reyna was sitting on a small stone bench, near the river we had picnicked at earlier. Her feet dangled into the water, creating soft ripples in the golden water. The pure blue waters shone gold under the sun's keen gaze.  
  
Her eyes did not look up as I approached. Her raven locks covered her face from view as they streamed down her chest.  
  
Silently, I approached her. I suppose I could ask her now. But...but we haven't even kissed. Would it truly be right? What would the Woodland Elves think if their future king married someone like Reyna?  
  
I paused as I gazed upon her caramel colored skin; she was gorgeous. Beautiful was hardly a compliment; I could not find the words to describe her beauty in any language. I wanted to ask her to be mine for eternity. She started to turn, and I silently skirted back up the path to the entryway where an old friend awaited me.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
He had walked up, and walked away. As I sat on the bank of the river, I wanted to leap in and drown. He didn't like me, what had I been thinking. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood...in love with a half-breed witch? Yeah right.  
  
I swirled my fingers in the water and then stood to walk away. I looked up the hill to see the crown of a very blond head. 'Exactly who I don't want to see.'  
  
Without another thought, I headed down the bank and took another path to Elrond's gardens. Aragorn was there, fiddling with a rose between his finger and thumb.  
  
Aragorn smiled at me, "Ah, pen neth." {Little one.}  
  
I tried to glare through my kind smile, "I am not so little anymore."  
  
A friendly smile crossed Aragorn's lips, "Come and sit sister. I know you are not little, for you are old enough to be in love."  
  
Fear and excitement pulsed through me, love? I couldn't 'love' Legolas, could I? I smiled at him, "Love is a bridge, my friend. It cannot function unless both ends meet. Legolas unfortunately is not doing his part."  
  
Aragorn put a comforting arm around my shoulder, "Come now. He loves you very much and you know it." I blushed lightly. "Trust me, I know my friend well. He just needs time to build up the courage."  
  
My voice wavered as I contained a chuckle, "He better get the balls soon or I will be dead before he gets the chance."  
  
Torroramin {my brother} gave me a comforting pat on the back, "Let's go get some lunch. Legolas has a visitor who will keep him out of the dining hall long enough, unless you wish to see him."  
  
I took a deep breath, "Not yet. Let's go now. I could use a hearty meal." He took my hand and walked with me up to the dining hall.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS~~~  
  
I nodded to the maiden before me, "Vendui." {Greetings.}  
  
She smiled back at me, "Nae saian luume'. Cormamin lindua ele lle." {It has been too long. My heart sings to see thee.}  
  
Next, I smiled at my other friend. "Ta naa quel ele lle Ai' atar." {It is good to see you Little Father.}  
  
My shorter friend smiled, "And you my friend. Let us have a hearty meal to catch us up." I nodded and escorted the tall maiden and shorter male to their bedchambers. Small talk was made I was anxiously awaiting my chance to introduce my two friends to Reyna. What an introduction it would be.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~ Who is visiting Legolas? Bwahahahaha, find out when I update around Monday. I would update on Sunday, but that's Easter. R&R please! BTW: I just added the FUNNIEST chapter to my co-authored fic. My friend and my penname is Vardaparmawen. You can find it in my fav. Authors because FF.net doesn't like to let it show up. *sigh* It's so funny! Hope you enjoyed! 


	41. A Not So Kind Welcome

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Forty-One  
  
A Not So Kind Welcome  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS THRANDULLION~~~  
  
I sat my elven friend on my left, and my other dearest friend sat across from us. I looked about several times, trying to spot Reyna, but I did not see her. With a polite smile I glanced at my friends, "Give me a moment, I wish to introduce you to my dearly beloved Reyna."  
  
My stout friend smiled, "Have you a wife now Legolas?"  
  
I struggled not to laugh, "Not yet my friend, not quite yet."  
  
With those words, I walked hastily down the hall towards the sleeping quarters. I knocked softly on Reyna's door before entering. Inside, I saw her sitting on her balcony in a white robe. She turned and smiled at me. "Hello."  
  
Hastily, I approached her. "Please come, let me introduce you to my friends."  
  
Something hung between us, and a distance was in her eyes. Falsely, she nodded and placed her hand in the crook of my arm. Once she removed her robe, I saw she was wearing a long satin dress, which appeared to be periwinkle colored. The fabric was very soft, and two thin straps held it up. Over the gown, she wore a small transparent cover-up.  
  
I smiled kindly, "Hurry."  
  
She nodded, "Of course, Master."  
  
My brow furrowed, was this some game she was playing? I shrugged it off and proceeded to the dining hall.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
I arrived in the dining hall to see an elven maiden and a dwarf sitting at the head table. The elven maiden had porcelain skin and long golden hair. She wore a red garment made of silk and satin. It was overly flattering, if not low of her to wear such clothes. Something about her made me uneasy. Her green eyes glared malevolently at me.  
  
Without another thought, I returned her glare and looked to the dwarf. He had a long red beard to match the tangled red mass falling from under his helmet. The stout man had a warm smile on his face as he spoke with Elrond and Elrohir.  
  
Legolas escorted me to my seat on his right, next to Elrond. I nodded politely to Elrond and smiled. Legolas spoke to his friends, "Gimli, Lotewen, this is Reyna."  
  
I nodded to the two, "Mae govannen mellonea en melindoamin." {Well met, friends of my lover.}  
  
Lotewen's glare did not falter at my kindess. Utter hatred and powerful jealousy reined in her green envious pools. Gimli gave Legolas an odd look and looked back at me. He cleared his throat, "You aren't an elf, are you?"  
  
His voice was deep and scratchy, unlike Legolas's. "I am half elven. I am also half Fae."  
  
Lotewen's green eyes lit with curiosity, "You are the girl that Galadriel adored so when you stayed in the Golden Wood. The Fae, the witch girl, now I remember you. Some of the elves of Lorien thought you were fairer then Galadriel herself. It is because of you that rumors of Galadriel being a sorceress surfaced."  
  
My voice was calm and stoic, "Yes, that is I. And you must be the elf- maiden who betrayed the location of Lorien to an Uruk-hai pack during the war of the ring, that is why you were exiled, is it not? I would not be to hasty to accuse one like me of wrong doing when you have such a background."  
  
Gimli smiled, "I understand that you and Legolas are lovers?"  
  
I turned to the dwarf, "Yes Ai' atar, this is true." {Little father.}  
  
Legolas sat between Lotewen and I cautiously. "Reyna, Lotewen has been studying the ways of the Fae for some years now, perhaps you could enlighten her."  
  
A smirk crossed my face and Legolas regretted the invitation. "En rant." {Of course.} I smiled smugly at the elven maiden, "Fae have lived in these realms since the elves themselves, but have chosen to stick to themselves. The Wicca Fae rarely associate with beings under their stature, and most elves are considered as such. The only elves most Fae will speak with are those of Rivendell or Lorien. Recent developments," I smiled at Legolas, "have started other traditions though. The Fae used to be considered savage, but as elves learned more about us, they began to admire our magical abilities. Most Fae dislike the disloyal and dishonorable ways that some Elves behave."  
  
Malice crept through my smile. "Some Fae have even been known to kill elves they deem unworthy of their own birthrights."  
  
Lotewen shot an angry look, "Well. Perhaps you would like to hear of my history. I am the daughter of Rumil, Haldir's brother. I was once thought to be the future Queen of Mirkwood but fate has decided otherwise." She stroked Legolas's hand tenderly.  
  
Much to my surprise, Legolas did not pull away. Gimli laughed, "You two lasses had better calm down before Legolas and I are forced to separate you two."  
  
Legolas nodded and took his right hand from Lotewen's and his left hand from mine. I stood, "Well melamin, I have met your friends. I wish you the best of visits, Gimli son of Gloin."  
  
With that I turned and walked out the door without so much as a backward glance. Quickly I ran to my room and wept.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS THRANDULLION~~~  
  
After Reyna departed, I remained to speak with my guests. Gimli was greatly enjoying the Mead and Lotewen was constantly making uncalled for advances.  
  
Aragorn took Reyna's seat and smile angrily, "Go see her now you dolt! She crying her eyes out because she thinks you do not even love her. Are you blind?"  
  
I turned, returning the false smile, "Can you not see that I am entertaining guests."  
  
A snarl rose from Aragorn's throat, "Perhaps, but I know Gimli and Lotewen also and am equally capable. However, my Arwen is not devastatingly weeping in her bedchambers. She will leave Legolas, Reyna is not like all the she- elves who would do anything for you."  
  
Stern faced, I turned to Gimli and Lotewen. "I apologize, but I must go see to my lady's state. I will return later on. Once again, my apologies."  
  
With that I stood quickly and left. Reyna was going to hear from me, how rude of her.  
  
~  
  
As I knocked on her doorway I felt a cold breeze come from within. No on answered my knock. "Reyna? May I come in?"  
  
Once again, there was no response. I opened the door and saw my lover's crumple form lying limply on the floor. Icicles hung from the bed canopy and snowfall clung to all the furniture. I ran to her and found her skin cold as death.  
  
"Reyna? What are you doing?"  
  
Her brown eyes fluttered open weakly, "My heart...I can't stop it..."  
  
"What?" Frustrated tears slid down my cheeks.  
  
"My Fae powers are controlled...b-by my heart-t. My heart d-d-does not wi- wish to go on. I-it is exploiting my water and light branches to freeze the place, in hopes of ending it's pain."  
  
"Reyna, you aren't making sense. You heart is controlled by you. It cannot do this unless you allow it."  
  
She shuddered violently, "I tried to deny it's claims, to support you. It says you do not love me...and I could not find enough p-proof to prove o- otherwise."  
  
I wrapped her in my arms, "Shh. I do love you Reyna, why would you ever think otherwise?"  
  
Words could not leave her voice; she only shuddered in my arms. I yelled, "Tua amin! Tua amin saese!" {Help me! Help me please!}  
  
Elrohir and Arwen came running. "What is going on?"  
  
They saw Reyna and Arwen fell to her knees. "I will try and hold her steady, get ada!" {Daddy!}  
  
Elrohir nodded and ran out. Arwen stroked Reyna's cold hair, "Shh. Calm down, Legolas loves you my dear."  
  
I looked up, "How did you know?"  
  
Arwen's eyes looked angrily at me, "The girl has only been acting cold for a day or so now because of your treatment! Her heart went cold, is that not obvious! I have seen her heart control her powers before. Remember the boiling water when we were in Glacia? She said she was overwhelmed and couldn't stop it, and this looks much the same."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"Wait, and hope she finds the love she is searching for."  
  
I wanted to scream, to kick something as hard as I could, but I couldn't. I was a Prince of Mirkwood; I had to be strong for those around me. I sighed, "Curse you!" I screamed to no one in particular. "You take my mother and my father from me, and now you want her! Well I am not giving her up!"  
  
Protectively, I wrapped my arms around Reyna's frail and cold form. "Don't leave me now melamin."  
  
A voice behind me spoke harshly, "Why don't you leave that witch and marry me?"  
  
Lotewen stood in the doorway. Without warning I approached her swiftly and smacked her across the face, "I have said on many occasions that I would never be violent towards a woman...but your behavior is not one befitting of a lady and hence not befitting you to be treated like one. With permission from Lady Arwen, I wish to have you removed from the premises. It is now clear why Lorien wants nothing more of you Lady."  
  
Lotewen's green eyes filled with grief, "You loved me once Legolas! How can you turn your back on me like this? What happened?"  
  
"You are not who you were, nor am I who I was. Be gone with you, I wash my hands of you from this moment."  
  
Arwen looked from Lotewen to me. "Legolas, I will permit thy request on one condition. First, you must find a way to wake Reyna. If you do not love her enough to save her, perhaps this maiden has a right to make these accusations of your honor."  
  
I was surprised at first with Arwen's decision but I understood it after thinking about it clearly. I walked back over to Reyna and held her in my arms.  
  
Arwen allowed Lotewen into the room, "I will leave you three alone. When Reyna awakes, you may all leave the room, until then you are bound here. Aragorn and Gimli will visit you I am sure, but you may not leave. Understood?"  
  
A sly smile crossed Lotewen's lips, "En rant." {Of course.}  
  
I wanted to wipe that smile off her face with the back of my hand, but the shivering form in my arms had all my attention. "Reyna, come back to me."  
  
Lotewen approached me, "Legolas. She will not come back; she is a jealous witch who craves attention. Maybe if you and I started something, she could be coaxed out of her state."  
  
My cold glare met her pleading green eyes, "Never. Do you think I am blind and cannot see your ploy? I will never betray Reyna, especially to the likes of you. If she never wakens I will have you executed under the charges of her death."  
  
Lotewen grinned maliciously, "Arwen would never allow it."  
  
"Arwen is ruler of Rivendell. Elrond is, and he knows of the bewitching powers of you she-elves."  
  
"I am not a she elf! The proper term is elf maiden!"  
  
I cleared my throat, "Yes, that is the proper term for a ladylike elf." She stared coldly at me. This was going to be a long wait, and Reyna only grew colder. I worried for her safety and my own sanity. Staying in a room with Lotewen for much longer would be my own undoing, and Reyna's. My precious kitten, I would not loose her now. "Come on Cathelle. Amin mela lle ikotane." {Kitten. I love you so.}  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
P.S.: All...I am really getting my update list growing. If you are an anonymous reviewer but still wanna be a member of this list. E-mail me at Tainted_gurl13@hotmail.com... I will add ya right away! 


	42. SO SORRY!

Hey all,  
  
I know I promised a few of you I would update, but I just can't today. I am sorry. I am a little busy. Please accept my deepest apologies, I have to go now. Unfortunately, I cannot do so at the moment due to my grades. I will probably update once between now and May 21 (when school gets out). So sorry but my grades must come first!  
  
~Tainted Elf~ 


	43. An Icy Grave?

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
O.B.I.M: Hmm...to kill Reyna off or not to kill Reyna off...shall we take a vote after this chapter? Yes we shall!  
  
EVERYONE: Review with your opinion! Should Reyna live?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Forty-Two  
  
An Icy Grave?  
  
~~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
Ice, all around me, surrounding me. I tried to breathe, but it hurt so much. Pain swelled in my chest and over my face. The bitter cold was like piercing needles stabbing at my skin. I wanted to cry out, but my voice would not work nor would my jaw move. 'Legolas loves me, Legolas loves me.' No good, my heart was as stubborn as always.  
  
I saw a malicious grin on Lotewen's lips as she stared down at my helpless form. "He's mine now." She mouthed the painful words and more ice encased me. I could hardly see, and it hurt so badly. Maybe if I just gave in...it would all end. 'No! Legolas needs me!'  
  
The internal battle truly began to rage. My mind laughed, "He doesn't need you! He looks quite content with that she-elf."  
  
In reply, my heart flared, melting some of the ice, "How dare you insult my lover! I cannot give in, he will die of heartache if I do!"  
  
"So? Let him die, for he has forsaken you for this little tramp!"  
  
Another fiery flare, "NEVER!" As a retort to my heart's passionate flares, my mind sent bolts of ice through my body, causing me to shiver all the way down to my bones. I was swimming in and out of consciousness and a feeling of overwhelming lack of sleep overtook me.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS THRANDUILLION~~~  
  
I held my shivering lover in my arms wearily. A day and a half had passed, she had barely moved aside from her faint convulsions.  
  
Lotewen sighed with exasperation, "Legolas, she is not going to recover! It that not obvious to you yet!?"  
  
I glared at the rude she-elf, "Be silent." Not another word broke the icy air as I lifted Reyna from the floor and opened the balcony window. In response to a hushed whistle I let out, Arod came trotting up to the balcony. I gripped Reyna firmly in my arms, and leaped to the ground. In one swift moment, my legs gave painfully and I almost fell. She was more dead weight then I had expected. No, Reyna was not dead weight, not yet at least.  
  
As I rode hard towards Mirkwood, Reyna grew colder and colder. I arrived and pushed through the Hall to the king's chambers. Several servants followed me worriedly. I turned to them, "This is Tari Reyna. Some of you may already know her. I need every healer in the entire realm to be here helping her. Also, someone fetch Ariane, I need him very much!"  
  
Several elves stayed behind and started to try and heal her, while others gather herbs and another one found Ariane.  
  
My blond friend bowed, averting his emerald eyes. "What is it you want, Taren?" {King}  
  
I looked at him for a while after he rose. His eyes were filled with concern once they fell upon Reyna. I took a deep breath, "I need you to ride to Glacia, and find Serina...she is the only one who will know how to heal Reyna. You must hurry, or she may die. I love this lady, please make haste."  
  
Ariane's green eyes burned with determination, "Yes, I will leave now. Expect me back in three days."  
  
'Three days? It is a three day ride there, how is that possible?' When I looked up to ask Ariane, I found nothing but the empty doorway. In the distance I heard the hasty clip-clop of the horse's hooves.  
  
"May the sun shine bright and the breeze blow on your back until you return my friend." I turned back to Reyna and gripped her hand. "Melamin. You cannot leave me here."  
  
I could feel my own strength weakening; if she dies, she will drag me to Mandos with her... It would be impossible to live through the heartache her loss would cause.  
  
Despite the fact that I had never told her so, I loved her very deeply. As watched her shivering on the bed, I could not help myself.  
  
"Pardon my actions, but they are in your best interests, melamin." Melamin, my love, I would call her that until she woke...and then for as long as I still take in breath.  
  
Slowly, and gently, I began to remove her periwinkle colored dress. Her body was bare; spare the underwear, which covered her nether region. I did not feel right removing those.  
  
With grace only an elf could possess, I slid her frozen form into a wide bathtub and turned to one of the servants. "Have as many servants as possible start heating water, now!" The blond woman nodded quickly and left.  
  
I kissed Reyna's hand, "Tariamin. My queen, my precious queen." {My queen.} I wanted to make it right, at any cost. As I whispered to her soothingly, I felt my sister's comforting hand on my shoulder.  
  
I turned to see her smiling through tears, "It is so good to see you again, yet sad that it was brought to this."  
  
Loraine was wearing a nightshift colored a soft green, like her eyes. Her long blond locks had grown and yet her belly was still flat. "I thought you would have been with child when I returned..." I was concerned; after all, it was my job as her brother.  
  
Her pain was obvious in her eyes, "No, I am afraid not. Let's focus on Reyna now, then talk."  
  
I nodded, determined to cure Reyna. "Loraine, are there any forget-me-nots growing in the gardens around here?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, and then smiled. "I will return quickly."  
  
~  
  
Loraine returned quickly with a handful of lovely blue flowers. As I had asked, she weaved them into a small crown, which I placed on Reyna's head. The water wasn't having any effect, but she looked healthier when she was in the warm water. "Just come back Reyna. Please."  
  
My sister looked gravely at her, "I am sure it will be okay..."  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
Well? Es bien? I hope so! Tell me whether or not Reyna should live...  
  
P.s. I am 'SO' terribly sorry about the lack of updates. I will try harder. School gets out soon (next wed.) and I should be good then. Thanks for all ur support though. I love you all! Sorry it's so short this time, the next one will be long...I hope. 


	44. Passions Unveiled

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow, over 300 reviews! I never thought I would get that many!! Thank you all so much!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Forty-Three  
  
Passions Unveiled  
  
~~POV-LEGOLAS THRANDUILLION~~  
  
Two days had come and gone. Healers from all around were tending to  
Reyna and I was keeping her warm as best I could. Her lips were a  
faint blue, and I longed to kiss the cold away from them. I hadn't  
slept since she had fallen into this trance, and I was exhausted.  
  
I fought sleep now, gripping her hand and forcing my eyes open.  
Loraine walked in, "Sleep Legolas, you need it. How would Reyna like  
to come back and see you like this?"  
  
Despite my determination, she did have a point. I was exhausted,  
sweaty and dirty.  
  
The Fae were supposed to arrive today with Ariane, and I prayed for  
this. Reyna was somewhat warmer, now that she was lying back on the  
bed under a bunch of blankets. As I stared at her sleeping form under  
the blankets, although still frozen, she looked alive.  
  
I climbed under the blankets with her, wrapping my arms around her  
bitterly cold body. "Tariamin, amin hiraetha." {My queen, I am sorry.}  
'How could I have let this happen? Why did this happen?'  
  
Suddenly I heard a loud gasp erupt from her throat as she took a  
breath. She blinked, her brown eyes gazing back at me painfully. "Amin  
mela..." She started to freeze again. "Lle..."  
  
I leaned over her, "No! Tampa! Tula n'alaquel!" {No! Stop! Come back!}  
  
She managed to continue breathing but her eyes would not blink again.  
This painful prison her heart held her in, it would not contain her  
ever again. "Amin na sinome." {I am here.}  
  
Without heeding my own health, I curled around her, trying to warm her  
heart and body. She was now wearing a soft green tunic and leggings.  
The forget-me-nots still crowned her head. It was like this that I  
fell into a slumber.  
  
~  
  
I woke swiftly, and saw Ariane and Serina standing over the bed. Then  
I heard a laugh...this laugh was like sun breaking through storm  
clouds, like the rays of light shining through the dark depths of the  
forest, like the serene full moon reflecting off a deep and murky  
waters. 'No, it can't be...' It turned and flung myself into Reyna's  
arms. "Melamin!" {My love}  
  
She had awakened. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, and she did  
the same. As we pulled apart I looked into her eyes. Clear wet streams  
trickled down her face, "Legolas, melamin, lle naa..." {Legolas, my  
love, you are...} She couldn't finish her sentence through her tears  
of joy. I held her again as she stared into my blue eyes. Suddenly her  
eyes flickered down to my lips and then back up. Slowly but surely,  
she brought her lips closer to mine.  
  
"Amin mela lle Legolas Thranduillion."  
  
"Amin mela lle Reyna Lindele." Without another word, our lips met. Her  
lips were soft and moist. I could taste her salty tears that she had  
smudged across her lips.  
  
The sweet scent of her and the soft touch of her lips drove me crazy.  
I felt like I was falling, and I was. I was falling in love.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
His lips were soft, but tender and passionate. All the desire that I  
had been holding inside of me seemed to flow from my body when our  
lips met. It was bliss, which was the only way to describe it. I loved  
it, and for a first kiss, it was amazing. Sure I had kissed an elf  
before, but this was beyond even that. This was what I had always  
imagined. This was how I had seen Arwen kiss Aragorn; this was  
perfect. No, this was not perfection; this was love. Love. Yes, love.  
I loved Legolas. He was my Other.  
  
As out lips parted I smiled, "Remember that song I sang when we first  
headed towards Glacia?" He nodded. "I spoke of my Other and told you I  
did not know who he was. I lied, I do know. You are my Other. I love  
you with all my heart and soul."  
  
Loraine was leaning against Ariane's shoulder as I turned to look at  
our audience again.  
  
I stood and walked over to Serina, "Thank you so much. How can I repay  
you?"  
  
Serina laughed, "Well, I brought Eldarion back, he's in the nursery.  
You can repay me by safely returning him to his mother."  
  
As she said this, Arwen, who had been standing in the doorway, walked  
into the room. "Reyna..." There were tears in her eyes. "I was so  
worried."  
  
I embraced her tightly, "Diola lle, mellonamin." {Thank you, my  
friend.} She laughed.  
  
"Lle na n'alaquel." {You are back.}  
  
I nodded, "Yes. And I am in love." I turned to Legolas and embraced  
him again.  
  
Arwen laughed again, "Finally." Legolas and I blushed.  
  
Serina smiled, "I must depart though my friend, now that the war is  
over we have some repairs still to make."  
  
I gasped, "We were attacked!?"  
  
She nodded, "Nothing serious. A portion of the wall on the lowest  
Landing was damaged and there are three wounded, but that is all."  
  
A smile broke over my face, "I can't believe I even worried about my  
Fae Warriors." Serina smiled and bowed.  
  
"I will see you when you return, Reyna." I nodded to her and she  
departed.  
  
Aragorn entered with Eldarion in his arms, "Thank you Reyna, for  
keeping our son safe." He wrapped his other arm around Arwen. "Lye na  
autien n'alaquel a' Rivendell. Lye anta quen Elrond tanya lle na  
quel." {We are going back to Rivendell. We need to tell Elrond that  
you are well.}  
  
"Understood. Stay safe my dear friends." I kissed Arwen's cheek and  
stared at Aragorn a minute, before giving him a hearty hug.  
  
The two left shortly afterward and I turned to Loraine and Ariane.  
"May I stay here with Legolas?"  
  
Ariane laughed, "Legolas is the King, ask him."  
  
I blushed; of course Legolas was king. I turned to Legolas,  
"Melamin..." He motioned for Ariane and Loraine to leave.  
  
"Lye eleuva lle ie' i' mereth." {We will see you at the feast.}  
  
"I' mereth?" {The feast?} Loraine smiled acknowledging, "En rant,  
tanya mereth." {Of course, 'that' feast.}  
  
~  
  
Loraine and Ariane left quickly, leaving Legolas and I by ourselves. I  
kissed his lips again, savoring the sweet feeling. He wrapped me in a  
tight embrace, walking me towards the bed.  
  
I lay with him on the bed, looking up at him. He took off his tunic,  
and I kissed his chest softly. I had never been with a man like this.  
As he started to kiss my throat and collar I began to breath more  
heavily.  
  
Before I could contain myself, I was allowing him to kiss down the low  
collar of my undone tunic. Passion overwhelmed me, and it was a  
passion like something I had never felt before.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS THRANDUILLION~~~  
  
I could not believe what was happening before my eyes. Reyna was  
kissing me, and I was kissing her back. I sat on top of her warmed  
body, kissing her lips, cheeks, throat, and collar. Every ounce of my  
being was crying with joy. Finally I was with the one.  
  
My Other was lying underneath me, kissing me with equal passion. How  
I had awaited this. Ever since I met Reyna back in Mirkwood, I had  
felt this connection. Even as I thought she was my brother's, I wanted  
her. Now, I had her and nothing in this world could be more complete.  
The sun set quietly behind us.  
  
Suddenly she pulled back, "You said we would attend the feast."  
  
I sighed, "'Tis true, we should make an appearance, and I am hungry."  
She slipped from under me and walked into the bathing chamber.  
  
Watching her sitting at the vanity, fixing her hair into a disheveled  
bun, was torture and paradise at the same time. Small shell clamps  
clipped up her brown locks and gave her curly tresses a most exotic  
appeal. I wanted to start kissing her again, but I held back and  
brushed my straight golden locks.  
  
She turned, and her lips glittered from a light gloss she had applied.  
She pulled off her tunic as she turned away and walked towards the  
wardrobe. "Mind if I borrow one of your..." She noticed the lovely  
clothing, which I had asked Loraine to prepare for her, hanging  
inside. She pulled on a beige colored chiffon shirt, which showed her  
midriff barely. The colored was just like her skin and it sparkled in  
the receding light.  
  
The leggings she slipped on were plain black and hid her black boots.  
She turned, and she looked entrancing. A necklace of shells clung to  
her neck, "Well? Serina gave me the clips and necklace."  
  
I offered her my arm and kissed her on the lips lightly. "You look  
amazing. Just promise me you won't fall in love with any other  
daringly handsome elf."  
  
Hearing her laugh again was so completing. "Melamin. Lle sinta uuma  
uma tanya" {My love. You know I will not do that.}  
  
She smiled again, laughing merrily. "Ta na quel cael lle n'alaquel."  
{It is good to have you back.} I kissed her again and we walked out of  
the King's Chambers.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
Well? You like it? I hope so!!!!!!! R&R!! THEY KISSED!!! HAPPY? I  
AM!!! NO MORE SCHOOL!!!  
  
BTW: AFTER CHAPTER 50 I WILL START PART TWO. BUT THE FIRST CHAPTER OF  
PART TWO WILL NOT BE UP UNTIL I RETURN FROM GERMANY ON THE 15TH OF  
JUNE. HOPEFULLY PART ONE WILL BE COMPLETE BY THEN THOUGH. 


	45. Royal Worries

The Mystery of Love  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow, over 325 reviews! I never thought I would get that many!! Thank you all so much!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Forty-Four  
  
Royal Worries  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS THRANDULLION~~~  
  
The feast lasted well into the night, and after most of the elves had retreated to their chambers for the night; Loraine, Ariane, Reyna and I sat at the Head Table chatting.  
  
I grinned at Ariane, "I cannot believe my sister is not with child yet. You have not been working hard enough Ariane."  
  
Ariane tried to laugh forcedly and Loraine looked dismayed. "Legolas, there is something I have not had time to tell you. There is rumor circulating among the elves that it is impossible to conceive an elfling. Arwen was the last Elven child born Legolas. It seems very dark to think about, but I think there is a curse on our race. We must have done something to displease the Valar."  
  
Reyna smiled, "Oh, come now Loraine. Since when do you believe in rumors? I always thought you more cunning then that."  
  
Loraine smiled, "Perhaps the rumors are false, but Arwen truly was the last elf born."  
  
A smile captured my lips again, "That's because none of you are trying hard enough." I winked blatantly at Ariane, who laughed.  
  
Reyna laid her head against my shoulder and smiled, "Legolas, I am sure that Loraine wants a child just as bad as I do, perhaps it is just not the time yet. Most babes are born in spring, and it is only autumn now. Perhaps you must wait until spring."  
  
Loraine smiled, "Yes. Wouldn't it be grand to have our first elfling birthed during Sheelala or on Ehtele'mele?" {Wouldn't it be grand to have our first elfling birthed during the early spring festival or on the Vernal Equinox?}  
  
Ariane smiled a genuine smile, "That would be terrific. A sure blessing from the Valar, that would be."  
  
My sister nodded, "Well, I think it is long past time to retire. Will you and Reyna be in the King's chambers?"  
  
I nodded, "Yes. If you need anything."  
  
Ariane nodded, "Knock first, I know."  
  
Reyna blushed, "He did not say that!"  
  
My new brother smiled, "I know." He grinned.   
  
With that, the four of us proceeded down the hall, and Reyna and I turned into the King's chambers after our due farewells.  
  
~  
  
I closed the door and took Reyna in my arms, "Melamin." {My love.} She kissed my lips softly as I slowly removed the clips from her hair and placed them on the vanity.  
  
Cathelle kissed my cheek and removed her necklace. "You need your rest, Loraine told me you didn't sleep much whilst I was ill."  
  
Before she could move away, I embraced her tightly again; "I got enough. Come, I want to show you why the Royal Chambers are here. The whole Hall was built around this."  
  
Gently, I covered her eyes and guided her outside onto the balcony. It was tricky getting her down the spiral stairs but she trustfully followed me. Finally we were there. At the waterfall.  
  
I uncovered her eyes and smiled at her, "My mother and father loved this place, and I often came here as a child. It's completely concealed by the foliage."  
  
Slowly she slipped into my arms and walked me towards the pond at the foot of the waterfall. I smiled at gently, "Cathelle, quenatlle na yaana."{Kitten, your body is a temple.}  
  
Reyna blushed furiously, "Legolas...melamin..."Her soft lips met mine eagerly. As her tender lips parted slightly, granting me entrance, I brushed my tongue against hers and then started to explore the inside of her mouth.  
  
My tongue lingered in her mouth before I broke the kiss to breathe freely. Her brown eyes were twinkling brightly. I slowly began to remove her shirt and she shivered lightly. After it was removed, I embraced her again to warm her. The water rose to our thighs and slowly we went deeper.  
  
Once the water had reached our waists, Reyna started to remove my tunic. She eagerly pulled it over my head and kissed my chest. I slipped off her leggings and threw them onto the bank near our boots.  
  
Under the water I could still see her white undergarments. She pulled my leggings off in turn, and I discarded them in a similar manner. Finally I embraced her again, kissing her passionately.  
  
She wrapped her arms around my and we finally waded in to the water up to our shoulders. Cathelle dipped her head under, causing her hair to cling to whatever it touched, mainly my hands. To me, she looked gorgeous. I had heard people call her otherwise. Words like plain, or dull were often used in the rumors that circulated; but as I examined her body the only words that my mind could find were gorgeous and heavenly. "You are my angel, my kitten."  
  
Cathelle giggled, "And you are my Prince, my hero."  
  
I laughed, "Why am I your hero? I have never saved you...every time you were in trouble, you saved yourself."  
  
Her eyes lit with confusion, "Are you serious? Legolas, my heart was carefully guarded before you...and now I just want to share it with everyone I meet."  
  
I could not help but smile, "Ah but you do share your heart with everyone you meet, in your caring ways. No one could ever have a better ma...lover." I had almost called her my mate, but we had not bonded...she was not my mate...not yet anyway.  
  
"Legolas..." Worry and fear lit her eyes. "I cannot make love to you..."  
  
"But I...I did not even mention love making..." Of course, it did seem rather implied.  
  
Reyna kissed both my hands; "If you love me, and want to keep me...I cannot make love to you. I must ask you to wait for me. Until I am sure that I am ready, until I am ready to do this right. I think if I were to do this tonight, I would be too afraid. I keep thinking about Lorei...and Rauko..." She quickly looked away, "I am sorry you have to pay for what they did..."  
  
I kissed her, "I understand. Who wouldn't be afraid after what you've been through?"  
  
She released my hands and walked out of the pool, "A true warrior would not be afraid..."  
  
I rushed out to catch up, "No. Even true warriors have fears, especially after what you have experienced."  
  
Cathelle sighed, "Lay with me tonight. Hold me like we have just made love, like I have actually done something right for you."  
  
Confusion filled my eyes, "Done something right? What makes you think you have not done anything right for me?"  
  
Reyna's eyes reflected guilt, "You have always been there for me when I needed you...and all you have ever asked in return is affection...now that I finally show you some affection, I have to tell you to wait yet again. I can't help but feel like I am being totally selfish."  
  
I quickly lead her up the stairs and back to the bedroom. "It is okay Cathelle, I will wait a million years to lay with you."  
  
Cathelle blushed, "Let us hope it will not be quite that long."  
  
Laughter rose from my throat as I laid her down on the bed, "Sleep well my beautiful kitten." I walked around the bed and lay beside her. It was so comforting lay next to her, with my arms wrapped around her silky bare skin. "Reyna? Do you think you will ever get past your fears of lovemaking? I mean so that you will only think of me when we make love?"  
  
There was no answer, for my lovable kitten was fast asleep.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LORAINE THRANDULLION~~~  
  
"Ariane? Do you think that Reyna and Legolas will bond soon?"  
  
My love smiled, "You worry about them too much. They are both adults, for the most part, I am sure they can handle themselves."  
  
I smiled, "But I am his big sister, I should worry, should I not?"  
  
He ran his fingers through my hair, "If and when we sense something odd about their relationship, then you can worry. Until then we better follow King Legolas's orders and start trying harder to get you with child."  
  
Even in the dark, I was sure he could see me blushing. "Yes, let's." I kissed his lips softly as he moved on top of me. "I am sure this whole curse rumor is exactly that, a rumor." He kissed me again and nodded.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
In the predawn hours I stood from the massive bed and watched Legolas for a moment. 'My Prince, you are my love always.'  
  
Under the cover of shadow I slipped into Loraine's room via the balcony. Once inside I took a small pouch from the pocket of my robe and opened it. Inside was a soft powdery Fae potion. As I held the open pouch up to Loraine's nose, the powder started to glow.  
  
'She will conceive soon, this potion has never failed.' Now all I had to do was convince the two to make love in the next twenty-four hours. I sighed loudly, "Here I go." I sprayed the Fae perfume on Loraine and then pushed her closer to her husband slowly.  
  
Luckily, no one woke up. "If this doesn't work I will have to slip some in her drink at dinner tonight." With that I ran back into my room. I sneezed loudly and powder came billowing up from the pouch. "Drat! That was a rare potion, oh well. At least some survived."  
  
Sleepily I slipped back into bed with Legolas and laid on his chest, "I will miss you when I am gone my love."  
  
He was sound asleep and did not answer, so I just leaned against him and joined him in a peaceful sleep."  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LEGOLAS THRANDULLION~~~  
  
Unbeknownst to Reyna, I was awake. 'What does she mean when she is gone? She will not leave, she cannot. I will not allow it; I could not bear to lose her. "You aren't leaving me, ever, Kitten." I kissed her heated forehead and smiled, "Sweetest dreams to you my beloved."  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
Well? R&R and I will start on the next chapter! 


	46. Hopes and Dreams so far Away

The Mystery of Love  
  
  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow, over 325 reviews! I  
  
never thought I would get that many!! Thank you all so much!  
  
  
  
Heads up: My grammar and the format may worsen in the following chapters because I have   
  
been reduced to Notepad because Word is no longer functional.   
  
Grrr. Also, I had a great time in Germany and here is the nice smack I got from my muse typed up. I hope you all enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Forty-Five  
  
  
  
Hopes and Dreams so Far Away  
  
  
  
~~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
  
  
I woke to find Legolas staring down at me. A grin crossed my face, "Quel amrun."  
  
{Good morning.}  
  
  
  
With a bright smile, he ran his fingers through my loose brown locks and sat up.  
  
"Shall I ask a servant to bring us breakfast in bed?"  
  
  
  
Instinctively, I cuddled up next to him, leaning against his lean chest. "That  
  
sounds delightful."  
  
  
  
Legolas smiled, "You do realize that rumors will be circulating now more than  
  
ever..."  
  
  
  
I nodded, "'Tis true, but there is nothing we can do to stop them from doing  
  
so." He nodded in agreement and opened the door, wrapped in the sheet and asked  
  
the guard to summon a servant.  
  
  
  
A shy elven maid slipped in, "Yes King Legolas? Yes Lady Reyna?"  
  
  
  
Legolas quickly reprimanded her, "It is 'Queen' Reyna. She is the queen of the  
  
Fae."  
  
  
  
The elf flushed with embarrassment, "I am sorry, I did not know."  
  
  
  
Kindly, I smiled; "Of course you didn't. Legolas was just trying to tell you,  
  
he's a bit cranky in the morning."  
  
  
  
My elven lover gave me an odd look before returning to the servant. "We would  
  
like breakfast delivered to the chambers."  
  
  
  
She smiled, "Oh, en rant." {Oh, of course.}  
  
  
  
I smiled, "Could you please bring me a light salad and some pancakes with maple  
  
syrup?"  
  
  
  
The young elven maid smiled, "Why of course. And for you King Legolas?"  
  
  
  
He smiled at me, "Whatever she ordered for me as well." The maid bowed and  
  
departed.  
  
  
  
As Legolas closed the door I examined him keenly. He was very well built and  
  
terribly handsome. I didn't usually take attraction to blonds but somehow I  
  
doubt I had even taken his hair color into account.  
  
  
  
A smile crept across my lips as I looked at him, "You are so terribly handsome."  
  
  
  
For a moment, it appeared that a small blush was tinting his cheeks. "No matter   
  
how handsome you say I am, I am not good enough for you."  
  
  
  
My brow furrowed, "Whatever do you mean? You are perfect for me!" I hugged him   
  
tightly to me and kissed his soft lips tenderly.  
  
  
  
He followed my lead and kissed me back as his hands started to slip off my   
  
undergarments. A grin boldly lighting his face, "Melamin." {My love.}  
  
  
  
I allowed him to remove my clothing completely, and he laid me onto the massive bed.  
  
As the sheet, which had been wrapped around him, fell to the ground, it revealed his body   
  
in all it's glory.  
  
  
  
The ripped abdominals and the tantilizing chest above them. His muscular arms and   
  
his very, very, very anxious....eyes.  
  
  
  
Desire and love swarmed in his sapphire blue eyes. He crept over me slowly, and I   
  
could feel his heated breath on my bare skin. Legolas slowly pulled the blanket up and   
  
over us. He was leaning over me and gently starting to fall against me as the doors burst   
  
open.  
  
  
  
Loraine walked in and gasped; "Oh dear, sorry to interrupt." While Legolas looked quite   
  
flustered, Loraine seemed nothing but bemused by it. "I have brought good news."  
  
  
  
I grinned, "It worked."  
  
  
  
She glanced over to me, "I beg your pardon?"  
  
  
  
My eyes went wide, I had forgotten elven ears were so keen. "Oh, nothing."  
  
  
  
Loraine smiled, "Well, I am pregnant!" She started to cry a little as she smiled hyterically.  
  
  
  
Legolas embraced her tightly, "Oh Loraine! I am so happy for you!"  
  
  
  
I felt somewhat uneasy, I did not fit in to this quaint family and there victories...I was an  
  
outsider still. Nervously I laid back on the bed, with the sheet wrapped around me. "Congratulations   
  
Loraine!"  
  
  
  
She turned and embraced me, "Oh! Reyna, it is so nice to have a sister-figure!"  
  
  
  
A blush came to my cheeks, and to think moments ago I thought I didn't fit in. "Loraine, I am so   
  
happy for you! If you want, when you get further along I have some herbs to promote a healthy delivery."  
  
  
  
Loraine smiled, "That sounds great! I am slightly nervous, but I have about fifteen months to   
  
fret over it."  
  
  
  
I giggled, "Yup! This is so perfect!"  
  
  
  
She smiled, "I know, you and Legolas will be getting married and I am carrying Ariane and my baby!"  
  
  
  
My eyes went wide, "What!? We aren't getting married..." Her evergreen eyes veered over to Legolas  
  
and back to me.  
  
  
  
With a soft but nervous laugh, she turned. "Well, I best be going. There are several things that   
  
need tending to. All the soldiers are requesting an audience with you, King Legolas, and I will have it   
  
arranged for tomorrow night if that suits you."  
  
  
  
Legolas smiled, "Why of course, that suits me fine."  
  
  
  
Loraine curtsied lightly and left the room with a devilish smirk on her face.  
  
  
  
I turned to my beloved; "Darling, for some reason or another that grin on Loraine's face looked a  
  
tad too wicked for my liking. Why was she so certain that we are going to marry?"  
  
  
  
A bright blush took Legolas's cheeks captive. "She is my older sister, of course she would make  
  
those kind of assumptions when she sees us in such a compromising situation."  
  
  
  
Now it was my turn to blush brightly. "Oh." I realized I was still nude, spare the sheet wrapped  
  
around my body.  
  
  
  
Legolas grinned, "What do you say we finish what we started?" I blushed again and approached him  
  
as he lay down on the bed.  
  
  
  
"No objections here." I allowed him to take me into his arms as he began to kiss me tenderly.   
  
His lovely eyes began to glow with passion again.  
  
  
  
A smiled formed on his soft peach colored lips. "Im mela lye Cathelle." {I love you Kitten.}  
  
  
  
As I lay in his arms, listening to his soft quenyan words I felt my stomach lurch. I turned to him,   
  
"Melamin, I feel ill."  
  
  
  
He looked at me, "Cathelle, do not move. I shall summon a healer."  
  
  
  
I shook my head; "No, that is unneeded my beloved."  
  
  
  
As I coaxed him to lay down again, there as a soft knock on the door, "Lord, Lady, I have your breakfast."  
  
  
  
Legolas wrapped himself in the sheet and pulled the curtains of the four-poster bed closed. Upon answering the door, two elven men carried in silver platters and set them opn hte table in the room. "Diola lle." {Thank you.} The two elves slowly walked out after bowing.  
  
  
  
I pulled back the sheer black curtains and climbed out of bed. "Hungry?"  
  
  
  
He waited for my reply, and as if on cue, I ran to the bathroom and retched into the chamber pot It was still early mornign so there was little in my system.  
  
  
  
Legolas followed me into the bathroom. "You 'are' ill. Want me to call a healer now...?"  
  
  
  
After a few minutes, I felt fine. I stood unsteadily, "No, I am fine."  
  
  
  
After a reluctant glace, Legolas helped me to my feet; "Can you eat?"  
  
  
  
The tantalizing aroma of warm pancakes in rich maple syrup caught in my nose, "Mmm...perhaps I will partake in a little meal."  
  
  
  
He kissed my lips tenderly, "That's my girl."  
  
  
  
I raised one of my bushy but thin eyebrows, "I am 'your' girl, huh?" A blush came to his cheeks, "I like the sound of that." I kissed him back and we walked into the bedroom. A flask of mead was sitting on a nightstand. I read the card attached to it aloud, "A show of thanks from the men of Aragorn to the kind Lady who offered us boarding."  
  
  
  
Legolas turned, "What is the Army of Gondor doing in Glacia?"  
  
  
  
A bright crimson tinted my cheeks, "They aren't in Glacia...I sort of told them they could stay here on their way home..."  
  
  
  
My prince's eyes went wide, "How can you expect us to house nearly two thousand men?" I shrugged and kissed him again.  
  
  
  
"Let's worry about that later." I kissed him more passionately.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
  
  
Well that is what I brought you back from Germany? You like it? 


	47. The Pain That Never Fades

The Mystery of Love  
  
350 Reviews!! YOU GUYS KICK ASS! Do I have to up the rating for that? LOL.  
  
Aramis: Thanks for Beta reading! I love ya'! I changed the song and added more, so I hope it's still all good!  
  
Chapter Forty-six  
  
The Pain That Never Fades  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS THRANDUILLION~~~  
  
"I tried, believe me, I tried." Once again I was stuck listening to the bickering soldiers who did not want to room together.  
  
"Look, all four of you are in one flet and that is final. I have no more room to offer. I have your generals in the room I once stayed in for the sake of all that is holy, please just leave me be! I cannot provide anymore than I have already, I am sorry." Fire burned in my eyes, but I regretted being so harsh.  
  
Reyna stood beside and was blushing, "Amin hiraetha, melamin. I had no idea that such chaos would ensue." {I am sorry, my love.}  
  
I kissed her hand delicately, "Of course you didn't. Come, let us go for a walk."  
  
Her face paled and she brought a hand to her mouth, "One second." With that she turned and ran down the hall. As soon as she reached the first chamber, she ran in.  
  
A few minutes later I heard her thanking the boarders and then the echo of her soft feet walking back up to the throne room.  
  
She blushed; "I am terribly sorry. I don't know what is with this illness. I am confused. I feel fine now."  
  
I ran a hand across her cheek, "Perhaps your breakfast did not sit well."  
  
Reyna sighed, "Three days in a row?"  
  
I shrugged, "You are quite right. Shall I call a healer?"  
  
Her eyes went wide, "No, that's quite all right thanks."  
  
Without meaning to, I gave her a suspicious glance. "All right, I trust you."  
  
Before we could depart Loraine ran walked in, "Reyna! I feel terrible! I think something may be wrong with the baby!"  
  
Reyna did not look at all worried, in fact, she looked amused. "Loraine...come here." Loraine approached and Cathelle placed her hand on Loraine's still flat stomach. "Hmm, yes, there is something wrong. The baby is growing! Oh no!"  
  
It took a minute for Loraine to understand the false tone in Reyna's voice. She glared, "Reyna!"  
  
My kitten began to giggle merrily. "Calm down Loraine, I hate to think how you will react when he actually starts kicking. The baby is just beginning to grow and you might experience some nausea soon."  
  
Loraine sighed, "I have felt a little ill in my stomach, but only in the morning."  
  
Though I was paying little attention to the conversation, I heard that last part. I broke in, "There must be some illness going around, Reyna has been getting sick in the mornings too."  
  
My sister eyed Reyna and me, "Have you gotten her with child Legolas?"  
  
I gasped, "What? No! Of course not, that's not even a possibility!"  
  
Reyna blushed brightly, "That's the truth. There's no way..." Her eyes went wide, "Oh my holy Mother!" She took off down the hall and up the stairs to the king's chambers.  
  
With a frown, I turned to Loraine; "I am sorry but I should probably see to her. If you have any further concerns, you know where to find us." With that I followed my lover down the hall in a hurry.  
  
~~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
Tears began to fall from my cheeks as I ran down the hall, "Oh no! Oh no! Curse it all!"   
  
As I walked into the chambers I saw the pouch of powder lying on my nightstand. "It's still not possible, you have to make love 'and' use the powder...and we haven't..." I began to think about what it would be like to make love to my Elven prince.  
  
"Damn it all! Why must I...why must I love him like this?" I began to walk about the room impatiently. 'Before him I was fine, alone and content. Now there is this needing in my heart for him, and I can't get rid of it!' I walked out onto the large balcony and started to pace it in the soft, drizzling rain.  
  
A voice rose from inside the room, "Oh, she loves him all right. Damn it! Well, perhaps I can still persuade her."  
  
The voice belonged to a man, and anything male was the last thing I wanted to deal with right now. I ignored whoever it was and leaned against the balcony railing.   
  
A song came to my mind...and I could not help but sing it. I thought of how things were before I met my prince, my dear Legolas.  
  
"Never let nobody know me,   
  
Never let nobody dare  
  
Never let somebody hold me,   
  
Long enough for me to care.  
  
'Till I found you, 'till I found you!"  
  
The rain fell harder onto my face and into my thick hair. Soon my salty tears joined the tempestuous shower.  
  
"Never let my guard down easy,   
  
Never let myself let go,  
  
I never knew the reason why,  
  
I never let my feelings show.  
  
Until I felt the pain of loving you."  
  
I leaned over the edge of the balcony, letting my tears fall to the ground below.  
  
"And that's what hurts when we say good-bye  
  
And that's what hurts on those sleepless nights  
  
There's nothing I can do, 'cause I am lost inside of you  
  
And that's what hurts."  
  
'Yes, Legolas pained me...and it was my fault. I led him to love me, and I did not tell him to stop until it was too late. What was I thinking? I had made it so far without love, why did I have to change? Why did I have to set him up to be hurt? When I am gone, he will be alone...'  
  
"I never let nobody touch me,  
  
Never let nobody try.  
  
I never let somebody move me,  
  
Deep enough to make me cry.  
  
'Till I found you, 'till I found you!  
  
I was strong and independent,  
  
I never needed anyone.  
  
I thought I had it all together,  
  
Until you came a proved me wrong.  
  
Now I'm stronger with you, in my life."  
  
I wanted to jump for a moment, leap off the balcony and never have to worry about this again, but that was a cowards way out. That wouldn't change the fact that I love him and that he's changed me.  
  
As I placed a hand on my stomach, I glared at my own womb, 'How can something so lovely and life-giving be so terribly cruel at the same time?'   
  
I never wanted to leave Legolas, and I never wanted to hurt Legolas; but, both were bound to happen. That was what tore me apart, that was what pierced my heart like an icy dagger.  
  
"And that's what hurts when we say good-bye  
  
And that's what hurts on those sleepless nights  
  
There's nothing I can do, 'cause I am lost inside of you  
  
And that's what hurts, and that's the catch.  
  
'Cause the heart's not good at holding back.  
  
It is a blessing and a curse, and I don't know what's worse  
  
And that's what hurts. What hurts."  
  
I wept harder, sob racking my chest. My breathing was raspy, but my voice did not waver through my tears. I was singing my heart out, and at the same time some hesitation and a lot of pain were being released from my heavy soul.  
  
"Sometimes I wanna' run.  
  
Sometimes I feel just like a fool  
  
Sometimes I'm even sorry baby   
  
That I fell in love with you"  
  
My voice grew in intensity and in volume. I was crying as I sang from my heart.  
  
"And that's what hurts when we say good-bye  
  
And that's what hurts on those sleepless nights  
  
There's nothing I can do, 'cause I am lost inside of you."  
  
The pain was too much, and if Legolas loves me as much as he says, he will hurt more.  
  
"And that's what hurts, and that's the catch.  
  
'Cause the heart's not good at holding back.  
  
It is a blessing and a curse, and I don't know what's worse  
  
And that's what hurts. What hurts."  
  
That was when I broke down, fell to the ground and sobbed. "No! I will kill this cursed thing within me before I will leave Legolas!"  
  
Legolas walked up to me and wrapped me in his arms. "You never have to leave me, my love."  
  
I tried to push him away, but I couldn't. "Yes, I do. I...I think that I....am....pregnant."  
  
Instead of worrying like I had imagined, he laughed. "Darling, that is impossible. We have not made love yet, so how could you be pregnant."  
  
Suddenly a cold wave of fear pummeled me. "Legolas, I may not have made love to you...but I am not a virgin...." Thoughts of Lorei and Rauko shot through my mind. If I was carrying a child from one of them, I 'would' leap off this balcony.  
  
Legolas, in turn, also became very concerned; "Are you saying that you may be carrying Rauko's child?"  
  
Sobs came over me. "I don't know Legolas, I truly don't know..."  
  
He held me tightly, "No matter. I will love the child like my own."  
  
I began to cry harder, "Don't you remember what I told you? If I have a child, my fate is sealed!"  
  
Realization lit in his eyes, "Oh no....no...NO!" Legolas turned his head up towards the sky and yelled. A loud crash of thunder buried his cry of pain.  
  
We sat there for what seemed like eternity. His arms wrapped around me, my arms gripping his. I wanted to stay here forever, in his warm embrace. Rain began to soak Legolas as well. "My love, let us get out of the rain."   
  
I stood weakly, and took his hand. "If I am truly pregnant with a child from Rauko, the Mother will ensure that everything turns out okay. She will protect her daughter."  
  
Legolas nodded, "I suppose you are right. Come, let me dry you off and perhaps we should stay in the chambers today."  
  
With a faint nod, I embraced him tightly. "Legolas. I 'love' you. I really do and every time I am around you I just want to make everything right in the world. I feel like I can accomplish anything with you at my side."  
  
He kissed my forehead, "You 'can' accomplish anything." With unbelievable tenderness, Legolas picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. He slowly removed my soaking clothes, down to my undergarments.  
  
I stripped off my undergarments and started wringing my hair out over the bath tub. Legolas undressed and I turned to him and walked towards the bed. "Legolas, perhaps...if I am going to die...we should make love...because I am doomed now anyway."  
  
My prince laughed, "You are not positive you are pregnant, and even if you are...you have some time after the baby's birth to live, right?"  
  
"About two years."  
  
He laughed, "That's plenty of time for love making."  
  
I nodded, "You are right. Let's just lay down and sleep." Legolas wrapped an arm around me as I lay on the bed.  
  
"That sounds good, my love." I dosed of quickly.  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS THRANDUILLION~~~  
  
'Pregnant with another man's child? No, she can't be. Her Mother would not do this to her...right?'  
  
I watched her breathing contentedly. "Sleep well, kitten." I rose silently, dressed and walked out. I had some matters to tend to.  
  
Once in the grand hall, I saw Loraine and smiled. "Dear sister. I need your help. There is an event coming up that you happen to know about. I need you to help me arrange it."  
  
Loraine smiled, "Oh, yes, of course. That ball."  
  
A grin crossed my face, "Correct. Now, where should we start?"  
  
She smiled, this was what she loved to do. "What color theme do you want for the decorations? And then we need to have you fitted for a suit..."  
  
"Great. Reyna has had too much pain in her life. It's time to add a little joy, curtesy of Mirkwood."  
  
Loraine grinned brightly, "You are going to be a great husband someday." I blushed lightly.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
PS: I don't own that song in there, it's called "That's What Hurts" by Daryl Hall and John Oates. It sucks when they sing it but the lyrics are great.  
  
PSS: Let's hear a big round of applause for my Beta Reader: Aramis. Thanks so much! 


	48. An Engagement

The Mystery of Love  
  
350 Reviews!! YOU GUYS KICK ASS! Do I have to up the rating for that? LOL.  
  
Aramis: Thanks for Beta reading!  
  
A/n: You will notice that the rating has gone up to R. You will find out why here.  
  
Chapter Forty-seven  
  
An Engagement  
  
~~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
"Wake up." The words were no more then a whisper. I could feel long soft tresses brushing across my cheek. A golden blond angel was hovering over me.  
  
I sat up, "Legolas, it is still early." My eyes fought against opening to the harsh dawning light.  
  
He didn't relent. "I have good news!" I rolled over to the other side of the bed.  
  
The sun was barely peaking over the horizon and I had fallen asleep only a few hours ago. Legolas walked around the bed and blocked the sun. Thankful, I finally opened my eyes all the way.   
  
For a moment, the reminiscence of those rays of light caused my vision to blur. When I my brown eyes finally focused again, I saw my lover smiling down at me like a little boy who has just woken on his birthday. Then I remembered Elves did not celebrate birthdays. 'Oh well, their loss I suppose.'   
  
Legolas started to pick me up and I finally sat up. "Mani?" {What?}  
  
A broad smile crossed his lips; "Well, while you were sleeping I had a healer come see you..." Immediately my walls went up. Someone had been touching me while I was sleeping. Yet another weakness of mine...  
  
I glared at him, "That was so considerate of you." My sarcasm was laid on like a thick coat of gooey syrup. Only, it was not the sweetest.  
  
He ignored my comment and continued, "Well, the healer spent about two hours examining you and determined you are not pregnant." My eyes went wide with joy, but there was more. "She found the powder you used on Loraine." A bit of my joy turned to a pang of guilt.  
  
A blush came to my cheeks; "Well, I had to prove to her that there was no curse. She was so downtrodden. It was there work though, you still have to make love, the powder doesn't create the baby. All it does is enhance the chances." After reassuring myself more than telling Legolas, I felt better.  
  
Legolas grinned; "Well for a while that powder had your own body thinking it was pregnant. That is why you were nauseated." Once again, I felt foolish. How could I have not seen that? Oh well, what is done is done and that is that.  
  
I smiled back at him, "I told you everything would be fine!" Quickly, I pulled him to me and embraced him. For a moment we sat there in silence, just reveling in our luck. 'Was it luck? Was it Mother? How come I have narrowly escaped such imminent doom so many times? My father, Rauko, my own inner battle, my low magic...and now this.'  
  
After a few moments, he broke the silence. "Also, there is a ball tomorrow evening and you need to be fitted for a dress."   
  
'A ball tomorrow? And I hadn't heard a word? Someone must have been hiding it from me.' Then another question hit me. "But I have several dresses already. Why do I need yet another?"  
  
"I know. They have to match the color scheme."  
  
"Why now? What is this ball for?"  
  
"Nothing." He was a bad liar.  
  
I shook my head with a smirk, "If you say so. What are the colors?"  
  
This was when I knew he was hiding something. "Ice blue and silver."  
  
Last time I checked, those were definitely not Elven colors. "And where are we supposed to get fabric like that in Mirkwood?" My suspicions were growing by the minute, and Legolas's facial expressions were certainly only a catalyst.  
  
He smiled again, "I had some imported. Trust me, let's go get you fitted." Reluctantly, I took his hand and allowed him to lead me from the chambers. Down the hall, there was a massive room filled with a dozen different hues of pale blue and silver.  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS THRANDUILLION~~~  
  
Exhaustion had long overwhelmed me as I walked into my bed chambers with a sigh. Well, at least the ball was finally planned. Sleep may have lowered many of my senses, and that may partially explain the events that ensued.   
  
As I began to undress I noticed someone lying on top of the blankets on the bed. As I opened the sheer curtain I saw Reyna stretched out naked. Her gorgeous body lay on the new black sheets and soft sheep skin.  
  
She smiled, "Legolas, my prince, come to bed with me." Her voice was deep. The seductive throb was unmistakable.  
  
My cheeks heated up, I had never actually bed a woman. "Reyna, are you sure?" This did not sound like Reyna at all. I examined her closely. She had the same brown hair and her eyes were only a little more grey than I remembered. Of course this was Reyna, what was I thinking? No other woman could have this effect on me.  
  
This was my love before me, why wouldn't it be? Maybe she had just finally let go of her worries. "I want to be sure you are certain of this choice...am I in the dark? Have the possible consequences changed?"  
  
Reyna smiled, "Just come here, my love." I paused for a moment, considering yet again. Then I shook my head, 'Why am I so hesitant? Of course this is Reyna!'  
  
Slowly, I slid into bed with her. She kissed me several times, passionately. I met her kisses eagerly. Never had it occurred to me that I had so much pent-up passion. I loved this woman, yes, but I also desired her. And finally, that desire was being let out. I ran my hands over her breasts, causing her to moan into my mouth.  
  
Reyna laid down and waited for me to climb on top of her. I did so. By now, I was very hard. I was aching to enter her, but for some reason I hesitated. Looking for an answer in her eyes, I saw only desire.  
  
For a moment, I was suspended in time. Staring into those brow-grey eyes was mesmerizing, but the desire in her eyes made my blood run cold. "Cathelle..."  
  
She kissed me again, pushing her tongue through my lips and exploring my mouth. "Love, come here." Cathelle pulled me onto her and kissed me passionately again.  
  
~~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
I sighed, "Dress fitting is so dull." At least two hours had passed. Choosing fabric, choosing a style, cutting the bolts, and so on and so on.  
  
Loraine smiled, "Yes. The final product is worth it though." For a moment I pondered exactly what she meant by that.  
  
A grin crossed my face in turn. "Yes, it is fun to see them always gaping."  
  
My friend laughed, "How did you know that is what I meant?" She raised one of her fair colored eyebrows.  
  
I glanced at her stomach, "It was that, or that." I motioned towards her belly.  
  
She laughed again, "You are terrible." Her laughter was very harmonious to hear. It was blatant why Ariane loved her so.  
  
A laugh came from me that I barely recognized, "In a positive way." Ever since I heard of this 'ball' I was very giddy and giggly. "So, what is the reason for this ball and it's very odd colors?"  
  
Loraine smiled as she finished hemming the icy blue skirt of my dress. "I am not at liberty to say, that is for Legolas to tell you."   
  
"Ah hah! So Legolas has been hiding this from me! I knew it was odd for me to hear of a ball so late!" Loraine said nothing in reply, but her smile widened.  
  
Finally she let the silver lace, which was sewn over the blue slip, down from it's pins and smiled. "You look beautiful."  
  
I blushed brightly, "Thank you." I looked at Loraine's green eyes and golden hair. She was very pretty too. I had never really considered her looks but she had the appearance of a wise mother even though she was my junior. "You are gorgeous too."  
  
Now, she blushed lightly. "Thank you Reyna." For some reason it made me feel much better, just letting her know that. I felt like I had finally done something good for someone instead of making people's lives miserable.  
  
A smile came to my face and I hugged her tightly, "It's so nice to have a sister."  
  
She smiled back, "I am not your sister yet. You have to marry Legolas first." Marry Legolas? Does Loraine not know?  
  
My eyes went wide, "What? Oh, Loraine, I really love your brother. Don't get me wrong, but I cannot marry him and I cannot have his children."  
  
Loraine looked puzzled, "And why not?"  
  
I laughed faintly at her 'big sister' tone. It was music to my ears, just to hear that defensive tone. I wish I could have been loved as much as Legolas must have been by the woman before me. "If I have a daughter, an heir to the Wicca Fae throne, my days will be officially numbered. I will die two years after my daughter is born."  
  
My friend did not speak. She went deathly pale and stared at me, bringing a hand to her mouth. Loraine stood exactly like that for a moment, like a stone statue. "Reyna...I had no idea..."  
  
Hiding my pain and regret of being the deliverer of poor news, I embraced her. "It is okay my friend. You had no way of knowing." I smiled at her. "It is okay." She nodded weakly.  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS THRANDUILLION~~~  
  
I loved lying next to Reyna in bed, running my fingers through her hair and feeling her breathing as she lays on my chest. It was the most soothing feeling in the world. Her breathing, which had been quick and heavy moments ago, was calm and relaxed now as she lay sleeping.  
  
Reyna had fallen asleep only a short while ago, after telling me how much she loved me. 'I love her so much too!' I ran my hand over her back, her perfect skin was somewhat paler than I remembered.   
  
Still, paler or not, her skin was beautiful. Every inch of her being was gorgeous and I loved every inch of her with every inch of my own being. It was hard not to. I found it surprising that not one of the men from Gondor's Army had so much as looked at her wrong. Normally human males were crude, and vulgar, so it was quite a shock.   
  
My thoughts drifted back to reality as I continued to caress her back. Accidentally, my hand brushed the sheet down to her waist.  
  
Her flawless skin awed me for a moment before a bolt of shock charged down my back. 'Flawless' skin. Images of the time, where Reyna woke from a nightmare one time and I asked her about the scar on her back, flashed before me.   
  
The scar was not there. In fact, not even one small cut. One thing I remembered about Reyna's back was that the skin had several small impurities, that was what made Reyna, Reyna.  
  
Suddenly, I tensed up. "You are not Reyna." I could not tell if I was expecting a response or not, but it did not matter, I was in shock. This woman before me, who I had just made love to, was not my love. "Who are you?" A sudden anger built up in my chest and a furious roar bellowed from my throat.  
  
The figure next to me rose sleepily, "Mani?" {What?}  
  
Before I could yell at this impostor, the real Reyna opened the door and gasped. As her eyes darted from the woman to me and back again, the room got cold. "How dare you!"  
  
Suddenly a massive pool of water began to form over the bed, steaming in the air. "Reyna!" The girl next to me began to scream. "Reyna stop!" She was furious, her temper was far over the top and I was unsure if she could even control what she was doing.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging, but I had to ^_^. Love you all for your reviews! Thanks! Hope you liked this! R&R!  
  
PS: THE NEW HARRY POTTER BOOK IS OUT TODAY!!! YES!!!! 


	49. The Mystery starts to Unravel

The Mystery of Love  
  
360 Reviews!! YOU GUYS KICK ASS! Do I have to up the rating for that? LOL.  
  
Autumn Anime Elf: Thanks for beta-reading!  
  
Chapter Forty-eight  
  
The Mystery Unravels  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS THRANDUILLION~~~  
  
Suddenly a massive pool of water began to form over one side of the bed, steaming in the air. "Reyna!" The girl next to me began to scream. Her voice was filled with utter terror. Her eyes were larger than peaches and she was trembling so much that I could feel it on the other side of the bed.   
  
"Reyna stop!" Lotewen's plea was never heard through Reyna's ears. She was furious, her temper was far over the top and I was unsure if she could even control what she was doing.  
  
When Reyna spoke, she looked at me. "Legolas, I hope you do not care too much for Lotewen."  
  
I was now confused. "Lotewen? What in Middle-Earth..."  
  
She cut me off by pointing to the woman next to me. "Hello again. Once again, it is a waste of my time meeting you. Now it is time to say good-bye...permanently"  
  
"Reyna, please don't do this!" Lotewen was screaming.  
  
I turned to the she-elf beside me. "How could you do this? I love her with all my heart and you trick me into something so scandalous! I had been saving myself for Reyna all this time and you trick me!? I would have preferred being raped! You scum, insult to Elven kind, worthless she-elf!"  
  
Lotewen went wide eyed, "Legolas! You must forgive me! I was desperate to gain your love again! I would do anything! Is that truly a crime? Will you hold my unrelenting love against me?"  
  
A fire lit in my eyes, "I will never love a fiend like you!" With that, I rose from the bed and walked over to Reyna. I kissed her hand and knelt by her side. "My love, please forgive my debts. I am but a foolish male who was too trusting."  
  
Reyna rested her hand on my head, before bringing it down to my chin and turning my head up. "Rise, so I may kiss you for your sweet innocence." I rose, and she kissed me passionately. Her kiss lit me on fire. I was breathing hard and pleading for more when she broke the kiss. "See Lotewen? That is a kiss filled with love, not lust...but you would not understand that because you steal other's lovers instead of finding one without a mate."  
  
Lotewen just glared at her and mumbled under her breath. 'He isn't your mate you virgin dog!'  
  
Cathelle's eyes lit with a fire that shined deep down to the passages of her soul, where her true power resided. "A woman such as you cannot take a man's heart away when the man isn't in possession of his heart in the first place. Just like Rauko and Lorei were never able to take my heart from me when they raped me. Sex like you just had is not the same as making love. There is no love involved in such, only lust. I am sure of this because I have Legolas's heart. Now, if you want it, you must go through me."  
  
With a smirk, Lotewen countered. "Fine then, a sword fight. Just get rid of the boiling water."  
  
Reyna let the water fall a few more feet, so it was inches from Lotewen's body...and it vanished. "You are lucky that I am merciful. It will not be so in a sword match. This is a fight to the death.  
  
I walked out into the courtyard with Reyna on my right and Lotewen with her hands bound behind her back. Reyna dragged her out into the center and turned to Ariane, who had heard word of Lotewen's arrival. Ariane tossed me his Elven sword and I grabbed it with my hands, holding the broad side tightly on each side. I flipped it in the air and grabbed the hilt, handing it to Lotewen.  
  
She angrily grabbed the blade with her left hand and the hilt with her right once I released it. The same sequence repeated for the second blade. Lotewen growled, "Thank you so much Reyna." Her tone was bitterer than I had ever heard before. This was a very jealous she-elf.  
  
Before I even drew my blades, she was lunging at me. I dodged her attack by rolling out of the way and unsheathed my weapons as I stood up.  
  
Quickly, I circled our makeshift arena. Other elves were starting to gather around, including Loraine. Most of them were cheering me on, the others were silent. Lotewen swung her blades at me simultaneously.  
  
Foolish she-elf. I used one blade to block her and another to attack. I cut her right arm down the triceps. She screamed, "You wench! You worthless, good for nothing wench! You kill my father and now you want to kill me!"  
  
I backed away, "Who was your father?"  
  
She glared at me, "What does it matter to you?"  
  
While returning her glare, I snarled. We were circling one another. "Unless your father was an Orc, I doubt I killed him."  
  
Lotewen scoffed. "Oh, nice try at your sweet innocence, but I know you killed him. Rivendell held a feast in honor of your kill."  
  
My eyes narrowed in confusion. "Who are you speaking of?"  
  
Legolas's eyes went wide. "Not another word Lotewen. Dina!" {Be silent!}  
  
After a sharp glance to Loraine, Legolas took my wrist and led me away. Loraine approached Lotewen, "That girl has gone through enough grief. You would be best to just leave...Now. If you ever come back I am sure Reyna will settle matters permanently."  
  
I listened keenly, but I could not hear Lotewen's next words. She tore off into the forest and turned back at one point. She stared straight at me through her evil green eyes as her hair turned black again. "I will come to reclaim what is mine Reyna. On that day, even your country will forsake you."  
  
Before I could yell back, Legolas tugged me into the halls and slammed the massive doors. "Reyna, you must stay away from her! Please!"  
  
With a looked of confusion I turned to him. "Why Legolas? Who is her father? You cannot shelter me like this! I have been through more pain then you will ever know! Just tell me!" By now I was offended by his actions, and raring to fight.  
  
Legolas sighed and hugged me tightly, "I cannot tell you yet. Allow me to tell you in two days time, when Lotewen has had time to flee."  
  
I snarled, "Why? Do you want her to live? Did you like making love to her? Did you like hearing her moan your name!? Was she good Legolas? Did it feel good to thrust into her and fuck her hard?" I could not believe I was so vulgar. All the proper manners I had learned in the past months had run out on me.  
  
My prince shook his head. "Reyna, I understand why you are upset. I am too. I just want you to know that it was all a misunderstanding. The only reason I am letting her go is because as soon as you know of her past...you will want to kill her so badly that no creature deserves the punishment you would inflict."  
  
"What? Now I cannot control my anger?"  
  
He glared, "You nearly boiled the flesh right off her bones earlier! I have seen what happens when you lose control, and I think it would be worse than before. All I am saying is, let us deal with her once your heart has healed!"  
  
"A heart like mine doesn't heal. It only sews up the holes. Anyway, I will accept your proposition on one condition."  
  
Legolas began to smile, "What is that?"  
  
With a bashful smile, I answered him. "I want you and I to..." As my voice drifted off, his eyes went wide.  
  
"What?" He was as anxious as a little boy awaiting his first chance to use a sword.  
  
I grinned, "Well...I want us to truly consider our relationship. I want you to know what we can and cannot do so that you can decide."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Decide what?" This was so funny. I was about to laugh. Legolas was so innocent, did he not see where this was leading? I thought it was perfectly obvious.  
  
"If...if you really want to be with me..." My faint smile was easy to see through. I had to admit, seeing him with Lotewen made me think how much I could not give him.  
  
Legolas embraced me tightly and took my hand. "Come with me." He brought me down many flights of stairs, to a room I was sure was under the ground. "Look at these."  
  
I observed the pages of one finely bound book. "What are all these names?" Each page had maybe thirty names of a boy and a girl. Over two thousand pages filled the book.  
  
My prince smiled, "This book is enchanted. Every time we are in need of another page, one appears. These are the names of every elf and elf maiden who have been bonded since Mirkwood was established. Look, there are my parents."  
  
As I glanced along the book I saw 'Arwen and Aragorn,' 'Elrond and Celebrian,' 'Celeborn and Galadriel,' Elrond's parents....these dated back way before the First Age. I smiled, "This is amazing."  
  
Another book sat on the table, thicker than the first. "These are the names of the dead. Bonded couples are listed together. More importantly, look at the last name in the Bonding Book."  
  
Reading down the page to the last name, I saw Legolas's name....with no one beside it. "But..."  
  
He smiled, "My father put that there when I was born. He said I would find a mate in my life so it was just fine to add it early."  
  
I giggled, "That sounds like your family. Always so optimistic and boisterous, they are."  
  
Legolas nodded, "Well...I want to add your name to this list, right next to mine. Not only that, but I want to add it soon, and later add the names of our children..."  
  
My breath caught in my throat. I ignored the children comment and focused on what he had just asked. "Are you asking me to bond with you?"  
  
With an affirmative nod, Legolas took both my hands. "I want you by my side forever. I want you to be my queen." I was about to stand on my toes and kiss him, when three men approached from the shadows. Both Legolas and I were unarmed and as I tried to scream, the one nearest me covered my mouth.  
  
Legolas was grabbed by the other two. One punched him hard in the face, knocking him out. The two unknown figures in black started to carry him out another way. Their feet scuffled loudly on the floor. 'They must be human.' I tried to punch the man but he caught my fist.  
  
"Shh. We have no interest in you little lady. I am going to have to knock you out for a while. Please don't be angry with me." They spoke perfect Westron but with all the men from Gondor staying here it would be crazy to try and locate these men on that basis.  
  
"Wait! Please, are you human?"  
  
The man shifted, "I do not see why that matters, but yes."  
  
I smiled, "I have always wanted to be with a mortal man." I walked towards him, swaying my hips. At the last moment, before he could kiss me, I pulled the hood of his cloak back and stared into his brown eyes. "You are the man who..." He grabbed my neck and pinched the pressure point there, knocking me out. I fell to the hard tile floor, lying under the sole oil lamp in the room, alone.  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS THRANDUILLION~~~  
  
I ran, I had escaped from my kidnappers for now. Without pausing I ran straight through the forest. Luckily, I had explored these forests since I was a little elfling and new exactly how to get back to my Reyna.  
  
Without thinking twice, I quickly jumped up to my balcony and looked at the bed. Reyna was lying there, unconscious. Loraine was sitting at the foot of the bed with a frown on her face. Her eyes went wide as she saw me. "Legolas! What happened!?"  
  
With a blush, I shrugged. "I don't really know. I was asking Reyna to bond with me and then these three men came out and then I was knocked out and then I woke up and beat two people down to the ground and ran here and here I am."  
  
Loraine blinked several times, "Sit down before you hurt yourself. Reyna will wake any minute now, but she does want answers about Lotewen."  
  
I bit my lip, "Amin elea. Diola lle ten' ayudalle." {I see. Thank you for your help.} As Loraine departed she smiled.  
  
"You finally asked to bond with her?"  
  
"Uma, ume." {Yes, I did.} I quickly ran to her side and awaited her waking. Slowly drifting into sleep, I wondered if Lotewen would be safe from Reyna once she found out."  
  
~~~POV-Reyna Lindele~~~  
  
I woke quickly, "Legolas!" He was lying next to me and sleeping like a little baby. "Well, perhaps I can wait for the answers."   
  
Slowly, I stood and walked towards my vanity. Lying before me was a small velvet pouch tied tightly closed. Curiosity was beginning to overcome me as I brushed my hair. 'I should open it!' I stared down at the lovely pouch for a few long moments. Suddenly, an arm reached around me and picked it up.  
  
I pretended like I was busy brushing my long brown locks, but I was not quite convincing enough for my lover.  
  
"I see we have a little snoop in our midst." His voice was falsely admonishing.  
  
A blush quickly took my cheeks. "Oh, I am sorry. I did not know it was yours."  
  
He grinned, "It was not yours. Who else would it belong to?" Well, he had a good point. I was caught.  
  
I blushed deeper, "Sorry." He kissed me warmly.  
  
"No harm done, melamin." His touch was so soft, it made me want to melt into his arms.  
  
A smile crossed my face and I stood to face him. "Legolas..." I had to ask, I could not possibly sleep without knowing.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Who is Lotewen's father? Tell me."  
  
Legolas sighed deeply. "Reyna...fine but you will not like what you hear. Lotewen's father is..." Before he could speak, Lotewen appeared in the room via balcony.  
  
"My father's name was Eryien Lindele. He was a poor elfling when he was captured by Sauron and raised to be his lap dog. My father never knew anything about Elven kind. You thought any knowledgeable elf would submit to him and live with the orcs? Never! My father was a tortured man!"  
  
Now, Lotewen was furious. "He came back, to change his ways."  
  
I snarled, "Change his ways and kill me!" I lifted my shirt. "See this scar? This is from him! He shot me with a poison arrow in the back for the sake of the mother!"  
  
Lotewen growled, "There you go with the damned 'Mother!' You are Elven!"  
  
"I am also part Wicca Fae, Lotewen." Malice filled my voice and was so evident that I think Lotewen was about to flinch.  
  
She hissed exasperatedly, "You killed him! He was just defending himself against you earlier! If he hadn't shot you, would you have killed him?"  
  
"Well, of course I would have!" 'Why in the hell would I let him live? He was the leader of an orc pack!'  
  
"My point exactly. He was going to return and try to be one of us."  
  
Finally, I snapped. "How dare you! After he killed all those other elves and human men in the last war! Why in Mandos should I think he is innocent?"  
  
Lotewen started to pace. "He never meant it! He never learned to love! He was never taught to care! He was like a child who was lost in a big adult world!"  
  
"Oh, the poor murderer! Well, he sure did not know how to love when he killed my mother! You hear me? He killed my mother before my very eyes! Right in front of me! How can he not be sick?!"  
  
My newly discovered half-sister paced again. "Look! I will be back tomorrow morning. If you have not changed your mind and do not yield to my demands, I will be forced to kill you."  
  
"What are your demands?" My voice was cold, detached and full of loathsome hatred.  
  
"I want you to use your remaining wish to bring him back! You stole him from me so you should pay to revive him!"  
  
I growled, "He was my father too! You little wench! I will tear you apart if I see you again! Some big sister you are!"  
  
Lotewen smirked, "Well, I tried to kill you earlier but it didn't work. You were too stubborn of a child to be killed by me. Now I will finish what I should have ended years ago. Tomorrow, at midday, I will arrive for your answer. Good bye sister. I look forward to our next meeting."  
  
Before I could even say another word, she leapt out of the window. I sighed, "Great, I have a sister I never knew about and someone is trying to steal you from me..."  
  
Legolas finally realized I was talking to him, "Huh? Oh, yeah. I will kill whoever comes after me. I just want you to know that I just realized why I have such a deep love for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
My prince wrapped me in his arms, "You are my Other. Let us talk with Loraine about preparations. The ball is tonight also." I looked at the sky, it was fading quickly.  
  
"Let us hurry melamin!" I kissed him warmly and he touched my face gently with his fingers.  
  
"You make me feel like running barefoot in the rain with my hair down, then lay out in the sun with my hair down to dry off."  
  
I giggled, "That sounds fun, we should try that sometime."  
  
He nodded, "Next time it rains." I kissed him again. This felt so right. Every inch of my body and even my blood lived to be one with him. If I had ever questioned why I was alive, I now knew. This was my reason for living. I was truly in love, and there was no mysteriousness to it, it was plain and simple yet overwhelmingly powerful. The mystery of this love was swiftly fading.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
PS: Everyone who likes GW (Gundam Wing) read my friend's (Trowa-chan's) fic called: Quatre's Folly. It's really good and I like it so read it. Please? Thank you all I love you! 


	50. From Mystery to Mission Pt1

The Mystery of Love  
  
380 Reviews!! YOU GUYS KICK ASS! Do I have to up the rating for that? LOL.  
  
A/N: MS WORD IS BACK! YEAH!  
  
Chapter Forty-Nine  
  
From Mystery to Mission  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS THRANDUILLION~~~  
  
I was tingling with energy as I led Reyna down the stairs to the Grand Hall. There was a loud applause as every elf in the Hall stood and clapped. I smiled brightly, "Ta na ikotane quel ele llie." {It is so good to see you all.}  
  
Reyna smiled, "Tul'dome, lye caeluva timoel." {Tonight we will have fun.}  
  
She looked so gorgeous in her long gown. "May I have this dance?"  
  
My kitten's eyes sparkled. "En rant melamin." {Of course, my love.}  
  
I pulled her close to me; I could smell the scent of her. "Why do you smell so good?"  
  
She smiled, "I am wearing perfume. It is coconut oil from a coconut. They are lovely trees from the last landing. I will show you some time."  
  
With a nod, I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Yes, you must."  
  
~~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
Legolas and I had danced many a time before Ariane came over with an inquiry. Legolas had told me that he would be needed elsewhere for a while. It was a shame; he was an excellent dancer. With a sigh, I had resorted to finding something to eat.  
  
As I ate dinner with Loraine during the ball, I sighed. "It is so disturbing. I have a great sister right here is Eryn Lasgallen, you, and yet my blood sister is a terrible conniving she-elf."  
  
Suddenly, another female voice behind me spoke a word of comfort. "No need to worry about someone like her. Tonight is your night Reyna."  
  
"Arwen?" Arwen stood behind me with a bright smile on her face. She looked more then fair in her silver and white gown. "You came here from Imladris?"  
  
She smiled, "Yes. It was not a long ride. Legolas invited us. We are all here, spare Elrohir because he is acting in ata's place, and I cannot wait to see what this is all about!" {Daddy's.}  
  
I smiled brightly, "Come have a seat." Gently, I patted the seat next to mine. Aragorn approached and pulled it out for her.  
  
"Hírilamin." {My lady.} Aragorn sat across from her, next to Loraine. Elrond sat next to Loraine on the other side and Elladan on his left.  
  
I smiled, "Mae Govannen quendi o Imladris." {Well-met elves of Imladris (Rivendell).}  
  
Elrond nodded, "Ar lle Tari Reyna. Sut na lle?" {And you Queen Reyna. How are you?}  
  
Elladan started to talk with Legolas, who took a seat on my left. "Amin na quel, diola lle Hir Elrond. Ar lle? Sut na lle?" {I am well, thank you Lord Elrond. And you? How are you?}  
  
He smiled genuinely. "Amin na quel ten' amin sina mani na tulien." {I am well for I know what is coming.}  
  
Something about his statement made Legolas laugh. "Ta na quel ele enllie." {It is good to see you all again.}  
  
Gandalf's voice rose behind him. "It is always good to see an old friend again."  
  
Legolas turned and embraced the tall elderly man. "Mithrandir! It is so good to see you!"  
  
Gandalf, Elrond, Elladan, Arwen, Legolas, Loraine and I, the one who did not fit, the fluke, toasted to a grand evening.  
  
I smiled and kissed Legolas. "Ar le mela." {And to love.}  
  
Loraine smiled, "Uma." Another toast with Saerloonian Glowfire and Evermead slashing out onto the table brought a laugh from myself and many around me. A hearty feast would raise my spirits, and this looked like just that.  
  
"For tonight, I forget Lotewen Lindele. Tonight, I am Reyna, Queen of the Fae."  
  
This is when the room fell silent. At first, I worried that I had said something wrong. Obviously, I was wrong. Legolas pushed his chair back and turned mine around. He knelt before me, on his right knee (it's the right, correct?) and smiled. "Reyna Lindele, Court of Gondor, Queen of the Wicca Fae and keeper of my heart. It is now that I will ask you if I may add another title to your name. May I now call you fiancé of Legolas, Prince of Eryn Lasgallen? May I now call you Queen of Eryn Lasgallen also?"  
  
I stood still as a statue for several minutes. The only movements were my turquoise colored tears dripping down my face. Every inch of my body was hypersensitive. My feet pressing against the ground, my hair brushing against my back, the soft breeze from the balcony, the coughs or stirring of the other elves, I picked up every sound, sight, touch, and smell.  
  
Legolas was kneeling before me, his eyes locked on mine. With a deep breath, I smiled. "King Legolas Thranduillion of Eryn Lasgallen and Lord of my Heart. I will accept your truly marvelous offer on one condition."  
  
Even the coughing and whispers stopped now. "What is your condition Tariamin?" {My queen.}  
  
"I request that you also become King of the Fae. Never before has a Fae Queen taken more than a consort, but I believe more firmly in our love and wish to do so."  
  
Legolas stood and embraced me tightly, "En rant melamin." {Of course my love.} Small turquoise tears caught in my lashes. His kissed me, tenderly yet the kiss was filled with so much passion that I felt like melting.  
  
Melting was exactly the right word. My feet grew weak as he held the kiss. Finally, we separated to breath. "Legolas, I want to love you forever."  
  
He smiled, "You will my love." Then he slipped something cold onto my finger. A bonding ring started to warm as it wrapped around my skin. Just a plain silver band, with a small word inscribed magically. 'Cathelle', or kitten, was engraved in the band.  
  
Slowly, but surely I danced him towards the doors of the Grand Hall. Once we arrived we started to slip out. It was hard to be discreet when I was wearing a small ring of silver garland, a sort of crown, which Legolas had placed on my head and Legolas was wearing a more masculine form of the same thing. No other elf had their head adorned, which only made things worse.  
  
Luckily, or purposely, no one stopped us as we scampered out of the Hall and towards our bedchamber. I kissed him fiercely and grinned. "Too bad we aren't bonded yet, or you would be in for a nice night. I am tipsy and in love with you."  
  
He shrugged, "Oh well." Another kiss silenced the two of us. As I leaned against our bed, I smiled.  
  
"I never knew love was so much fun."  
  
Legolas grinned, "Oh it gets better." I raised my eyebrow curiously.  
  
He looked at my dress keenly. The soft sky blue of the crushed velvet made him reach out and touch it. "Such odd fabrics from Gondor and Rohan. Though I must admit, they are pleasing to the eye on one as fair as you."  
  
His taunting voice caused my mind to spark a singsong poem.  
  
"Truth be told, in mortal lands, this dress was plain and dull. Though I could tell in his eyes so fair that he did not agree at all. Try as I might to slay the demon of love within him. As he beheld my appearance before him, his love filled to the rim. Passionate heat within us swelled and called us together again. He as my King and I the queen, forever shall we reign."  
  
Legolas smiled, "A maiden fair as thee who can improvise verse and song? What more could an elven prince, such as I, forever long?"  
  
I grinned back, "Such a enjoyable game this is but I believe we've missed...there's more to be done before the dawn, so now, let us...kiss." Legolas laughed merrily, such outright merriment made me follow suit. "I will love thee forever, melamin."  
  
My prince smiled. "I have taught you of this love quite well it seems."  
  
"Better than well. You have taught me how to love my Other forever...and that is an irreplaceable gift."  
  
A sly smile covered his lips as he kissed me. "Ah, but thou hast done the same, fair maiden, so no debt lies to pay. Just take me into thy arms so fair and hold me 'till the day." I wrapped him into a tight embrace and fell back onto the bed. He kissed me softly, but it was enough to get my heart racing.  
  
His silken lips traveled from my lips to my throat, causing me to blush brightly. His lips felt so right on my skin. I had never thought that I would have such a feeling. Legolas proved me wrong, and for that I would be forever grateful.  
  
~~~POV-LOTEWEN LINDELE~~~  
  
Anger swelled within me as I watched him get down on his knees. Then, the stupid whore of a sister of mine started crying her perfect blue tears. 'What a fairy tale ending. Tch. I am part Fae too. No one cares about that. I should be queen, not Reyna.' I collected two more plates and carried them into the kitchen. It was a great cover scam. Reyna was not going to wake up tomorrow and I knew exactly how. I watched the two lovesick fools walk out of the Hall, kissing each other.  
  
'Ugh, as if anything could possibly be more disgusting.' I hope she kills him on her to hell. He is a waste of flesh now that he has humbled himself before such trash.' I became nauseated at just the image of him kneeling before her. "She will pay for her transgressions. She will pay a dearly high price."  
  
I know it is roguish of an elf to hate so much, but then again, most elves did not have Reyna for a sister. Two sisters, one raised as a Fae and the other an Elf. Why would the little Princess of the Fae win the heart of my Elven lover? Such terrible fate this is, and how much pain it will bring. As for me, when Reyna never wakes, I will not feel a thing.  
  
An evil smirk crossed my silken elven lips. "Reyna is not the only one who can act through rhyme and song. Come the bright light of day, the little wench will be gone."  
  
Oh how much joy such news brought me. Elation was the only word to explain it. I turned to the captive at my side. "If all does not go well and she appears at midday, I still have the edge."  
  
With another smirk I turned to leave, "Sorry if it is not what you are used to Princess but it will have to do." I looked at the other captive. "And what will Reyna say when she finds out her friend of old is in peril? Will she give up her claim to the Prince? She better, or you two will never see the light of day again." Cold malice filled my voice. How I loathed that child. Why had she survived? Until only weeks ago I had thought her dead. When I had thrown her into the river, how had she survived? The stupid Fae.  
  
'Fae! She was Fae! Her branches...they were...Sky...and Light...no, there were three because she had to be the prissy little angel. Water! Curse it all! She is just the perfect little girl in every way!'  
  
I glanced into a mirror down the hall; 'Well, not every way. I certainly got the looks of the family and she is an awful archer...or she was. Blast it all! Looks and archery, that is all I get? I can utilize fire and earth but I do not even like my Fae powers. How useless. Perhaps I can use the earth branch to bury Reyna. That would be very satisfying. She always stole father's attention from me, even though I am the pretty one. It was always "I am going to take Reyna into town" or "I have a present for you Reyna" and all she ever did was treat our atar like dirt!'  
  
Anger stirred within me. "Ataramin {my father} will rise again. No matter what the cost." With that I walked into my chambers, a ramshackle room that no one wanted. It served its purpose. I lay on my bed and prepared to go to sleep, I would need my energy if Reyna did wake in the morning.  
  
~~~POV-ARIANE~~~  
  
I paced my room; Loraine was still not back. Curse it! Where could she be? I dare not wake Reyna to ask, she needs her sleep. I bit my silken lip until it bled. "Please return safely to my, melamin." With that, I sat on the bed and prepared to wait up all night. If that was what it took to see her walk back in the door and into my arms, I was ready and waiting.  
  
~~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
I rose from the bed and ran to the chamber pot. I could not keep down whatever I ate. Oh well, better out of the system then letting it harm me. I probed the vomit with my magic to find something that shouldn't have been there. Someone tried to poison me.  
  
With a shiver, I returned to the bed and into Legolas's warm arms. I held him tight, filled with worry, and tried to fall asleep again.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
By the way, anyone who really likes reading elvish in a story should read my co-authored fic. We have the first three or four chapters with all elvish speech. It's cool. The penname is Vardaparmawen, it's on my fav. authors is you can't find it via search. 


	51. From Mystery to Mission Pt2

The Mystery of Love  
  
380 Reviews!! YOU GUYS KICK ASS! Do I have to up the rating for that? LOL.  
  
A/N: MS WORD IS BACK! YEAH! Also, this story is officially over. I may put out an epilogue though, time will tell. Part Two will be making its debut soon (I hope) and I want to thank you all for giving me so much encouragement. I love you all so much. You are like my big happy family (in that good way). Here are my thanks.  
  
Chapter Fifty (Woohoo!)  
  
Mystery to Mission Part 2  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS THRANDUILLION~~~  
  
Reyna woke early, and did not leave the bathing room for a good hour. I worried over her state, but she told me that she was fine. As I was about to summon a healer, Ariane came in, panic-stricken."  
  
"Legolas! Loraine did not return to our chambers last night! I fret for her, I have not seen high or low of her since the ball!" His eyes were wide with alarm. The poor Elf, after being bonded to Loraine for so long it was actually going to start taking a physical toll on him soon.  
  
"Lord Ariane, be calm. I will find my sister but first let me tend to my own lover. Alert the guards that she is missing, I will sign any declaration you deem necessary. Hurry, you must not dillydally, it has been a good nine hours already."  
  
He nodded and ran out the door, heading straight for the barracks.  
  
As I sighed and sat down in a chair, Reyna emerged from the bathroom. Her eyes looked glazed over. "Loraine, Serina, danger."  
  
"Mani? Mani na lle quenien?" {What? What are you saying?}  
  
"Loraine and Serina are in danger." Her eyes were still dull and foggy.  
  
"Manke?" {Where?} My voice was anxious and eager.  
  
"In Eryn Lasgallen. Here. Come." She started to walk out of the room. After her sickness, I did not know it this was the right thing to let her do but I had limited options.  
  
"Asca." {Make haste.}  
  
She did not falter, just walked straight down the hall. After a while she turned and descended a stairwell and turned left. We were deep below the ground now, and in a part of the palace I had never seen.  
  
It was dank and dreary down here. Nothing but glum and foreboding feelings came to me. "Asca melamin." {Hurry my love.} If Loraine and Serina were down here, I did not want them to be down here for long.  
  
~~~POV-LOTEWEN LINDELE~~~  
  
I could sense the wench. That little sister of mine had never been more of a nuisance, except when I had been forced to feed her. Oh yes, raising the bitch had been quite troublesome also. In fact, I think it was safe to say that Reyna was always troublesome. From the cradle to the grave, too bad she did not know how near that grave was.  
  
She came closer. Her Fae powers were leading her here. The scent of her friend, of the other Fae was dragging her towards me. Serina, she must be calling Reyna. This predicament was not too hard of a problem to solve. Without hesitation, I punched Serina in the face. "Give it up." She bit her lip, but Reyna kept answering the call. "I said quit it you wench!" When she failed to heed the second warning, I picked her up and flung her across the room. She hit the wall hard, making a sickening thud. Her eyes went wide and then she lolled to the floor limply.  
  
Had I killed her? Doubtfully, and that was a bit disappointing, but at least Reyna would not hear her any longer. Now I had to move them, the stupid Fae had given away my vicinity. But where could I hide them and not get caught?  
  
After exhausting my own propositions quickly, I finally decided to scan Reyna's memory for a spot to place my captives. Oddly enough, her mind was where I found my answer. The chamber of the dead prince was just the place. The prince's chambers would be empty. He had died fairly recently so they would not have cleared it out yet. Perfect for my use. Quickly, I used the Light branch of my Fae power I possessed and hid the two captives. Sometimes, I would admit I was Fae, but only when it was convenient. Until Reyna befriended Aragorn, claiming to be Fae would get you burned at the stake. Not the nicest way to die. Luckily, I had possessed the Fire branch and survived easily, concealing myself after the flames engulfed me.  
  
Walking them into Lorei's room would be a cinch. I climbed up stairwell in my maid habit and jumped out the first window. Although the average Elf would not recognize me, Legolas and Reyna would easily. I had to make haste.  
  
Walking around the back of the building, I heard Reyna fall to the ground. "No more. Gone." She had lost the signal, perfect timing though it was a close call. It looks like the little Princess was not going to have such an easy time with her big sister. I was sure father had been an easy kill, and Lirawen's father could not have been much harder. Father was old; it was bound to happen, as was the same with Rauko. Unfortunately for Reyna, I was trained by my father and not nearly as old. In fact, I was only one hundred years older and at her age that was a disadvantage on her part. Luckily for me, I had all of my wits about me and was in the middle of my prime fighting age still. Yes, I would be quite the force to be reckoned with. Reyna would regret ever underestimating the little she-elf.  
  
Her presence did not waver from that spot, but her lover quickly started to scour the area. That was my cue to get out of there before I was caught. Reyna may be clueless, but Legolas's senses were that of a hungry jaguar and he would find me if I did not make haste. I quickly scampered out of sight and toward my destination.  
  
Once I found the chambers of the deceased prince, I made sure to lock all of the doors... magically and physically. This room was massive. Such luxury was five times better than the rooms I stayed in Imladris, let alone Lothlorien. Beautiful curtains and petal soft pillows...it was amazing. The next thing I did was black out the windows with curtains and furniture. No one could see into the room, no one could get out, except me. That was my power, for now, it was all the power I had. A Princess of Eryn Lasgallen and a Queen's Liaison from Glacia. Splendid. 'From the humblest beginning come the greatest victories.'  
  
~~~POV-ARIANE~~~  
  
After alerting all the guards in the vicinity to keep an eye out for Loraine, I went to find Legolas again. Loraine had still not shown up nor had any word been heard about her whereabouts. No one recalled her missing until after the ball and no one saw her after the ball ended. How helpful. I was afraid. The love of my life was missing. My Other. I needed her so much right now, and I could not find her. What if she was hurt?  
  
'Could Loraine be too injured to return to me? Great, another fear for my mind to prey on.' I sighed sadly. I missed her already. 'Wait. I know Loraine. I know she can take care of herself. Maybe Arwen called her away to aid her. Maybe she found another man!' Now my mind was arguing with itself, splendid. As I walked down the hall towards Legolas's chamber, he and Reyna approached me from the hall to my left.  
  
"What were you two doing down there? Those are all vacant rooms in desperate need of repair..."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Reyna had located Loraine. She is with Serina so do not fret too much. Unfortunately, Serina's signal was blocked somehow and we were unable to find them. All I can say is that she is alive."  
  
I bit my lip, "That is good news. Are they in danger?"  
  
Reyna sighed. "I am afraid so. I saw them, they are being held hostage thought I cannot say where."  
  
My nervousness wafted away slightly. "Nearby?"  
  
"In this very building."  
  
I choked on air I was inhaling. "Truly? And we cannot find them?"  
  
Legolas frowned, "Ariane, you are 2nd in command, go and alert the troops that I want them to scour the premises for signs of my elder sister. Report back to me shortly thereafter if time allows. Tenna' san', aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle." {Until then may thy paths be green and a breeze on thy back.}  
  
Before I departed from the couple's presence, Reyna's expression darkened. "My dearest half-sister may in the company of your absent lover so beware. If you locate her and have time to do so, please allow me to accompany you and eliminate my half-sister."  
  
I nodded, "En rant, Híril en amin." {Of course my lady. (Formal)}  
  
Legolas smiled brightly. "I am sure the best will come of this. Aa' i' Valar vara lle." {May the Valar protect you.}  
  
With a nod to the both of them, I bowed out and headed straight for the guard posts.  
  
~~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
Wow. Murderers, kidnappers, thieves, and whores all in my family. Great blood line. I wanted to bleed my lineage right out of me. "How could she do this? My friends? That devil! Poor Loraine must be scared silly! That girl is neither Fae nor Elf when she behaves this way."  
  
Legolas looked at me. "Melamin, amin hiraetha nosselle na ikotane 'kshwaith." {My love, I am sorry your family is so evil.}  
  
I sighed, "Never mind it. Amin caela lle." {I have you.}  
  
My Elven prince smiled. "En rant. Tula, lle anta vasa." {Of course. Come, you need food.}  
  
With a reluctant breath, I followed him to the Hall. It was empty, spare two soldiers leaving the kitchen to search elsewhere. After slumping down and letting out a melancholy sigh, I picked up my fork and began to shovel the food before me into my mouth.  
  
Everything was tasteless to me, even the Evermead left over from the ball the night before. Nothing appealed to me, other than my Fae senses going berserk. Every inch of the complex was searched by my Fae powers in search of Serina. "She is not conscious so I cannot get a location. All I can do is sense her energy to see if she is alive."  
  
Legolas sighed, "And my sister?"  
  
I frowned, "Nothing. I am sorry but I cannot pick up even the slightest scent of her because she is not a Fae. Though it is possible to check on her scent if I could brew a potion. I would need some of her hair though..."  
  
My Elven prince smiled. "I can get you a sample of her golden locks if you can tell me whether she is dead or alive."  
  
"Deal. Bring the hair to the kitchen, the rest of the ingredients will be in there." I walked into the kitchen and got out a small water jar. I filled it with honey, vanilla, and cinnamon. Slowly, I began to stir it. As I poured it onto the ground outside, it began to glow golden.  
  
Legolas brought me small clippings of Loraine's hair. "She had had her hair trimmed just before the ball." I added them and stared into it. "I don't see anything Reyna.how does this take?"  
  
I didn't respond, I could already smell her fear. "She is alive, but terribly scared. Poor maiden, she was never taught how to fight was she?"  
  
My lover answered grimly. His face was full of pain and hidden regret. "No, I never taught her. I told her Ariane or I would always be there to protect her and yet, we were 'not' there for her."  
  
With a comforting smile, I hugged him. "You couldn't have known of her fate. Legolas do not blame yourself. You are a great brother to her, and you will help get her out of this. I need you to distract Lotewen." I struggled to hide the pain my plan caused.  
  
"What do you mean?" His eyes filled with a cautious concern. "What are you planning?"  
  
Something in his eyes was weary and timid. "Legolas, I need you to preoccupy her. She loves you, or she thinks she does, so you will have no trouble..."  
  
Legolas backed up, "I will not even pretend to seduce a woman I do not love."  
  
I sighed, "Fine. Then you will go with Ariane to find Serina and Loraine as soon as they wake. I can tell you what wing to look in. I will find Lotewen; I can sense her. While you are freeing them, I will fight her like she requested. Alert Ariane, we will start a little before midday."  
  
My prince smiled, "You are brave." He handed me a small pearl necklace. Dozens of little tiny pearls were threaded onto the string and one shaped like a raindrop sat in the middle. "Wear it for good luck."  
  
A smile crossed my face, "Diolla lle, Melamin." {Thank you, my love.} He placed the necklace around my neck. This is when I walked over to my saddlebag, which I had never emptied from Glacia. Inside was my queen's armor. I began to remove my clothes and stepped behind a dressing screen.  
  
I pulled on the leather breastplate, which had designs sewn into it with shells. A pattern of a flame was in the center and the copper plating inside was melded for a woman's figure. Next came my tan leather pants that fit tightly but comfortably. After that was on, I tied the shoulder plate to my right shoulder, and had Legolas help me with the right.  
  
"This is very fine armor." The shoulder pads had a small whirlpool pattern of shells on each. After the shoulder pads came the forearm guards to prevent my bowstring from cutting into me and to protect me from small nicks if I had to run through a battlefield. They had a flower on each one. Once those were both on, I put on my shin guards. This was difficult with all my upper armor on. Legolas aided me.  
  
"It is the armor of the Queen of the Fae. It has special protection spells woven into the leather and melted into the copper. It is amazing really." I pulled on my fur-lined boots that ended at my ankle. They shrank a little because my feet were smaller than my grandmother's had been. My mother had never been crowned...so she had never worn it. "Perfect to defeat Lotewen in."  
  
Legolas choked on his air at the last minute, "You are going to 'kill' her?"  
  
My brow furrowed, "What else would I do? Let her live after this?"  
  
He sighed, "You have a point but what if she atones?"  
  
I glared, "The last time I let her live, she came back and kidnapped two people very dear to me and tried to poison me. She is a threat to me and to my people and therefore she must be dealt with in a fatal manner."  
  
Legolas flinched, "That is cruel. You had better kill her quick, I loved her once."  
  
A cold streak rushed down my spine, "If you loved her 'once' then who's to say you won't say that about me in five hundred years?"  
  
He stared at me like I had just smacked him. "I have never even kissed another woman! What makes you question my intentions!?"  
  
I backed away. "Midday is approaching. I will summon Ariane." I fled quickly to his chambers and knocked. "A plan has come about which greatly requires your assistance."  
  
Ariane exited the room, "When does this plan go into effect?"  
  
"Now. Asca." {Make haste.} On the way back to Legolas's chambers, I explained to Ariane what was going to happen.  
  
"I am glad we will be rid of such an insult to the elven race." His anger surprised me, but I had never had one of my own race kidnap my lover...so I was not one to scold him for it.  
  
"Legolas is mad at me, so don't talk about me on your little escapade." I looked at the ground for a moment, feeling very guilty...  
  
"May I ask what provoked such anger?"  
  
"He said he once loved Lotewen and I said that if he once loved Lotewen, what would keep him from saying that about me in 10 years and he got angry."  
  
"Ouch, that would make me rather enraged too. It's not a nice thing to say, you are accusing him of having poor intentions even though he has just proposed to you. That was not a wise move..."  
  
"Thank you for revealing the blatantly obvious. Now, aside from that, do you have any idea how to correct it?"  
  
He paused for a moment, in thought. "Come to think of it, you could...never have said it in the first place."  
  
His sarcasm took me by surprise and I laughed. "I am wearing you elves in slowly..."  
  
Ariane smiled, "You liked that?"  
  
I nodded, "That was pretty good for your first attempt. Come on, let's get your wife back."  
  
He smiled, "Right. Legolas is in his chambers?"  
  
With an affirmative answer, I opened the door to the chamber's Legolas and I shared. Legolas was leaning against the railing of our balcony with a forlorn look on his face. I walked up to him and massaged his shoulders; he jerked away.  
  
A small gasp escaped my lips. "Well, I had better get going. The East Wing is where Loraine and Serina reside...you will find them there. Best of luck, see you later on." I walked out swiftly, trying to hide my emotions.  
  
As I exited the building, I turned and looked up at its huge size. "I know you can hear me Lotewen. It's midday, where are you?"  
  
A shaded figure emerged from the foliage to my back. "Lotewen will be late, she has matters to attend to. I will fight you first; to make sure you are worthy.}} The being before me was a man. A human male was challenging the Queen of the Fae? A smirk crossed my lips.  
  
"Defeating you will be a pleasure. Men are scum." I drew my blades from my belt and started to prepare myself as he abruptly charged at me.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~  
  
I am not done with this chapter, but I told you I would post so here is about half of it. More tomorrow, gotta go though. So sorry. Love you all. Happy 4th of July! 


	52. Mystery to Mission Pt2: cont

The Mystery of Love  
  
A/N: Only 5 people reviewed my last update...that hurt. You guys still out there? Anyway, thanks to:  
  
Blue Eyes  
  
Fernvigiel  
  
Big Rikku Fan  
  
Anime Elvengirl  
  
Tap-dancing Hobbit (you were the first! Love you!)  
  
Chapter Fifty (cont.)  
  
With a smirk, he countered my verbal assault. "Scum, huh? Not much of a reputation to live up to." He swung his blade through the air, causing it to hum. I heard the sound start, and ducked before the blade reached me.  
  
Just like when Legolas proposed to me, my senses were soaring above normal. Every part of my body was hypersensitive. I could hear every drop of perspiration on his body form. My ears picked up even the sound of his odd robes rubbing together. He wore a pair of very loose pants and a robe tied over them. A hooded cloak concealed his figure but his Westron and his build gave his race away.  
  
"I take that last comment back, for a human like you, scum is too much of a compliment." With a quick flick of my blade, I ran up and sliced his cloak away. He had dark brown locks that curled and fell to his shoulders. His eyes were a captivating green and his face was cleanly shaven. "You are a half-breed too..." I was unsure of whether I was asking him or confirming my suspicion. His face was too noble to be human, and he had no hair on it once so ever.  
  
"It takes a wise woman to see through my human blood. Yes, I am half Elf, like you...and like Lotewen."  
  
Lotewen, that name made me sick. After a few seconds, I managed to refrain from rolling my eyes dryly. "Do not tell me that you are her mate..."  
  
He laughed, it was a very throaty laugh but it was genuine. "Not in this lifetime arwen en amin (my lady). I would rather be hung by a dwarf." I laughed lightly, my airy joy flitting into the forest and all around. I could hear the birds chirping in reply.  
  
"At least we see eye to eye on some things. What is the name of the man I must slay to get to Lotewen?"  
  
"My birth name is Pilin'ereb but you may call me anything your heart desires..." His forest green eyes twinkled.  
  
Pilin'ereb, such a strong but painful elven name. He must have been a brave but solitary man. "Lonely arrow? Such a title is an interesting name for a warrior. My name is Reyna which means 'Queen' in my native tongue."  
  
"You are feigning? Are you truly a queen? I was not told as much by Lotewen..." Some sort of thought process shifted in his mind.  
  
"Yes, I am truly a Queen. Queen of the Wicca Fae. Lotewen did not inform you because she feels that she is the rightful heir to the throne. Does that change anything Edan {man}?"  
  
He considered it for a moment. "Only how many flowers I must bring to your funeral."  
  
"How could a funny man such as yourself end up working with some one as shallow and vapid as my dear sister?"  
  
Edan shifted, "It is funny you would ask. I was with the Army of Gondor and she promised me a plot of land near the Grey Havens where I could raise a family. The land there is supposed to be fertile and lovely. I could not resist such an offer."  
  
I bit my lip, "So you have bound yourself to a woman? One to start a family with?"  
  
He laughed, "That is just it, I have yet to find one. If I am lucky, I will find one who can almost compare to half the beauty of this being before me. The likes of you are befitting only to a Prince."  
  
Something dreadful caught in my throat. "This is not so. My Prince deserves better than I am giving him..." I raised my sword, bent on helping Legolas. "We 'were' fighting..."  
  
With a smile, he yielded. "How about this...I fold under the condition that you forget this battle ever happened and open yourself to a proposition of friendship?"  
  
I blushed, "If I could win all battles like that I would not need my daggers. Proposal accepted but bring me Lotewen first."  
  
He nodded, "A smart choice. She will be out shortly."  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS THRANDUILLION~~~  
  
I walked down the wing, my hearing and sight finely tuned and awaiting any disturbance. That's when I picked up what I had been waiting for, a soft humming. It was an elven tune but the voice was so silky, it must have been an elf's.  
  
Without question, I followed it. My balance was off as I drew my bow back and I had to redo it. 'What is wrong with me? Could it be my argument with Reyna? I hope she is okay...'  
  
A surge of anger flew through me as I recalled why we were arguing. How could she possibly still wonder about my intentions? Curse that Fae; she always found a way to stress my heart to its limits.  
  
That is when I recalled why I was here. Lotewen, my old lover and the sister of my Eldar, was now torturing my sister and Reyna's closest companion. What was she doing in Lorei's chambers? That was where the sound came from.  
  
I opened the door with a hard shove and saw Loraine lying on Lorei's bed with her mouth gagged. Ariane ran to her, "Melamin!" Watching them hug and kiss was enough to send me into a rage. I looked around for Serina, she was not anywhere to be found. 'A trap...Reyna is in trouble.' I turned to Ariane, "Reyna needs our help!"  
  
With that, I ran out of the room, bent on finding my lover. Lotewen was not here, neither was Serina. That was not a good sign. Reyna would do anything to spare Serina's life...and that was what worried me most.  
  
~~~POV-REYNA LINDELE~~~  
  
"Does this proposition of friendship include allowing Lotewen her life?" I stared hard into his green eyes. True, I did prefer peace but not at the cost of sparing Lotewen's life.  
  
My human friend smiled. "I do not care what you do to the she-elf. She is corrupted by evil as it is."  
  
"So it is obvious how evil she is?" He nodded. "Does it surprise you that she is my sister?"  
  
His green eyes widened, "That woman shared your blood. Impossible!"  
  
Lotewen walked out of the forest. "Oh, go away Pilin. I knew you were worthless. Luckily, I have a back-up plan." Behind her, she pulled a form out of the shadows.  
  
I gasped, "Serina! Let her go. How dare you play so lowly!"  
  
A smirk crossed her face, "How could I resist? I mean, you are ever so loyal to your friends. It was all too easy really." She held an elven dagger to Serina's throat.  
  
"Stop it! State you your demands! Legolas and I will meet them at any cost! Please, just let her go!"  
  
Serina looked at me, "Reyna! Don't do this! Just let her kill me!"  
  
Lotewen hissed, "Dina!" {Be silent!} "Reyna, if you want your friend to live I want you to take that emerald dagger on your belt and thrust it straight through that hefty torso of yours."  
  
I bit my lip, "Fine." Serina started to fight Lotewen in protest but I turned to her. "Tampa!" {Stop!} "I know you do not understand this Serina, but I owe it to you after not saving your sister, and I owe it to you for being there for me." I removed my armor, so as not to get it bloody, and unsheathed my weapon. I raised my bright emerald blade level with my head.  
  
"From the earth I was born, and to the earth I shall return." Almost like it was not my hands holding the dagger, but another's, it plunged into my stomach. The blood immediately seeped through my tunic. While the pain was quite excruciating, seeing Legolas run up to me as I fell hurt even more. He held my hand and stared at me. Lotewen threw Serina down, and Pilin helped her up. The forlorn look in the blue eyes of my lover was enough to make me start crying.  
  
Serina was whispering to Pilin and he nodded. Quietly, he slipped into the woods. Legolas continued to stare at me. "Melamin, why did you do this? If only you had waited..."  
  
I turned to him, "Serina is my friend. I would do anything to keep her safe and that was the price Lotewen named. Legolas, I told you I would hurt you someday. Perhaps it is better that I die like this than later when I leave children behind." I was crying now, I truly did not want to leave him. I loved this man more than anyone and now I had to leave him.  
  
He cried, hundreds of tears poured from his crystalline eyes. I had never seen his blue eyes quite so blue, blue with anguish. "Reyna...I won't let you die." He started to compress the wound. I held his tunic against my gash as he held my hands. I loved him so much and I tried to make my eyes express what my words could not.  
  
"Just kill Lotewen before I bleed out, please...I must see her die." Legolas stood with his elven daggers in hand.  
  
Lotewen was still standing there, gloating. As she stared at me, she paid no attention Serina. Serina quickly grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. Legolas ran at her and slashed a deep cut on either cheek. This was the sign of an elven outcast.  
  
Next, he thoroughly scared her by pointing to each part of her body he would like to stab. Serina turned her to face the forest and stepped a little to the side. I could see a clear shot at her back now. I took it, with a little difficulty. As my arrow flew at her, I fell back down and started to gasp for breath.  
  
"Legolas, tula sinome seasa." {Legolas, come here please.} He was at my side in a moment. He held my hands firmly.  
  
"You will pull through, Pilin is looking for some herbs as we speak."  
  
I looked up at him. "Legolas, do not fret, I do not fear what lies ahead."  
  
Loraine and Ariane walked out and gasped. Lotewen's body laid on the ground, forgotten, while Legolas, Ariane, and Loraine quickly surrounded me. Serina was looking for herbs with Pilin. I was starting to bleed a lot now, more than I thought possible. It was evident that I would not survive.  
  
With a sharp breath, I turned to Legolas. "Never forget me okay?"  
  
He bit his lip to fight back a sob. "Do not speak in such a manner, you will get through this." I just stared at him. "I promise to never forget you."  
  
I smiled, "Than it is time." I took one more breath and I felt my lungs compress, I could not breath in again. I coughed up blood and never took my eyes off Legolas. "Namarie." {Farewell.}  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS THRANDUILLION~~~  
  
Tears fell as I kneeled there. "No. No. No!" This could not be happening. I shook her a little bit, her eyes were still open partly but they were different.  
  
"Brother, she is gone. I am so sorry." Loraine closed her eyes.  
  
I refused to move, "NO!" Ariane took my arm, and Loraine the other as they hoisted me to my feet. As if I was too numb to move for myself, they escorted me into the palace. I didn't take my eyes of Reyna's body until the door closed. Then more tears fell. I pulled from my friends' grasp and fell to the floor. "NO! THIS ISN'T FAIR! FIRST MOTHER, THEN FATHER AND NOW MY ELDAR!! CURSE IT ALL!" I was banging my fists against the marble tiling and sobbing terribly.  
  
Ariane and Loraine stayed with me. "I am so sorry." My sister's voice was a little comforting, but then I wished to hear Reyna's and the pain worsened.  
  
"When Reyna said she would hurt me, I had no idea..." 'No idea it could hurt this much...' my thoughts finished my sentence.  
  
Serina was still outside with the body, in fact, she stayed out there until nightfall. When she entered all four of us sat at the dinner table. I could not eat. The food in front of me made me nauseous. I looked up at Loraine. "I think I am going to try and sleep."  
  
She nodded, "Of course? Would you like assistance?"  
  
For a moment, I stared at her. She too was grieving, and I was being selfish. I stood, "No, thank you." With that, I pulled myself along the halls, as hollow and empty as they were. I opened my chamber's door and paused in the doorway. I rubbed my eyes wearily; I was very tired. I needed sleep. I needed a lot of sleep.  
  
"Legolas..." I shook my head and lay down, pleading for rest to find me. It did not...I was left with my mind tricks and nightmarish images...  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
Oh God, I cried when I wrote that. So sad, especially the end of Lego's POV. There will be an epilogue. Do not ask me if she is really dead, or if there will be a sequel, until you read the epilogue which should be out in three days' time. I have to go find some tissues now...my poor Reyna. She was like my baby... *sob* 


	53. Epilogue

The Mystery of Love  
  
410 Reviews!! YOU GUYS KICK ASS! I love you all so much!  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter, the epilogue. The story is complete. I hope you all love this ending, I loved writing it.  
  
The Closing of Book I  
  
~~~Serina~~~  
  
I had not left her body all night. I stood by her side as she lay in the bed of her lover. Legolas had quickly left; too disturbed by the undeniable fact that Reyna had passed on. Her body grew paler and paler each time I looked at her. What bothered me though, was that her Fae powers kept rising inside her.  
  
Legolas entered silently. "Lotewen...she...survived. She has fled again."  
  
This was something I had not expected. Suddenly, I felt a strong flicker in Reyna's powers. "She is not dead..." I put a hand to her throat and wrist, for a heartbeat. Nothing. Silently, I bit my lip and turned to Legolas. "So, she is free?"  
  
He grew angry. "Yes! The horrid she-elf who killed my beloved has escaped!" Another flicker of power, more intense.  
  
"Prince Legolas, I think that she is still alive..." I removed the blankets, to examine her chest, and found the wound healed. "Did you have a healer see to her?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, "No. Is this some sort of hoax? I do not find it..." Reyna stirred. Just lightly, she shivered. "Put the blanket back over her and leave us." I did as I was told, and waited outside as I heard Legolas speak to her in Elvish, Westron and some Fae. Alas, he could not coax her from her prison. Perhaps she did not have the strength to return yet.  
  
The Prince walked out, "She is not alive, it must have been involuntary..."  
  
I walked back in and sat with her for a long while, Legolas went to eat.  
  
~~~Legolas Thranduil~~~  
  
Too much pain within me, I was going to fade. After Serina said she was alive, it was like loosing her all over again. She had not responded to me at all. My pet names, 'I love you' in five different tongues...I even tried to remind her of our times together. Not one twitch came during that time.  
  
I pushed my plate away, having eaten nothing. Arwen walked in teary-eyed. "Is it true, what they say...is she...gone?"  
  
With an agonizing nod, I started crying again. "That horrid she-elf used trickery to inveigle Reyna to kill herself. Then she took off anyway, leaving Reyna to bleed out. Melamin got one good shot at her back with an arrow though."  
  
Arwen nodded meekly. "She was a light shining on all of us."  
  
I snarled. "If she was such a lovely light, why did her very sister extinguish her?"  
  
My childhood friend had no answers. No one had any answers. Suddenly, I heard her voice like a whisper, calling me. "Reyna?"  
  
'Legolas, come to me. Come find me Legolas, join me...'  
  
I stood, "Reyna!"  
  
Arwen's blue eyes were livid with fear. "NO! Legolas, her spirit is calling you after her to the Halls of Mandos! Do not listen!"  
  
Her voice was distant now, and Reyna's clearer. Suddenly, I saw Serina walk in and whisper to Arwen. Arwen went deathly pale. "Legolas, return!"  
  
As if on command, I returned and stared out into the night wistfully. "Reyna was so close..."  
  
Serina bit her lip. "I could not do anything. I must return to Glacia with the bad news in the morning."  
  
I nodded sadly. "En rant." {Of course.} With that, I departed for my room. Reyna's body was not there any longer. I assumed Serina moved it, which was logical. Without another thought, I undressed and laid down on the large bed with a heavy sigh. "How can I do this, how can I go on without her?"  
  
Sleep took over me quickly, and I dreamed of my lover.  
  
~~~Change of POV~~~ (sorry, can't tell ya' who)  
  
He looked so forlorn as he slept unknowingly. I ran my hand along his cheekbone and smiled. "How fair he is...perhaps I should...he would never know...I could just leave...and never hurt him again..."  
  
Legolas started stirring and I dashed behind the dressing screen. He walked into the bathing chamber and I slipped out. He was crying, I could hear him. I was completely undressed, but this was not uncomfortable at all. Fae, being all female, obviously had little issues with nudity. Elves were the same, as I had also learned. I walked over to the bed and stood there. Finally, feeling weak, I lay down and stared up at the black canopy. I started to slip back into my unconscious state. A song came to my mind, I knew I would alert Legolas of my presence, but I no longer cared. I had chosen my path now.  
  
Small rain drops started to poor outside, making soft dripping sounds, each a different note. "How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
  
Leading you down into my core,  
  
where I've become so numb. Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home."  
  
Legolas's face was fresh in my mind. I could see every part of him vividly. I could feel the fear within me start to mount. Like a feline on the prowl, it snuck up on me. I felt like I was drowning in all my mixed emotions. Drowning, dying inside.  
  
"Wake me up inside.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Bid my blood to run,  
  
before I come undone.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become."  
  
Nothing. I was more than that. Legolas deserved more than that, so I must be more than that. Anguish overcame me. 'I cannot be anything more, for I have departed this realm. I have no blood to spill.'  
  
"Now that I know what I'm without,  
  
you can't just leave me.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
  
Bring me to life."  
  
Now, after my poor decisions, I have been separated from the one male I have ever loved. I hurt him through my actions also, and that was the strongest aching.  
  
"Wake me up inside.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Bid my blood to run,  
  
before I come undone.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become."  
  
I tried to fight the surges of emotion trying to smother me. Legolas needed me, and I needed him. 'I need to survive.'  
  
"Frozen inside without your touch without your love. Darling, only you are the life among the dead."  
  
I had been so frozen inside before he had come and released me from my prison. I was free to feel and to love. I was free to be exposed; I was free to love him back. 'How can I let someone like Lotewen strip us of such a gift?'  
  
"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see,  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me.  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,  
  
got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul,  
  
don't let me die here...  
  
there must be something more!  
  
Bring me to life!"  
  
Finally, just a month or so after I realized just what I had with Legolas, this wicked sister had torn me away from my lover. 'No, this will not happen.' Something inside me started to flicker, like blood flowing through my veins again.  
  
"Wake me up inside.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Bid my blood to run,  
  
before I come undone.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become."  
  
No! I wasn't nothing, I was needed by Legolas and Serina and Loraine and Arwen...I was needed. I pushed the foul black water back, watching it evaporate quickly. No longer would my emotions haunt me.  
  
"I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside Bring me to life... (owned by Evanescence, not me)"  
  
But I have been living a lie...I have been hiding from the love I have for my Elven Prince. Finally, my eyes opened and the bright light invaded. Blinded for a moment, I snarled at the encroaching light, which had tried to steal my sight from me. With another blink, everything was in focus and the army of sun's rays became a bright lamp illuminating the room.  
  
I could still hear sobbing, only it was closer. With a slight turn of my head, I saw Legolas leaning over the opposite side of the bed. His beautiful blue eyes were looking at me in disbelief.  
  
"I know this is a dream, and that is why it hurts so much. Please go away. I know you are not here."  
  
Sadly, I looked him straight in the eye. Turquoise tears slid down my paled cheeks. "Amin na sinome, melamin." {I am here, my love.} I took his pale hands, which were shaking, in my own. "Ta na risa." {It is true.} Had I fought so hard in vain? Was I still truly dead?  
  
He sighed. "Do not toy with my heart any longer, you are dead."  
  
I started to cry, sobs escaping my lips brought a look of concern to his eyes. "Cathelle, please do not cry, I did not mean to be so cruel. I saw you bleed to death in my arms...you must understand why I was skeptical."  
  
Without a word, I leaned over the bed and kissed his lips tenderly. His lips were no warmer than mine, which was a comfort. I was not dead; this was not a dream. My powers had revived me; my Fae healing had immediately taken over. I had heard rumors that for possibly fatal wounds, a Fae may go in to a dormant state until she is fully healed, that must be what had happened.  
  
Legolas wrapped me in his arms. "Melamin!" I wanted to stay there forever, in his strong yet comfortable arms.  
  
Suddenly, I recalled something I had heard in my coma-like state. "Where is Lotewen...?"  
  
My prince smiled. "Let us worry about such petty matters come daylight."  
  
I stood and shook my head. "I must avenge the pain she caused you. She must pay." Slowly slipping on a pair of leggings and a tunic, I turned to him. "I will be safe. Take this." I handed him a small charm from my silver bracelet that Serina had left on my nightstand. "Each of these are charmed, you will know what mood I am in at all times." Without another thought, I limped lightly out of the room and mounted Kemi.  
  
Kemi, sensing my urgency, took off at a gallop. I ran into the surrounding woodland, bent on revenge. Fire had never been a strong branch for me, so it was painful to use but when I let that anger inside me boil out, I could feel the fire energy swarming in my fingertips.  
  
Silently, I let it fade. Preserving the energy for later was in my best interests; too bad they weren't Lotewen's.  
  
~~~Lotewen Lindele~~~  
  
Everything was clear. From what I had seen and heard of Reyna's mastery of Fae power...there was something she did not know. Something that would give me the upper hand was exactly what I needed. Her Fae Scent was heavy in the air; she was following me. I stopped quickly.  
  
"So the kitten wants to come out and play?" I quickly focused my Fae powers...they started collecting along the middle of my shoulder blades. I could feel my skin rippling. "Yes, let us play with the little kitten. "Kyote."  
  
~~~Reyna Lindele~~~  
  
Nearby I heard a female speck the Fae word for 'transform'...'kyote'. I shivered, 'How can she know anything about the Fae?'  
  
With another rush of anger, I dismounted and ran off bare-footed. Once I reached a glade, where her scent was strong enough to knock me over, I looked around. It was empty, but I was sure she was here. I drew my bow and snarled, "Come out come out wherever you are you little coward!" Holding the string tightly and scanning the forest, I was caught by surprise. I looked up when I heard a disturbance in the wind and saw her flying up above. She had long feathered wings coming from her back.  
  
"Oh my dear little sister, it would seem you never bothered to learn much about your own potential." The wings were large and black feathered.  
  
I snarled again. "Get down here coward." I spun my arms around, causing the clouds to form over her, creating a drizzling storm and a nice wind that knocked Lotewen to the ground. "Never underestimate the Queen of the Fae."  
  
Lotewen smirked, "Do not underestimate your own blood my dear sister. You cannot even maximize your Fae powers."  
  
My brow furrowed. 'Was that transformation a Fae ability?' "Kyote." {Transform} Slowly, I felt my powers attack my fingertips, my teeth, my ears, and my lower back. Once the power surge faded, I looked down at myself. I had elongated claws, and a tail. Upon examining my mouth with my tongue, I noticed that my teeth were more like fangs. My ears were even more acute, and once I touched them, I noticed they were furry.  
  
'Cathelle'. Legolas had sensed it...he had called me 'kitten.' I smiled, "Now let us see who is more deserving of life." I lunged at the grounded vulture and slashed one of her wings.  
  
She cried out and sent a flame at my face. Turning just in time, I felt it lightly against my shoulder. I shot an arrow through her other wing, producing another cry of pain. "It would appear you are no match for your little sister."  
  
Lotewen laughed. "Do not be so confident." Suddenly, the ground below me started to part. My legs gave me some leeway as I tried to leap to one side. The more I tried to escape, the more worried I became. Finally, I got an idea. I wrapped my tail around the tree about a foot behind me. Now I was hanging, and not much better off. Decisively I pushed off with my toes in a backward flip. I landed firmly on solid ground. This was when I decided to fight back. Sending swarms of clouds around her and causing rain to pour so heavily that she could hardly see, I activated my final transformation power. My eyes turned to slits and I saw her clearly. A feline's vision is far superior to a raven's.  
  
This was when I realized that my pouring rain thwarted her firepowers. I drew my elven broadsword and smirked. "Here little bird." I slashed her arm firmly, but she had heard me before I could nail her chest.  
  
She cried out, "You little beast. You cannot steal everything from me. My lover, my father, my servant, you have already stolen, and now you desire my life! Never!" She swung her sword blindly.  
  
My power was quickly waning and I felt my mask weakening. I had to kill her soon. Finally, I had a plan. She cannot see or hear as well as I. I sent a little spark of flame at her feet and the leaves caught fire. Using my waterpowers still, I created a boundary for the flame to go so that it would not ignite a tree. That was when I lunged at her with my sword drawn and struck her abdomen. Another cry of agony echoed through the soggy forest.  
  
It was dark and rainy and miserable as I strode around her in circles. Occasionally, I snarled at her and watched her fear. Then, I drew my bow. "Tonight, you die." With one smooth shot, I struck her chest. Immediately, I dropped all Fae powers to conserve my magic. She was lying on the ground weakly.  
  
"You will not win." This was when she shot an arrow at me from her own bow. It hit me in the lower torso and I fell. I looked up at the light rain that was now falling. It reminded me of a much happier time spent with Legolas. My Other.  
  
~~~Mini Flashback~~~  
  
"You make me feel like running barefoot in the rain with my hair down, then lay out in the sun with my hair down to dry off."  
  
I giggled, "That sounds fun, we should try that sometime."  
  
He nodded, "Next time it rains."  
  
~~~End Mini Flashback~~~  
  
It was raining now...but I would never be able to dance in it. Blood poured down my chest and I cried out. "LEGOLAS!" I had to live. I pulled the arrow from my chest and stood. Lotewen was missing again.  
  
"Curse it all!" I started limping back to Legolas when I tripped. I cried out in surprise as I was caught in strong arms.  
  
"Tari Reyna!" {Queen Reyna!}  
  
I looked into the shining green of my new friend. "Edan..." {Human...}  
  
"Come, I will escort you back to your quarters. Lotewen escaped into the forest. I lost her amidst the brush and returned to check on you. Legolas will be worried, come along."  
  
My heart ached. "He will not be worried, he will be furious. He told me not to hunt her in my weakened condition and yet I disobeyed him. I am not worthy of his love." I glanced down at the silver band on my finger.  
  
He smiled. "It does not matter it you think that you are not worthy, which you are, but whether he deems you worthy of his love, which he does."  
  
I blushed; "For a human, you have a strong gift of the word."  
  
Pilin grinned. "In my old village in Rohan, I was called the Bard."  
  
My brow furrowed. "You are not feigning? I was called the Muse by the Fae..."  
  
"The Bard and the Muse, what a terrific friendship it shall be." He picked me up and carried me up the stairs. I was confused at to what I was feeling, but I was also tired.  
  
"Do not tell Legolas I am wounded..." I started to drift into sleep.  
  
"It will be hard to conceal the blood mellonamin..." He shrugged and laid me on the bed.  
  
~~~Legolas Thranduillion~~~  
  
"Reyna?!" I was alarmed at the amount of blood that stained her tunic. "Is she..." I could not bear to ask.  
  
Loraine smiled. "She is very much alive. The lady just needs her rest."  
  
I nodded. "Of course." I leaned in and kissed her cheek before turning to Pillin'ereb. "How can I thank you?"  
  
He shrugged. "Is there anyway I could stay here? I am no longer welcome in Rohan now that they know of my Elven blood."  
  
With a smile, I embraced him. "Of course! It is the least I can offer!" He was startled by the embrace, but eventually returned the display of friendship.  
  
"Reyna has brought light to so many people's lives, I owe it to her to allow her friend to live among us."  
  
Loraine smiled. "She is waking."  
  
I turned to Loraine. "Prepare an audience. I have a speech to give tomorrow at dawn." I turned to Ariane next. "Could you see that Pillin has a proper suit to wear?"  
  
Ariane smiled. "En rant mellonamin." {Of course my friend.} He and Pillin left, and Loraine followed them out the door to prepare the audience.  
  
Reyna stirred. "Legolas...I am sorry I did not listen to you."  
  
I smiled. "That is not important. There is something important for us to discuss though."  
  
She sat up. "Mani?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I will be giving a speech to the whole of Mirkwood about you becoming my queen. I will also thank Pillin for aiding you and tell everyone that he deserves great respect. Lastly, I want to bond with you tomorrow, after the speech."  
  
Reyna smiled. "Oh, of course! That sounds lovely! At dawn you said? I need a dress!" She started to stand up and I shook my head.  
  
"No, no. I will take care of everything. You just rest for now, my love." She smiled and fell into a sweet slumber.  
  
"I will love you forever Reyna, and there is no mystery about that."  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
There will be a sequel but I cannot say when I will start it. I must finish two other stories before I can start it, you guys understand I hope...well, I may post an epilogue pt2 later on, but for now...this is the end. Thank you all and fair winds until next I post. (lol) 


	54. Epilogue Pt2

The Mystery of Love  
  
410 Reviews!! YOU GUYS KICK ASS! I love you all so much!  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter, the continuation of the epilogue I last posted. The story is complete. I hope you all love this ending, I loved writing it.  
  
The Closing of Book I (cont.)  
  
~~~Legolas~~~  
  
Dawn was quickly encroaching. Little time was left to ready Reyna. Serlia and Loraine had healed her wound about an hour ago. She was sitting at the vanity in our chambers, brushing her luscious russet hair. I kissed her forehead and smiled. She looked at me. "You look lovely."  
  
My eyes went wide and I blushed. "Thank you melamin." My suit was a white coat with silver lining and pale grey leggings. My boots were white and came to just below my knees.  
  
Reyna grinned. "Out! You cannot see me in my gown until I bond with you!" I blushed and left my chambers to find Ariane. He would be my witness and Loraine was going crown Reyna. Pilin was wandering around the halls and smiled as he saw me.  
  
"Lord Legolas! Do you perhaps know where the dining hall is?"  
  
I chuckled a bit and smiled. "Perhaps I do. I am in the mood for a light snack myself. This way." I escorted him and he followed at my side.  
  
He grinned. "You are very lucky lad. Reyna is a gorgeous lass she is, and strong too." His accent was very heavy, a Gaelic one.  
  
"Thank you Lord Pilin."  
  
As we turned a corner I almost walked into Ariane. He smiled. "Legolas, I have been searching for you, we need to discuss your speech."  
  
I laughed, "No need. I have it all planned in my mind."  
  
Ariane looked terribly skeptical. "My Lord..."  
  
With a shake of my head I silenced him. "Enough. I will give my speech as I have planned, now go ready yourself!" Ariane blushed and headed away with a slight bow of his head.  
  
Pilin was wearing a tunic of ruby red with gold threading, a human tunic obviously. He looked fair in it, but I did dislike it's dark coloring. With a shrug, I pointed him in the direction of the Hall. "I will be giving the speech outside, in the gazebo. Meet me there when you are done. My nervousness seems to have overtaken my appetite."  
  
He departed from my presence and left me with my own thoughts as I strolled outside to the gazebo. Loraine was in a silvery white slip gown that looked lovely on her. Her fair golden locks were tied back and she was smiling brightly at the decorated gazebo. "Tis it not lovely?"  
  
I bit my lip. "I am afraid I have seen fairer my dear sister." I kissed her cheek lightly. "You and my lovely bride to be are much fairer, but it is perfect."  
  
She beamed. "This is such an exciting day for me. Reyna and you are finally getting married." She giggled merrily and started fiddling with my hair.  
  
With a resigned sigh, I allowed her to primp it as a few early comers arrived. Pilin walked out and smiled. "I gave Ariane a few suggestions from human marriages that I think will add a nice touch, if you don't mind."  
  
I grinned. "I am not sure yet."  
  
He chuckled. "Of course you will like them, Reyna did." I nodded nervously.  
  
"Come, the meeting shall begin. Loraine, will you summon Reyna?"  
  
Loraine paled. "LEGOLAS THRANDUILLION! You aren't allowed to see the Queen until you are to be wed. She will wait inside until your speech is complete and the ceremony commences." I blushed as several elves glanced in my direction.  
  
"Yes, of course." I walked up to the side of the gazebo facing the crowd and smiled as more elves poured in.  
  
I cleared my throat nervously and began as Ariane gave me a wink from the back of the crowd and went back into help Reyna prepare.  
  
"I have called you all together today for many reasons. One reason is because we have a hero in our midst. I would like to introduce you all to Pilin'ereb. He was the one who carried Reyna out of the forest to safety after she was wounded in a battle against Lotewen. Had he not carried her back and alerted a healer, Reyna would not be here to bond with me today. He has asked to live here with us and I accepted his request with open arms. I wish for you all to do the same."  
  
Cheering broke out among the elves, happy cheering. For the first time in many ages, the elves were united under six rulers who all agreed. Galadriel, Celeborn, Arwen, Elrond, Reyna and myself all stood for a common cause and unified the three separate elvendoms (Haldir used the term, so I am going to too).  
  
Pilin stood and bowed lightly at the waist before sitting down again. This was when Loraine started walking down a path that had been cleared and Reyna behind her. Silence spread like a virus among the crowd of elves and they all turned in awe.  
  
In all my long years, never had my eyes fallen upon a more glorious sight. Her long russet locks were tied in a bun but the curls at the bottom were falling out of it and trailing down her neck. I could not see her face, for she was wearing a veil of fine white chiffon.  
  
Her dress was a simple white slip dress with silver lining and a delicate trail of flowers along her chest and arms. In her hand was a bouquet of white roses. She looked magnificent. Teardrop pearl earrings were dangling from her earlobes and a simple pearl necklace was bound around her neck. I had never desired anything more than when I saw her in all her splendor.  
  
She approached and took my hand, which I offered to her automatically. "Another reason I have brought you here is so you all may witness my bonding ceremony with Reyna. Following this observance, Reyna will be crowned as Queen of Eryn Lasgallen."  
  
A few elf maidens sighed as Ariane stood beside me. "I am present today to witness and take note of the eternal bonding of one Legolas Thranduillion to one Reyna Lindele. Do either of the parties have an objection?" Silence sat heavily on the crowd as they waited with bated breath for the sealing kiss.  
  
Suddenly, light raindrops started falling and the very first one landed onto my forehead in the very center. Reyna smiled at me. "I have no objections to this bonding."  
  
"Nor I." I still could not take my eyes off her.  
  
"Then let the word be spread to the East and West, to the North and South, that on this day, the first day of Ehtele'mele, Reyna Lindele and Legolas Thranduillion joined hearts and souls." Cheers rang through the crowd again. "The bond must now be sealed with a kiss." With bated breath, I lifted her veil. Her lips were moist and desire swelled within me.  
  
I kissed her, without holding back my passion. Something about the light rain, her dress, the crowd, and the sweet scent of the roses but I never wanted to leave that spot.  
  
Reyna broke the kiss with a smile. "Amin mela lle." {I love you.}  
  
Before anymore could be said, Loraine rose to the gazebo with a handmaid behind her carrying a pillow. Lying on that pillow was a silver crown with one small emerald at the crest of it. I sat back in my chair as Reyna knelt on her knees. Loraine stood in front of her and smiled.  
  
"As I lay this crown upon your head, I bestow upon you the right and responsibilities of Queen of Eryn Lasgallen; with those right I also rest upon you the privileges and respect that go along with such a title. Will you respect your authority and the people over which you will govern?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you swear to govern as you see fit to best serve the people of Eryn Lasgallen?"  
  
"I do." The silence was loud. Awe filled the surrounding area.  
  
"Reyna Lindele-Thranduillion of the Court of Gondor and Queen of Glacia, do you swear to govern Eryn Lasgallen until you find a successor fit to rule or until you breathe your last breath?"  
  
"I so heartily swear." Cheers rang out. As the silver crown was settled onto Reyna's chocolate locks, she rose and smiled at me as I embraced her.  
  
Ariane grinned. "There is Evermead and food to go with it in the Great Hall. Come everyone, let us celebrate. Our King has a bride, we have a Queen, and Ehtele'mele begins today!" More shouts and cheers.  
  
I could not contain my joy any longer. By now, I was starting to feel the rain soak through my suit but I did not care. I unbound my hair and took out the braids on the side. I turned to Reyna and smiled. "Shall we?"  
  
She slipped off her shoes and grinned. "Long have I waited for this day."  
  
Before too many people could notice, I slipped off into the forest with her. Her dress was getting soaked, and I could see through it to her undergarments, but I paid them little heed. In her company was just where I wanted to be.  
  
~~~Ariane~~~  
  
I smiled at Loraine. "I suppose we are supposed to entertain the guests?"  
  
She laughed merrily. "They aren't in the bedroom so I cannot find them, so yes. Come my husband, let us entertain our guests." I offered her my arm and she took it with a smile.  
  
All the elves were merrily drinking and toasts were breaking out everywhere. Merriment was a virus spreading quickly throughout the Hall and then the whole of Eryn Lasgallen. The woodlands were alive with rejoicing. If there was one thing in this moment that was obvious, it was that no matter how you tried, surrounded by all this merry-making, you fell under its spell and gave in with a smile. I saw it among a few soldiers who claimed they had guard duty to do. In mere minutes, they were laughing and drinking with the rest of the elves.  
  
This was how the elves celebrated. Not one soul was left out, except for one couple that had slipped away...  
  
~~~Reyna~~~  
  
I kissed him again as we snuck back into the halls and struggled to return to our chambers unseen. There were several times when I could have sworn we were caught and the 'enemy' turned the other way suddenly. I shrugged the feeling off and grinned as we reached the final hallway.  
  
Legolas took my hand and ran us both across the hall, through the doors, and closed them behind us. "We made it." I kissed him happily.  
  
"No one with bother us if they do not know we are here."  
  
"Oh they know, they just do not wish to interrupt anything."  
  
"Like what?" I blushed at my own naivety and shook my head. "Never mind."  
  
'How could I have forgotten? This is what happens on a wedding night...but...I cannot...' I kissed Legolas again, ignoring the nagging in my mind.  
  
He made quick work of all of our clothes and laid be down on the bed. As he crawled over me, he smiled. "I love you."  
  
Fear gripped and pulled at every inch of my being. My eyes were livid with alarm and I knew he could see it, or at least I thought so. He started teasing my breasts and kissing my lips. When he started to part my legs, I screamed. "LOREI! HOW DARE YOU!" I slapped him hard, my breathing was sporadic and tears blurred my vision.  
  
"Reyna, I am not Lorei."  
  
My chest heaved with my sobs. "I know that, but I keep thinking of him and I feel dirty Legolas. I need to bathe..." I started to rise, and he shook his head. Lie still. I will have servants bring in hot water.  
  
He stepped outside to summon two servant girls. "Could you fetch enough hot water for a bath?" They both nodded happily.  
  
"Of course your Lordship."  
  
Shortly afterward, four maids, carrying large pots of steaming water, poured it into the bathtub and departed. Legolas turned to me. "Come Lady." He picked me up and lifted me into his arms.  
  
I smiled. "Tarienamin." {My Prince.}  
  
Slowly, he lowered me into the tub and started to wash me. At first glance, it would look like an odd event but from my point of view, he was being very romantic. He refused to let my fears impede on our wedding night.  
  
With a bit of coaxing from myself, I convinced him to join me. It felt so nice, and the bath itself was massive. I kissed him gently. "I am sorry I ruined our wedding night..."  
  
He grinned. "Lady, the night is still young."  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
I had to write it, I couldn't resist. I hope you guys like it as much as I did! Luv ya! R&R! 


	55. Final Note

To all Reyna fan's and readers of my Lord of the Rings stories:

This is not an update, I simply wanted to notify any who's been reading/has read or whishes to begin reading this story that it's slowly being updated and gramatically corrected. I appreciate all the attention my story is getting even after its completion and as thanks to those who are still reading and those who may wish to re-read my story, I am going through and making sure it's at utmost readability and grammatically sound for the reading pleasure for anyone who may wish to look it over. Enjoy.

Tainted Elf

P.S. If you wish to hear of what happens to Reyna, Legolas or any other characters beyond this story, The Lost Ones is a continuation of this series and there is also a prequel called The Broken Stone telling of Reyna's time in Caras Galadhon and her relation to Haldir as eluded to in this story.


End file.
